


Journey Back To The South~

by madllamamomma



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A difficult past, Angst and Feels, Character Growth, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Smut, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 136,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madllamamomma/pseuds/madllamamomma
Summary: [So this is the super smut I was promising. This is gonna be hella long, so buckle the fuck up trash pandas. This is A LOT of Fluff....]After Muriel has the same strange dreams over and over again about the Steppe, Rhemi convinces him that they should visit the graveyard once again.But they find something very unexpected when they arrive....EDIT: 6/15: *Ok side note, I know the update kinda is against this now, but what the fuck ever. I’m in too deep now. Fuck it. Just fucking enjoy it, ok?EDIT: 10/20: After about 6 months of hard work, this thing is now completed! Enjoy 😉
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak, Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 155
Kudos: 248





	1. The Aurora~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a week after the Light Reading~, and after Muriel preposes to Rhemi, he has been experiencing strange dreams he can’t explain. But something is calling him back to the Steppe.

**_Journey Back to the South Part 1~_ **

————————

It’s pitch black on the tundra tonight. It’s cold, and almost icy.

I can hear a woman singing… I know that song… but where have I heard it before?.. I don’t know that language… But…. Why does it sound familiar?

It starts to fade, and I chase it in the darkness, realizing I am running on all fours. I have claws and I’m covered with thick dark fur. Suddenly the lights in the sky burst with bright color. Animals, mostly bears are all around, all different shapes and sizes, they all look up at the lights with warmth and happiness in their eyes. They all start to walk closer to the lights. Without warning, they all start flying in the air, frolicking and happily play with one another as they assent the lights. No one takes notice as I watch from the ground in awe. It’s a strange, but beautiful sight to witness.

“….Little cub?”

_….Who said that?_ A smaller bear stares at me from a distance. They must be the voice— I can hear then still humming the tune of that song. They have black fur, sprinkled with greys all around making them look strikingly different. “Little cub, is that you?”

“…You.. you can see me?” The small bear blinks slowly and nods their head. Why do I feel… like I know you….

“….Little cub, where are you?” The bear asks, tilting their head. Their voice sounds so sad.

_What.. What does that mean?_ “…I’m… I’m right here…” I look all around me. It looks like the Shining Steppe…. but.. I’m not exactly sure where. “….but…where is here?”

A low humming noise erupts from the sky. I can’t help but look up. It almost sounds like distant thunder. But the rumbling never stops…and there are no clouds to be seen. The small bear starts to speak again, “The lights are calling us, little cub…. can you hear them?”

The small bear starts to step into the air, ascending into the sky like they are leaping into invisible stepping stones “…. W-Wait! Where are you going?? —Who—who are you?” I shout, don’t know if I want to follow… wary of what might happen.

The small bear just smiles and doesn’t answer, they start to sing the lullaby again.

“I…I know that song… Wait!! Please!” The bear continues to ascent into the sky, leaping into the lights.

All the other bears follow, leaving me behind on the earth. I feel… sad… maybe a little alone. I feel like they were like me… “Come, little cub. We’re waiting for you.”

“….Where is here?”

“To the place of your birth.” Suddenly the lights burst into brighter colors. They fall to the earth and start swirling all around me, lifting me up, pulling me into the sky. The song is ringing loudly in my ears. But I feel frightened— _What…. what is this?? I— I don’t want to go!—not without her… I’ll miss her fiery wings._

“…Little cub? Where are you?”

I feel myself walking up…..the voice and the lights start disappearing as I am pulled back to my body.

————

It’s the middle of the night, mid of Autumn, in a month, Morga would have been dead for a year. Tonight you start to wake up, feeling Muriel getting carefully out of the bed, trying his best not to disturb you.This has been a rough few nights for him. He’s been having strange dreams. Not necessarily nightmares, he would be in a cold sweat if so. It’s more like he’s unable to get a good night’s sleep for a while now. It makes you worried.

He quietly sneaks himself out the door as you finally manage to open your tired eyes. Inanna’s head pops up as he shuts the hut door. She looks at you with her knowing eyes with a whimper. You rub your face, sitting at the edge of the bed. “I know, Nana…this the fourth time this week…” You slide on your shoes, and grab a blanket from the bed, wrapping it around you. “…. Don’t worry, I’m gonna talk to him, Inanna.” She lays her head back down, her big intelligent eyes staring at you as you open the door.

Muriel is outside of the hut where he always went to get think about things. He starts a bit once he notices you. “R-Rem?”

You rub your tired eyes. “…Can’t sleep again, love?” You sit beside him and kiss his large deltoid muscle.

He looks at the blanket you’re wrapped up in. “I… I didn’t want to wake you.”

You stretch a little and say with a yawn, “Should’ve known….Same question, same answer as always, Muri. You can wake me if you need to talk.” He huffs a little and you grab his arm and wrap yourself into it. “Is it another nightmare?”

“N-….No…” He pulls you in close to him as he stares thoughtfully at a nearby tree.

“…What’s it about then, Love?”

He is still reluctant to tell you about his dreams. But he has gotten better since the nightmare. But this is different. He’s not afraid. He looks more confused if anything. “….It…. I think it’s about the Steppe.”

“…The Steppe?… Is it….. about Khamgalai?”

“No….Not—Not exactly….But it’s something about… them—My… my people I mean.” He shifts a little trying to get himself comfortable on the log. “…There are animals… Mostly bears… A lot of them…..gather in one place looking at the lights in the sky… then they somehow start….flying… straight up into the lights—“ His shudders a bit, cheeks suddenly warming up, feeling like he sounds crazy right now. “It’s weird—” he grumbles trying to stop talking about it.

You nuzzle yourself into his chest. “It’s ok, Muriel. Dreams don’t have to make sense… I still want to hear.” You rub his back with your hand in circles, comfortingly. The both of you sit there for a little, looking at the moon.

Muriel sighs and breaks the silence. “…There’s…..this voice…One bear is singing to me…It seems like I’ve been having this dream since we read that old book Asra gave you.” He takes hold of your hand and you inner lace your fingers with his as he continues. “… it’s like… the voice is…calling me. I-I don’t understand why—I could at least shrug dreams off before, but I can’t stop feeling like…..it’s trying to tell me something.”

You think hard for a moment. Something must be done, Muriel can’t take much more of this. “Do… Do you think maybe we should visit the south? We talked about it before.”

He exhales deeply. “I—I don’t know…”

“…Maybe there is something pulling you there, to the Steppe.”

“—Or some bad fish….” he scratches his chin. “…could be a lot of things…”

“Muriel, you’ve been having this dream for the past week, bad fish wouldn’t give your chronic dreams like this. What else is there?”

Muriel pulls you into his chest and rests his head on top of yours. “You mentioned that you felt like we should go to the graves again one day anyways.”

“…Yeah…. It’s been about a year….But it will be cold down there again… if we leave now, we would arrive around the winter solstice.”

You smile snuggling to his warm chest a little more, “Good thing we can warm each other! Ya’ know, have a little more fun during the trip~”

He laughs and his cheeks and chest heat up, not minding the thought. Then his smile falls as he thinks about it a little more. “….That’s a lot to ask for, Rhemi.”

“Not really… you’d do the same for me. Wouldn’t you?”

He kisses the top of your head and huffs. “… you know I would.”

You pull yourself out of his arms, and stand in front of him, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders with you in it. “Then it’s decided. We’ll head out the day after tomorrow.” You kiss his forehead and Muriel reluctantly nods in agreement.

The next day you both pack for the long journey. You pull out your old traveling cloak, the book ‘Magic of the Ancients’, a blank notebook and a few pencils, ink and quills for the trip. Muriel and you tell Asra about everything, and that you’d both be gone for a while. Nadia was kind enough to lead you horses again for the long journey.

They all meet you outside the shop the next day. “Portia! Nadia!” You hug them both as they approach. “It’s been too long!” Muriel smiles kindly at them both.

Nadia smiles cheerfully under her wrap. “You two are looking very splendid! I hope life has been treating you well.” A guard comes by and whispers something in her ear and she sighs. “I hate to cut this short, but I need to get back to some business. The two of you must come over for some tea sometime. Catch up.” Muriel and you smile and thank her again for the horses.

Muriel pulls you quickly aside before you start loading your horse. His expression looks wary. “What wrong, Muri?”

“….So… you haven’t told anyone yet….have you?” He speaks very quietly to you as Portia converses with Julian.

“No…It was really hard not to go blabbing, but I figured that we should wait….” You shrug your shoulders and smile up at his cute face. “We haven’t really gotten a chance to talk about it yet, and I assumed you didn’t want people parading us, asking a hundred and ten questions… Not to mention that the whole town would probably freak out about it.” Since the Masquerade, you both have been deemed heros, which is nice, in a way. But not great when everyone and their mother is going to be in your private business.

He exhales, looking more relieved. “This is…. just sad…”

“—What??” You tilt your head sweetly.

“…You know me too well…” He grumbles.

You giggle and kiss his cheek quickly while no one is looking. “We can tell people when we get back.”

“—Tell people what?” Julian interrupts, Portia also interested. They are suddenly looking straight at you both, with eyebrows raised in suspicion. You and Muriel nearly jump out of your skins and quickly shoot them a panicked look. 

“N-N-Nothing!!” You smile nervously, Muriel just shrinks into his cloak a bit.

Portia’s lips mischievously curls up. “Ok… it’s one of two things….” She clasps her hand together thinking. You feel a bead of sweat on your temple. “Either you’re pregnant….or getting married!” Julian sharply gasps looking straight up to Muriel.

Muriel and you flounder trying to get these two bloodhounds off of your sent.

Julian’s face lights up in delight. “Muriel, you finally asked her?! He finally asked you??” He grabs your shoulders and gives you a little shake, unable to contain his excitement.

You look to the ground feeling a second bead of sweat on your temple, trying to think of a good lie. “I— I have no idea what you two are…. wait— finally?”

Muriel’s face is completely crimson red, he attempts to get the rest of the preparations together trying to hide behind a horse. Julian laughs at Muriel’s shyness and smirks at you, loudly whispering, “He’s been trying to ask you for months—“

“I—ILYA!!” Muriel half shouts, shooting Julian a scornful look, then grumbles through his teeth, “..knew I shouldn’t have told you….”

“I KNEW IT!” Portia giddily squeals, clapping her hands quickly.

You’re no Muriel, but you don’t care for being the center of attention also, it’s a little overwhelming. The two Devoraks siblings both dance around in excitement, you try to shush them before they can make more of a scene. “ _SHHHHHH!!!!_ —Can’t you two keep a secret??” You say in a very hushed tone.

Portia and Julian both embrace your sides, squeezing you tightly, making you an awkward squished magician-Devorak sandwich. Portia wiggles you side to side a little. “This is so exciting! I can’t wait to—Wait…” She lets you go and looks at you confused. “…you two don’t want to tell people?? Aren’t you excited?”

Finally getting your self untangled from their arms shrugging. “You have no idea how excited I— _we_ are! It’s not that we don’t want to tell people! It’s just that… we don’t… want to…tell…. people…” You scratch your neck nd clear your throat, then go behind the horse and grab Muriel’s hand, tugging him back over to Julian and Portia. He still looks like he wants to crawl into a hole and stay there. But he takes your hand happily, looking sheepishly at the ground. You look up at him sweetly. “We’re so happy to be getting married… there is just… a lot that goes with it. You know, planning.. _.ahhhhh–_ ”

“…People asking you stupid questions.” Muriel scoffs looking directly at Julian.

You pretend to cough to hide a laugh, “On top of all that, since we’re somewhat famous now, a lot of people are going to parade us. Which is not what we want. Besides… we may just elope.” A bag full of your books and supplies suddenly drops from the shop’s door. Asra just stands there with his mouth gaped open. _Well… shit…_

Muriel’s neck, and ears join in on the red party going on his face. The corners of Asra’s mouth start to curl into a huge smile as he inhales deeply, eyes slightly watery. Portia starts to dance to herself, looking so ecstatic, “Soooooo, can I tell everyone now???”

Muriel is just frozen in place like a tall red faced statue. Asra darts over quickly hugging him first. Muriel just stands there, groaning very loudly, incredibly embarrassed. Asra squeezing him tightly around the waist. “I knew you could do it, Muriel!”

“…Shouldn’t have told you either….” He grumbles. Asra chuckles then comes to you for a friendly hug. You huff and accept his embrace, blushing too at the situation. That was not how either of you wanted to handle the announcement.

Asra then shoots Julian a particularly sadistic look, he quickly darts his eye away from him pretending to not see it. Asra walks over sticking his palm out. “Pay up!!” Julian sighs, reluctantly digging into his coat pockets grabbing a coin bag.

Muriel’s brow furrows and he sneers at the sight. “—W-what the hell—?”

Asra bounces the gold coins in his hands enjoying satisfying the clanking, “Julian bet that you’d ask after the winter solstice… I bet you’d ask before it.”

Julian looks a little defeated at Muriel. “You couldn’t have waited just a few more weeks, Big-guy??”

Murie sneers, turning away embarrassed, “…Jackasses…” He mumbles. Everyone bursts into laughter, and he tries to hide a small grin.

Portia grabs both of your hands in hers, “Sooooooo, when’s the date?”

“…don’t have one.” Muriel answers for you.

“Venue?” Julian chimes in.

“…Don’t have one..” You answer this time… Muriel’s right. There are a lot of questions. None of which either of you are ready to answer.

“Officiant?” Asra playfully adds.

Muriel and you deeply sigh and in unison reply sounding almost painful. “…Don’t have one…”

“Dresssssssss?” Portia whispers, you jump a little, shivering at the thought. _Shit I forgot about the dress part…_ For some reason that makes you panic a little.

Julian glides right in, hands cupping his face. “ _OOOOOO!!_ The dresssss!!! RHEMI-DEARI!! Please, tell me that your gonna take us—”

“—Goodness me! Would you look at that sun, it’s time that we should leave!” You snatch your hands back, mount your horses quickly, and Muriel follows your lead. “—Ok everyone! We’d _love_ to chat some more about this, but we gotta go!”

“This isn’t over, Rem~” Portia laughs folding her arms with a very determined look on her face.

You whip up the rains, “Bye~!!!!”

Asra stops you both before you take off in full sprint. “Hey! You two!… be safe alright? I want to make sure we can celebrate your engagement when you get back, okay?”

You both give him a smile and a nod, “Don’t worry. We’re not chasing after another evil being. We can also contact you if we need to. We’ll be back before you know it! Maybe we’ll get you a gift this time!” Asra snickers at you stepping out of the way. Faust sticks out her head from his vest, _“Shiny things!!”_

You make a clicking noise and pull the rains again, taking off towards the city’s gates. Sometime after getting out of the gates of the city and heading to the fields until it fades from view. You ride ahead of Muriel and Inanna for a while, then come to a halt and dismount your horse. You find a stream and decide to splash water on your face. You hear Muriel’s walking over to you and kneels beside you. “…You ok?”

“Hmm?…Yeah! I’m fine.” You look up at him with a smile. “I just wanted to get going.” You hated being short with everyone, but it’s a lot to think about, and you just want to focus on the task at hand. Get to the south safely, then come back, hopefully resolving these strange dreams Muriel has been having. Then talking about it starts to make you feel a little anxious.

Muriel huffs, “…thank you…”

“For what, love?”

“…For….you know…back there. With everyone….”

“Oh, you mean getting us out of the madness? You’re welcome!” You sip up the water in your hands. “I’m not ready for a million questions either honestly.” Muriel scoots closer to you looking at the water, scooping it up for a drink as well. “You know how happy I am to be engaged to you right?” You blush a little. “..I-I want nothing more than to marry you.”

He shudders a bit, a faint blush colors his cheeks. “I— I know!…it’s just…. The—”

“The wedding part… right?” You grab hold of his hand. “I’m not going to lie….It’s a lot. Even for me! God…. When Portia mentioned getting a dress, I felt a bit freaked out. And if I feel anxious, I know you do too.”

Muriel leans down and kisses your forehead, then grumbles. “…you know me too well.”

You can’t help but laugh at him a little. “I really do mean it, we can just elope when we get back.”

Muriel looks away to the water sheepishly. “You…. you wouldn’t mind that?”

“Getting married isn’t just about me, Mur.” You take both of his large hands into yours. “..It’s about….well.. Us.” Muriel grins and kisses your lips. “I don’t really want anything big or fancy anyways. It’s not your style.”

“Oh— I, umm… I have something for you.” He reaches into one of his pouches on his belt. 

“What? What is it?” You tilt your head confused. He lets go of your hands and he grabs a small pouch and hands it to you. “It’s… it’s something I’ve been working on… it’s…it’s a little stupid.”

Under the leathery cloth is something hard, but not too heavy. You carefully open it up and pull out a small figurine made out of wood. It’s carved and painted so beautifully, the details astounding, you feel lost for words. You’ve seen him working in this for a while, but you weren’t sure until now what it was. “It…. it’s the fox. When we were traveling last time.”

“….told you it’s stupid.” He scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

You clench the little fox figurine to your chest, looking at him lovingly, “—No it is not!! I love it!!!” You leap into his arms wrapping yourself around his neck. “It even has little cloth in its mouth. I love you so much, Muri!!”

He’s face heats up as he hugs you back and smiles widely. You lean into him about to kiss his lips again, until Inanna interrupts you both by wedging herself in between the two of you and licking both of your faces. “—Nana! We talked about this a thousand times!” He barks at her, sputtering his words as she licks his face. “….She says she feels left out.” She continues to wiggle her tail happily, demanding affection from the both of you. The two of you can’t help but laugh, then obliged her by scratching her head and back and she makes happy growling noises and kicks her hind leg a little.

The road to the south was just as long as you remembered, but this time it was noticeably cooler. But it’s much more enjoyable. Who knew how pleasant the trip would be when you both weren’t trying to chase a devil-goat—demi-god….whatever he was. Without Morga there and the fate of the world on both of your shoulders, the three of you took your time traveling. Some nights you made camp with a small tent (but tall enough for your hermit to walk into), other nights were nice enough to sleep outside under the stars. Having the horses for the entire trip and the lack of relentless training also sped up the time. But it still took weeks of traveling.

The three of you finally make it to the outskirts of the Shining Steppe, camping there for the night, pitching the tent from the cold. That night you both sit cuddled next to each other by the fire. It’s a very dark night out, no moon, just billions of stars. Muriel surveys the tundra. “…Nights are getting longer… noticed that?”

“We are in the South now. I don’t think they get much sunlights during the winter. Something about the earth and its axis.” You snuggle into his chest watching your breath as it clouds in the cold air. It strange, but neither of you noticed last time. The days and nights blurred all together. 

“… I think you’re right… I think… I remember that for some reason…” He looks into the fire searching for a distant memory.

You press the back of your head to his chest.“Muriel, are you ok?”

He shakes his head pulling you closer to him. “I’m fine…” he kisses the top of your head. 

“What’s eating you, Love?”

He looks for words for a moment. “…It’s…. It’s just… I’m not sure about this. Is what I am seeing just a crazy dream?” You stay quiet, listening intently. “This woman… this voice…. I don’t know who she is or if she is— _was,_ even real. But it’s so familiar… I don’t know…I don’t like feeling unsure.” You feel a tug on your heart. You understand, probably more than anyone how it is to feel afraid of what you don’t know or remember. Feeling so torn about the haze of an incomplete memory hanging over you. “…I don’t know what I’m even leading us into… it may be a trap for all I know…. Or…it could just be nothing….Don’t know what’s worse.”

You cup his face and kiss his cheek. “It will be ok, we have each other. Com’on! We took down the devil for fuck sake! We can handle whatever is coming, Muri.”

He sighs and a grin finally appears on his face. “…You’re right. You always are.”

“I’m not always right, love. I’m just _mostly_ right!” He laughs through his nostrils, leans into you, and kisses your lips. It has been a hard few weeks of traveling, it has taken its toll, especially on Muriel. He still hasn’t slept much the past few weeks. The same dream keeps him from a restful sleep.

The sky suddenly explodes with colorfully light, brightening up the dark tundra making you both part at the sight. “….The Aurora.” Somehow the light makes Muriel feel calmer.

“It’s beautiful.” You both sit there for a while and enjoy the lights as they dance in the sky for a moment. “Reminds me of our first kiss.”

He scratches the back of his head, blushing a little and grins fondly, “…yeah.” The fire starts to die as you both enjoy lights. He sighs after a while, hugs your waist tight and places a kiss on your temple. “Come on, let’s get inside the tent so you don’t freeze.” He lets go of your waist and starts backing up so he could stand.

You suddenly remember something you’ve been wanting to tell him for weeks, but forgotten it until this very moment. It was very important…. “Hey Mur,”

“Hmm?” He stops moving for a moment to listen to you.

You turn your head around looking up at his cute face with your big eyes. “Ever had sex in a tent before?”

“Wh-wh-what?!?” He turns bright red, completely taken by surprise by your question. “You—you know we’ve—”

“It’s fuckin’…. in tents….” You smile stupidly at him, then curl your lips into your mouth. Trying to keep your cool.

“….what..?” Muriel just stares at you blankly for a moment, you can no longer contain yourself and you sputter into laughter.

“………. Fortheloveoffuckinggod…” He mutters to himself, shaking his head and pitches the bridge to his nose, diligently fighting a smile and your contagious laughter. You continue to lose your shit as Muriel groans painfully. Then he gently, and playfully pushes you out of his lap onto the ground. “…Get away from me! You’re banned!” You stiffen your body, rolling onto your back, hold your abdomen as you continue to laugh a little harder. “…..Ilya, he told you that one didn’t he??? That has his damn name written all over it!!!” You nod a little bit and can’t help but start to roll on the ground, laughing at his reactions. He just hovers over you shaking his head slowly with a reluctant wide cringed looking smile. “….That was terrible!! Utterly stupid!!!” He’s fighting back the laughter in his chest, but his shoulders are shaking, physically losing the battle.

You can barely get out the words, “It’s totally stupid!!! So— why…. why are you—you…. laughing, Love?! Hahahaha!!”

Muriel finally caves and lets himself bellow in laughter with you, laying down right beside you on the hard dirt. “I….. will never pitch the tent again….. if you say that awful pun one more time, Rhemi!”

You swing your leg over him and straddle his pelvis still laughing. “Then what else do you _in tent_ … to fuck in?”

He groans painfully again but still smiles wide. “….Goddamnit….” He smacks his forehead with his hand, still laughing. “That’s it!! You’re sleeping outside!” He lifts himself halfway off the ground, elbows supporting him as he looks at you. “You’re such a damn goof.” He finally contains himself, smiles warmly, cupping your face. “…. I love you, Rhemi.”

Once you get all out the giggles, you lean into his touch. “I love you too.” It feels good to see him laugh and smile again. He guides you down to his lips and you kiss him back.

Once you both break for air, the tips of your noses touch and you run your fingers through his dark hair. “I’m happy you’re by my side.” He says with a large grin, pushing a stray hair out of your face.

“I always will be, Love.” You utter. “Making terrible jokes along the way.”

He chuckles looking at you sweetly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He kisses you again, this time with incredible passion, you can’t help but match it; Then you start to feel his hips start to move a little underneath you. He shudders, eyes fly open, suddenly pulling away, forcing himself to stop. Ears, face, chest flushed, and brow furrows. “—S….sorry…” he huffs. You notice something poking you from behind. He’s suddenly completely hard. _Ooohhh…. well hello there~_

Despite the crisp cold air, you start to feel hot. You lightly cup his cheeks with both hands, scooting yourself backwards onto the bulge in his pants. He tenses for just a moment, then relaxes completely looking like it feels good. “Sorry for what?” You whisper seductively, smiling at him, longing heavy behind your gaze. Leaning into him, brushing your lips lightly against his, pressing the very tip of your tongue into his mouth, slowly grinding him back, breathing in each other’s air. He shivers and grunts softly, melting into the cool dirt, as you continue to tease him by just keeping your lips far enough away from his, lightly brushing up against them. His eyes are warm and filled with growing desire, as he stares at your lips. Both pairs of lips parted as you finally press your mouth to his, he kisses you back with such hunger behind it. You part for air, as he looks to you in lustful awe. You smile softly, “How about we take this inside?” You whisper glancing over to the tent. The corners of his mouth curl up as you stand to your feet, tugging left his arm along and he stands up and quickly follows, still holding your hand.

As soon as you’re both inside the tent, Muriel takes off his cloak, green scarf, and shirt. You help hastily undo his belts and pouches on his torso and pants. Then he plops himself down on the bedding while ripping off your corset belt. Grabbing hold of your waist he brings you close to him, partly lifting the front of your shirt up, kissing your abdomen and chest as he undresses you from the waist down. Your hands instinctively wrap around the back of his neck, running your fingers through his thick dark hair. That completely took you off guard, making you tremble. Muriel usually takes his time, but tonight he seems very eager, like he has a terrible itch he must scratch; You’re more than happy to oblige.

You leave your long shirt on for warmth and he keeps his pants on. They’re pulled down, his large thick member proudly out, glistening with pre-cum. Muriel lets go of you for a second then swiftly loops his arms in between your legs, holding the small part of your waist again with his large hands, spreading open your thighs simultaneously lifting your whole body up with his arms. You yelp a short involuntary squeak. Once again, you’re amazing by his sheer strength. It takes your very breath away. But you trust powerful arms to keep you off the ground and relax as he straddles you onto his lap, resting your shins gently on his powerful quads. He almost pushes you down directly into his member, but stops as he feels you tense up. He jumps for a moment realizing himself, face heats up and he unloops his arms from your inner thighs, returning his hands to the small part of your waist. “…S-Sorry—y-you ok?”

You nod sharply with a flirty grin, he’s excited, it’s kinda hot when he’s a little impatient. Lips parted, eagerly meeting his again, and you both kiss one another with such vigor, feelg incredibly wet and hot. You sit down onto his large hard member and the tip easily glides into your entrance. Making you both quiver and moan in delight, finally realising the strong unresolved tension in your bodies. God this feels good. Slowly his fat cock inches deeper into your tight soaking wet pussy. His hands travel up and down your back and he squeezes your ass, loving the feeling of your warm soft skin. Both you move gently, rocking your pelvises back and forwarth very slowly to start. It has been awhile (for you two that is). But it makes it just that much better.

Once you finally relax and move more fluidly, he starts to lightly nibble and suck on your neck, you hiss excitably, making you grind faster and harder. Both part of lungs breathe shallowly. You move your fingers up around his muscled neck to the back of his head, resting your thumbs behind his ears, guiding his mouth to yours as you press yourself down even harder on his dick, enjoying the feeling of his tongue as it tastes yours. He locks his forearms around the small of your back, bracing you and arching your pelvis as he thrust himself deeper, feeling him nearly hitting your cervix, and feel his member already starting to swell inside you. Your lips separate, as hot groans escape your lungs, belly starts to feel hot and both of you inch closer to cumming. Your foreheads meet as and you both gaze into each other’s eyes. “Fuck—Rhemi…” Muriel mutters lacing his left hand into your long hair on the back of your head, still tightly bracing your waist with his arms.

“I-I want to feel you cum in me, Muriel~” You whimper. That primal gleam in his eye returns by your words. He loves it when you ask him to cum in you. Nearly loses all sanity, he grunts hard, getting slightly rougher and faster, thrusting your body down on his cock. It makes you quiver as you climb all the way into an orgasim, then feel his hot shooting cum flow inside you. Your insides feel so full, swollen, and hot. You loudly moan, tensing your shoulders as you enjoy the intense tingling feeling all over your body, legs quaking, feeling a little numb. You both gasp for air trying to catch your breath. That was one of the fastest times yet. Not that you’re complaining at all. Sometimes hot quickies are just what you need.

Your lips parted, you rest your mouth on his forehead still uttering little moans, as he peppers your neck with kisses, feeling amazing. Muriel pulls his half hard member out before laying down on his back, still holding you tightly. Once horizontal, you carefully roll off of his trunk, keeping one leg draped over his waist. “…You alight?” He asks with a large exhale looking like he feels a little bad for some reason.

You smile up at him stupidly, answering with a large happy sigh. “Couldn’t be better, love.” You mutter snuggling up to his chest, insides feeling rather satisfied.

“…S-Sorry…” He rolls over on his side to look at you with pink painted on his cheeks. “…it.. it was fast..”

“Somebody apparently needed it~” You giggle teasing him a bit.

His cheeks and chest darken to red as he looks to the corner of the tent, feeling a little embarrassed. “….M—maybe…” he mutters under his breath shrugging a little. “I… I didn’t mean to startle you…. was… was I too rough??”

“No! You just surprised me when you scooped me off my feet liked that. But..I…I kinda liked that…” You mirror his blush.

“You… you did?” He still averts his eyes, but looks a little relieved.

You nod and cup his jawline, guiding his gaze back to yours, placing a quick peck on his lips. “I enjoyed it.” You grab his arm and move it to the small of your back and he pulls you into his strong warm chest, then gently meets your forehead with his. “I really enjoyed it, Muri.” He grin softly a little and closes the gap between you with a sweet kiss, once you part, you continue a thought. “..You can ask for it, you know. I read tarot cards, not minds, Love.”

He grumbles, still looking a little ashamed. “…I—I know… I’m…working on it. Really.”

You smile, and run your fingers through his slightly sweaty hair. “I know you are. I’m proud of how much you’ve opened up to me…. I just want you to know you can always ask me for anything. Especially sex. All I will ever do is tell you no.” You kiss his nose and whisper, “…and that’s bound to be very rare.” How could I resist him?! I freakin’ can’t!

He smiles bashfully, his eye lashes tickling your cheek. “Thank you, Rhemi.”

“For what?” You giggle a little.

He pauses, searching for words “….Just… for being you… I guess.” You grin uncontrollably. How did I ever manage to be with such a gentle soul?

You both lay there for a while comfortably until you start to shiver a little. The brisk southern winter air finally nipping at your bare feet. Muriel snorts sweetly, “…Northerners.” as sits himself up and grabs a fur and blanket covering you both tightly. “…Better?” He chuckles a little.

You turn over and wiggle your back close to his trunk and nod slowly. “Now I am~” He grabs your stomach and pulls you close. Sleep starts to take over you as you both.

Muriel finally sleeps through the night, tucked closely beside you.

—————————

The next day, by the mid morning you’ve all arrived at the graveyard. It’s as empty and sadly beautiful as you remember. Khamgalai’s hut is just a few yards away as you both dismount your horses. “Inanna, stay here with the horses.” She sneezes in agreement, setting herself next to both of them.

A faint, but booming voice sings over the rolling hills, startling all three of you. It’s a strong, velvety, mid ranged feminine voice. Muriel eyes wide as he hears it, he almost looks frightened.

“Muriel, what’s wrong??” You whisper, grabbing his bicep with a hand.

“It— it’s the voice—from my dreams.” He tugs your hand pulling you behind him.

The voice is coming from where Khamgalai was buried, just over the hill.

Soon the voice is joint with one—no two, other feminine voices, two higher soprano voices, one mid alto voice. The song is in a different language, you almost recognize it. It’s almost like Rune… you know Rune… at least a little bit, not enough to hold a lengthy conversation. But this must be a dialect of it. They’re singing some kind of chant. It almost sounds sad, you can pick out a few words… ‘Until we meet again, may your sprite rest’….. ‘Your love lives within our hearts’…..and, ‘Wait for me on the other side’.

Right as you both pass the hill, there is a small group of people covered in furs. They’re all around Khamgalai’s grave. Muriel and you are breathless for a moment.

Fast grassy footsteps coming behind you suddenly shock you out of your stupor. Muriel shouts, “Look out!” Instinctively you throw up a barrier over you and Muriel.

_Thhhummmmmmm_

A buzzing noise cracks as another wooden shaft of a spear hits the barrier behind you, Muriel takes his stance ready to fight with his quarterstaff. The chanting stops and all the people around the grave whip all themselves to the sound of the barrier being hit. The assailant is fast, too fast you can’t make out any facial features. But you can tell they are tall and have dark blackish hair. Another attacker comes from the front, they’re only a little shorter than Muriel….

The people next to the grave all stare, baffled as the assailants kept thwacking away at the shield to no avail.

“Ava! Shawn!!” The booming voice suddenly emerges from the small group. Gently pushing them out of their way is a small figure with their hood tightly over their head, covering their face. About as small as you, maybe a few inches taller. They speak to the person attacking in the strange Rune dialect. They sound like they are scolding at them, shooing them both away from you and Muriel. The attackers finally stop, both are also pilled with furs, one has a dark blue scarf that’s tightly around their neck. Before you could even look at the other one, the small figure speaks again to the attackers. They swiftly run back to the group.

“Who dares disturbed this sacred place?” Why is that familiar sounding?? The small figure slowly brings up their hands.

Suddenly you feel your shield weaken, your concentration shattered by forget-me-nots starting to grow up and wrap all around your body, pinning down your arms tightly to your sides. “H-Hey! M—Muriel!!”

“Rhemi!” He jumps in front of you, taking a wide stance, shielding you from them. “LET HER GO!”

The small figure freezes. And a very tall man that towers over the small crowd suddenly clasps their shoulders. You can almost hear them say something that almost sounds like, “Muriel….” The small figure steps forward toward the both of you.

“Stay back!!!” Muriel shouts as they continue to approach.

The small figure reaches up and drops their thick fur hood, revealing her salt peppery long hair, fixed into two long braids on both sizes of her head. Her eyes are mossy green… she looks like… like…

“K-…..Khamagalai?” He whispers, you see his body start to tremble as he lowers his weapon slightly. Then he lifts it back up, shaking his head. “No…. your—your not her…” But her features are unmistakably just like hers…just a younger version. Who is this woman??

She isn’t at all threatened by Muriel’s defenses; she just keeps walking closer to him, as she gets closer she waves her hand down and the forget-me-nots rush back to the ground releasing your hands. It honestly didn’t even hurt, it was just restraining. “We are not here to fight.” She says and Muriel slowly lowers his defenses as you rush to his side with your hands up, making it clear to don’t mean any harm.

“Drop the staff…” you whisper to him.

“Why?” He snaps back.

“….Just trust them, Mur.”

He reluctantly throws down his weapon and the woman comes in close. The woman clasps her hand over her mouth, just staring up at him. She chokes on her words. “Glenna… it’s your little cub…”

“Who—?” Muriel asks, just staring back at the woman. Suddenly his eyes widened. “I…. I know you—“ he finally drops his staff.

She nods her head slowly, a soft smile on her lips. “Yes. You know me, my boy.”

It’s finally clear to you. “You’re all— are you all… Kokhuri?” You mutter.

A laugh comes from her lungs as she nods wiping her tears away. She beckons Muriel to kneel down to her level. He hesitates, so she tugs at his arms, pulling him down to his knees, he can’t help but obediently go. “W-w-what are you—?” He stiffens as she cups his face and she presses her forehead against hers. Muriel looks like he is about to push himself away. She inhales deeply, closes her eyes and a small bit of magic creeps from her hands. It feels oddly like Muriel’s, it’s earthy, but smells almost like flowers instead of wet grass… He’s eyes close shut and they dart behind his eyelids like he’s dreaming. What is she doing? This continues for about fifteen or twenty seconds. Suddenly he gasps, eyes fly open, a tear drips down, and he jerks his head away. He flutters his eyes, wiping the tears away, looking dazed. “—What—what was that?!”

“…That was you when you were a little cub. Your mother and I sang that song to you when you were just wee thing. I babysat you all the time back then… Some part of you remembered it, didn’t you?”

“….. But—I saw…me—That’s not my memory…. How—did you—?”

“I shared my memory with you.”

Muriel looks like he feels about a thousand different emotions right now. How… how can she just share a memory with him like that?? This is completely unheard of!! Glimpse of memories can be shared by bounding magic to items. But not straight through another person!! Who exactly is this woman?

She hugs him tightly around his large shoulders. “Welcome home, Muriel.”

##  _**To be continued~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SO this is going to a big project. Its overall going to be called Kin~ but I didn’t want to give anything away.]
> 
> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/616794689546354688/so-these-are-my-muriels-kin-in-my-lastest
> 
> EDIT: Latest redraw-> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/618849703573028864/it-is-coloooored  
> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/618784043980423168/i-even-did-added-some-embroidery-details-to-the
> 
> These are the characters if you need a reference Via tumblr. Follow me if you’d like for updates and my terrible artwork!  
> Stay tuned! =) 
> 
> As always enjoy my hot trash!


	2. Kin~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tracking back south after Muriel keeps have strange recurring dreams, he finds the source at the graveyard. 
> 
> (No smut this part, but it does have profanity and implied sexual conversations and whatnot. So Imma 18+, Just be smart ya'll.)

_**Journey Back to the South Part 2~** _

Muriel gets to his feet as the mysterious woman turns around to the group by the tombstones, “Mo ghaol!! It is Glenna and Artturi’s boy!” _Glenna and Artturi… is that..?_ The others look to themselves confused but the tall man comes barreling down the hill with a wide smile.

You can’t help but stare up at the tall man, his features are undeniable. You gasp and tug at Muriel’s arm directing his attention to him. “Muri, look!!”

Muriel jumps a little as the man approaches, even he has to look up at the man… _And I thought Muriel was the tallest man I have ever seen._ Despite his short beard, his longer silvery and black hair, and his age, he scarily resembles Muriel. “Can it be? —Una, is it really him?” 

_Una. That must be the woman’s name._

The tall man’s voice is booming and deep, just like Muriel’s, but he projects so loudly and clearly, you could probably hear him for miles. He suddenly grabs Muriel by the shoulders and stares deeply at him making Muriel tense and incredibly uncomfortable, but he doesn’t attempt to pull away. The man’s gaze softens, and a smile takes over his mouth. “ _HA_!! _Mo bhrathair_!!!...” The man lets out a huge belly laugh, then swings his arms around Muriel’s chest and arms, giving him a massive bear hug, he even lifted his feet off the ground, literally taking Muriel’s breath away. “...It is you, my brother!! It has to be!!” 

You just gawk at the scene, trying to not let your mouth drop to the ground. _This…. this is alarmingly new…_ It’s like watching two mountains embrace one another. 

“Br—brother?!” Muriel manages to spit out the words as he fills his lungs back with air.

The man sets him back down, returning his hands firmly on his shoulders. His energy is intoxicatingly jolly, welcoming and warm, “I am your cousin! Your father was my kin!” He slaps Muriel’s back affectionately, taking him by surprise and making him stumble forward a little. _Holy shit! Muriel was pushed off balance?_

“Mo ghaol!” The woman tugs at the tall man’s sleeve, shooting him a scolding look. “We just got him back, don't scare the poor cub off!!”

The man scratches the back of his head still sporting a huge grin on his lips. “Sorry, my moonlight! But just look at him!!! Doesn’t he look just like Artturi??” So much is happening currently, the both of you are a bit dazed and lost for words. The tall man sees both your blank expressions and shakes his head. “—Oh right, right, right, right—introductions!” He takes in a large inhale, puffs out his large chest, then slams his fist into it, “I am Gilbert! The Master Speaker! Teller of tales, Keeper of history!” He grabs the woman’s waist tenderly, tugging her into his body much like Muriel does to you. He looks down at her face sweetly, bending over and placing his chin on top of her head. “This, wonderful, beautiful vision, is the love of my life, Una.”

“Oh stop it, Berty!” She smirks and playfully smacks his large arm.

Muriel flutters his eyes in astonishment. “You… you knew my parents?”

“Knew them? Artturi was my best friend! We grew up together! He was like my brother! He even introduced Una and I. We are your kin, my boy!!” Gilbert chuckles with his loud hearty deep voice. 

“K—Kin?” Muriel looks at you searching for what to do or say next, still looking like he’s unable to comprehend what is going on.

You grab his hand and you feel a smile spread across your lips. “Muriel…. They're your family!” 

He blinks rapidly. “I… I have family...left?...” He looks to the ground completely dumbfounded. “—I-I thought everyone died years ago in the fight with the Scourge...”

“Do we look dead to you, son??” Gilbert laughs pointing to the other people next to the tombstones, still confused looking. “We maybe few, but we are still alive!”

"I... I have family...left." Muriel murmurs to himself, slowly somewhat grasping the concept. 

Una finally notices you, with wide eyes. “Lets not forget our other guest!” She smiles tilting her head slightly. “....And who is this lovely creature, Muriel?”

You step forward beside Muriel, “I’m Rhemi.” You grab his hand tightly and he squeezes back, he’s still dazed from all this excitement, but you feel him slowly becoming grounded with your touch.

Muriel shakes his head and starts to slightly flounder. “—She my—my…. _ummm…ahhh..._ ” He even seemed to have forgotten what you are. _He’s so cute._

Gilbert chuckles as he watches Muriel turn a few different shades of red. “She's your _‘umm, ahhh’,_ eh??” Muriel suddenly holds his breath looking a little flustered.

You smile then pat poor Muriel on the arm. “—I’m his fiancee.” Answer for him, then he relaxes and starts to breathe again. 

Una tuts then elbows Gilbert’s side as he laughs to himself, taking pity on Muriel. “Ohh! Stop teasing the poor cub, Berty!”

Una grabs your free hand and tugs you away from Muriel’s side. “You’re his betrothed, eh? Let old Una take a good look at you.” She starts to inspect you all over. “Hmm….very strong aura… With that shield you made, you're clearly a magic user, but you're a _magician_ if I’m not mistaken.” You nod with a wry smile. She runs her fingers through your loose ponytail, feeling the small wavy curls, nodding to herself. “Good genes...” she whispers. 

She swings open the traveling cloak, grabs the wide part of your hips with both of her hands. You let out a confused low, _“Ahhhhh…”._ Your arms awkwardly hover over her’s, unsure what to do with them, then starts to shake your hips a little making you blush crazily. She smiles and looks up at Muriel who is very confused of what she is doing as you are. “Sturdy, thick Pelvis,” Una turns you around and lifts your traveling cloak. You feel her eyeing your ass, a chill runs down your spine, making you yelp a squeak uncontrollably. “...good for childbirth.” She glances up at him and winks, “Kokhurians need a good pair of sturdy hips on top of them.”, making Muriel suddenly shudder, becoming flushed and speechless. You whip yourself around swiftly pulling your traveling cloak tightly around your body, trying to hide yourself. Slightly feeling like an animal being inspected for slaughter for a royal holiday feast. She chuckles a bit at your sudden shyness and Muriel's reactions. 

Una’s smile falls then looks very seriously at you. Her hands hold your face and she starts to stare deeply into your eyes, squinting as if she’s searching for something behind them. Her green eyes are slightly darker, but are full of wisdom and warmth, you can’t help but relax a bit. She softens her gaze and then lightly presses her forehead to yours closing her eyes, feeling a little magic in her hands again. “Ah… yes, yes, yes…” You keep your eyes open but glance down to the ground unsure what to do. “Yes….. one who came from ashes.” She loudly whispers, pulling away from your face, then starts to lightly stroke your cheek with her thumb. Very motheringly gazing at you and a wide tender smile takes over her mouth. 

You flutter your eyes, completely shocked at her words. _How—how did she know that?! How could she?? Is she some kind of psychometric or something? Again that’s objects, not people!_ She lets go and looks up to Muriel, still shaken from her talking about your wide hips. “Hmm…A strong one indeed! She will make a fine wife, Muriel!” Una pats his arm. And once she is done, Muriel grabs your waist and pulls you in close to him. Trying to shield you from any other odd inspections of any kind. 

You are however still completely shocked. _She couldn’t possibly just know that you came back to life. So what does she mean you came from ashes..._ “How—how did you—?”

“—Papa!!! Momma!! Who are these people?” One of the women yell, holding a baby, cutting you off from your question.

“Ah!! yes!! Come, come! We must introduce you to everyone!” Gilbert wraps his arm around Muriel, grabbing him by his opposite shoulder tugging him along. Muriel is still so shocked he’s unaware what to do. He’s never had something like this happen before- neither of you had. Una threads her arm around yours. You and Muriel both exchange wry glances, then you shrug. _Looks like you both don’t have a choice._

Meeting a crowd of people always makes Muriel a bit on edge, but it was strange. They all took him in like they already knew him, making him already relax a bit. Being around them all felt… good. (Well… that is most of them made you feel welcomed). 

Turns out the two people who attacked you and Muriel were both Una and Gilbert’s children. In fact the entire crowd was all their children! Together they had eleven kids, and a baby, twelve in total.

The ones that stuck out were the first born, a pair of identical twins, Ava and Shona, a bit younger but around their 20s. They’re tall…. about Julian’s height (maybe a little taller), but seeing their father doesn't surprise you at all. The two may be twins, but other than their faces and their dark brownish-black hair color, they couldn’t be more different: 

**Ava** (one of the attackers) has shorter hair they wore down, shaved on the sides, and a septum piercing. They are very muscular, strong, rather intimidating. Most definitely a trained fighter. They wore a thick fur cloak like poncho over their shoulders, a dark blue scarf tightly wrapped around their neck, and wore dark leather pants, and a thick, lighter blue long sleeved shirt underneath, making them nimble and ready to fight at any time. They were dead quiet, never spoke a word. But they used their hands and face expressions while looking at their sister. ...Maybe they can’t talk. Deaf perhaps?

 **Shona** has long flowing hair loosely braided in the back with a pink ribbon. She’s rather pretty. She has tassel earrings and a little headpiece across her forehead like Una and Khamagali did and wore a long parka lined with fur, but without a hood. She had a nose ring in her left nostril and she was much more feminine. She didn’t look like she fought at all. But she was just as intimidating looking as Ava, not just because of her height but because of her piercing judgmental glaring that made you a little uncomfortable. She was holding Una’s baby tightly in her arms. 

You hold out your hand to the two of them, but they both look at you like you were an ugly bug. _Why do I know this look?...._ They do however soften their gaze and nod to Muriel. Shona even says, “Welcome, Cousin.” but they both still look wary. 

Next was their oldest son named **Shawn** , (the second attacker) he was around 17 or 18. He looked like a younger, (somewhat) smaller version of Gilbert, his hair a few inches past shoulder length, but it’s pulled back into a ponytail. He was the one that was only a few inches shorter than Muriel. He wore a thick parka like-coat lined with fur to keep warm, long thick leathery pants and a belt around his waist. Despite attacking earlier, he gives you a warm friendly smile and greets Muriel by firmly holding his forearm, out of instinct he does the same. “Cousin! Welcome!” He then gingerly shakes your hand and with his free hand he scratches the back of his head. “...Sorry about attacking you… we have been robbed before—Can’t be too careful, ya know?” He has such a young face, it makes you wonder how Muriel looked at his age.

You return the smile and reassure him. “Don’t worry about it! We did somewhat sneak up on you.” 

After Shawn was the second eldest girl, **Keavy**. She was about 16 and closer to Asra’s height, a few inches below six. She had very long black hair half up in a long fishtail braid, the rest down. She was rather petite framed and cute compared to the twins, much like Una. She also was very warm and inviting. Smiles wide and speaks softly, “Welcome, Rhemi! Welcome Cousin Muriel!” She raises an eyebrow and leans in closer, shielding her mouth with her hand so the others don’t see. “...Don’t pay no mind my sisters. They are always that dreadful!” 

You turn away to hide a giggle. “Thank you for welcoming us.” She snickers then pats the top of your hand. _She’s so sweet._

Una and Gilbert had seven younger children between the ages of 14 to even 4 years old, most of them were boys. It was hard to remember them all or get their names straight because they were scattering all over the place. How do they keep up with all of them?! But the one that stuck out was one of the youngest, a little girl. Muriel and you noticed her hiding behind Gilbert's leg while everyone was getting to know each other. 

“ **Ida!** ” Una nags, tuting at her, pulling her away so she couldn’t hide behind her father. “Go on! Say hello to your cousin!” She’s around six, she's so bashful, she pulled her small parka hood over her very red face when being told to introduce herself.

Gilbert huffs, “She is shy... as you can tell…” he laughs a short bark.

Despite Muriel being obviously overwhelmed, he gives a warm smile to her. “It’s ok…. She doesn’t have to say hello if she doesn't want to.” 

Inanna suddenly trots over and wuffs at Muriel looking like she is feeling left out. He grunts as he sees her, sounding a bit irritatedly, “... Aren’t you supposed to be with the horses?” 

She awwos a little in response and Muriel just rolled his eyes. Inanna takes notice of little Ida and starts to sniff her all over, slowly wagging her tail. 

The other children scampered off seeming to be afraid. Inanna nuzzles her face into Ida’s little hood. Her bushy tail starts to wag faster and peppers Ida’s face with wet sloppy kisses. She starts a bit, but slowly lifts her hood, a little smile comes across her face as she gets slobbered by Inanna, and she cutely starts to giggle. Inanna seemed to have taken a quick liking to her. She reminds you a lot of Muriel demeanor. Shy, easily embarrassed, and slow to warm up.

Ida steps forward sheepishly holding onto Inanna’s thick fur. She won’t look Muriel in the eye but she obviously wants to ask him something. He kneels down on one knee petting Inanna’s fur along with her. “Is... is this your wolf?” She finally asked occasionally looking up from her feet. Muriel and you exchanged the same face before he answered her. Oh my god she’s so cute. 

Muriel looks back and smiles, “No. She’s my good friend. I don’t own her at all…. if anything she owns me.” Inanna headbutts his hand for a head scratch, still affectionately wagging her tail, tongue hanging out.

“W—what's her name?” Ida’s green eyes light up and are full of wonder as she continues to ask him questions.

“Inanna….Nana for short.”

Ida snuggles her face into Inanna’s chest hugging her and enjoying her soft fur. “Inanna… That’s a nice name. You have a nice name!” She giggles as Inanna licks her face again. She wipes off the slobber and her smile falls, looking down at the ground and twiddling her small thumbs. “...I’m…. I-I-Ida.” She mumbles, then looks at Muriel with her big adorable emerald eyes. 

“...Muriel.” 

Ida steps a little closer to him and whispers loudly. “Are you really my cousin?”

Muriel just plays along, whispering loudly back. “I… guess I am...”

“Is she my cousin?? She doesn’t look like us at all!” Obviously talking about you. Your heart just feels like it's going to explode. _She’s so precious!!!_

Muriel stifles a short laugh, “No… n-not exactly—” 

As Muriel and Ida keep chatting, you lean over to Una for a moment. “So what are you all doing here?”

Sadness washes over Una’s face. “We've come early this year to bless the graveyard. Last year we found the protective barrier was broken…. My aunt is no longer her to keep the barrier up.”

Muriel glances up with a somber expression. Letting Ida continue to pet Inanna. “...Khamagalai… she was your Aunt?.... thought she was all alone too.” 

Una sighs. “My mother was her twin. That’s why we looked so much alike…. We were close. But once we all started joining distant bands, she refused to leave the graveyard unattended…she said she had to wait for someone.” She walks over to her headstone, placing her fingers gently on the top. It’s covered with various wild flowers and forget-me-nots. “I told her to come with me… I told her… that if she stayed, she would die here.”

“...Are.. are you able to see the future, too?” Muriel asks.

Una shakes her head slowly, “...I have others gifts…Glenna, your mother, she was the one who told me that.” She stares at the headstone, looking a little heart broken. “How did you know Khamgalai?”

Muriel stands beside you and holds your hand tightly. You feel your heart sinking. “She…. she protected us…protected me.” It's hard, but Muriel tell them a summarized version of the trip last time and how you both were on a mission to stop an evil entity from coming into the realm. 

Una looks down to the ground thinking expecting her to be more upset, but instead she looks almost relieved. “So—She.. she didn’t die alone here?” Una quickly darts back up to Muriel. “Are...are the ones who buried her? Made the headstone?” 

Muriel nods, fighting back the water in his eyes. Una eyes track the grogious carvings of the headstone, wiping a tear away and smiles softly. She walks over to the two of you, then grabs Muriel’s other hand. He tenses for a moment, but relaxes right away as she stares at his large hand for a moment, then looks up with a somber smile. “You did a beautiful job on her headstone, my boy. She’d be very proud.” Gilbert comes and wraps his arms around Una’s shoulders, a proud smile across his lips.

Muriel drops his gaze to the ground, clears his throat, tears still welling in his eyes. He curls in lips pressing them tightly together, and nods his head a little. Squeezing your hand even tighter. You can’t help but have tears too.

The entire crowd is very quiet for about a minute, honoring her sacrifice. Una suddenly shakes her head sniffling, vigorously wiping the tears out her eyes, and clears her throat loudly. “Well… That’s enough of that! We came here to celebrate our loved ones' lives, not sit around and mope about!” Her words quickly knock you and Muriel out of your melancholic mood. She pats the top of his hand and leans in a little closer. “Feel free to visit whoever you need. I’m sure they would be happy you're here. Shona, Keavy and I are going to strengthen the barrier.” She releases his hand and turns towards Keavy and Shona.

Muriel reaches out his hand as Gilbert and Una start to walk away. “—Wait!!... U-Una!” She stops dead in her tracks and turns around, tilting her head as Muriel continues. “—why did you call me here?

Una looks at him looking lost. “Call you? What do you mean, my child?” 

“I… I had dreams. About you...about the Steppe…. but you were a bear…you were singing to me.” Una and Gilbert exchange surprised glances at each other for a moment, then smile widely. Muriel suddenly looks embarrassed again, he was rather quick to share for some reason. 

Gilbert throws back his head and starts another large jolly belly laugh. Muriel’s face and chest starts to heat up even more. Gilbert grabs his shoulders again and he uncomfortably jolts, tensing his upper body. He’s definitely not used to having someone taller, and just as strong as him around. “You _are_ just like Artturi! You have been blessed with his gift, my boy!” 

Muriel just looks at him blankly, completely lost. “...Gift?” You utter. Gilbert releases Muriel’s shoulders, Una grabs your wrist and Muriel’s, tugging you along. “There is _much_ to tell you.”

Una, Shona, and Keavy start a ritualistic chant in Rune and the dome over the graveyard shimmers strongly. While they complete it, you and Muriel take some time to place new flowers in his parents' and Khamgalai graves. They too have fresh wild flowers covering it. Una and Gilbert mentioned they were their family, it only makes sense that they lay flowers there too. Muriel takes a moment for himself. Last time he was just hurt when looking at the headstones. This time, it felt more bittersweet. You even catch him mutter, "I'm back..."

After the ritual is completed, they all start to make their way east of the graveyard. Una shouts, “Come! Our camp is not too far this way! Bring your wolf and horses!!”

You both follow behind a bit distantly so yo both could take a moment for yourselves. So much just happened in a short amount of time. At least this time is was good. Muriel's gaze finally meets yours after awhile. “So…This wasn’t exactly what we thought would happen!” You say, breaking the silence. 

“...No! Not at all!” Muriel shakes his head in disbelief. 

You thoughtly look ahead towards their large party. “Are you... happy?”

He sighs curling his lips tightly into his mouth, looking up into the blue clear sky, thinking hard. “I…. I don’t know what to feel right now.... I—I think I’m happy… but this is all just ....so quick… just a few hours ago I didn’t have kin. And now—half a village of people are calling me their cousin! It’s just…. just…”

“Overwhelming?” 

He exhales hard, “…Very.”, then scratches his neck. “...is… is that bad?” 

“No! You can’t help how you feel, Love! This is....a lot! It’s shocking! We didn’t even think there was anyone left. It’s a lot to digest all in one morning!”

Muriel smiles a little nodding to himself. “...They even know my parents…..never thought to ask Khamgalai for their names…” He smiles to himself a little. “Artturi and Glenna…” Their names seem to give Muriel a sense of pride and power as he says them out loud. You enjoy this new look on his face.

But one thing is weighing on you, you want to know what Una is exactly. “What did Una show you?” You finally ask.

“M-me….” He blinks rapidly. “..She was…younger…..holding me—Singing that lullaby in whatever language. I looked like I was a toddler. I was wrapped up in the same blanket I had for years as a kid.... It was the only thing I had left of them.” He starts to look so sad when he thinks about it, but shakes it off. "I wonder what language they're speaking in."

“I think they speak a dialect in a language called Rune. It’s ancient—thought to be dead. And she did said she babysat you.”

“....I… I just have so many questions...but I’m also afraid to know.” Muriel looks so torn all of a sudden. “...If they’re answered… will not getting to know my parents just hurt more?”

You loop your free arm around his tightly, looking him dead in the eyes. “It’s ok to feel for them, Muriel. You have the right to know, or not to know... You should do what feels right—What do you want?”

“.... I….. I want to know… what they were like. They seemed like they loved each other endlessly. I know now that they cared a lot about me. I... I apparently look a lot like my father—I never thought about that before….Who I look like.”

“Do you remember their faces?”

“Not really…. I did when I was kid. But… they faded away over time.”

The thought of Muriel and Asra as orphans at the wharf hurts your chest a bit. “I’m sorry, Muriel.”

He snorts and shakes his head. “You shouldn’t be…..Do… do you even remember _your_ family?”

You think about that question for a second before answering. “Before Julian found that necklace with my old will, I didn’t have any clue….. But then I remembered my mother died when I was teenager…. I don’t remember her face... just glimpses. We didn't have any portraits painted or anything either. I still don’t remember anything about my father… if I had one—After that, it’s mostly feelings—I know I apparently the spitting image of her. I think Aunt Athena told me that often. I remember feeling that she was so loving and kind… when she’d hug you, everything bad just melted away.”

He softly laughs through his nose, grinning a little away at the vast tundra. “...Guess you are like her.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” You laugh back looking up at his cute embarrassed face.

He sheepishly scratches the back of his head, cheeks iconically red. “.... when I’m in your arms…. you make me feel like that....like there is no wrong in the world...” 

You mirror his blush and you try to hide a stupid smile. Comfortable silence takes hold as you both keep walking, pulling the horses behind. But you finally have to ask. “—Is it weird for you to look up to someone?”

Muriel’s shoulders shake as he lets out a full chuckle. “Yes! Absolutely. It is the strangest feeling…. Feeling shorter! Don't mind it though. It's nice not being the only tall one around."

You both laugh a bit. “Those two have a lot of kids….” You mutter, watching as they somehow caravan them all together.

“I know! How do they keep track of them all?” 

“I have no idea. They look like they all look after one another.” You giggle, “Little Ida seemed to like you a lot!”

Muriel smiles even wider. “She’s cute. Nana says she likes her too... Those twins don’t seem to like us though.”

“I have a feeling that it’s _me_ they don’t like… Shawn did say that they were attacked before. Outsiders must be rare.” Muriel looks at you blankly, he’s already forgotten. “... the eldest boy, a few inches shorter than you—That’s Shawn.”

“..I.. I knew that.” He scoffs cutely then sighs, “... just.. lots of new names to remember.” 

“Yeah, there are! And don’t worry, I’ve already forgotten about five of six of them.” 

You both laugh a little, then laps into a comfortable silence for awhile, watching as the multiple children run and scurry about in front of you both. 

——

It look almost an hour to reach their camp. The graveyard was still in view from the camp site, but it was far enough away from out of sight from Khamgalai’s hut. The tents were strange, they were very tall, and circular. They had a variety sprinkled around, some small, some quite big. But one very, very, large one in the middle. It looks like it could fit around fifty people in there. 

They also had makeshift pens that appeared to be made off the land. They were equipped with a few horses, sheep, cattle and oxen with very long shaggy hair, the fluffy chickens that you wanted to adopt last time, and last but not least, they had a few.....goats. _Motherfucking goats....._ One in particular was very off-putting, it was white with yellow eyes and it immediately bleating aggressively as you both walked by. You and Muriel stop for a moment and exchange a very funny look, you both were thinking the same thing. _Not another fucking goat...._

From the look of it, people were here off and on for years, perhaps decades. Ava and Shawn guided you both to where the horses were kept. For now you tied them down and kept them packed. There were a lot of questions that needed to be answered. _What are they doing here? Where have they been? What are these 'gifts' they are talking about?_

Una and Gilbert both coax you to a medium large tent, you let them enter first. Muriel stands there for a moment gazing up at the large tent as if it felt like it looked familiar. “You ok?” You lightly tug in his cloak.

He breathes deeply, closing his eyes. Then lowers his head, and holds your hand again. “I… I think so.” 

"Are you ready?" You squeeze back. 

He pauses for a moment, then raises an eyebrow. "No....But when am I ever?"

"Lets go."  
  


**_To Be Continued~_ **


	3. Leaping~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel and you (Rhemi) find out about how his parents met and about these mysterious 'gifts' they were talking about.... SFW.  
> [Stay calm, there is more smut, I did say this was gonna be long... OwO. But this has a lot of lore and sweet soft moments. On the scale of softness, from concrete<\--to-->teddy bear, I am freakin’ mash potatoes....so soft....but hearty, and hopefully filling.... Enjoy!]

_**Journey Back to the South Part3~** _

Muriel and you enter into the large tent, surprisingly inside was a warm fire. The very top hand a hole about three or four feet open to let the smoke escape. The tent even had dividers within it, creating little make-shift rooms. It appeared that Una, Gilbert and their smaller children stayed all in this tent, the older children must have had their own. Despite having a hole in the top of the tent, it was very warm and comfortable, slightly cramped. Muriel seemed to feel right at home. It did feel like the hut in a way.

Una and Shona stand at the front and usher you both next to the fire where blankets are all spread around where Gilbert is sitting on the ground, adding another log. Inanna comes barreling in, and quickly makes her way next to warm embers next to Gilbert. Una speaks to Shona in Rune quietly, she sharply nods, handing Una her baby, and quickly marches out of the tent. “So I must ask you, Muriel. Where have you been all this time?” She asks sitting between him and Gilbert (you sit on his opposite side).

“Vesuvia…. It’s northern.” 

Gilbert barks a short jolly laugh, “That’s not just northern, that is the north!”

You giggle a little. “Well Parka is the furthest, it past the sea. And technically there are cities past that. It’s just little known territory.”

“Our friends went adventuring around that area last year.” Muriel adds.

“Vesuvia… that pretty big city if I'm not mistaken. I don’t think that your parents thought that merchant would take you that far.” Gilbert folded his arms thinking hard.

“Good thing they did.” Una says almost sadly. “There was nothing but devastation here for years.” Una then smiles sweetly looking at you attempting to uplift the conversation. “Is that where the two of you met?” You nod with a happy smile, she stares at you a bit, looking at your features. “Hmmm. You don’t completely look like a Northerner. Where were your parents from, Rhemi?”

You shrug a little looking down to your thumbs. “I, _ah._ I’m not sure about my family. I am missing a lot of my memories.” Glancing back up Una and Gilbert look at you very sad all of a sudden. You shudder for a moment, shaking your hands, you didn’t mean to make them feel bad. “ _Ha!_ B-b-but it’s-it’s fine!! It sounds way worse that it really is! Really!! Muriel and I both have great friends back home. Besides…” Grabbing hold of Muriel’s hand and interlacing your fingers, you look up at him sweetly. “...All that matters is the future.” He looks back at you with a small sheepish grin, a bit of blush colored on his cheeks. “..We can only go forwards, not backwards.”

Una and Gilbert look a bit more relieved. “That’s a good way to think about it. You’re right. One cannot dwell on the past.”

Una holds her newborn wrapped tightly in a little fur swaddle, they coo adorably in her arms, eyes wide open. Muriel can’t help but look at the baby with a sweet smile, almost gazing with a bit of longing. Una catches a glimpse of him and gives him a knowing grin. “....Would you like to hold them, Muriel?”

“—Hmm?! Wha-?!” Muriel suddenly becomes flushed and has a wary look on his face. “Oh! N-n-no!.... I-I might…. break...them or—“

“Nonsense!!” She says while simultaneously handing him the small bundle. “..Just support his neck.”

“—W-wait! Wait! I-I-I don’t know how to—” Muriel founders in protest, but takes the bundle very carefully, afraid to let go. The baby stretches then snuggles right up to his warm chest popping his tiny fingers in his mouth, eyes loosely closed. Muriel stops breathing, his entire body stiffens, terrified to move even an inch. But his face and eyes softens as he watches them curl up in his large strong arm, looking like his heart just completly melted.

“See? You’re fine, my boy!” She says while standing to her feet again and start to bustle in the small makeshift kitchen area next to the room dividers. 

You giggle at Muriel’s reactions and lean into him quietly, tenderly placing your hand on his forearm. “You can breath, Muri.”

Muriel takes a deep breathe then starts to very slightly relax his shoulders, but keeps his arms very tense, cradling the babe tightly. “It’s... so...tiny.” He says very softly trying not to disturb him, attempting to hide a joyful grin.

“It’s a baby, silly. Of course they’re tiny.” You can’t help but feel like your heart is melting as you watch him hold the baby so gently. In a way, you find this incredibly attractive.

He blushes and sneers at himself, “I don’t think I was ever tiny….”

“Oh! Yes, you were!!” Gilbert gives out a booming hearty laugh and it fills the large tent. “I’m-I’m sorry, little cub. But your— your face! Your father looked that same exact way when he held you for the first time.” Muriel finally lets himself smile back at him a little, he seems to like to hear about his parents.

Una laughs through her nose while fetching a few wooden cups from a wooden chest. “You were so small when you were born, but you were always strong. Everyday, you grew and grew and grew!!” Muriel looks away for a moment, he looks almost ashamed. For so long, that always bothered him, growing larger and taller everyday when he was younger. Having to eat more because of it. He believed for so long that was the reason why his parents sent him away. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. Hearing about how much they care for him is difficult, and yet, it’s good to know. You know him so well, you can read his emotions running through him right now. 

The baby starts to cry a little and fidgets in Muriel’s arms snapping him out of his thoughts. He stiffens again, beaming at you, looking like a desperate plea for help. You giggle, lean over to look at Una for permission. “May I?”

She nods with a pleasant smile and you open your arms and he very delicately hands the baby off to you. “G-got him?”

“I got him.” You continue to smile sweetly at Muriel then to the baby as he coos and stretches. You relax your arms, but hold him at an angle, rocking him a bit. “I got you little one~” You whisper to the little sweet bundle as he stares at you with a small sleepy smile. 

A little smile doesn’t leave Muriel's lips, he wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed every minute of it despite feeling afraid of somehow hurting him.

Gibert jollily places his hand firmly on Muriel’s shoulder. His long arms are able to stretch all the way over to him. Strangely, Muriel doesn't flush or pull away, he looks almost comfortable. Gilbert looks at him with such kindness and warmth as he smiles ear to ear. “ _Ahhhh…._ if your father could see you now, Muriel… you are the spitting image of him—Except just a wee bit shorter if I’m not mistaken.”

“How did you know him again?” You ask as you let the baby hold your pointer finger, Muriel can’t help but continue to smile watching you hold the baby, seeing a kind of sparkle in his eyes.

“Well, my father was his mother’s brother. Artturi and I were born only a few months apart, so we grew up together. He was like my sibling. We even called each other _mo bhrathair_ —my brother. Your father was an only child, and I was the only boy out of seven girls in my family.” His smile falls a little. “I… I wish you got to know him, little cub. Artturi was a great man...he was my best friend.”

Muriel takes a deep breath again, mustering up the courage. “....What… what were they like?...My… my parents.” He finally asks.

The corners of Gilbert's lips curl up at him again and he looks to the fire deep in thought. “Your father was outgoing, strong, but surprisingly very gentle, liked to work with his hands…. good with animals. I swear he could even understand them. He was loyal and brave, with a great sense of humor—could always make you laugh.” He pauses and sighs almost sadly, but keeps a big smile. “He… he would do anything for you. Even put his own life before yours…”

Una walks over handing her husband a cup of warm milk, then places a small bowl for Inanna, she sits herself up and starts to lap at it happily. Una looks at the corner of the tent, grinning fondly and shakes her head a little. “Muriel, you may look like Artturi, but your demeanor is that of Glenna’s. She was also shy, quiet, kept to herself, but once you got to know her, she was patient, kind, thoughtful, very good natured, smart, but she was also very tough and very feisty. She was rather blunt. Glenna studied herbs and flowers, things like that. She was fascinated by them, we even called her the plant shaman. She and her mother made remedies from them. Glenna even taught me how to use magic to help things grow.”

Muriel leans a bit onto you. There is no telling how hard, yet wonderful it is to be told about them. Your glances meet and he gives you a small soft grin, but behind it is a bit of pain. But he still wants to know more. He swallows hard and closes his eyes for a moment. “I….I have so many questions….” 

Gilbert places his hand back on Muriel’s shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze. “We would be more than happy to answer them, son.”

Muriel pauses, thinking about which question he wants answered first. “...How’d they meet?”

Una gives a short chuckle and rolls her eyes as she hands Muriel two cups of warm milk for you both. “Are you both comfortable? We are all going to be here while!” Una sits onto the blanket with a smirk next to you. “...When the Master Speaker starts yapping his large trap—”

“GAH!” Gilbert clutches his chest like he’s been struck, but still keeps his large happy grin. “Oi!! That hurts! I’m not _that_ bad, Moonlight!! Besides this is a tale from eyes, not the old songs.”

She shakes her head, snickering to herself as she gets comfortable sitting on the blanket and reaches out for her baby about to breastfeed him. You carefully hand him over to her. “Thank you, child.” She mutters to you. 

Gibert crosses his legs and straightens up his trunk. You can tell this was what he was good at. “Every year during the winter, all the Kokhuri bands joined together on this great plain. On the winter solstice, we cast ourselves to our _Athair Mor_ —Great Father Sky’s Great Lights and celebrate. It is also a good time to find a partner outside of your band. Some of the Kokhuri even called it the gathering of ‘Lovers and Lights’. Your mother, Glenna, was part of Khamgalai’s and Una band, a smaller one from the southwest Steppe.” He shields his mouth with his hand to hide from Una and loudly whispers. “...We called them the stumpy band.”

Una sputters into an amused giggle with an eyebrow raised, “—Excuse me! But you fell head over heels over a ‘stumpy’ southwesterner! And so did your father, Muriel. Besides, your band was just filled with giants!!!”

Gilbert blushes a little, snickering to himself, Muriel and you can help but be entertained by their cute banter. “Anyways —Your father, Artturi and I came from a larger eastern band…. Your parents met many years ago when they came here during winter. We were always the first two bands to arrive at the end of autumn and prepare for the others to arrive. Artturi and I were just teenagers at the time. We were about to help pitch the large gathering tent, then he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Glenna. She was alone picking flowers and herbs in the meadow, where the graves are now. He said something about her that was enchanting, he wanted to get to know her. During the next few gatherings he slowly tried to approach her. He was patient, and he was charming, and smooth—”

Una suddenly chuckles stopping Gilbert from continuing. “ _Smooth?!_ Artturi?! No, I don’t think so! Is that what you think happened, mo ghaol? He just effortlessly swept Glenna off her feet?!”

“I-I know it did! I saw it happen!” He scoffs a little at her.

“And I did not?” She snorts. “Well that was not what Glenna thought. She wanted nothing to do with Artturi at first! She was so bashful it was ridiculous, she’d put Ida and Muriel here to shame.”

Gilbert scratches the back of his head a little. “Well, perhaps she was a little…. apprehensive.”

“Apprehensive?!” Una throws her head back in disbelief. “HA! For the love of our _Mathair Mhor_! She didn’t even want to speak to him the first year! Oh, Muriel.... your father was such an awkward mess when he tried to approach her. It was like watching a trout flounder helplessly out of the stream. He could barely get out any words—So, she would just walk away from him without batting an eyelash. That was Glenna for you!” Gilbert looks up through the hole of the tent, scratching his scalp, looking like he was thinking, _Oh…righhhht..._ Una starts a little reminding herself of something and carries on. “ _OH!_ Berty! Don’t you remember? Once he tried to terribly strike up a conversation with her, she and I were both at the time scattering seed on the eastern fields. He-he says to her, _‘That’s some nice flowers you got there, but there are other things here that are prettier.’_..” Muriel and you just scrunch up your faces. It was probably one of the worst pick-up line you’ve ever heard. Una laughs at his reactions. “Didn’t I tell you it was terrible, cub? Glenna just groaned, turned around, throwing the basket over his head, dumping the rest of the seeds in him, shouting, _‘Don’t you have anything better to do than to annoy me? There aren’t even any flowers in this field!’_ And just... walked away!” Una starts to laugh a bit harder in remembrance, Gilbert tries to stifle his own laughter as well. “Oh me!.... Poor Artturi, he looked so heartbroken…. It didn’t help that I couldn't stop laughing at him at the time. BWHAHAHA!!!” She playfully smacks her knee.

“Oh noo!!” Gilbert groans almost painfully, slapping his hand on his face, feeling embarrassed for the man, muttering. “Ohdeargreatfather…. I almost forgot about that time…. I’m the idiot who told him to say that—” He then suddenly stops himself and quickly remarks in realization, “—Hey! I thought _I_ was the storyteller, woman!”, still hiding his laughter. You curl your lips into your mouth, badly trying to hold back a huge smile and try not to giggle either. It’s actually a funny little story, although cringy. Yet it was rather cute in a way, los love stories have at little bit of cridgy tales in them. Even Muriel sports a large grin with a very amused look on his face.

“Fine. Carry on.” Una grins mischievously, flicking her wrist at Gilbert as she turns away a little opening up her parka coat and carefully so the baby can latch on, then covers herself to keep her and the child warm. Hearing these two talk together made you feel something warm in your chest, it was sweet and funny how they interacted with one another. 

“....Thank you! Alright, so now that my wonderful wife kindly pointed that out. He _did_ have a hard time getting her to talk to him. For quite some time actually now that I think about it…. But lucky for him, she also didn’t have many suitors because she was… well… how do I put this…people were—”

“—She was different.” Una interrupts again, but her husband didn’t seem to mind this time. “...Some were fearful... Some of our people didn’t care for the gifts our _Mathair Mhor and Athair Mor,_ our Great Mother and Great Father gave us. Our small band had a particular surplus of these gifts. Glenna and I were close because of it. She said that she felt I was one of the only person our age that understood. Your mother could see visions of the future--”

“....That’s what … what Khamgalai told us.” Muriel utters. “....She knew about the outcome of the battle with the Scourge.” Una nods slowly, a sorrow frown taking over her lips.

You hold tight to Muriel’s hand as he sits very quietly listening intently and Gilbert continues. “...Glenna was known to be very quiet and didn’t like to talk to many people when she was younger, she got teased a lot... But your father didn’t mind her gift at all—AH! I’m getting ahead of myself....Lets got back to where we were... So anyways, after failed attempt, after failed attempt, your father still wasn’t giving up quite yet. But every time he tried to face her, she never opened up to him. And he still really wanted to get to know her, despite her surliness to him. So one gathering, he started to visit her dreams...”

Muriel and you give the same look of bewilderment. That sounds far fetched. _How can someone just visit someone in their dreams? I mean… Asra did it once before to me. But that's because he was the realm of the Arcana. I don’t think the Kokhuri use magic like that…. then again, something like that was mentioned in that book._

Gilbert continues with a bit of gleam in his eyes. “He said she was this beautiful silky black bear. In her dreams she wasn’t afraid to be herself. Surprisingly she didn’t even mind him there, so he kept coming back to visit her. I guess that made her feel less different…. After a while, they slowly got to know each other that way. She even started to talk to him a little when they were awake, without dumping seeds all over him. One night, she showed him her favorite flower… The specific kind escapes me… But, after that night, your father woke up early before dawn and ran around everywhere for those flowers! They were rare and hard to find. It took him almost all day, but he brought an entire bouquet of them to her. Your mother’s cheeks were so red, I thought she was going to explode!”

“ _Aw!!_ I remember that, Berty! She never had anyone do that for her before! She didn’t know what to do!” Una interjects tilting her head and closing her eyes.

“It was quite sweet wasn’t it, Moonlight? Artturi was afraid at first she didn’t like them for a second, but she actually took them. It was the first time he made her smile outside the realms of dreams. That night, during the midnight celebration, when they cast their aura to the lights, she stood by him. She casted first, and it even waited for his to emerge! Their casts danced and played with one another, and then ran up into the great sky together. It’s very rare for casts to know one another.”

Una sighs happily reminiscing. “It was an amazing site. Father’s Great Lights were so beautiful that night.”

Gilbert chuckles as he speaks. “Your mother grabbed Artturi by his coat, pulled him down and kissed him so quickly! Sharing their first kiss under the Great Lights. They were inseparable after that! After winter was over, Artturi decided to join the southwestern band. He just wanted to be with her. I had nothing better to do at the time, so I followed him, that’s when they introduced me to Una. A few years later they got married, and a year after that you were born here, Muriel.”

Their love story is so sweet. But you both feel a little dumbfounded. “...Cast their… aura?” Muriel squints his eyes looking at you for a potential answer. You shrug shaking your head, you haven’t a clue what that means. You’ve never heard of that before, that wasn’t in the book either.

Gilbert jolts a bit, realizing that you two were getting lost. “Oh! My apologies. Of course you wouldn’t know that. A _cast_ is what we call your own _ah_ ,—your spirit, or energy. The solstice is when Kokhuri’s spirits and hearts are at its strongest. We summon them… it’s like a small piece of you that takes on a form of its own… it is usually an animal—Kokhurian’s casts are mostly bears. Once we project our casts, they take a life of their own, and we use that energy to renew Father Sky’s Great Lights so we can keep safe from the dark long nights of winter.”

“Energy?...” You whisper to yourself, pondering this for a minute, tapping your pointer finger on your bottom lip. Then you start when you realize. “—You mean… magic?” You quickly ask, eyes wide.

Gilbert chuckles, slowly nodding. “It’s a form of it I suppose, yes.” It’s all starting to make sense now. The book you have wasn’t very far off. The Aurora _is_ a part of ancient magic.

You look to Muriel with excitement, but he still looks lost. “What do you mean my father visited my mother’s dreams? How’s that even possible?”

Gilbert gestures to the ground and the air. “Our Great Mother Earth and Great Father Sky have given us many things. Fertile land, healthy animals, and to some, the gift of something Kokhurians call _leaping_.” He returns his hand back to the tops of his crossed legs. “Artturi had the gift of leaping into the present—into other people’s dreams, no matter how far. He could also feel other people's presents when he was dreaming. Out of all the gifts, leaping into dreams is the most seldom.” Gilbert leans his trunk a little closer and points his finger towards Muriel. “... But you inherited his gift, little cub!”

Muriel blinks, stumbling on his words. “M-m-me?” Gilbert nods sharply, looking somewhat excited with his wide hearty toothy smile. “That…. doesn’t sound believable.” Muriel scoffs a little, totally unconvinced.

Una sees his lack of belief on Muriel’s face, she turns back to you and gestures to her baby. “Would you mind, my dear?”

“Oh! Yes— I mean no! I mean...I-I’ll take him, gladly.” Una giggles to herself at your floundering, handing you the baby again, you grin and happily take him without a second thought. You feel like you could hold the tiny sweet bundle forever. She hastily ties her parka back and and stands to her feet, goes over to a small chest and brings out a tapestry and gives it to Muriel. He takes it from her hands tentatively, it look a bit older and weathered. It’s a bear that looks ghostly and see-through, floating into the sky, jumping on clouds, while another one that is black and appears to be whole, is curled up on the ground looking like they are fast asleep. Una kneels next to him as his eyes scan the tapestry. “When I got older, I started to have dreams of the Great Lights. Father Sky calls to all of us, he needs our casts to continue to brighten the dark sky… I’ve had this dream for quite some time. But this year, you've been leaping into _my_ dreams, Muriel…. I suspected it was you, but I was never completely sure. So I just started to sing to you. And you kept coming back.” Una tilts her head slightly as she continues to speak. “...Haven’t you leaped in other dreams before?”

Muriel scratches his head, he looks so baffled. “… H-How should I know? I didn’t even know I...‘leaped’... into yours.” He fumbles for words a little, taking back by all of this. “H-how do you even know it’s _me_...leaping? Couldn’t you be doing it, Una?”

“Couldn’t be.” Gilbert reaches out to Inanna so she can sniff his hand, then she nuzzles her face into his palm and he starts to pet her. “...My wife has the gift of leaping into the past. She can see other people’s memories by touching them, and can also share hers, as you experienced first hand, Muriel.”

Muriel looks at you with his mossy green eyes, completely blown away. Gilbert chuckles through his nose. “Unlike your parents and my lovely wife, our Great Mother and Father didn’t bless me with any gifts.” He shrugs.

“That’s not true, Berty. They blessed us _all_ different gifts. This wonderful serenading voice you hear is a gift!” Una stands by her still sitting husband, leans over and kisses him on the forehead, he can’t help but melt into her touch. They truly love each other, watching them makes your heart flutter _….God I’m a freakin’ hopeless romantic._ “Do you really think I was won over by your looks?— _ha_!” She playfully smacks him on the shoulder.

Gilbert blushes a little and snorts. “I suppose you're right, Moonlight. That is why I am a Master Speaker! A historian! Keeper of our verbal history, our stories, our songs.”

Muriel hands the tapestry very carefully back to Una, she takes it and delicately folds it back up and places it back to the chest. “ _Hmmm._ You may have leaped before and just didn’t know it, little cub…. But it does make me wonder why you leaped into my dream now after all this time.” She says as she walks back over to her spot by the fire and starts to peel potatoes from from a large basket.

Muriel sighs, and shrugs for a moment unsure, then glances at you, immediately remembering something. “.... We… we did read something about the Kokhuri from that old book.”

“You think that triggered your gift somehow?” You ask with an eyebrow raised. It does make sense. He didn’t know about the ritual with the solstice until after the book, then he started dreaming about it almost immediately after. Maybe it just reminded him...

“... A book?”’ Gilbert’s face seems to twist for a moment before stopping himself. “...You read about us….in a _book_?” He seems conflicted about hearing this.

“I-I have it if you would like to look at it.” You offer.

Una and him exchange somewhat wry looks before he kindly nods in agreement. “If you wouldn't mind.” You hand Muriel the baby again, this time he doesn’t fuss as much, but he still is incredibly stiff when he holds him, making your heart melt once again.

You quickly return from the horses, carrying your cross body satchel. Carefully taking out the heavy book, _Magic of the Ancients,_ find the right chapter and hand the open book to Gilbert. He starts to look at the flip through the pages, he appears to know how to read. “Hmpf.” He murmured to himself. “Well… whoever wrote this was most definitely not Kokhurian. They probably didn’t even get permission from us. Most of this isn’t really accurate.” He turns the page with the wedding looking ritual and scoffing. “....What the hell are they talking about? That’s a _Gabhail Ris_ ceremony!... Trials? _Pfft!!!_ We don’t do trials!! That’s preposterous! We just… haven’t done that ritual in a very long time.” He deeply huffs and closes the book carefully handing it back to you. Muriel darts his eye between the baby that's still in his arms, holding his large pinky finger and Gilbert's slightly frustrated face. Gilbert folds his arms and ponders looking into the fire. His face softens before he speaks again. “...Well, I can’t be too surprised…. at least this book _did_ help you find us, Muriel. We all feared that we’d never get to see you ever again… and you wouldn’t have known about the solstice if you didn’t read it. So… I guess it’s not all _that_ bad.”

“Actually I—I wanted to ask,” You sit on your knees beside him and take out your blank leather-back journal and show it to Gilbert. “We’ve been searching for information for a while. But that's the only thing we found. Since there isn’t really anything about Kokhuri, I was wondering if I could write things down. Make it completely accurate, telling your story from your eyes.”

Gilbert stiffens at your request, then thinks really hard about this for a minute, stroking his beard, staring at the journal. He then sits himself up tall, folding his arms tightly, gazing at you with his bluish-greenish eyes, looking at you very seriously. “... And if we don’t like how you wrote it?” He asks with an eyebrow raised.

You shrug, popping your bottom lip out a little bit, then gesture to the fire. He snorts, then throws back his head in laughter, unfolding his arms. “I like you, Rhemi! You’ve got a keeper, Muriel!” Muriel blushes a bit, but keeps a proud smile across his lips. Gilbert places his very large hands on your shoulder, patting it very gently. “... Alright then. You can write about us as long as _I_ approve of how it’s told.”

You give him a huge smile feeling very giddy, “Deal! T-Thank you so much!”

Ava’s tall figure comes through the tent without even glancing at you or Muriel, and taps their father’s shoulder, he turns to look at them. They wave their hands expressively, and he watches intently. _They must communicate that way._ He nods, understanding everything. “Ah, yes, yes, yes! We’ll be right there, Ava.” They nodded sharply to him, quickly turning about to head out of the tent.

You blink a little and ask the question to Gilbert before you could think twice. “...Are they deaf?”

Before Gilbert can answer, Ava whips their body around to face you and scowls a little, making you and Muriel jolt in surprise. They vigorously shake their head, pointing expressively to their ears, gesturing that they can in fact hear. Muriel brow furrows, disliking their attitude. “....S-....sorry.” You rub the back of your head nervously, feeling a little rude for asking that.

Una clears her throat and shoots Ava a particularly scolding look, they then scoff as they turn their heels grumpily stomping out of the tent. Una shakes her head slowly. “Don’t mind Ava. They’re just….very wary of new people.”

Gilbert stands on his feet, and you hear his older knees crack and pop a bit. “Ava said that your tent is ready.”

Muriel and you look at each other confused. “But we...we haven’t unpacked the horses yet.”

“Hmm?” Gilbert brings up his hands and waves then apologetically. “Oh! Yes! Sorry! Sorry! Ava, Shona, and Shawn have made both of you one! It gets icy on this tundra, and you need a tent where you can have a fire safely inside. The one you have just won’t do.” Muriel and you exchange glances and Gilbert looks pointedly at him. “You… You do intend on staying with us at least until the solstice… yes,?”

Muriel’s eyes flutter a little. “You…want me….to join you?”

“What?!” Gilbert’s shoulders drop a little, baffled. “O-of course we do, little cub!! You are a Kokhurian after all! Our Great Mother and Father obviously wanted you here with us! Why else would they give you the gifts? The more casts during the midnight celebration the better! And by the looks of it, your cast will be very strong!”

Your gaze meets with his. He has never looked so honored. You smile at him reassuringly. He exhales hard, processing everything for a moment. “Only…. only if Rhemi’s aloud.” You feel your heart leap. 

“Why, yes!! Of course! Of course! Of course! Rhemi is very aloud! She’s going to be your wife after all! What kind of family would we be if we didn’t allow her?” Gilbert shoulders quake as he lets out another hearty laugh while Una chuckles, making quick work of the potatoes still. “We’re just happy to have you here, cub.”

Muriel can’t help but look very delighted. You never thought he'd be happy to be with a bunch of new people. But he is. Una and Gilbert were different, they made you both feel not like an outsider looking in, but a part of they’re large family. It’s strange, but also…. nice. It feels good to be around them. You don’t remember your family... Neither does Muriel. It’s refreshing in a way, like you have been secretly longing for that feeling of belonging somewhere.

Suddenly tears swell in Muriel's eyes. He tries to fight them back as he looks away and wipes them before they run down. “S-Sorry.” He whispers, clearing his throat. He never seems to cry in front of anyone except you, it’s alarming for him and you. But he’s starting to open up to them already.

Gilbert holds out his hand to Muriel and Una drops the potato in the blanket, grabbing the baby from his arms. He looks at his large hand for a moment, then slowly takes hold. Gilbert pulls Muriel up to his feet and throws him into his arms quickly, giving him a very tight, but genuine comforting fatherly hug. Muriel is very tense at first, but even Gilbert has tears. “Nothing to be ashamed of, little cub. We are proud and happy to have you back.”

Muriel slowly leans into him accepting the embrace. Those words. We are proud. They’re difficult for Muriel to accept, but it must be so good to hear them. Una hugs Muriel’s side while holding the child in her arms. “We love you, Muriel. We always have.”

Gilbert and Una release him and let him continue to sniffle and wipe his tears from his eyes. Looking at his feet. “I just...I-I don't feel like I deserve it.” He mumbles, still choking back his tears. “You don’t really know me....”

Una places her hand on his cheek and he glances at her. “But you do deserve it, my sweet cub.” She grabs his wrist inspecting the scar tissue where his chains once were and looks back up to him with sorrowful knowing eyes. “...You’ve been alone for long enough.” _Una… she must have looked into his past. She must know about his suffering. She doesn’t love him any less either._ You keep standing next to the fire watching this scene. Taking it all in, tears in your eyes too. It’s good to see this. You can’t help but feel so proud of Muriel’s growth, he never would let anyone see that side of him more than a year ago. But Muriel needed that loving reassurance more than either of you realized.

“T-thank you.” He utters with a soft smile and Gilbert squeezes his shoulder again, wiping away his own tears. You finally make your way to his side and he takes your hand. Muriel then straightens himself, resuming his iconic embarrassed and flushed face. He fakely coughs, floundering a little. “S-So, ah…. that —that tent…. you were, ah, t-t-talking about, G-Gilbert?”

Una and Gilbert laugh to themselves. Muriel isn’t a man who shows emotion like that easily. They both know it, you can see it in their eyes. “Come! Let's get you two settled in. It will be dark soon. Dinner will be a few hours.”

Gilbert opens the entrance to the tent and starts to show you where your new tent is as Muriel holds your hand tightly. 

You feel so excited. This is a whole new experience for Muriel. You feel so humbled to be here too.

**_To be continued~_ **


	4. Moving Forwards~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we learn a bit of insight about why Ava dislikes outsiders and about the Kokhuri culture during the Gathering.  
> THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW, 18+. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

  
**_Journey Back to the South Part 4~_ **

Muriel holds your hand tightly as Gilbert escorts you both to your tent. It may be a much smaller one than Una and Gilbert’s, but it was very roomy compared to the one you both have been using to get here. The tent’s exterior walls seem to be made out of leather, keeping the warmth in and the cold out. The light of the fire doesn’t seem to shine through either. They even lined the floor with a woven kind of thin carpet, except around the fire area. It looks like it’s made of straw, but it makes it so that you can walk without having shoes on. That icy permafrost isn’t going to nip at your toes tonight! Gilbert and Shawn help unload the horses, bringing your things to your tent, then leave the three of you alone to get settled.

Once the bedding is rolled out, you plop yourself onto it as Muriel gets the fire going. “This is really kind of them!”

“...It is...” Muriel nods to himself looking around the tent. He snorts with a small smile, finally looking back to you. “I like not having to crouch.”

You giggle a bit, then scoot over making room for him and pat the bedding cuing him to come sit by you. He comes over plops himself down relaxing his arms on the tops of his knees. He sighs deeply, looking exhausted, physically and mentally. You snuggle up to him and he wraps his arm around your shoulders. “You ok?”

“....Yeah….. I…. I just feel like kinda stupid…..”

“What?....For shedding a tear?”

He huffs and pink paints his cheeks.

“Mur, they were crying too!” You scoot over and set yourself in between his legs, standing on your knees and hugging his shoulders. He holds the small of your back with both arms, tucking you closer to him. “They’re your family! They love you and missed you. You're not less of a person because of it. It’s like Gilbert said, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I… I know... This is just… so much.”

“It is a lot for one day. But I think you're doing really great with all of this.” You say as you move a stray hair out of his face and kiss his cheek.

“...You—you really think so?” He moves his head and rests it on top of yours as you snuggle your face up to his warm chest.

“You were open, honest, you asked what you wanted to know. You did great!”

He stays quiet for a minute then breaks the silence. “....It was good to learn about them….. my… my parents.”

“They both sound a lot like you. Especially your mother.” You smile when you say that. You wish that Muriel could have known them all his life. But then again, in a twisted sort of way, you would have probably never have met him. It’s strange how things like this works. You probably would have never met him if you never died...or came back to life for that matter.

He sighs heavily. “..... I still don’t feel like I deserve it all….”

“What do you mean?” You lift your head up to look into his eyes. He stays silent.

You push on his chest to cue him to lay down on his back. He goes obediently, taking you with him, arms still wrapped around you and you lay on top of him. He exhales slowly. “...It’s just….. a year ago, I was alone.” Inanna lifts her head up and whines a bit. “Y-you know what I mean, Nana.” She gruffs a little and he continues. “I was alone... I believed my parents didn’t want me... I didn’t have family, and I only had one person I trusted and called a friend.”

You scratch his scalp a bit and he seems to melt on the bedding. “And… now?”

“Now...I know my parents really did love me… I… I have family, I have more friends, I’m going to have a…. have a….” His cheeks and chest start to heat up at the thought of the words.

“A…. wife?” You smirk blushing back, running your fingers through his hair. He still can’t say it. Cute.

You can feel the shiver down his spine as you say it out loud. “Y-y-yes….And…. I’m not alone anymore.” He mumbles, then rests his head back onto the bedding, looking up at the top of the tent. Words are still very difficult for him, but he really has gained leaps and bounds.“It’s… a lot to gain in such little time… sometimes…I …I think this is actually all a dream and… and I’ll wake up back in my hut…. back to being forgotten…”

The thought of that makes your chest hurt. You never want him to be like that ever again and as far as you know, neither does he. “I think everyone feels like that from time to time. Like… _‘Ok, when is the bad stuff going to happen._ ’... But you do deserve these things…. However, I understand getting overwhelmed by it all. You’re right, this is a lot to take in over just a year. But I’m still very proud of you.”

“...Will I ever get used to…” He gestures vaguely all around you and to outside, then returns his arms gently to your back. “....All...t-this?”

You smile sweetly at lifting your neck, and cup his face with one hand. “Maybe. But if not, I’ll be there to remind you.” 

His face softens as he smiles back at you, and strokes his thumb across your cheek. His eyes are warm as he lifts his head up to kiss you. Parting your lips, you kiss him back, feeling him melting into the ground again. Once you part for air, the tip of your noses brush touch as he looks deeply into your eyes. “I’m glad you're here, Rhemi. I don’t think I could handle this without you.”

As soon as he finishes that sentence, you both hear Gilbert's booming jolly voice speaking in Rune. It's so loud the whole campsite can probably hear it, and then some. Muriel sits the both of you up, both pairs of eyes looking towards the closed entrance of the tent. It’s still hard to catch everything he’s saying. But you get the gist. “I think Gilbert just said that dinner is ready.”

Muriel shudders and grabs you by your shoulders, making you look back at him. His eyes are wide, looking baffled. “You…..you understand what they're saying?!”

You shrug, “A little…I mean…. like, _maybe_ , every other word….” He blinks rapidly at you for a moment then throws back his head and laughs. “W-what—?” You feel your cheek heat up a little.

He wraps his arms around you, leans in and kisses your lips again, slightly dipping you. You hold onto his strong neck, feeling breathless. Once you both part to air, he snorts. “Nothing… you’re just….” His face flushes and horse whispers quickly, “...amazing.” But the smile remains, making you grin uncontrollably. He sets you back up, but still holds tight. “...You… _ah._... you think you can teach me some of it?” His face turns a bit darker red when he asks that.

“Rune?” You ask. He gives a sharp nod. You smile and quickly kiss his lips again. “...Of course I will.” He smiles wide and places his forehead against yours.

Eventually two of you get yourselves together and Inanna trots behind you both. You all meet up inside Una and Gilbert’s tent again and eat some kind of beef vegetable stew that Shona and Una prepared. It was very savory and hearty, just one small serving making you incredibly full. They even have bones and some raw meat for Inanna, her tail wags vigorously with delight, happy that she doesn’t have to find her own meal for the night.

Shawn and Keavy sit down next to both of you, they seem like they wanted to get to know you both better. They ask where you both from, what you did for a living, how was city life and things like that. Muriel didn’t seem to even mind at all, you both answer their questions as well as you can. But you can’t help but feel the burning scornful looks from the twins. They both sit about eight feet away to you and Muriel, near little Ida and a few of the other older young brothers while Gilbert and Una take care of the smaller, messier ones. Shona shoots you a particularly soar glance. You meet their gaze for a short moment. You smile kindly as you possibly can before they sneer and turn their entire body away from you. A large sigh escapes from your lungs.

Shawn catches your glumness and takes pity on you. “Hey, don’t worry about them, Rhemi.”

“What’s their problem?” Muriel scoffs in a hushed tone. Keavy and Shawn exchange restraining looks at one another before Keavy answers. “The twins don’t mean anything personal, Cousin. They… are just... very protective of us all.”

“They’re the eldest, they think they have to protect us from anything and everything—n-not that Momma and Papa don’t! There are just…uh... a-a lot of us as you can see…” Shawn starts to flounder a bit, losing his words.

You smile a little looking at your nearly empty bowl. Una and Gilbert made you feel at home, but really, it’s not, you nearly forgot that. “It’s ok, Shawn. I get it. I’m an outsider.” Muriel grabs your hand, looking like he feels bad, but you look up at him reassuringly. This isn't new, you’ve always been an outsider, it doesn’t even bother you really. It’s to be expected. “It’s ok! They don’t know me. For all they know, I could be a threat. I don’t blame them. It just means they care.”

Shawn and Keavy frown and are silent for a moment. Keavy huffs and kindly places her hand on your bicep. “It’s not your fault, Rhemi. They just had…. a bad experience at my age. I don’t think either of them really got over it.”

You nod a little to yourself, placing your bowl into the ground. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to win them over…” A mischievously smile takes over your lips and you wiggle your fingers, creating a little shimmering sparkling flakes, looking overly whimsical and somewhat goofy. “....With my magical-witchy charm! H _ee-hee_!”

Muriel snorts a little, shakes his head with a cute grin, snickering to himself. “...Planning on enchanting them, Rem?”

“Maybe!” You giggle back. “I enchanted another Kokhurian somehow~” You lightly nudged his side. He sputters his food, red takes over his face and ears looking towards the corner of the tent, grinning to himself and scratching his chin.

Shawn and Keavy flutter their eyes and then burst out laughing at your positivity. “See! They would like you if they’d give you a chance. We like you!” Shawn says with a huge grin that looks so much like Gilbert’s it’s crazy. “Perhaps over time.”

“Perhaps.” You mutter and look in the twins' direction.

After dinner, Muriel and you do your part and help clean up. Soon, everyone gets themselves to bed for the long night. The tent that they made for you and Muriel was very comfortable and warm, never once did you feel too cold. Even Muriel sleeps rather soundly (for him) next to you.

————

The next morning you wake up a bit early, but feel very refreshed. For once you are up before Muriel. He hasn’t slept this well in so long and don’t want to disturb him. You quietly get dressed, grab your blank journal and pencils, and slip out of the tent, leaving your hermit a note so he won’t panic at your apsents. No one else seems to be up yet, but the sun is just beginning to peek over the horizon. Following the forget-me-nots down the hill where the camp is, you find a good spot, sit down, cross your legs, and make yourself comfortable. The gorgeous scenery really makes you feel inspired, you open the blank journal and start to sketch the landscape. Somehow your hand moves exactly how you want it to. Before you know it, it's been about an hour or two and the page is almost completely filled. It's surprising how well it came out. Suddenly you hear four legs running behind you, then feel a very large wet tongue peppers you with sloppy kisses on your face. “— _Oh!_ Good morning, Nana!” You say after a startled giggle. She's followed by two heavy long legs, their gait is unmistakable. You turn your head and look up to Muriel. “Good morning, my love!”

Muriel kneels down behind you, and wraps his arms around your waist kissing your temple. “...Should have woke me up.” He mumbles, resting his head on your shoulder.

You turn your head and look at him in the eye, giving him a bit of a sadistic look. “...Ooooh? Should I have? Huh…. Funny… I think I’ve told yooooouuu—”

He rolls his eyes and huffs grumpily, but holds your waist tighter. “...Alright, fine! I get it….. You’re right… I don't like it either.”

You can’t help but snicker at his cute flustered face and kiss his cheek. Feeling like you’ve finally proved your point after all this time. “You needed sleep anyway, I was getting restless and didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Did...Did you do this??” He asks, looking at your drawing in the journal.

“Hmm???” You suddenly feel so embarrassed and close the journal up quickly. “Oh!... It’s-it’s just a stupid sketch….. It’s not very good, I-I know. You’re the artist—”

“...What?!” He lets go of your waist and gently grabs the journal from out of your hands and opens it back up to look at your work. “...What are you talking about? This….This is good. I like the detail you put in.” You feel incredibly bashful about it for some reason. “.... I didn’t know you could do this… Why-why am I just _now_ learning about it??”

You take back the journal and turn to a fresh page turning away from him. “I...I didn’t know I could do that either….” You shrug. Sometimes it bothers you what you don’t know even about yourself. You didn’t even know you could understand Rune until yesterday. And now you can suddenly draw rather well. But you shake the thoughts away and smile up at him. He looks at you with such warmth and love. He knows it sometimes bothers you, even if you won't say it. You kiss his lips and he kisses you back sweetly. “I’m going to actually get started writing about what Gilbert told us yesterday. Is that ok?”

Muriel nods and kisses your forehead. He stands up and starts to survey the hill. It’s a beautiful day, it’s cold for you, he looks very comfortable here. “Gonna look for some herbs, Love?”

Muriel shrugs his shoulders a bit, “Maybe… We’ll see.” Eventually he sits a few yards away from you in a bed of forget-me-nots while Inanna just lays down soaking up the sun’s rays.

A few minutes later, Ida comes trotting over sheepishly. Inanna notices her first, lifting her head up and wagging her tail happily as she approaches, making you look up occasionally from the journal. Ida kneels down and pets her soft fur. “Madainn mhath, Inanna.” She whispers, sneaking a piece of jerky from her pocket. Inanna takes it very delicately from her little hands and devours it quickly, then licks her palm.

Muriel takes notice of her and gives her a kind glance. “Morning.” He utters with a soft smile. She grins bashfully back at him, then starts to watch intently as he starts to pick and chain flowers together. She eventually takes a seat in the bed of flowers next to him very quietly, Inanna follows her and curls up beside them both. Ida studies him for a few minutes, then starts to pick the forget-me-nots and tries to mimic his movements. She almost has it down, but the chain suddenly falls apart and she huffs a bit to herself, slightly pouting. Muriel keeps a genuine smile. “... Got to keep the stems longer... like this…” He leans over closer to her and shows her very slowly, step by step, until she gets it. He’s so very patient with her. Watching the two of them sitting there makes your heart just melt. She makes a very small crown and places it delicately on Inanna’s head. Inanna doesn’t move, but she does look up at it with her big yellow eyes, seeming it like it. Ida then hastily starts another one, making it bigger.

As soon as Muriel finishes his flower crown, he offers it to her. “...Here.” Ida looks up with her adorable emerald green eyes with wonder. For the first time, she takes off her hood and lets him place it on her head, showing her dark black hair in two little braids on the sides. She touched the stems with her fingers and smiled widely at him, cutely showing her little teeth. He can’t help but smile widely back.

Ida then seems to just notice something she didn’t see before while looking at Muriel. She stands up and very gently places her small hand on his scarred cheek, he stiffen for a moment, but doesn’t jerk away. She softly closes her eyes for a couple of seconds, like she was searching for something…. _What is she doing?_ She bats her little eyes then looks at the scar sadly. “....Someone hurt you?”

Muriel jolts a little, the question takes him completely off guard. He looks like he does want to answer at first, but then thinks hard for a moment. “...Yes... But… it was a long time ago.”

She looks so surprisingly empathetic. “...Did it hurt a lot?”

He opens his mouth a few times trying to form words. “...It did at the time, but…doesn’t anymore.”

Ida rests her head lightly on Muriel’s large bicep, comfortingly patting him on his arm. “I’m sorry someone bad hurt you, Cousin.” He flutters his eyes, baffled at her sadness for him. _How did she know it was someone bad?_ Ida then looks up, Muriel follows her glance and they notice Ava standing a few feet away overhearing their conversation, they look almost sad too. But once their eyes meet Muriel’s, they drop their gaze quickly, about to start walking away. They look like they are on patrol.

Ida picks her head off of Muriel’s arm and scampers off to them before they get too far. “Ava, Ava! Cousin Muriel—he’s just like you!” Ava shoots Ida a very sour look for a moment, then it slowly softens, looking rather embarrassed. Muriel’s eyes widened, Ava didn’t have any scars, none that either of you could see. Ida grabs them by their forearm, tugging them closer and then pulling them down to the grass to sit next to Muriel, Inanna and her. They could have easily pulled away, they have the strength, but they go obediently for some unknown reason. “You two should be friends, Ava!” Ida scolds them, placing the second flower crown she made on their head. They shudder a bit again, looking slightly annoyed, but can’t seem to resist her. _She’s just too cute._ “...Bad people hurt him too.” Ida loudly whispers to them. Ava makes a very strange half muffled grunting sound, looking again very grumpy at her, but she’s unperturbed. It seems like Ida just mentioned something Ava obviously didn’t want to share.

Muriel doesn’t dare ask, but judging from his eyes, he wants to know what exactly Ida is talking about. Ava sees it in his gaze and gives him a small sneer with a sharp huff. They roll their eyes, and start to doff the tightly bundled dark blue scarf around their neck. As it is slowly revealed, you have to force yourself to stop from gasping. Underneath, an old, but terribly deep scar on their throat was hidden away, as if someone had tried to slice through it. Even from your angle it’s still very visible. Both of you try not to be totally shocked at the sight of it, but it leaves you breathless—it’s hard to look at. _How did they even survive that?_ Ava then quickly covers it back up. Once they are bundled back up, little Ida stands up from their spot, hugs their neck, and sweetly nuzzles their cheek against theirs. Ava can’t help but blush a bit at their sister's affection, reluctantly leaning back into them patting her little shoulder blade. She is so young, but cares deeply about them. From the looks of it, she was just a baby or wasn’t even born when it happened.

Muriel’s brow narrows, and exchanges a very empathetic knowing look. “I’m…. I’m sorry...” He utters. He knows how it feels to have scars, feeling like they just look scary. He even rolls up his sleeves and shows his many scars just on his forearms. Ava's face softens as they see them. They slowly reach out for his right arm, their fingers tenderly touch one near his elbow, it was a deep old jagged cut that almost wraps completely around his arm. They don’t know his past, but they don’t need to. They exhale deeply, pat his shoulder firmly and nods to themself, giving away a grin for the first time as if to say, _‘Thank you.’_ They actually seem almost relieved. They start to speak with their hands to him. Muriel squints his eyes, unsure of what they’re saying. Ida lets go of their neck and translates for him. “Ava is saying, _‘bad people stole my speech_ ’...” she waits patiently for them to finish the next part. “.... _‘but no one….. will ever take my voice…’_ ” Ava smiles and pats her little head to tell her thank you. Muriel starts for a moment and just stares at them completely stunned. He exhales sharply through his nostrils, relaxes his shoulders and grins a bit, respect flashes in his eyes as he rolls down his sleeves. They both sit there in comfortable silence for a while. It looks like he has someone that can in a way relate to him. You find yourself gawking a little.

Ava’s suddenly brow furrows feeling your eyes on them, whips their head to where you're sitting a few feet away and glares irritatedly. You shudder and quickly go back to your writing, putting your nose into its journal. _Crap I didn’t mean to stare!_

Another pair of Ida and Ava’s siblings walking come up. It's two boys one around five and the other around nine. “Hiii.” The younger one says adorably waving at you. You look up from your journal a bit startled. _Well... much for being productive today. Oh well._

“Hiya.” You reply giving him a kind smile.

“Whatcha doing?” The older one leans himself over your shoulder, putting a bit of his weight into you, watching as you write the rest of your sentence before you lose your train of thought. He may only be around nine, but he’s not that far from your height. He’s bound to be as tall as Gilbert when he grows up.

You smile up at them. “I’m writing in my journal.”

“What about?” The older one asks while the younger boy comes and plops down into your lap, taking you by surprise.

You laugh a bit, there are a lot of children, but they are all so sweet, kind and well mannered. “Stuff that your parents told me about your culture.”

Ava’s shadow suddenly towers over you, their tall silhouette casts over all your light. They fold their arms tightly, looking down at you irritatedly. They start to speak with their hands again as you look at them blankly, and the older boy translates. “Ava wants to know what exactly are you writing?”

You look up at their somewhat hulking presents, they are almost the height as Julian, but they are much buffier, and very strong. Feeling intimidated for a brief moment, but seeing them with the flower crown on their head, they don’t seem very viscous at all. You take a deep breath, carefully placing the younger boy out your lap, then stand to your feet. You muster up a soft friendly smile and hand them the journal and they take it right away. “I’m trying to get a better detailed record of the Kokhuri culture, for other generations to come and things—”

Ava rears back their arm and effortlessly sends the journal flying yards away over your head. “HEY!!” Muriel barks standing up quickly to his feet. Inanna pops up from her spot looking confused and Ida grabs the side of Muriel pants as if to stop him.

You glance at Muriel and shake your head, stopping him from interfering. Trying your best to be calm, you don’t want trouble, but having your journal being just tossed away like that is just upsetting. “W-what was that for—” Ava starts to look at you scornfully and wildly moves their hands, gesturing rather angrily, making you take a step back out of instinct.

The older boy stands himself in between both of you and speaks up. “Wow! Ava, don’t be so angry! She probably didn’t know!”

“Why—why are you so upset? What didn’t I know?!” You mutter keeping your eyes peeled on them.

The older boy groans irritatedly at Ava before turning his head back to you to translate. “Ava said that, _‘Writing is the death of history. The sworn enemy of the Master Speakers_ ’...” He quickly darts his head back to them. “—Ava that’s not fair! You and Papa can read and write! You're being a hypocrite!” Ava starts to lean into you and her younger brother baring their teeth completely furious. But you stand your ground, you just want to understand. If that’s the case then why did Gilbert agree?...

You open your mouth to ask another question, but suddenly Gilbert grabs Ava’s upper arm from behind you making you all jump. “That’s enough.” Gilbert’s very jolly nature is melted away and is now very stern and serious. The older boy gets out of the way once he realizes his father is here, and stands next to his little brother. With Gilbert’s free hand, he gives you back the journal to you, then pats your deltoid lightly. You didn’t even see him walk over here. “Rhemi hasn’t done anything wrong, Ava. _I_ told her she could.”

Ava’s mouth gapes open in disbelief. They huff a muffled gasping sound and jerks her arm away and starts to move her hands fast again then gestures to you with both hands. You can’t help but feel incredibly awkward being literally in the middle of this silent argument, so you slowly slip out of the way. Muriel hastily comes over and stands to your side taking hold of your hand. Gilbert folds his arms and just watches Ava as they speak through their hands with such pure emotion, it is actually captivating to watch. “Ava, those were different times—Muriel would have never known about the solstice without having a book! He read it and was able to find us because of it! We are his only living kin!..... If we are the ones who write it, then perhaps it’s not so bad.” Ava continues to argue back, then Gilbert raises his voice a bit, his tone feeling like a small earthquake it’s so low and rumbly. “Ava! The Kokhuri were almost extinct! We are _still_ on the verge of completely disappearing!” Ava grits their teeth, contiously protesting to their father. Gilbert sighs deeply, his shoulders sink, placing his hands on his hips, shaking his head slowly as he watches them. He then slicks back a few loose hairs and calmly utters to them. “My cub… I am the only Master Speaker left.”

Ava shudders and stops their hands, dropping them limply to their sides and stares deeply into her father’s eyes. They look so hurt suddenly. Slowly they drop their gaze, hanging their head down, tucking their lips tightly into their mouth. Then they shake their head, anger returning to their face, snatching the flower crown off their head, but keep it in their hand. Snorting furiously, they start to stomp off, Gilbert reaches out for their shoulder but they forcably jerk away. “Ava… Ava!.... Ava!!!” He kept trying to call them, and started to speak in Rune, all you could catch was, _‘I didn’t mean it like that,’_ and _‘That’s not your fault!’_ , but Ava disappeared over the hill back to the camp without a single glance back.

Muriel and you both watch as Gilbert very loudly sighs to himself, rubs his temples with his large hand murmuring to himself, “...goddamnit.”. He glances and the two of you, looking very apologetic. “I’m.. I’m sorry about their behavior, you two.”

Muriel drapes his arm over your shoulder and pulls you closer. “Why does it matter to them so much?” He sneers.

Gilbert looks into the distance, seemingly unsure how to answer. Ida grabs Muriel’s free hand and shakes it to get his attention. All three of you peer down to her. “Ava wanted to be a Master Speaker.” You instinctively cover your mouth with your hand, feeling your heart sink.

“—Ida!!” The older boy scolds her quickly, darting back at Muriel and you and speaks to her in Rune. It's so quick you don’t really understand it.

“It’s the truth!” She retaliates, hiding herself behind Muriel’s leg a bit. “Cousin is family… why can’t they know?” She mumbles softy.

 _Poor Ava. Their throat looked like it was nearly severed, they can’t even talk anymore. And Master Speakers are verbal historians…..That must have been so hard._ Muriel and you exchange the same heart aching look, then look back up to Gilbert. Such deep sorrow washes over his normally happy face, it looks like it hurts him as much as Ava. Maybe worse, it is his child after all. “....Ava was nearly killed by a highwayman when they were just a teenager.” 

_That may explain why they don’t like outsiders… That's so terrible..._

“I’m… I’m so sorry.” Muriel mutters sounding so hurt, holding you closer. Ava may have been brash and grumpy to you, but both of your hearts aches for them. They are just trying to protect the Kokhuri’s way of life. You both can’t be upset at them for that.

“We both are.” You add looking towards their direction Ava stormed off in. “I… I never meant to upset them.”

“Thank you…” Gilbert nods a bit looking lost in thought to the ground. He then clears his throat, shakes his head, and plucks the youngest boy from the ground, placing them on his shoulders and holds their little legs for safety. “But the past… is the past. Writing down our history is…. new—For generations we didn’t believe in it. But times are changing…to survive, so should we— _‘We can only move forward, not backwards’_ …. Right, Rhemi?” He pointedly looks at you when he says that with a little grin. You smile fakely back. _The twins are going to never talk to you at this point…_.Gilbert pats your shoulder comfortingly. “Ava will be alright, Rhemi. They’ll come around to the writing, I’m sure of it.” His full smile returns as his child giggles and playfully smacks him on his head and pulls his father’s cheeks. “Cut that out, you silly cub!” He mutters sweetly to his little son. “Does my face look like a toy to you?”

“Yes!” His son laughs adorably.

“Oh-ho! I see!” Gilbert tickles his son’s little underarm and he squirms cutely giggling loudly.

“Papa! Stop it! ‘Dat tickles!”

Ida tugs Muriel's hand again and looks at him mournfully. “Please, Cousin… Please still be friends with them!” She begs, she drops her gaze and leans into his outer leg, muffling her words. “Ava doesn’t have many…” Muriel gives her a wary grin and pats her head, reassuring her, but doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know what to say. It’s so sweet that she cares so much for Ava. 

Gilbert waves his large arm, beckoning all of you on the hill. “Come! The rest should be here any time. The opening ceremony should begin soon. _Oh!_ And Ida, Momma is looking for you!”

“T-thank you for the flowers, Cousin.” Ida quickly murmurs to Muriel then lets go of his wrist and rushes to her father’s side. The older boy takes her hand as she puts her hood back up, keeping her crown underneath.

Muriel's eyes widened a bit, baffled once again. “T-there’s… _more_?.....How many bands are there now?” He asks while you both follow Gilbert up the hill.

Gilbert turns his head a bit towards you two so you can hear him. “Officially, none. Una and I joined another non-Kokhuri Steppe clan that was kind enough to accept us after the battle. My family splits off every winter for the solstice and rejoins in the spring. But about four or five different families come to the celebration. They are from all over. Some from cities, like you two are, some from other distant bands, some live in small villages. The Kokhuri may be scattered, but our people still live in our hearts…. maybe one day we will have another band of our own again. Only time will tell…”

Muriel stops for a moment once at the top of the hill, you can feel him trembling very slightly. There are about thirty or more people now scurrying about the camp. Kokhurians all different shapes and sizes, but all of them sport similar features, broad strong shoulders, dark hair, tanned skin, and greenish eyes. They are all so busy pitching tents, unloading wagons, tending to animals, and greeting loved ones with huge bear hugs. For once Muriel isn’t the being noticed, he just blends right in, yet he still looks wary. You take his hand again. “Muri? You ok?”

“That’s…. a lot of Kokhuri.” He finally mutters scanning the scene, emotions look mixed.

It’s true. There are quite a few adults, but a lot of children. You lean into Muriel’s side and he looks down at you a bit nervously. “Don’t worry. Remember, these are not just random people, these are _your_ people, Love.” You say encouragingly.

“....Don’t know if that makes it any better.” He mumbles to himself before he exhales hard. You tug him towards the camp, but instead of introducing yourselves you watch everyone else intently in hopes it would calm Muriel down. Everyone else is too busy to even take notice of you two, which is a welcome feeling for Muriel.

As soon as Gilbert enters the middle of the camp site he goes over to every family and greets them with such love and warmth. “Ronin! Tad!!” Fàilte!!” He says to one couple, two Kokhurian men around their late thirties. One is tall like Gilbert and the other is around Julian’s height.

“Gilbert!!” The taller one hugs him first, then the short one follows after.

“Still popping them out I see, eh, Gilbert?” The shorter one jokes as he sees his child still on his shoulders.

Gilbert laughs heartily with pink on his cheeks, but sports a proud wide fatherly smile. “...What can I say? We like having a big family!” He whispers a bit to them. “...However this last one was not planned..” They all give out a huge belly laugh, you sputter when you hear that, stifling a shocked chuckle, glad that Muriel didn’t catch any of that.

Then another man around the same height comes over to Gilbert, he appears to be the same age as him, but has a very distinctive limp from his left leg. “Gilbert, Fàilte!”

“Evander!” Gilbert’s eyes widen with joy as he sets his young son off his shoulders to the ground with Una. “Fàilte! Fàilte!!” They hug one another tightly. “How have you been my friend?”

“Good! Good! My friend!....The, ah…. The wife and I are finally expecting!” Evander’s face heats up slightly.

Gilbert's eyes light up with pure excitement. “E-expecting?!..... What grand news!!! This is so wonderful, my friend!! Congratulations!!!” He embraces him once again and pat him firmly on his shoulder.

The couple congratulate him, and embrace him as well.

Then Gilberts looks all around for a moment, and starts to slap his chest with his hand, making a steady beat. He grunts, inhales and exhales through his teeth, making a kind of rhythm. The other men fall in, and a hush stops the little chatter around the camp, people stop whatever they are doing to watch and listen intently. Muriel and you stand to the side near your tent and just observe, both of you are a bit taken off guard, and are unsure what to do.

All the Kokhuri seem to join into this rhythm. Pounding on their chests with their hands, and breath the same way. It almost seems like they are all possessed. Gilbert shouts in Rune, but somehow it’s on pitch:

 _“Listen well! Listen Well!!”_ All the Kokhurians repeat, and start to stomp with their feet and keep pounding their chests with their hands.

 _“I SAID, LISTEN WELL, LISTEN WELL!!!”_ They repeat him again even louder.

 _“Oh, our Great Father Sky!”_ They repeat him, with open arms and look towards the sky. _SLAM!_

 _“Oh, our Great Mother Earth!!”_ They repeat, with open arms they look towards the ground. _SLAM!_

They start to pound their chests once again in the sinopation of their feet.

 _“Your children are here!!!”_ They repeat.

 _“Your children are well!!”_ They repeat louder.

Muriel and you are startled as everyone in unison starts to slap their knees and elbows as they all erupt in a chant. It almost looked like a kind of war dance as they chanted and sang with such emotion. Una and her small children even join into this ritual, even little Ida (even though she is hiding behind Ava who is silently chanting along, mouthing the words):

_“No spear can kill our spirit. OOO RUUUO, OOO RUUO!_

_No sword can pierce our love. OOO RUUO, OOO RUUO!”_

_We may be few. OOO RUUO, OOO RUUO!_

_But we still stand strong. OOO RUUO, OOO RUUO!_

_We will protect this land!!! OOO RUUO, OOO RUUO!!_

_So the next generation may sing our songs! OOO RUUO, OOO RUUO!!_

_May our fallen be remembered! OOO RUUO, OOO RUUO!!_

_We may die, we may fall!! OOO RUUO, OOO RUUO!!_

_But we will never disappear! OO RUUO, OOO RUUO!_

_Oh Great Father Sky! Oh Great Mother Earth!_

_Oh Great Father Sky! Oh Great Mother Earth!!!”_

They repeat this chant a few times but everytime it becomes louder and more emotional. Even Gilbert has tears in his eyes. By the third time around, the chanting ends, but silence takes over the camp and it's almost a somber emotion. People start to embrace one another quietly. Una sees the two of you sheepishly standing off to the side, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever ritual was happening.

She makes her way over. “We must teach you that chant, Muriel. Your father helped compose it with my husband.”

“...He-he did?” Muriel mumbles.

She nods then peers over to the crowd. “Before we went into the battle with the Scourge, your father and Gilbert rallied all the bands together and chanted it. It gave us courage when we needed it most.” She takes a deep saddened inhale and continues. “It’s called the _Amrán De Mo Chroí,_ ‘The Song of Our Hearts’....We still chant it every gathering because it gives us hope for the future…. Your future.”

Your mouth curls up into a smile as you look at Una. “It’s beautiful.” You utter softly. She tenderly cups your jawline and smiles back, then returns her attention back to Muriel.

Una grabs his forearm with one hand and pats it with the other. “There is still much you don’t know, little cub. But fret, we are here to teach you.”

He exhales deeply, looking all around the camp, looking very unsure. “...It’s a lot…”

Una exhales sharply through her nose a bit, then waves for him to lean down. He pauses, then goes willingly, she cups both hands on his cheeks and places her forehead over his for a brief moment, closing her eyes. “It will come, don’t worry, my sweet cub.” Muriel seems to be adjusting well to all this physical contact, he doesn’t hesitate as much. The Kokhuri seem to be a very affectionate tribe, which is very new for your hermit. She pulls away and allows him to straighten back up before continuing. “... _Oh!_ Before I forget, Muriel… Tomorrow, Keavy, I, and a few others are going to spread seeds to the eastern fields. I am going to also teach the young ones how to help things grow. You are welcome to come. I can finally teach you what your mother taught me all those years ago.”

Muriel is breathless for a moment, he flutters his eyes then thinks to himself for a few seconds. He glances at you, seeming to search for an answer. You give him a pointed look, you can’t answer for him. He then nods a little before answering softly. “...A-Alright…. I…. I think I’d like that.. I know she would have.”

“I believe so too, my son.” She pats his arm looking rather delighted. “Splendid! Splendid!”

Then without warning, Gilbert suddenly shouts in Rune, _“EVERYONE! Listen here!!!”_ A hush chokes the crowd waiting for the Master Speaker to continue. “This year is a special year for us! Our Great Mother and Father have blessed us with a long lost member of the Kokhuri….” You can feel Muriel’s body suddenly heat up, looking extremely uncomfortable. Gilbert points in both of your directions and you can’t help but feel embarrassed a bit yourself. “.... The son of the savors or the Steppe has returned to us! Son of Artturi! Son of Glenna! …. Muriel!”

The crowd gasp and a start to whisper amongst themself as they turn their attention to Muriel. He buries himself into the fur of his cloak a bit. Looking like he’s thinking about hiding behind the tent.

A few people belt out in happy vocable sounds and yelp excitedly. People start to slowly step closer, but don't really crowd him as much as you’d feared. The man with the limp around Gilbert’s age, Evander, steps forward first. Tears well in his eyes as he mutters in Rune. It’s hard to catch it all, but it’s something about his parents being heroes during the battle with the Scourge. The man gently grabs his shoulder, smiling widely. “Welcome home, Cub.” Muriel doesn’t know how to react to all of this so he just stands there silently, but doesn’t make a move to walk away.

Others start to follow behind him, tears in their eyes as they see Muriel and greet him. Some hug him, some shake his hand, but they all have this tender caring look in their eyes. None of them get into his space to make him push away, they all seem to read his comfort well, or perhaps they knew how Glenna was. You never leave his side though, keeping your arm looped around his tightly, holding his hand. No one really pays the slightest bit of attention to you. _Poor Muriel, he thought he'd be getting away from being a hero back at home and now his parents are apparently legends here._

Gilbert comes over merrily and stands beside Muriel and pat his back, Muriel shoots him a bit of an irritated look. “....Did you really have to shout that?” He scoffs.

Gilbert snorts a bit at him, “Sorry, cub. But it is a blessing that we have you back. Your parents helped save the Steppe. We all wouldn't be here on this land together like this without them. It’s big news.”

Muriel just stands there quietly, taking in Gilbert’s words. The crowd eventually dissipates as Una comes around the corner holding a large lit torch, walking to the very large pile of kindling in the center of the camp. She starts to sing a beautiful song in Rune. Then others start to sing along with her. Once it had ended, she lights the pile of wood on fire, as soon as the fire is started everyone around you claps, cheers, and cries out excitedly. “May the Great Gathering begin!” Una cries out with her booming voice.

A few minutes later, Shawn is seen with another Kokhurian man around the outskirts of the camp. They are drawing a circle about twelve or so feet wide with white grounded up chalk on an even level of and hard dirt. Once it's completed, the man cries out. “Oi!! _Brùth Carachd!!!!_ ”

Most of the Kokhuians start to gather around with excitement. Gilbert grabs Muriel’s opposite shoulder and starts to tug him along. “AHH! One of the games is about to start, little cub!”

“Games?” You interject curiously as Shawn comes trotting over to the three of you.

Shawn has a huge giddy smile. “Ah! Yes! _Brùth Carachd_ —it’s a game. Every year it’s played with the adults, and we hold a little competition. Once you're sixteen, you can play…”

“....What do they win?” Muriel asks begrudgingly.

Shawn lifts up his fist and shakes it dramatically, gazing longingly into the sky. “Bragging rights….. Sweet, sweet, bragging rights.”

Gilbert chuckles, “The reigning champion is Ava. Three years they haven't lost!”

“Ohhhh….. But not this year, Pops!” Shawn smiles determinedly folding his arms as the game begins, Ava and a much taller opponent starts the game, standing dead center of the ring. The older man that helped create the circle acts as the referee. Ava and her opponent lock their hand together. The referee stands off to the side and brings up his arm. “READY!!!!” It's quiet for a moment, then once he brings his hand down and shouts, “GO!!!!” He hastily stands out of the way and the two start to push each other with all their might and the crowd erupts in loud cheering. It was fascinating to watch these two large masses suddenly collide with one another. It was like seeing two actual bears clash. The match is over in a matter of seconds, Ava almost instantly pushes their opponent out of the ring. “Winner, Ava!” The referee shouts.

The man kneels down on one leg, hangs his head down in defeat, but then gets himself up and walks over to Ava, shaking their hand like a good sport. “Good game, Ava.” They smile and nod sharply, firmly shaking their hand.

“Who's next?!” The ref calls out.

Shawn keeps his eyes on the game as another challenger enters the ring, but leans over to you and Muriel as he explains. “The game is very simple. First one to push their opponent out of the wins. No grabbing—other than hands and wrists—, no punching, no kicking.”

You blink a litte, then look up towards him. “Oh! So It’s basically ‘king of the mountain’ without a hill, mixed with a tamer form of wrestl—ING!!” Muriel’s arms suddenly grab your waist and quickly moves you out of the way making you involuntarily squeak. A man around Shawn and Muriel’s height gets literally thrown out of the ring hard on their ass and the referee shouts, “Winner is Ava!!” Ava gloats from the ring silently celebrating to themselves as people cheer, further boosting their ego.

“Right… _‘tamer’_....” Muriel scoffs a bit. He stifles a chuckle as you stare at the large man that nearly squashed you. Your face must be priceless right now. The man gets himself up and starts to profusely apologize to both you and Muriel, dusting himself off. You shake yourself out of your daze and assure him it’s quite alright.

Surprisingly this rowdiness doesn’t seem to bother Muriel all that much, he’s uncomfortable, but doesn’t hate it. If he did, he would have asked to leave or would have just walked away by now. Perhaps because it's all for the sake of fun and there aren't any weapons. About five or six other opponents enter the ring, but all don’t stand a chance against Ava. They may have a little fury left over from early. But once each round was over, they both shook hands, very sportsmanlike. There was competitive tension in the air, but it never felt meliscious, which made it more enjoyable to spectate. 

“Who’s next??” The ref shouts yet again.

“ME!” Shawn then puffs up his chest as he enters the small ring with Ava. The referee stands in between them. “Take your positions!” They lock hands.

“Ready to lose, sis?” Shawn says with a smug look, Ava just smirks at his arrogance. Shawn has at least six inches on Ava—but they’ve already defeated people taller than him…..But he’s as muscular as Ava is. So it will be interesting to see.

The referee brings up their arm in the air. “READY…..aaaaand—” Dead silence hushes the crowd, tension thick. Quickly the ref’s hand is thrown down, “...GO!” He shouts as he dashes out of the way. Suddenly Shawn and Ava are pushing all their weight against each other and the crowd erupts in cheering for the person they want to win. They are both grunting hard and baring their teeth, neither wants to lose. Seeming like it’s a stalemate for a couple seconds, but then Shawn’s feet start to get pushed backwards making lines in the dirt. Ava growls a bit louder, then darts forward with their shoulders, pushing him out of the ring and lets go of his hands. “AVA WINS AGAIN!” The referee shouts with excitement.

“WOOHH! AVA!!! AVA!!! AVA!!!” The small crowd shouts. Ava throws their hands in the air triumphantly and they have a huge proud smile on their lips. Shawn throws his head back and groans. “Damn it!!” He grumbles, then reluctantly shakes their hand. “Good game, Ava….” They pat their brother’s shoulder.

Shawn looks terribly defeated as he stomps out of the ring. Gilbert hugs his son’s shoulders, “You did good, my young cub! You didn’t last a minute the year before!”

“Gee...Thanks, Papa.” Shawn scoffs still saddened, he then catches Muriel out of the corner of his eye, gleaming with an idea. Muriel stiffens at the sight of him eyeing his muscles. “Cousin!!!” He leans over to him looking almost desperate. “—You’re strong!! It's obvious!! You can probably knock Ava off their pedestal! How about you try a go?!”

“NO!.... _Ah_ ,..N-No…Thanks.” Muriel sneers a little, but seems like he’s trying to be polite (in his own way). He still doesn’t like to fight unless he has to, which is understandable… But, this does seem to be a bonding activity. _Hmmm. That gives me an idea..._

You step forwards and place your hands on your hips. “I’ll try it!” Everyone just blankly stares at you for a moment. Shona starts to even snicker to herself on the opposite side, Keavy smacks her shoulder scoldingly, but they continue snicker shamelessly.

“...Rhemi…..” Muriel mumbles to you as you stretch out your arms.

You smile up at him with your big eyes and shrug. “What? It looks like fun!”

“You are not allowed to use magic, Rhemi.” Shawn warns you.

“ _Oh_ , I know! I figured as much.” You respond with a cheerful tone. Ava snorts a short bark, folds their arms and smiles sadistically, looking away toward Shona. They shrug as if to say, _‘Why not?’_ , then gestures to welcome you in.

Muriel grabs the crease of your elbow before you walk into the ring. “...Don’t embarrass them too much, Rem.” He whispers. You give him a quick wink with a little grin.

Gilbert and Shawn jump as you start to walk away, very surprised that Muriel won’t stop you. “C-cousin, do you think that’s a…. _ah_ … such a good idea?” Shawn asks him nervously, then loudly whispers thinking you can’t hear. “... Your betrothed is….well… _tiny_!!!”

“...Believe me, Rhemi isn’t as frail as she looks.” Muriel just folds his arms and keeps a small grin as Gilbert and Shawn look a bit panicked.

“Hope you know what you're doing, New Comer….” Shona mutters to you. That was the first time she has ever spoken directly to you, so you give her a cute little smile and a thumbs up. She just looks back at you blankly, then closes her eyes and sighs, “Try not to destroy her, Ava.” Your smile then falls slightly as your left eyebrow twitches a bit. _Thanks a lot, Shona..._

You enter the circle, undo your loose ponytail, and quickly redo it into a tighter one then flip your hair behind your head out of habit, looking rather unthreatening. Ava blinks slowly, looking at you blankly, then rolls their eyes as they tower over you—their stator reminds you a lot of Morga, but they are obviously more thick and muscly. _That’s the Kokhuri for you…tall, broad, and strong._ They just stare at you looking amused as you take your wide stance and you lock your smaller hands with theirs. The referee turns to glance warily back at Gilbert, he shrugs his shoulders with his palms up, guessing it's alright if Muriel approves. The referee then shakes his head to himself as he looks at you and takes his position to the side of you both shouting, “READY!!.... Set!! ..........GO!”

You push with all your might to no avail while Ava just stands there with a mildly annoyed look on their face. They huff then start to push you almost gently towards the edge of the ring, all seems lost as they push back your resistance with little effort. But right at the edge of the circle, you dig your heels into the ground and push them back as hard as you can, Ava grins a little, amused at your seemingly last ditch effort and they start to lunge forward for their finishing push—but that's when you make your move—Suddenly you stop pushing back, swinging your body in between their legs while still holding their arms. They make a strange startled sound as their braces hands follow you between their legs, their body weight and strength working against them as they fall over and roll onto their back, both of their calves out of the ring. Shawn never said that unconventional tactics weren’t off limits~ The referee just gawks at Ava’s legs that are out of the circle for a moment, stunned for words, then snaps himself out of his stupor and shouts, “W-winner—The Little New Comer!”

Everyone is very quiet for a moment. Then Shona just blurts out. “WHAT THE F—?!?!”

Shawn then cuts her off and starts to cry at the stop of his lungs. “WOOOOOHHH!!! HELL YEAHHHHHH!! GO, RHEMI! I NEVER DOUBTED YOU!!!” Then others start to fall in. Una, Keavy, the little brothers, even Muriel starts to join in the cheering (very quietly, but still). He knew you had a plan at the very start. You're smaller, you know that; The most important thing Morga ever taught you was how to use your opponent’s body against them. Little did Ava know that you still practiced your combat skills. You’ve even brought down your hermit that way before while training.

Gilbert just stares with his mouth gaped open at Muriel. He can’t help but chuckle at his stunned expression. “...Told you.”

Gilbert then throws this head back and joins the laughter and playfully pats his shoulder. “I see why you are going to marry her! This one is _full_ of surprises! _HAHA!_ ”

“You have no idea.” Muriel mutters still sporting a large proud grin and cheeks a bit pink.

Ava and you start to get yourselves off the ground. Once on your feet Ava darts around beaming down at you. They’re furious with you that you won, but they did underestimate you. Everyone continues to cheer, laugh and carry on among themselves while Ava just sneers and glares at you. You tilt your head a bit, “No hard feelings right, Ava?” They’re brow furrows, but they begrudgingly reach out their hand. You grab it firmly with the both of yours, close your eyes, then smile widely and as sweetly and friendly as you can. Genuinely feeling giddy to finally shake their hand, that’s all you ever wanted. You can feel them stiffen, but allow you to keep shaking it. You can’t help but giggle joyfully, tilting your head to the other side a little before saying, “Good game! I hope this means we can be friends now.”

You open your eyes, immediately feeling shocked, Ava’s face is crimson red and looks incredibly dazed all of a sudden. You finally let go of their hand and you see a visible chill run down their spine just gawking at the hand you touched. Their irritated and almost mean demeanor completely washed away—they aren’t even angry anymore! Not even slightly! Now they just look at their feet sheepishly, rubbing the back of their neck. Darting back to your eyes occasionally, but trying their best to not look into them. Shona just scowls at the side lines a bit and slaps her forehead with their hand, mumbling. “Oh...great….” You almost couldn’t make it out.

You rub the side of your neck feeling like you're missing something. You glance quickly to Muriel’s direction, he’s clueless as well. You take a step closer to Ava and their eyes widen as you loudly whisper to them feeling a bit panicked. “I’m-I’m sorry... did-did I do something wrong again? I-I didn’t mean to!!” Ava lets out a flustered splutter then just half snorts, shaking their head, looking pointedly at something far off in the distance.

Shawn just burst into sudden laughter in the side lines, nudging Muriel’s side. “Hey!!! You better watch out, Cousin! Ava got a case of the lovers' blush on your betrothed!!”

Muriel jumps a little. “.....What?!”

 _….Lovers’ blush?_ You flutter your eyes feeling very perplexed.

Ava jolts, whipping themselves around, face beaming blood red, and just shakes their head and hands wildly as if to say, _‘NO FREAKIN’ WAY!’._ Shawn and another boy around sixteen start to sing a jolly song in Rune, a few other people join in, making Ava start steaming with embarrassment, shrinking into their fur around their shoulders. All you could make out was, _“when the cheeks are red, the heart is full_ … something, something, _Love is sprouting in the chest.”_ ….That's a very weird song to sing.

Gilbert slaps Shawn on the back for him to cut it out. But Shawn is nearly in tears, holding his stomach, cackling watching his sister turn about ten different shades of red, still standing at the edge of the ring with you. That looks very familiar….. I feel like I am saying that to myself quite often lately. Ava is now tremblingly with fury, clenching their fist. They rip off their fur cloak on their shoulders and throw it to Shona (who catches it so effortlessly it’s scary), baring their teeth, growling rather loudly, although muffled. Shawn meets Ava’s piercing gaze and suddenly freezes, eyes widening, his smile falls into a tight low frown, and he’s now dead quiet. A small bead of sweat forms on his forehand. The referee suddenly shouts with a snort, “You better run, boy!!”

Ava lunches forwards at him. “AHHH!” Shawn yelps as he bursts into a sprint. They both bolt off into the tundra, Shawn screaming on the top of his lungs as Ava chases after him, hot on his tail. “GAAAH!!! Nooo!!! I WAS ONLY TEASING, AVA!!!! Please!!! No! No! NOO!!!— _OOOOF!”_ Ava tackles him and wrestles him to the ground, bracing his neck under their arm. Shawn clutches his hands to his sister’s much stronger arm. “No! NO!! NOT THE HAIR, AVA!” Ava takes their other fist, and crazily runs their knuckles on top of his skull, but doesn’t appear to be really hurting him at all. “NOOOOO!! I JUST GOT MY IT UP THE WAY I LIKE IT!! AVAAAAA!!! COME OOOOOON! HAVE MERCY!!!!” Shawn screams and squirms as Ava smirks insanely, very much enjoying their revenge. You can’t help but laugh to yourself a bit watching all of this. You seemed to have made quite a commotion. _Oops..._

Muriel makes his way over to you and stands by your side. Both of you are lost but are somewhat entertained by the scene. Gilbert is losing almost all of his shit along with the others all nearly rolling on the ground laughing, watching Ava torcher poor Shawn, but he kinda deserved it for embarrassing Ava like that.

Una just stands next to her husband and shoots him a very scolding look, tapping her foot. He finally catches it out of the corner of his eye, making his smile fall and his laughter ceases. It’s as if they had an entire conversation with just a single glance. He huffs hard, “...Alright, Moonlight.” Gilbert scampers over to Ava and Shawn who is still struggling to get out of his sibling’s brace. “Okay you two, fun is over! Cut it out!!” Somehow he pries them apart, throwing Shawn over his shoulder and Ava under his arm, they both flounder and protest. “Stop embarrassing your mother!”

“Papa!! _They_ started it!!” Shawn whines over his father’s shoulder.

“—Oh, hush! I don’t care who started it. I just finished it!!”

Ava just folds their arms tightly looking completely frazzled still. Their legs are so long, their feet are being dragged on the ground as Gilbert carries them back to the camp. Ava glances at you for a brief moment before looking back at their folded arms, dark red painting their face and ears.

Muriel and you do your best to hide your snickering. But it’s just too much. He grabs your hand and you squeeze back, tugging you away from the ring. “I think I broke Ava.” You giggle.

“Looks that way.” He chuckles back. “....I think… they have a crush on you now.” Your face gets hot. That makes more sense now why they look all hot and flushed like that all of a sudden. You look up with your eyebrow raised. He just keeps smiling and a little pink appears on his cheeks too. “.... It was your smile. They completely changed their attitude after you did.”

 _What?! A crush…. on ME?! Why?!_ You have no clue why your smile would somehow woo them, but you try your best to just laugh at it. “Feeling competition, Muriel?” You flip your ponytail and strike a stupid little pose.

He chuckles through his nose. “Dunno… Should I?”

You shake your head softly. “No, of course not, Mur….Though I do find it funny that I keep attracting handsome Kokhurians.” Snorting as you say that last part, he can’t help but laugh with you.

With all that commotion that happened. It seemed like the game was over for the night. The sun starts to go down and everyone heads into the huge tent that stands in the middle of camp.

Muriel and you enter the very large tent for the first time. It is just massive. Inside has tapestries, lining the walls, furs scattered and hanging from the wooden supports, blankets in the corner, and another large fire in the middle to keep warm where food was being prepared. Dinner was being passed around by a different large family tonight, it seems like each one takes a turn to cook.

Many people pass by the two of you to congratulate you on your victory and say a few small words to Muriel. Mostly about how they were indebted to his parents, he looked to have mixed feelings about that, but didn’t seem to dread it. After a year of coming to terms with the fact that they didn’t abandon him, hearing them being spoken about in a positive manner you sure is humbling, but still difficult.

Eventually a stout older woman starts to come around with a huge gorge and hands the adults a wooden cup. She pours a from this large gorge and out comes a strange light brown concoction, you give it a sniff. It smelled like a potent mixture of straight whisky and a dark ale. You look up at Muriel and he tires it first, he shrugs. “Fine to me.”

You feel your brow furrow and your bottom lip pops out a bit when he says that. Coming from a man who eats raw lemons ...I don’t find that at all comforting. You take a small gup and nearly choke it halfway down. _HOLY FUCK!!! That burns!_ It’s pretty much warm pure hard liquor. _This shit is worse than Julain’s Hot Tod. Oh nooooo… I’m in trouble…_ The woman gives you a large smile and nods and you nod back, badly faking a smile. “Drink up little one!” The woman encourages. You start a bit. Back home, when someone tells you ‘drink up’, it means to down it. You swallow hard then look back into your full cup. Blinking a bit before starting to choke it down somehow. _Oof. This is rough._

Eventually all the small children start to play with one another as the adults and teenagers break off into their own little groups. Una and Gilbert make their way over to where the two of you are sitting. Una’s baby boy fast asleep in her arms. “Enjoying the dinner, little cub?”

“Yes… _um_..t-thank you both.” Muriel utters with a small grin.

“And how is our victorious New Comer?” Gilbert shows off his iconic wide jolly smile.

You smile back stupidly, cheeks feeling rather flushed, looking at your nearly empty cup, dreading the last new sips left. “Fine! Just….D-dandy!” A small bletch comes out of nowhere and you quickly cover your mouth with one hand feeling incredibly embarrassed and rude. Una, Gilbert, and Muriel all stare at you for a second. “I am… s-s-so sorry! Excuse me… that just kinda.... came out.” You rub the back of your head looking sheepishly at the ground feeling like a freakin’ wild animal.

Una then grabs your cup from your other hand and her eyes widen. “ _Um_ …. Rhemi…..you didn’t just drink _all_ of this... Did you?”

You feel a bit dizzy and hot as she asks that. “Waaaaaas I not supposed to?” You look at her warily.

Gilbert splutters, and hides his laughter pretending to cough. “Oh, you poor little thing....” He muffles behind his hand.

Una tries her best to fight against the laughter as she explains. “Oh, my sweet dear… This was supposed to be drunk slowly throughout the night.”

“B-b-but that lady said to drink up! That’s what you do when people give you a cup!” You flounder a bit.

“Perhaps in Vesuvia you do. But she just says that to everyone! It’s to keep you warm. We don’t do that here.” Gilbert’s face looks painful as he holds back the laughter.

A high pitched hiccup pops out of your mouth. “Oooooooohhhh…..” You lean up against Muriel feeling like the room is starting to spin slightly, feeling like a total ass. _Of course they have different drinking customs you idiot!_

“Rem…. are you drunk?” He raises an eyebrow at you hiding an amused grin. You’ve only had a cup of this stuff. But damn is it potent.

Your cheeks heat up a bit more. _“Ppffft…_. noooooo.” Muirel just looks at you blankly, unconvinced. He shakes his head with a sigh, and stands up then scoops you up into his arms. “Hey!”

“.....We’re headed in for the night.” He says to Gilbert and Una as they chuckle at the two of you.

“I-I can walk ya’ know!” You utter trying to save some of your dignity.

“...You’re not to be trusted walking around the dark...” He cutely sneers.

You open your mouth to argue, but then you do remember nearly breaking your face when walking home one night and it was dark after drinking with Portia during the summer. You fold your arms up and pout a bit. “Fine...You win.… Good night, everyone!” You wave stupidly.

“Sleep well you two! Muriel has a busy day ahead of him.” Una says sweetly.

You almost forgot. He agreed to participate in learning how to grow plants like his mother did. “Will do, Una!” You wave gingerly again, you can see Gilbert’s shoulders just quiver as he holds everything in, forcing himself to not burst into laughter.

Muriel gets you both to your tent where Inanna is waiting outside patiently wagging her tail. Before he opens the tent, he puts you back to our feet. You feel a bit wobbly, but not too bad, you’ve been way worse, but damn was that shit rough.

Once inside, Inanna goes to her warm corner of the tent where Muriel put down a few cozy furs and starts to fall asleep. Muriel stokes up the fire and you both start to get undressed for the night. The alcohol makes you feel a lot warmer than usual, so you strip down to only your long shirt and underwear. Muriel keeps his pants on just in case, but takes everything else off. You lay on the bedding and open your arms to him. “Wanna come warm me?”

He snorts at your intoxicated self and crawls into the bed. He lays on his back and wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his warm inviting chest. You snuggle up to him and nuzzle your face into his neck, he melts a bit. You start to kiss his neck and lace your fingers through his hair, he moans slightly. He then huffs a bit and moves his neck away from you. “You're dangerous tonight….”

“Whatcha mean?” He looks at you, red painted across his cheeks. But you know those eyes… You tilt your head a little, feeling a bit aroused pulse in between your thighs. “....Do you want something??”

Muriel grumbles a bit, and looks away towards the tent wall.

“Muriel…. you wanna ask me for something?”

He murmurs very quietly, “No....I….I shouldn’t…”

You giggle cutely, lifting yourself up onto his chest. “.... So you _do_ want something.” You playfully whisper, placing kisses on his chest, as well as lick and lightly bite at his right nipple.

He hisses, attempting to restraint himself. “T-There's people here!” He loudly whispers running his hand through your long hair.

“Not in our tent.” You say working your way down his chest.

“.... probably can hear us…”

You slightly shrug. “Then just make sure you're quiet then.”

“M-Me?!” He scoffs with a grin.

“You~” A devilish smile takes over your lips. You start to undo his pants and pull down the front of them. His large member hardens quickly, you take it out and start to slowly stroke the shaft. 

He makes little muffled groans and grunts. “...You're the one thats loud…” He mumbles, hiding a little prideful smirk on his lips as he sits himself up a bit.

“Oh yeah! You’re right!” You giggle drunkenly and look up at him seductively, pushing your hair out of your face as you lean down and lick his shaft, enjoying watching as he shivers, trying not to lose his mind, loving the way he tastes.

Part of him doesn’t want to have people hear anything, the other part wants his dick sucked.

“No one is gonna bother us, Muriel.” You say reassuringly. “But you could always stop me if you wanted to~”

He grumbles under his breath. “.. _..YeahIknowthat..._ ”

“Then why don’t you?” You mutter very low.

“...D-d-don’t make me a-answer that..” He stutters his words, continually becoming more difficult to get out as you continue to lick and stroke his long thick shaft.

You snicker, he just so damn cute when he looks bashful like this. You grab his wrist to cue him to hold your hair back and you start to bring his large cock into your mouth and slowly suck on it. He finally gives in and sits himself halfway up, and pushes back your hair as you start to pull it in and out of your mouth. You give the best head when you're drunk for some reason, probably because your brain just turns off and you let your body do the work. Muriel’s breath gets notcitlably shallower, he even throws back his head as you tease his balls as you suck his member, thrusting his hips slightly further into your mouth. It makes you really turn on. You try to minimize the choking sounds to not be too obvious, yet you do try to take him all in as much as you can. You come up for air, and he cups your jaw line, hunger in his eyes. This is usually where he stops you so you could be pleased. It dawns on you how much he takes care of you sexually, but he never gets spoiled. _You’ve gotta fix that…._ You take hold of his wrist that cups your face. “Let me take care of you for once, my sweet~”

His chest now glows bright red. “..W-w-what?! Y-you already d-do!” He flounders.

“Nope…that’s not enough. I need you to know how much I love you, Muriel. You need to know that you deserve to feel good, without having to please me.” He opens his mouth to protest but he stops as you lick his left tesitical, continuously stroking his shaft. He trembles, painfully stifling a groan looking torn as you start to carefully suck on it, loving his reactions.

You then hastily place his member back into your mouth and start to move quicker and feel his hips twitch, his cock swell even larger making your feel wet. Placing your left hand on his strong thigh, you vigorously suck and his cock, eager to taste his cum. “Rem-- W-wait!” He murmurs quietly, trying to get to go slower. “...S-slow...down!” _Not a chance, Muri~_ A hot muffled chuckle escapes your lungs as you feel him get closer and closer. His hand cups your face trying to pull you away, but it's too late. His entire body tenses for a moment as his cum shoots into your mouth, then he completely relaxes and lets out a low hot moan with a large exhale. You feel the corners of your mouth twitch up as you pull his dick out of your mouth and he looks at you with such warmth, but then shakes himself out of his lewd thoughts and utters,“R-Rhemi…. You didn’t have too—” His words die in his throat as he watches you swallow his load, eyes wide and looking wild, face, ears, and chest blood red. You tee-hee at him as you open your mouth sticking your tongue out showing it's empty. “Y-y-you d-d-didn’t have to do that!!!!” He sputters and you lean into his hand that's still cupping your face. You haven't swallowed since the pumpkin bread incident. He may say otherwise, but he likes it. It's hot. Besides, you always want his cum.

“No point in wasting it, love~” You whisper as you stand on your knees and snuggle up to his chest. His heart is beating so fast.

He huffs deeply, “....You're a terrible influence.”, hiding a pleased grin as he leans in to kiss you, but you move your lips away for a moment.

“You just came in—”

“—Don’tfuckin’care...” He mumbles, his eyes full of want as he grabs your jawline gently and guilds you to his parted lips. You kiss him back holding the back of his head, such passion behind his lips as you both pleasantly smack away. Once you both part for air, you lay back down on the bedding and tug him along. He places his now soft member back into his pants then lays down next to you, his body quickly melting into the soft bedding. He turns to look at you, tucks you in closer and peppers your neck with sweet kisses, feeling your shape. But the alcohol is taking effect on your sleepiness, you lay there nearly motionless as you feel sleep taking over. “...You falling asleep?” He mutters. You don’t open your eyes but you grin and nod slowly. He snorts and he grabs the blankets covering the both of you, getting comfortable. He kisses your cheek and whispers, “Thanks, Rem......I love you....”

##  _**To be continued~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So for people who have no idea what I was trying to go for when writing about the chant (which is exactly what took me forever to do), or the ‘Song of Our Hearts’, it was basically the Kokhuri version of a Haka from the Maori people of NZ. If you don’t know what a Haka is, please do yourself a favor and visit youtube and educate yourself. It is actually a beautiful tradition. Anyways! Thanks as always my little raccoons for eating my hot trash! This is getting to the middle of this arch. The best parts are soon to come! YES MORE SMUT and of course FLUFF].
> 
> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/617691717282512896/started-a-rough-sketch-with-ava-and-ida-of-part-4
> 
> Tumblr link above, its a very rough sketch of Ava and Ida hugging. Kinda cute.


	5. "Yeah. I'm Fine."~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The beginning of this has a lot to do with The Lullaby~   
> Link -> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/613506625552154624/the-lullaby-short-story-muriel-x-mc-mostly-about
> 
> ...So if you're a little confused, go back to that and give it a quick read if you want, it’s a short story anyways.]
> 
> [Warning: This chapter is heavily theme such as: animal cruelty, abuse, survivors guilt, PTSD].

##  _**[Warning:** This chapter is heavily theme such as: animal cruelty, abuse, survivors guilt, PTSD]. _

**_Part 5~_ **

—————————————————————

I find myself back on all fours again, thick fur covers my entire body. But this time, I am not back on the tundra. Actually I’m not sure where I am. It looks like it could be Vesuvia, but different somehow. Where the sixty is normally very bright and vibrant, is now very dark. Shadows creep everywhere murmuring little things I can’t understand but keep their eyes on me.

“—Muriel!!” That’s….That’s Rhemi’s voice… “Muriel! Wait! Where are you going?!”

 _Rhemi! I’m right here… but where are you?_ I start to run towards where I think she might be. I find myself in the middle of the forest near my hut. But it’s very eerie and menacing looking.

“....Get the hell away from me...”

What?… That’s…. that’s my voice…but I didn’t say that. I finally find Rhemi, standing in front of a tall person….She’s talking to… me? No… that isn’t me. I’m here. He isn’t real. Can’t be... The chains from the colosseum are back around my wrists and neck and my old tattered cloak and hood over my shoulders. I try to get closer to them but a force pushes me back. It’s a see-through wall or barrier of some kind. I want to cry out for her, however nothing but grunts and growls come out of my mouth. I pound on the wall with my massive paws to try to get her attention but she doesn’t see me, she can’t hear me. The imposter picks his hands showing them to her. They’re covered in thick red blood. “...This is all _your_ fault.” He mumbles to her coldly, almost hateful then just turns around and starts to walk away… _. Is that how I was back then? Did I look at her like that?... Was I that cold…_

Rhemi chases after them, but can never get close enough, even though she is sprinting. A door appears in front of the imposter, it opens on its own and they enter it. “Muriel! Wait!! WAIT!! DON’T GO!!!” He gives her a scornful side glance, then the door slams shut right as she gets to it. She fondles for the handle, but it vanishes into dust. With her fists she starts to pound on the door as hard as she can, screaming, pleading for me. “Muriel! MURIEL!! No….No…. Please don’t let me forget you!” She stops pounding, and slides down the door looking defeated.“….Please…..Muriel…. I-I love you!… Please don’t go… Don’t go back to being all alone… come back...”

_I’m here!! That isn’t me! Rhemi! That is not me! I—I would never leave you! RHEMI!!!_

I start to pound back on the wall again. But all it makes it’s a strange rattling noise.

Tears overflow from her eyes as the door slowly disappears. And she falls to her hands and knees, tears pepper the ground.

Another figure emerges from the shadows as the forest turns into a strange mixture of blank gray space and cobblestones. She looks up towards the figure. “A-..Asra?” Still wiping the tears from her eyes and standing back to her feet. “Asra!! M-Muriel… he’s—”

Asra stares at her with such cold eyes. “...He’s never coming out now…You just had to drag him into everything… didn’t you?...”

“N-......no…I-I didn’t mean to—” she stutters.

“—This is all _your_ fault.” He mutters in a creepy low tone I’ve never heard from him before. “.... I shouldn’t have brought you back….”

She looks down to her feet looking so hurt. “....Asra....I….I never asked you to bring me back… I-I know you gave a lot just for me. ”

“—And what for what?.... You lived _your_ life…. But Rene didn’t… Did he?” _Rene…. She mentioned that name before… But from where?_ Asra steps to the side and a small young boy with the whites of his eyes blood red, fingers tips sickly and crimson. _The plague... She said that she held a boy that was dying and that’s how she got sick._ “He never got a chance… did he?” Asra’s continues. His neck sharply twitches making it contort and his voice starts to sound like another’s. An older, lower, gruffer voice than his.

“Rene….” Rhemi loudly whispers.

“This is all your fault….” Rene utters then his body starts to crumble, turning into bone and ashes.

“No—Rene!!!” She runs over to the dust that is only left and it runs through her finger and blows away. Asra turns his back towards her and walks away from her. “...Asra! Where are you going?”

“You’re pathetic. Such a fucking nuisance.” He snickers to her sadistically, his voice sounding less like his and more like the unfamiliar gruffer one.

She now runs over to him, as he just floats away in a dark cloud. “No! Please don’t leave me either! Asra! NO!!” Suddenly she’s younger. Much younger. She’s dressed in strange forine clothes and is around eleven or twelve, her hair is pulled up in a short ponytail. She stumbles and falls down flat on her stomach. She slowly gets herself onto her knees again, her legs make a _W_ shape. And starts to sob, covering her face with her right forearm very child-like, her voice has even changed, it’s higher pitched and youthful sounding. “Asra…. don’t go. I need you…..I-I need Muriel… I have to find him again…. I don’t wanna be alone...”

 _“....Rhemi—”_ A small voice echoes from nowhere. She shudders and stops crying, becoming very still, listening carefully. It sounds strange, it's a squeaky and higher pitched voice. It also sounds restrained somehow, terrified and in pain is behind their tone. _“—H-help me, Rhemi!!”_

She gasps as she hears it again, jumps up to her feet looking wildly around for the voice. “Ezavior!!”

 _Ezavior… Who is that?..._ We are now a completely unfamiliar place I have never seen before. It looks like a part of another city, but where we are is rather upscale, like it could be a noble’s home somewhere.

“Please! He-help!! Rhemi! It hurts!” The small voice cries again. Their high pitch voice is ringing in my ears.

“Zavi! I’m coming! But where are you?..... ZAVI!!!” Nothing. Just an ominous low rumble from the wall of the boundary when I am trapped behind. “EZAVIOR, WHERE ARE YOU?!” She spins in circles crying out for the little voice.

“You little shit…..” The gruff mid ranged voice hisses. It sounds just like the one Asra had, the one that was not his own. She shudders, stopping dead in her tracks as a giant silhouette of what appears to be a man suddenly emerges behind her, towering over her. Judging by her reactions, she seems to recognise that voice. She’s violently shaking from head to toe as she turns around, afraid of whoever or whatever this thing is. The man’s face and body is totally indistinguishable, it’s just dark and shadowy, barely having a shape of anything that resembles a human. But he’s holding a small little white and red colored ferret in his right hand. It looks totally terrified as it claws and bites the man’s fingers, struggling to break free, but they don’t even flinch. “...Who told you that you were allowed to have a little rodent, child?”

“Ezavior!—I’m… I’m sorry! He didn’t do anything...Please!! Don’t hurt him!” She folds her hands together, pleading with the towering figure.

“...You don’t deserve things like this...You're just a pain to everyone around you…. You shouldn't ever have been born!!” The silhouette growls terribly.

“I...I never asked to be….” Tears stream down her small face as she gawks at his monstrous figure, still pleading with her hands.

The silhouette stretches his arm as if to proudly showcase his next move, then starts to slowly squeeze the neck of the poor little ferret. _“GAHH!! ...Rh-Rh-emi... S….Save—me!!!! PLEASE!!”_

My stomach drops. What the hell are you doing?! Stop it!! Let it go!!! STOP IT!!!

“Ezavior!!! NO!!! Let him go—Please!! ” Rhemi begs, but the figure just squeezes tighter. As he does she makes a choking noise and doubles over, clutching to her chest and neck as he even squeezes harder and the ferret starts to scream a blood curdling painful wail... _The figure, that man—He’s killing it!_ “YOU’RE HURTING HIM! PLEASE, STOP!!” She screams.

I can’t speak. I can only growl… But even then—the wall is too thick.. They can’t even hear me. I start to ram myself into it as hard I can, throwing my side, slamming my large paws onto the wall. I feel like no progress is happening, but finally the wall begins to spider and crack like glass under the force. I hit it even harder.

“EZAVIOR!! S-...STOP IT!!!.. NOO!... P-PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!” She falls to her knees unable to move as the ferret continues to be strangled. It hurts so much—I feel the little creature’s pain. He’s dying… But I can’t stop. I nearly have the wall almost completely shattered. _Hang on, Rhemi!!_

The creature’s eyes turn bloodshot, _“....Rhe—mi— pleee….aase….” CRACK—_

A loud sickening boney crunch erupts from the man’s hand.

The screaming ceases. Just silence. The little squeaky voice…. it’s…. it’s gone. I stop for a moment to see what’s going on. I look over to the man’s hand. The small ferret’s body is limp, his neck is completely snapped _. I’m.._... _I’m too late…..No..No...NO!..._ I can’t feel the pain anymore.

“NOOOOO!!!!!!!” Rhemi screams so hard it hurts my chest, she’s still in agony on the other side. The man tuts, annoyed at her and tosses the little lifeless body where she is kneeling on the ground. Bright red oozes from his eyes, ears, and mouth like water making a small puddle. His tiny neck mangled and twisted, eyes enlarged and swollen. She clutches the tiny corpse in her small quivering hands, sobbing, mourning for this creature, not caring about the blood as it covers her palms, saying his name over and over again.

“This is all _your_ fault...” The figure scoffs as he slowly begins to reach for her, but she’s focused on the ferret, she doesn’t notice. _NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!!_ With one last large blow from my front pawns, the wall finally starts to break away. It shatters and crumbles down like a tower of glass and I run as fast as I can towards her. I stand in front of her on my hind legs, baring my large sharp teeth and belt out the loudest growl I possibly can. The shadowy silhouette starts to break apart from the vibrations and then retreats into the shadows… but it’s not gone. It’s just hidden away. Whatever it is, it’s evil and sickening…

As soon as it's gone, I return to all fours and turn around to Rhemi….She’s so small looking at this age… she looks even more so as she curls up with the little lifeless creature in her hands. Slowly places it back down on the ground. Whimpering the same thing over and over again, stroking his little soft head with her middle finger. “....This is all my fault…I’m… I’m sorry...I’m sorry…. I’m so so sorry. I’m so useless…This is all my fault...”

She doesn’t even notice me…. I lay down on my stomach so I don’t tower over her and gently nudge her shoulder with my large muzzle. She starts when I do, but when she looks up at me, she is not at all frightened. She just stares at me with her large piercing burgundy eyes, tears still falling down, choking on her word. “...T-This is a-all my f-f-fault… I-I shouldn’t be here…I-I shouldn’t be alive, Bear.”

 _What?...That’s not true…You know that isn’t true—I’m glad you're here… I...I need you here… I can’t help but shake my head slightly, feeling so frustrated with myself. Goddamnit! Why can't I comfort you better? I… I wish I could say things the way you do… But I’m so terrible with words_. I nuzzle my large nose against her cheek. Her eyes close shut and she runs her little fingers through my fur. She then quickly clutches to my large neck and holds me tightly. I do my best to bring her close without hurting her with my massive claws. Her tears soaking into my fur.

Suddenly she lets go of my neck and looks into my eyes. She is back to her normal self. The Rhemi I know. Her soft hands cupping my large head and resting her chin on the top of my snout, the tears slowing to a trickle. Flames burst from the ground, crumbling the strange house we’re in, but I can’t look away from her. I don’t want to look away. She takes back her hands and lifts herself off on my snout, her face relaxes, finally looking relieved, her crying ceases. Slowly she closes her eyes softly tilting back her head—Her body catches fire. Her eyes fly open, yellow and orange take over her iris. I am initially startled at first, feeling panicked, but the flames don’t seem to hurt her…They don’t burn… _Why doesn’t it hurt you?_

I feel myself being pulled back down into my body. _No wait!! Rhemi! SHE STILL NEEDS ME!!_

 _“...R-Rhemi—”_ I finally get out, but it’s a mixture of a bearish growl and my own voice.

She reaches out for me, but she’s disappearing now too….

—————————————————————

Your eyes fly open and you gasp for air, sitting straight up as you wake from this strange nightmare. Inanna is standing over you whimpering, nugging your leg. She must have woken you up. It’s morning, but much too early to be awake still. The moon is still proudly out.

Suddenly Muriel does the same, both of you are in a terrible cold sweat. “--Rhemi!!” He looks wildly around the tent for you.

He takes you off guard, but you're happy he’s awake. “..M-Muriel…” He clutches to you and brings you into his lap, hugging you tightly. You jolt at first from the sudden embrace, but then you hold him tightly back. Both of you just sit there feeling each other’s fast heart beats and listening to your breathing. _That bear… He’s been in my dreams before. I… I know that bear… at the end there, he sounded almost like—_

Muriel sighs sharply, finally getting a grip on his breathing. “....Sorry, Rem... It.. must have only been a dream…”

“W-wha….What happened in it?”

“...You were there… crying, some….person or thing… was crushed the neck of a ferret…I-I couldn't do anything—” 

“....Were you a bear?” You interject and he stiffens and pulls away to look at you, his eyes wide and both your heads are spinning. “Muriel… did-did you...leap into my dream?”

He drops his gaze lost in thought. “....I….I guess I did…. I didn’t mean to… But that was no dream. That was a fucking nightmare.” You carefully get out of his lap and rub your tired face and eyes. He brushes his thumb against your cheek. “...You ok?”

You nod a little to him. “Yeah… It was just a… very weird bad dream, that’s all.” Stand to your feet, hoping that Muriel didn’t see everything in that nightmare. You don’t want to make him worry. He’s got enough of his plate as it is with him digesting about having a family and whatnot. You fetch the kettle from your bag and a blend of your chamomile tea. Inanna lays her head across Muriel’s lap, concern in her eyes and she quietly whines.

Muriel pets her head and is quiet for a few seconds until he finally asks. “....Who was Ezavior?”

A shrug rolls from your shoulders instinctively as he asks and you sharply blow hot air from your lungs. “...I have no idea….” You answer as you start to pour some water from your traveling pouch into the kettle and start to make your way back to the fire to make some tea for the two of you. “...I don’t even remember my childhood. I don’t know anything that far into my past…. Let alone having a pet ferret!”

Muriel pauses thinking to himself for a moment. Then he mumbles. “....Did you have.... a familiar?”

 _“RHEMI!.. HELP ME!”_ That small sharp voice floods into your mind and echoes in your ears suddenly. Making you drop the kettle on the ground and accidentally dumping all the water onto the fire. It loudly hisses and sizzles and a cloud of hot steam appears.

Muriel launches himself off of the bedding, Inanna quickly getting out of the way. You feel so surprisingly shaky and unsteady out of nowhere, still hearing the squeaky voice terrified screams echoing in your head. He arms tenderly hold your shoulders before you can stumble backwards. “—Rhemi! What’s wrong?!”

Your stomach and chest hurts all of a sudden, head spinning. It feels a lot like the moment when Morga and Khamgalai died... It hurts so much. “...I-I...I don’t know…” Small flashes of a white and red ferret with bright golden eyes comes to mind. But quickly go away with milliseconds. You blink a little, coming back to reality, then notice the tea kettle. “...Shit… the fire…. Muriel… I-I’m sorry. My figures just must of slipped—”

He grumbles,“—Don’t worry about that.” Scooping you up in his arms and returns you back to the bedding. Inanna curls herself around you, now warily looking at you, nuzzling her nose under your arm. Muriel sits next to you until you feel a bit less shaky and the feelings start to dissipate.

“I’m okay, Love….I feel better now. I must have gotten up quickly or something.” As you try to make your way back to your feet, Muriel’s large hands gently push you back down.

“Just….Stay here. I’ll make it.” He says softly, looking at you very cautiously. Uncomfortable silence takes over for about fifteen minutes as Muriel remakes the fire and refills the kettle with water. You pet Inanna slowly, the feeling of her soft fur helps soothe you further… _. Why did that hurt so much?....What was that?._.. You can hear the cracking of the ferret’s neck making you quiver… _.It wasn’t real. I couldn’t have been. It’s just a creep dream, Rhemi. It’s fine. You’re fine._

Muriel exhales deeply before breaking the silence. “Rhemi…You don’t—I’d never…. I mean …..I-I… I wouldn’t... do that…”

“What do you mean?..” Your cheek flush a little when he says that… hoping it’s not about what you think it is.

He turns his head towards you with a bit of pain in his eyes. “That other…. ’ _me’._..in your dream. The one who ran away and shut you out….I...I wouldn’t do that...”

 _Fuck!! ...He did see it all…_ Bringing your knees into your chest, starting to feel a little cold, you think a little before replying. This particular dream was new, especially about the ferret. But you’ve had them before about Muriel, variations of them at least. Him leaving, running away forever, shutting everyone out. Making you forget him. _That’s the worst part._ Trying to convincingly lie, you shrug, “I.. I know… I—I really don’t know why I dreamt that.” 

He hands you your cup as he takes a seat back next to you. The aroma already makes you feel a bit more at ease. But you both refuse to look at each other for a solid minute. “You...You are afraid of forgetting me still?” He utters quietly.

You dart up to meet his green gaze, then quickly drop it to look back at your tea. You really don’t want to answer that. “...I.. I don’t—” He already knows something’s up, just say something. You can at least tell him that… “….M-Maybe...A little…”

He moves himself to face you. “...I don’t want you to forget me either. I… I _need_ you to know that.” He cups your face with his large warm left hand. It feels good on your cool cheek. It's so wonderfully comforting.

You lean into his touch and look back into his eyes. “... I do know that, Muriel…It was just a bad dream.”

His expression looks so sincere all of a sudden. “....And…. I’m glad you're here….alive that is… that sounds… selfish—but it’s the truth. I am.” That looked like that was almost painful for him to say out loud.

 _Fucking shit—He heard all of that stuff that too…_ You crawl into his lap careful not to spill your hot tea. You want to tell him how you feel. You want to tell him everything that is on your mind. “I.. I’m happy I am too…. but…” You drop your gaze one more. The words are so hard to get out… You can’t even say them as you bite your lower lip.

He leans a little closer to you. “.... _But_ … what?”

You can’t do it. _What will he do if he can’t handle it?_ Shaking your head you make up a quick fib. “N-..Nothing. I forgot what I was going to say.”

He just stares at you with his mossy green eyes. He knows you're lying, rather blentenly at that. But he won’t call you out on it. “...You can talk to me you know.” He says under his breath and his heartbeat starts to pick up when he says it.

You snuggle your face up to his bare chest, blow on your tea a little and take a big sip. Muriel makes it just the way you like too. “Yeah. I know… But really. I’m okay.”

Muriel completely drops everything about the dreams, which is relieving. Where was that place anyways? Why does it feel like I know it?—Just get it out of your mind, Rhemi it was just a dream. A very bad, strange dream. It’s fine. _You are fine…Yeah!.. Yeah... Everything is fine….._

You glance up into the hole in the tent. The sun is making its way up now. _Crap. So much for going back to bed._ “...Thank you for being there, Muriel.” He flutters his eyes, looking confused for a moment. “.... for being in my dream. You made it better in the end.” That’s true. Even though you didn’t like that he was there for all of it, you did find his presents comforting. He always makes you feel like you could do anything no matter what. He gives you strength somehow.

“Oh..” He relaxes once he realizes what you mean. “...You’re welcome... I guess... but I didn’t even intend to. I can’t control this whole… leaping… thing. I really didn’t believe it was true… ‘till now. ”

You place your cup on the ground and stand in your knees and place both hands on his bare chest. “Well… I’m… I’m glad…. you were there. Even if you didn’t mean to.” You look at him longingly, and his face softens and his eyes are warm. He leans down to kiss your lips tentatively and you kiss him back. Wrapping your arms around his neck, he holds the small of your back as you both kiss one another increasingly more passionately. You were about to straddle his lap, but then a very loud rooster interrupts the both of you with his _cock-a-doodle-do_ , nearly making the two of you jump nearly out of your skins. You both dart toward where the crowing came from, it sounds like he’s just outside of the tent, then look back at each other and laugh softly.

A small stupid smile creeps over your lips as you look back to Muriel and you sputter a little harder laugh from a thought.

“...What?” He snorts grinning a little bit back.

You nod gesturing towards where the rooster’s coming from and wiggling your eyebrows mischievously. “Well… I guess you can say that we’ve really have been—”

“—Don’tyoufuckingsayit.” His mumbles as face grimaces and his nostrils flare. _He knows…_

You bite your lower lip trying to stop yourself. But it’s no use. “...... Cocked blocked..” You quickly mutter and stifle your laughter.

“—Goddamn it… I knew it…” He throws his head back, shaking it slightly and groans painfully, then chuckles a little. That was worse than the tent pun. “...You goof.” He then gently leans over and kisses your forehead before standing to his feet. “...Guess we're both up now.” He shrugs as he holds his hand out for you to help bring you to your feet.

You sigh, taking his hand and he pulls you up. “Sorry about that. I wanted you to sleep well for today.”

He grins a little, pushing a stray hair out of your face, then holds your chin with his pointer and thumb. “...slept enough… You sure you don’t want to talk anymore?”

You smile back up at him. “Yeah. I’m fine. Like I said. It was all just a dream.”

He huffs a little. He knows you have more to say but just won’t. It’s just not the right time. “Alright.” He mutters and leans back down, kissing your lips once again before you both start to get dressed and ready for the day. “...You coming with us today, Rem?” He asks as he donns his long sleeved dark green shirt.

You sit back down on the bedding and stretch out your left hip a bit and it pops satisfyingly and then you proceed to put your boots on. “No. I think I’m going to work practicing some of my spells before I learn something new. Besides, I think this is a good way for you to spend some quality time with your family.”

“...You're my family too.” He grumbles under his breath as he grabs his cloak, thinking you can’t hear him. Once you give him a pointed look, he shudders slightly, face and ears paints adorably a bright red.

That was so sweet, but he really does need to spend time with them to make up for lost time. You may just get in the way. A large smile takes over your face as you stand to your feet, crinkling the corners of your eyes and you loop through his arm and hug it. “You’ll enjoy it. I know you will.”

He flushes even more, looking embarrassed. “... We’ll see.” He murmurs. And you steal a last quick kiss before you let go of his arm. He gives you a very concerned look. “....You sure you're alright?”

You nod sharply. “Y-yeah! I’m fine, Muri. Really!”

He stares at you for a moment, making you think he may say something else, but she shakes his head a little and opens the tent. It’s another beautiful day, a little cloudier than yesterday, but still not too cold. Before leaving the tent you grab your cross body bag equipped with your journal, an extra blank notebook, and pencils. Inanna trails out behind you both and gives Muriel and quick howl. He nods and understands everything and she whips around and trots off out of the camp. “She’s said she's going to go out for a while.”

“ _Oh_. Alright then.” _Guess I really will be on my own then._

There are quite a few people up surprisingly. Una catches sight of the two of you and makes her way over with a heavy basket full of seeds. “ _Maidin mhaith,_ Muriel, Rhemi. You two slept well?”

Muriel and you exchange wary glances before you smile and sharply shrug. Last night was good especially for your hermit, but this morning not so much... “Sure…” you utter.

Muriel notices as Una shifts the heavy basket in her arms about to open her mouth to say something. He gently takes the basket from Una without a word, effortlessly holding it in one arm.

Una was initially very shocked, but then looked pleasantly surprised. “ _Oh!_ Why thank you, my sweet cub.” She smiles up at him patting his forearm. “We’re just waiting on a few others to get their lazy bones up.” She then turns her attention to you. “Rhemi, will you be joining us too? We could always use another person.”

“Actually I’m going to practice my own magic. I’ve got a few particular spells I’m working on mastering. But Muriel will teach me, won’t ya?” You smile up and him giving him a cute wink.

He grins with a faint blush in his cheeks. “That is if I can learn it myself.” He scoffs.

“Oh! You’ll do fine! You like collecting herbs and flowers back home in your forest, don’t you? You’ve got a head start.”

Muriel’s eyes widened. “I...I never told you that…” Una gives him a pointed look, then you both remember. She’s a leaper. She must have seen it. “Oh...right.” He mumbles to himself.

You stifle a laugh at Muriel’s cute face. “You have fun. I’m going back where I was yesterday morning, ok?” He nods a little.

Una tugs his arm slightly. “Alright then, this way, little cub!” They both turn their heels and start to walk off, Muriel looks back toward you one last time giving a slightly wary look. You tilt your head and give him a reassuring smile. He huffs and starts to follow Una. He’s still worried. You know he is. But you’d rather forget all about this morning. It’s strange. Yesterday you were bothered by not knowing about your past. Now you don’t even want to know anything. Whatever that was in the dream. You don’t want it to be a part of a memory… you don’t want anything else to do with it.

Shaking off all the bad thoughts of this morning, you make your way out of the camp waving cheerfully at other people who are awake. You seem to have made a name for yourself after yesterday, people keep greeting you as the _New Comer,_ what the ref and Shona called you. It seems to be an insult before, but now it's something you kind of own now. Made it positive. 

The couple that was talking to Gilbert the day before sees you as you approach the outskirts of the camp. The shorter one waves you down. “New Comer! Maidin mhaith! How are you today? Heard you downed the warm Kokhurian ale last night, making the two of you miss the story after dinner.”

_Oh lovely~. Now everyone here is going to think your a little lush… wait—That shit was fucking ale?! That crap was the most potent ale in the history of alcohol…_

You smile. “Oh, yeah… I’m fine!” Waving back kindly and walking a bit closer to them. They both are standing outside their tent. “Good morning…. _umm_ …” you realize you don’t really know their names. “S-sorry… But I don’t believe we’ve really properly met, have we?”

“Oh no! I'm so sorry! How rude!” The taller one exclaims. He extends out his long arm in front of him for a shake. “I’m Ronin. This is my husband Tad.”

You take Ronin’s very large hand and firmly shake it, then shake Tad’s. “Nice to meet you two. I’m Rhemi. But if you don’t remember, I don’t mind being called _New Comer_ still.”

For a Kokhurian, Tad is thin, but still rather tall (to you) and well built. His hair is long and dark brownish- black, wearing it in a very fashionable ponytail and is clean shaven. He stands around Ava and Shona’s height, and still looks strong, but nothing compares to his spouse. Ronin is around Gilbert’s towering height, just above seven foot, and is similar in stature, but has more of a potbelly. He has pitch black hair, a short well trimmed goatee. He keeps his hair cut very short on the sides, longer on top with a small bun in the back and two thin long braided pieces of hair on his left side of his face next to his ear with colorful beads and other small trinkets about shoulder length.

“Rhemi! That’s an interesting name. I like it!!” Ronin says jollily. His voice is low and gruff like a bear, but very friendly soundly.

“So Gilbert tells us you're betrothed to Artturi and Glenna’s boy, _eh_?” Tad asks excitedly.

You nod and smile stupidly, blushing a little. “Yes, I’m Muriel’s fiancee.”

“That’s exciting! You're the first New Comer we had in decades!” Tad keeps talking to you but seems to be very distracted by some being in your head.

You reach up, blindly feeling for something that doesn’t belong. “D-Do have something on my head??”

Ronin chuckles nervously then elbows Tad in the side, shooting him a scolding look. “Don’t…..” he mutters under his breath.

Tad quickly looks up at him then presses his lips tightly together looking like he’s going to explode still looking at your head. You flutter your eyes. “... You alright there, Tad?”

Ronin folds his arms. “He’s fine. He’s just… being Tad— Hey! Rhemi, would you like to join us for some breakfa—”

“—I’m sorry!!—Can I _please_ touch your hair?!?!” Tad finally blurts out looking rather relieved.

“TAD! The poor girl just met us!!” Ronin smacks his shoulder looking embarrassed. “ _Ugh_. Sorry, Rhemi.”

“...My…my hair?” You tilt your head confused grabbing a small handful, it’s down right now, probably a bit messy. It could use a good washing.

Ronin sighs and rolls his eyes as Tad keeps longingly eyeing your brownish red locks, wiggling impatiently with a siu smile. “Yeah, sorry—Tad here is a barber. He has this weird fascination with hair.”

Tad takes a step forward towards you, fighting back the urge to touch it until he has your permission. “Especially beautiful hair like yours!” Feeling flattered you take another step closer and nod sharply, giving him the okay. He makes a small squeak noise looking incredibly giddy as his husband shakes his head giving a small grin. Tad carefully examines it, walking in circles around you as he runs his fingers through your hair. His touch feels very professional, as strange as that sounds, like he knows exactly what he’s looking for without getting to close so you don't feel uncomfortable.“...Good volume...waves and some curls— _interesting_!...... Good… Good.. Ends look healthy—My!! What a wonderful color! Where are you from, my friend?”

“Vesuvia. It’s north and near the sea…. But ... Ah... I’m not sure if my parents were from there or not.”

“ _Hmmm_ … I was about to say, this isn’t typical Northerners' hair. We get a lot where we are from, but it seems to be a combination of northern and something else….” He stands in front of you. Hold your hair up, then lets it fall from his hands. “— _Ugh!_ Oh Great Father!!! I just…. love it!! Absolutely stunning!” He takes a step back and squints his eyes as he looks at you thinking hard. “ _Hmmmm_ …. Ever thought about having it shorter, you have the face for it.”

You snort, “I had it shorter about four years ago. But I prefer it longer.”

Tad smirks a bit. “Well it’s so beautiful, you could probably pull off any hairstyle!”

Cheeks start to flush a bit from the sudden compliment. “Oh— T-Thank you… I always thought it was just so plain looking. I've always wanted more vibrant, brighter hair.”

Tad stands back next to Ronin. “ _Pfft!_ Overrated! You’re gorgeous, Rhemi! Muriel is a very lucky man!” He smiles widely, winking when he says that. You scratch behind your hand and feel sheepish all of a sudden.

“Anyways, Rhemi, would you like to have some breakfast will us? We’re having some eggs.” Ronin finally gets out once Tad is satisfied.

The day is young. So you accept their kind invitation and enter their tent. It’s about the size of Muriel and yours. You sit next to the fire in a blanket and the three of you make small talk while Ronin makes you two eggs. Turns out Ronin and Tad live in a port city called Hjalle, it’s north-northeast of the shining steppe. Ronin works as a carpenter there making various things from tables, beds, to even large sailing ships. Which makes since—he’s so strong looking. He could probably lift the entire ship by himself. They were a very pleasant couple, very sweet and welcoming much like Una and Gilbert, but a bit younger.

“So how did you two meet?” You ask.

Tad shudders a bit, shocked at the question. “Oh Great Mother! That's… quite a story actually… not very romantic I’m afraid…. We were only about seventeen… maybe younger when the battle with the Scourge took place. Just kids really. Don’t even know how either of us made it…. We both came from separate bands, and didn’t really know each other before. But after the battle, we both became orphans. Everyone we knew and loved was just… gone...” Ronin grabs Tad’s shoulder comfortingly. It must still be difficult for them. It’s very understandable, it’s hard, but they seem stronger because of it.

Ronin clears his throat and finishes the story.. “I was injured pretty bad, busted my leg at the end of the battle. I couldn’t really go anywhere… All the healers in our tribe died. But Tad’s grandfather was one, so he knew a little.”

“Glenna taught a lot of people how to use herbs and things like that to help treat wounds.” Tad says quietly.

“He never left my side. Nursed me back to health.” Ronin finishes. Tad blushes a little and holds his hand that's draped over his shoulder, making your heart melt a bit. “...Still can't get rid of him.” Ronin chuckles jokingly.

Tad grabs his husband's face, squishing his cheeks together a bit. “How could I leave this good lookin’ mug, huh?”

“ _Pfft!_ Whatever!” Ronin snorts, pulling away, scratching his chin and mirroring Tad’s blush.

You smile softy. “That’s actually really sweet! I mean—I’m sorry you both orphaned...Thats awful.... But you had each other, if that’s not romantic I don’t know what is.”

Ronin and Tad’s blush get even more red. “Aww. You're just such a sweet little thing!” Tad collects your empty plate and puts it into a small bucket filled with water in the corner of their tent along wit the other dishes.

“So, how did you meet Artturi and Glenna’s boy?” Ronin asks.

“ _Hmmm._ Well. It’s a bit of a crazy story…” You gave the summarized version, leaving out most of the Arcana part. They are both speechless at the end of it.

Tad flutters his eyes staring blankly at you. Finally Ronin shakes his head sharly. “So…. You two are… heroes!!”

“I shouldn’t be too surprised, Muriel is Artturi and Glenna’s child after all.” Tad says after getting out of his stupor.

“I mean, we don’t think so. But everyone else at home does…”

“I’m sure they had a parade for you two when he asked you to marry him!” Tad chuckles a bit.

“Actually he asked me to marry him about a week or so before we started traveling here…. We have no idea how to handle that without making a spectacle. So we’ve kept the engagement quiet and we may just elope once we’re back home.”

Tad somewhat pouts as he hears this. “Awww— What a shame! You’d make such a beautiful bride, Rhemi.”

“...You really think so??” You feel your face get very hot all of a sudden and you rub the back of your neck. “I’m actually terrified of not looking pretty.” You cover your mouth softly after you blurred out that last part. Having no idea why you shared that with two acquaintances.

“Daww! You have nothing to worry about with that! I think everyone is scared of that in a way. It’s part of the jitters. Ronin was so scared about that when we were about to get married!”

Ronin cackles a short bark. “HA! Hell yeah I was! I knew you were going to look amazing like you always do. I on the other hand have no goddamn sense of fashion….. Don’t exactly care for it either...”

Tad smiles sweetly. “But he was so handsome in that white parka, I couldn’t help but cry when I saw him.” Ronin rubs his thumb on the top of Tad’s hand, remembering fondly. “We actually got married here on the Steppe during the gathering almost twenty one years ago.”

“Really? That’s so cute!!” You hug your bag in your lap looking at them sweetly.

“Just don’t be afraid of other people, Rhemi. You can’t let them ruin things for you. Sometimes we get a lot of shit back at home, but here at home, we can be ourselves. The Kokhuri only care about love. And so do we. So don’t make other people ruin what you want.” Ronin says.

“And don’t be afraid of not feeling pretty, Rhemi. You're a gorgeous little thing! I’m sure Muriel will also think so even if you wore a potato sack!” Tad adds making Ronin and you laugh a bit.

“Thank you. Really. I truly appreciate it.” This is really good advice. Muriel and you haven’t really talked about getting married since the day you left. You talked about little things here and there, but nothing really important. It’s also good having some wisdom from a couple that has gone through it all before.

You take a look outside toward the sky. It’s getting much brighter out now. Tad stands to his feet and so do you. “Well, sorry to cut this short, but Ronin and I are going to the graveyard to pay our respects. We haven't gotten the chance to yet.”

“That's fine. I’ve gotta get going too. I’m supposed to be working on some spells today. Thank you both for breakfast, and talking to me.”

“Any time! Any time! You're a treat to have! Maybe next time Muriel could join us. We both want to tell him about his father...I was part of Gilbert and Artturi band.” Ronin says standing up to his feet as well.

“That sounds nice, perhaps we will host next time. You both like tea?”

“Why, yes! We do!” Tad’s eyes widen with delight as you say that. “Especially chamomile or earl grey.”

“Well, luck for you, I’ve got both and about three other blends.”

You say your goodbyes and the three of you walk your separate ways. You quite enjoyed them. They were very kind and easy to talk to. Most Kokhurian are it seems.

Finally you get to the hill side where the forget-me-nots are. You take the time to practice some of your magic. It’s still mid morning, so you would have plenty of time to kill. A few hours go by and you think you got the new spell down. You’ve pretty much mastered making illusions and objects with your magic. But you’ve been practicing a new form of it: Making things out of solid objects and turning them into animated things. Lately you’ve been making a small dragon you can control made out of dirt or rock. It can even breath fire a little. However it’s only a quarter the length of Faust, smaller than your forearm. Not very useful for a fight—yet. But it’s entertaining to play with. It doesn’t have a mind of its own or anything like that. It’s more controlled by your movements and thoughts. 

Something black covered with fur followed by a small body with a tan fur hood catches in your prefierial. It’s little Ida and Inanna. Guess Nana’s back. Looking over toward them, Ida follows Inanna then hides behind her as you make eye contact. She still hasn’t really talked to you directly yet. “Hey there, Ida.” You say with a wave. She shudders a little and pulls down her parka hood over her red face, but slowly she waves blindly, making you laugh a little and your heart melt a little. _She’s so cuuuuuuute!!! Makes me wonder what our children will be like… Hmm….Does Muriel even want kids?? He never really talked about it… but the way he is with Ida and the other children, I would like to think he would… He really would make such a great father._

Ida looks like she wants to talk to you, but is just too shy to come up to you. You cross your legs on the ground and conjure a bit of magic to your hands and focus. About five or six white butterflies emerge and you send them towards her. Ida bats her little eyelashes at them. “Butterflies!!” She mutters to Inanna while she tries to nip at them. Ida makes her way over slowly, one hand constantly on Inanna’s fur. “But Momma and Shona say that butterflies are asleep during winter.” Ida reaches up and a butterfly lands on her small finger, but it disappears into a yellowish orange smoke. She looks over to you and with wonder behind her green eyes. “... How’d you do that?”

“With my magic… “ A large smile takes over your lips. “Want me to make more?”

Ida nods rapidly and you create more, but this time make them different colors and slightly bigger. Ida chases then happily across the hill. Soon a handful of her brothers even show up. They all start chasing after the butterflies, making a game out of. They then all gathered around and watched you show off some other tricks, which was a good way to practice anyways.

Ava comes over the hill, spear in hand. They must be on protrole again. Making their way down the hill side they become rather sheepish once they notice you. Their demeanor has completely flipped from being almost hateful to upright bashful since you beat them at Brùth Carachd game yesterday, but you’d much prefer this over the cold shoulder. “Morning, Ava!” You say to them while sending an illusion of a large butterfly, with wings the size of your hands. They shudder as it flies over to them taken back by the enormity of it. You sent it to make a fly around them. Curious, Ava pokes at it in fascination and it poofs into smoke and they tilt their head in wonder. “It’s magic. Kinda cool huh?” Ava shrugs, their face flushes and their eyes dart away, but comes closer to you, seemingly trying to hide their interest.

“Ava! The New Comer is so awesome!” One of her brothers around seven or so, grabs Ava’s wrist. “She can make all kinds of stuff, right?”

“Sure! You like the illusions, Ava? I can do more than that.” You show her your shadow puppetry, all one color. It’s not like normal illusions, this one you can tell isn’t real, but it’s used for entertainment. Ava drops her defensiveness and is increasingly interested at the sight of shadow puppetry. They approach you without a second thought, dropping their spear onto the ground next to them and sit a foot or so away from you watching you as you put on a silly show. Making two human-like figures dance together, their bodies look like they're made of dark red and orange smoke. The way the spell works, your fingers have to move in the correct way, almost like a real marionette with strings.

Ava doesn’t think you're watching them, but they try and mimic your hand movements. You smile softly at them and their gaze finally meets yours. They pause with a single blink, bright pink paints their face. They quickly snap their hands back, and pretend to get something off their wrist, then fold their arms tightly. _….Do they want to learn?_ You stop the little puppet show and all the kids grumble sadly. You grin smack your knees with both hands. “Sorry guys! If I keep this up any longer, Imma pass out!” Ava snaps their head in your direction looking worried all of a sudden. “...I’m over exaggerating a bit.” _Kinda…._ You whisper loudly with your hand covering your mouth and their shoulders relax.

The kids all disperse but some stay on the hill side. Ava looks a little uncomfortable and looks like they are about to stand up and walk away. Before they get a chance you mutter. “I can’t teach you that if you want, Ava.” They are startled at your sudden words and look at you wide eyed. “You liked the shadow puppetry, didn’t you?” They nod slowly, eyeing you with a bit of suspicion. “Well, you have a good strong aura. But then again, most of the Kokhuri do…. If you like it so much, I don’t mind. What do you say, Ava? Wanna learn?”

Ava looks all around for a moment, seeming to think of over and then gives a firm head nod. Their face looks a little embarrassed and they reluctantly start to speak with their hands. You give them a wry smile. You have no idea what they’re saying. “I’m-I’m sorry…. I don’t understand.”

Ava blushes again and whistles over to her siblings as they start to play a game of tag. Ida is the first one to rush over, she was sitting by Inanna anyways. Ida gives a happy little grin when Ava finishes. “Ava said they’re very sorry ‘bout yesterday.”

You flutter your eyes a bit unsure. Ava huffs and points to your journal sticking out of your bag. “Oh!!... No! No! It’s ok… I uhhh… I-I never met to offend you.” Ava shrugs, points their thumb into their chest then to their rear making you splutter a giggle. “Was that Ava for, ‘ _I was being an ass?_ ’..” They grin a little and nod their head softly. “Don’t worry about it, Ava. You didn’t know that your dad told me I could write things down.” Ava pats little Ida’s shoulder to thank her. Before she leaves Ava picks a few forget-me-nots and places them in Ida’s hair. She gives them a tight hug around their neck. They seem rather close.

The five year old boy from yesterday sluggishly comes over to you, rubbing his sleepy eyes and sits down right next to you, plopping their head on top of your outer thigh. You are a bit surprised, then you chuckle at the sight of his apparent exhaustion. “You tired little one?” Ava looks up toward the sky, seemingly checking the time. “Nap time for him?”

They grin a little nod.

Ava tentatively scoots over and attempts to scoops him in their arms. He starts to pout grabbing your skirt. “Noooo! …I don’t wanna leave New Comer!” Ava grumbles a bit at him and shoots you an annoyed apologetic look.

You grab your bag and put it over your shoulder. “I don’t mind Ava. I’ll come with.” You turn to Inanna who's lazily lying in the sunbathing next to Ida as she makes another flower crown. “Nana, keep watch over all these kids ok?” She barks in what you can only guess is an agreement.

Placing your pencils back into their place you feel the extra notebook you packed, giving you an idea. “Hey Ava. I know I don’t understand your… uh..hand language. But I remember your younger brother said you can write. Here.” You give her the fresh small notebook and open the page and the pencil. They look at you perplexed. “...So I can start teaching you shadow puppetry without having someone always translating for us. I mean I’d like to learn your language… it just may take me awhile.” They flush a bit again and take it slowly, give a small grin and a sharp nod. “So we’ll start tomorrow then ok?” They nod again looking kind of excited about it. You wonder why they want to know why they were so intrigued by the puppetry, but that seems unimportant. They seem to be opening up to you. And you don’t mind that at all. Ida did say that they didn’t have many friends. Perhaps Muriel and you really will be.

Ava shows you the way, and you carry their younger brother in your arms up the hill side towards Una and Gilbert’s tent. You pass by Gilbert and Shawn as they were cutting up fresh fish with a few other people, he smiles widely as he sees Ava and you walking together, but doesn’t say anything. Probably didn’t in order to spare Ava from embarrassment.

Entering the large tent, Ava shows you where her younger brother sleeps behind one of the dividers. He’s nearly boneless in your arms as you place him down on the bedding. He’s really cute too. You start to very quietly stand up, but the little boy grabs your long sleeve. “Can you sing me a song?”

“Oh… I… I only know one song I’m afraid.”

“It's ok.” He says with a large yawn. “Ist nice?”

“My mother sang it to me… _I_ think it is.”

“Then can you pwetty pwease sing it?” He begs sleepily, looking up with his cute bright green eyes.

You sigh a little to yourself. You haven't sang that song since… well, before you died. Somehow this conversation eerily reminds you about the time when you sang it Rene. But you shake all those thoughts out of your head. “Alright. I’m not the best singer though.”

You tug him back into the bedding and pet his little head and start humming the tune. As you start to sing it, you just now noticed that the song is actually in a different language. It’s in Rune, but in a different dialect.

As you get to the last part. Another voice joins you, startling you a bit. It’s Una, she can’t help but sing along on the other side of the divider. Somehow she knows the song too. She takes the lower part, you the upper part. Her voice is so velvety and strong. The boy is fast asleep and you slip out of the divider with Ava. “What a lovely voice, Rhemi.” Una mutters.

You turn towards her to thank her to see Muriel standing right next to Una with a cute smile looking straight at you. Your face gets very hot all off a sudden. He’s never really heard you sing like that before. You’d sing to yourself back at the shop when you were alone. But you never sang aloud in front of people before. Not even in front of Asra. Your hands cover your burning face. “ _Oh god!_ D-D-Did you hear that?!—Please tell me you didn't hear that!” You loudly whisper, words muffled from your hands. Ava just nods to Muriel and their mother and exits the tent without a goodbye to you. This is so awkward!!!!

Muriel flushes a bit, but keeps a smile. “Yeah… s-so what? Asra told me you could sing.”

“—W-WHAT?!” _HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW?!_ You cover your mouth trying to stop yourself from half yelling.

Una stifles a laugh and speaks normally. “You don’t have to whisper you two, once Aidan is asleep, he’s out.” 

You feel incredibly embarrassed, Muriel just gives you this funny smirk. “...Don’t look at me like that.”

“—Like what? I’m just looking at you..”

“Then—just don’t look at me.” You both snort.

Una chuckles at your sheepishness as she washes her dirt covered hands.

“I had a feeling you weren’t all Northerner, Rhemi.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your features are not that of a true northerner, not on this side of the sea that is. Vesuvia is a melting pot if I’m not mistaken. That song is an old Travelish lullaby.”

“Travelish?” Muriel’s repeats with an eyebrow raised. “Never heard of that.”

You look at her blankly. Not having a clue either. Una smiles and Muriel fetches her a small towel, she nods at him to thank him. “They are a people who are nomads like us. We’ve met a few bands here and there before in passing on the Steppe. But unlike the Kokhuri they were found all over the place, they travel up and down, left and right, just roaming everywhere trading and moving. Come to think of it, it was a Travelish merchant that carried Muriel to the North.”

“R-Really?” You find this somewhat interesting, but it still doesn’t ring any bells. Nothing ever really does.

Una nods to herself as he continues. “They are thought to come originally from the other side of the sea. I had my suspicions before, but when you sang that song I knew you must be part Traveler!”

Suddenly you shudder, your shoulders stiffen. Traveler. You can hear dozens of voices yelling in your head. _“Fucking Traveler trash!!—You stupid usless Traveler...—Dirty Traveler!!—Traveler scum!—Who asked you, Traveler?!”_ You can see a person rearing their leg with a large boot on their foot aiming right for your stomach, making you flitch and cover your abdomen— You flutter your eyes and the person is gone but Muriel and Una look at you with grave concern. Sweat forms on your brow. _The fuck was that…._

“Rhemi…” Muriel utters eyes are wide and look so concerned. This little episode wasn’t like this morning. But it still. It scares you. From the look of it it scares Muriel and Una too.

You hasilty shake your head, smiling fakely. “Sorry...I’m—I’m fine…Must have been something I ate.” Both of them don’t look at all convinced.

Una quickly grabs you by the crease of your elbow with her hand, eyes narrowed, looking very stern. “I am the mother of twelve children, Rhemi. I know when a child is fibbing.”

 _...Shit. I can’t deal with this right now._ You grin uncomfortably. “I’m-I’m not! really I’m fine, Una.” Her brow furrows and you can feel as she conjures her magic and places her other hand on the top of your forearm tightly before you get a chance to stop her. “—No!! Wait!” Ignoring your protest, she shuts her eyes,you can see them darting back and forth under her eyelids her grasp gets tighter. _What can she see?? More than me?.... wait… I’m.. I’m not ready for this…._

Una’s eyes fly open, she shudders and pulls away quickly seeming to be in a bit of pain. “Una!!” Muriel quickly grabs her shoulders to steady her.

She rubs her temples with her one hand, and pats Muriel’s hand to assure she’s okay. “I-I’m alright, little cub.” She looks at you and cups your cheek tenderly. “Oh...Rhemi… You poor little thing.” She mutters under her breath and her face is softened.

“A-A-re you ok? What happened??” You grab hold of her hand, peeling off your face, taking hold of it in both yours. _Was… Was that me that hurt her?.. Or something else?_

She drops her gaze and looks to her other free hand, examining her palm. “I.. I tried to leap into your past...”

“What did you see?” Muriel asks without any hesitation, and you feel your face getting a bit blanched… _. I don’t want to know...I don’t want to know..._

She looks rather baffled. “..Only a few things, but then something pushed me back. It—I’ve never had that happen before…. It was like... a sharp pain. Felt like a migraine.”

You actually feel almost relieved, your shoulders relax. “...So...you-you couldn’t see anything then really?” You ask softly.

Una shakes her head slowly and stands up straight. “I suppose I can’t see what people don’t remember.”

You shake your head, feeling so terrible about causing her pain.“I’m so sorry. This is all _my_ fault—”

Una without warning just throws you into her warm arms. She is surprisingly strong as she holds you tightly into her chest very mother-like, into her chest petting your hair. “...Don’t you dare think that it's your fault, Rhemi. You didn’t do anything wrong now, you didn’t do anything wrong back then.... You’re not to blame for what that person did to you.”

You suddenly hold your breath. _She… she can’t mean what you think she does. That was just a dream. Not a memory—It wasn’t real. She can only see the past._ “I… I don’t know what you mean.” You say quietly, gently pulling out of her embrace.

Her hand cups the back of your head. “...Ezavior…” She whispers in your ear. 

_No...No...NO….He wasn’t real._ “O-oh….” You feel your heart ringing in your ears all of a sudden, stomach feels twisted into knots and suddenly feels out of breath. For some reason a smile is on your lips even though you feel like screaming, but somehow you're just still. You manage to slowly pull out of her arms, but she looks reluctant to let you go. “Pl-please, excuse me, Una. I… just remembered I had something to do.”

“Rhemi.” Una utters with concern in her voice holding your hand for another moment.

“I’m fine, Una.” You lie, fakely smiling, and pull your hand away. You just want to get away from everyone. _I just need air. Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine…. I’m fine. I’m…. fine._

“Rhemi!” Muriel reaches out for you.

Rage suddenly floods your emotions and your hands clenched into tight fists And you shoot him an angry glance. “—I said I’m _FINE!!_ ”

_Tink—TINK—TINK—CRACK!! SPLASHHH!!_

A large ceramic bowl suddenly breaks in the corner where the small kitchen is. Muriel and Una turn their attention towards it and you take off out of the tent. Your feet just start moving. You don’t know where they’re taking you but you feel increasingly sick to your stomach, but you walk slow enough to not draw attention to yourself, somehow keeping your composure. But the ferret comes back to your mind. His painful squeaky screams echoing in your mind. _“RHEM!!!”....No. No. Nope. You’re fine. You’re fine. You’re f-fine…. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong. I’m fine!!!_ You find yourself in your tent, hands are shaking. You splash some water on your face from your water pouch and swish some in your mouth to make the nausea go away. _Everything's fine, Rhemi. Everything’s fine…._

“Rhemi.” Muriel murmurs your name as he enters the tent. He apparently followed you.

 _Goddamn it! Not now… Please, not right now!_ You stand to your feet, but keep looking away from him. “I’m fine, Muriel.”

He steps closer, shutting the tent’s entrance and huffs sharply, sounding irritated. “...Why do you keep lying to me?”

Breathless for a half second, trying to recover yourself, keeping your back turned, refusing to look at him. “I’m-I’m not.”

“The hell you are!” He scoffs.

“I’m… I’m fine.” You feel your breathing becoming faster. _No. Nothing is wrong. I’m fine… Everything is fine. I’m fine… I’M FINE!!!_

His knuckles brush up against your right tricep. “...Why… Why don’t you want to talk to me?”

“...There’s nothing to talk about!” You snap.

He pulls back his hand and you can hear him as he takes in a deep breath.“...Do...do you not trust me?” He sounds so hurt asking that.

Your heart feels like it's tugging down to the ground. “—N-No!.. I.....I do…”

“Then why aren’t you talking to me? You won't even look at me!” He barks, increasingly more frustrated sounding. “...You’ve done this before!... You’ll lie and say everything fine—joke about it even! But clearly you're not okay!... _Why_?”

You can feel your eyes become water, making you feel panicked. “...Because—this.. this isn’t the time!”

“When is the time?” He sighs deeply and softens his voice. “....I’m not going to let you run away, Rhemi.”

Fighting them the tears back, you almost choke on your words. “...I’m not running away.” You move toward the entrance to the tent, just feeling like you need to get away form everyone. You just want to be alone. “—I...Just need to get out of here. That’s all.”

Muriel stretches out his heavy arm, blocking you from leaving. “I know when someone is trying to run away, trust me I’ve done it for fucking years!”

“I’m not running away!!” You feel a bit angry again, he just won’t let up, and your eyes are losing the battle with your tears.

“Then face me and tell me that! Why won’t you talk to me?” He firmly grabs your shoulder, turning you around, you could have stopped it but you don’t fight it.

You finally give in and look up at him. He’s giving you that face, that worried pleading face. You lose it. Tears suddenly flood out of your eyes. “Because I’m a fucking hypocrite, Muriel!!!—All I’ve ever told you is that the past doesn't matter. You’ve just got a handle on your past, you’ve come to terms with it, made peace with it. I don’t want to ruin that because now mine is slapping me the goddamn face! And… I—I don't want to remember! I’m… I’m afraid, Muri!!.... I’m _so_ afraid...” You cover your eyes with your hands, sobbing uncontrollably, shoulder sink down. He slowly wraps one of his large arms around the small of your back, you start to accept his embrace. “..S-Some bad things happened when I was young.... I know it!! B-but... But I can’t face it!! I don’t want to know about it. I was happier not knowing. And why is this happening now? Why couldn't this start when we got back home?”

Muriel’s quiet for a while, you sniffle and wipe the tears with your long sleeve. He brushes your long bangs out of your face, muttering. “...It’s okay.”

You pull away and look towards the corner of the tent. “No it's not! This is stupid! You had to deal with way worse shit! And I’m crying over a stupid fucking ferret!!!.... I’m just—…. I’ll be alright, I’m just being stupid, Muriel.” You push him away wiping the tears out of your eyes, trying to regain your composure, but it’s useless.

“You’re not stupid. You're hurting…. Just.. don’t do this...” His voice starts to sound shaky.

“....Do what?”

“—Don’t shut me out!! _OKAY_?!” Muriel’s brow narrows as he half shouts at you, holding your shoulders. Eyes are filled with tears, he drops his gaze. “If…if you're afraid to tell me things because I’ll run away, you're wrong…” Your eyes widen as he says that… Your heart drops into your stomach. He figured it out. That’s why you dreamed of him leaving you. His hand slowly cups your cheek and he strokes it with his thumb, you lean into his touch, tears still streaming down. “...I’m not going anywhere…. You don’t have to be alone like I was…. You were there for me… just please..” He quickly whips a tear from his right eye, then slowly presses his forehead against yours. You don’t push him away. His touch feels too good to let go. His volume lowers to just above a whisper. “...Just...Let me be there for you…. Just ‘cause I had to deal with things alone doesn't mean you should.” 

After swallowing the lump in your throat, you nod quietly and grab hold of his cloak with both hands and cry a bit harder, letting it all out. If feels somehow good to let it out.

Once the tears finally stop, you close the gap, you kiss his lips like he’s the air you need to breathe. He stiffens at first, seeming to be surprised, but then he kisses you back and matches your passion. Scooping up into his arms but he small of your waist, you drape your arms around his back of neck, holding onto him. You need to feel his warm skin for some reason like it's going to kill you if not. Lungs heaving shallowly and increasingly faster as a deep pulse between your legs radiates your lower half of your body. Wrapping your legs around his waist, peel off both of your cloaks. His hand moves down to hold your ass and outer thighs and he sits on the bedding. Mouths parted, your tongue dances with his inside each other’s mouths as you grind against him just itching to get closer. You both part for air and you start to pull off his shirt over his head. He hastily takes it off the rest of the way, unthreading his sleeves, tossing to the side. Your hands lace through his hair and cup scarred cheek, lips meet his again as you both unbuckle each other’s belts blindly. Once off, you unwrap your legs, climb out of his lap and start to quickly take off your skirt and pants, then roll onto your back on the bedding to unthread them off your legs while Muirel peels off his shoes. He even takes off your shoes, then helps to take your tight pants, skirt, and underwear off the rest of the way. Placing all articles of your clothing to the side, he presses his large strong arms into the bedding, hovering over your body, you sit up and nuzzle your face into his collarbone and neck, pulling down his pants a soft hot moan escapes his lungs. “...You sure?” He mumbles, you nod quietly but sharply. He sits up, looking up at him with your large, now slightly swollen eyes. You guild both of his hands to the bottom of your long shirt and he pulls it off, then very sweetly touching your left breast, making your whole body quiver.

Tugging him by the back of his neck, you lay down onto the bedding, he follows, tentatively feeling your shape with one hand, gently fondling and sweetly kissing your neck, chest and breasts. It feels euphoric. He sits back up, spreads your legs, looping his arms over your thighs and pulls you close and lines his erect member with your now wet, tight entrance. As you both start, it becomes a very blissful blur almost. He’s not fucking you…. He’s making love to you, in the truest possible manner. He’s delicately kissing your face, lips, and neck, moving his hips very slowly and gently, holding your body close to his, taking in every moment, every small movement. It doesn't hurt somehow even though it was a quick start… You don’t even care if it did. It just feels good to be in his warm arms. Your hands feel up and down his chiseled back as he moves his cock in and out of you, quietly grunting under his breath. Holding you. Loving you. Neither of you care about the outside world right now.

Suddenly he presses his forehead against your cheek bone, his nose buried in your neck as he breathes and thrusts get faster and harder. His large hands squeezing your ass and hip crease, you can feel his member swell and he stifles a hot groan behind his lips. Your insides start to feel lighter, but your walls start to clench down around him, breathing starts to feel shaky but you stay very quiet as you hit a small orgasim, feeling his cum spilling into you. Both your bodies tense up as you both climax together hushedly, then completely relax into the bedding. Muriel pulls his half hard member out of your now overflowing entrance. He lifts his head up, holds your jawline and kisses your lips passionately and you melt into him as you kiss him back, both feeling breathless.

Once you part for air you both gaze into each other’s eyes. He just looks at you so warmly and lovingly. You can’t help but wrap your arms around his neck, he further relaxed his body. Slowly he moves his arms to hold the small of your back, resting his head on your breasts catching his breath. You can feel his heartbeat slowing down against your abdominal muscles. Both of you are still, other than your heavy breathing, you're both silent for at least four or five minutes.

“....Am I crushing you?” He mumbles, barely breaks the silence.

“No…” You whisper holding him even tighter. “...You feel good actually.” The pressure of his strong body on top of yours feels somehow comforting. He is a little heavy, but you don’t care. All you know is that you don’t want to let go… _I hurt him. He felt hurt not feeling like I trusted him. I’m such an idiot._ “...I’m sorry, Muriel.” You quietly mutter after another minute goes by.

He sighs deeply, lifts his head up from your chest and places a feather light kiss on your lips. “Just… talk to me. Please. You want me to talk to you, but you can be just as bad sometimes…. I know you wanted to tell me something.”

You close your eyes tightly and nod slowly. “....Guess you also know me too well.” He exhales and smiles nuzzling his face back into your soft breasts. You pet his hair and undo his now messed up braids, scratching his scalp. It’s time to come clean. You need to get this out. Sighing hard you start. “...I… I am happy that I am alive… I’m happy to be with you. But… sometimes I think about how many people didn’t come back. It—It bothers me.”

“...Why haven’t you told me about that?” He mutters sadly.

“I… I don’t know…” You huff. “...I didn’t think it was a big deal....”

“...Maybe not to you. But it is to me.” You can feel his mouth tighten on your breast after he says that.

“I didn't want to overwhelm you with my petty issues.”

“...But they're not ‘petty’—I’ve felt the same way before… still do. I don’t think I should have survived the colosseum….But I did. It’s something that just... doesn’t go away. It did get better for me, though.” You just hold him tighter in your arms. It feels very relieving to let this out finally, this was month and months of build up anxiousness.

“It...it hasn’t bothered me like that until Julian found my will…. I didn’t remember dying…. But now I kinda do. These feelings are… new…. I guess I'm still processing it all. Then these new memories… they made me feel even worse. I think Ezavior was my familiar….” You shake a little when you finally admit that. It’s painful to say, but once it’s out, it feels better somehow, freeing. You clear your throat and wipe a tear away. “....Explains why I never wanted one.... And Una’s right. I am part Traveler… I don’t think people like them very much… I don't think I’m from Vesuvia either… not originally at least... What scares me the most is that I won’t be able to handle it all... I suppose I do need to work on speaking up too…”

His green eyes meet yours still resting his head on your bare chest. “... _‘We’ll work on it together.’_ You said that last year here…. remember?”

A smile spreads across your lips as you rest your temple against this top of his head.. “Yeah. You're right… I’m sorry.” After a large exhale you continue. “It… It's’ just...Everyone tells me I am strong, but I’m not. I’m… I’m weak. I just hate showing that I am… Hate admitting it.”

He shakes his head a little. “That's not true… You're one of the strongest people I know. But, you—you don’t have to be strong all the time, Rhemi…. It’s ok to be weak sometimes. You’ve shown me that…. I’m sorry if I made it seem like you couldn’t.”

“No… It’s not you… I think I’ve always been that way… I just.. never noticed it before. I also didn’t want anything to be wrong. I thought ignoring it would make it go away.”

“....Please tell me when things are bothering you. I know I’m not great at talking still, but I can at least listen.”

You snort, at that statement. “You're better than you give yourself credit for… But I am sorry, Mur.”

Muriel lifts himself off your body and hovers over you, looking deeply in your eyes. “I.. I love you, Rhemi.” His fingers run through your hair sweetly.

He sits on his knees placing his soft cock back into his pants while you sit up on your rear still naked. “I love you too, Muriel…. Thank you for not letting me run away.” He opens his arms and you go into his lap, wrapping your arms around his chest. He feels so warm.

“...You’ll get through these memories. I know you will…I’ll be here to help you too.” He caresses your naked back making you feel even warmer.

You both stay there for a while until you start to shiver from the cold. The fire is nothing but embers. You snap your fingers and a small flame gets going. Both of you reluctantly let go, but when you do, you grab the blanket and wrap yourself into it while Muriel gets up and stokes the fire, adding a log.

He returns to the bedding sitting behind you and pulls you back into his bare chest, wrapping his arms around your waist. “So… How was learning how to grow plants with Una today?” You ask finally, you’ve been wanting to know all day.

He snorts a little at your sudden question, resting his head on your shoulder trying to warm you up. “Alright I guess…. She says I’m a natural, but I made a lot of mistakes.”

“I’m sure she's not exaggerating. That kind of stuff is what you're good at…. She's really sweet…I should apologize for breaking that ceramic bowl. Maybe I can fix it. Asra’s done it before.”

“...Figured that was you.” He raises an eyebrow looking at you pointently. You stick out your bottom lip, feeling flush a little. “...What did _you_ do today?”

“Showed off my magic to Ida and some of her brothers. I also made my adquenacne with one couple that Gilbert was talking to yesterday.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… They’re very nice, they made me breakfast and we talked a bit. We may have to make them some tea. We talk about weddings actually.”

“...Ooh…” His cheeks get hot all of a sudden and he changes the subject, clearing his throat. “....Saw that you came out with Ava in the tent early. You two hanging out now?”

You snicker a bit and take pity on him. “Kinda. I’m going to teach them how to make shadow puppetry. They really liked it for some reason when I was showing off on the hill side. Then her little brother started to fall asleep on my leg. We tucked him into bed… is that ok?”

He shakes his head and shrugs a little. “...Don’t mind….. Aslongastheykeeptheirhandsoffofyou.” He grumbles that last part.

“I don’t think they’re planning on stealing me, Muriel. I’ve only got eyes for one Kokhurian.” You boop his nose and he grins uncontrollably.

You both get yourself dressed and washed up after a while and find Una before dinner. She looks worried sick. She even smacks your head a little scoldingly. “Don’t go walking off like that again! I thought you weren’t going to come back!” You don’t mind it though. It didn’t even hurt. She just cares. She reminds you of someone… But it's hard to exactly remember, her motherly scolding is refreshing somehow. _Someone with beautiful dark skin and dreadlocks… Bright eyes… Athena…_ you shake off the thought for now.

She huffs sharply before opening her arms wanting to hug you. You go obediently into them. “I’m sorry about your bowl.” You say muffled by the fur of her parka.

“Oh, hush! Don’t fret that…..But I suppose I also owe you an apology. I should have asked before sticking my nose into your business, my dear.”

“No...I’m-I’m glad you did, Una.” You pull away from her but look up into her dark green eye, filled with wisdom and kindness.

She smiles softly and gently pinches your left cheek. “So. Tonight. What do we do with the hot Kokhurian ale?”

Your face twists. “....Not drink it”

Muriel and Una throw their heads back and laugh. Una hugs you tightly again. “Or just drink it slowly. We mix it with whisky and schnapps you know!” _Aha! That makes WAY more sense now....I knew I wasn't that bad of a lightweight._

While Muriel and you were in the tent talking, some of the others started to play another kind of game. You catch the end of it. This time it was most of the younger children who participated. The game was played with a small ball filled with beans or sand and the objective was to catch it without using your hands and not let it fall to the ground. So you’d have to use mostly your feet. Ida was suprizinging very good at this game and nearly won. But another girl a bit older than her won right at the last second. Even though she didn’t win, Gilbert and Una praised her for doing such a good job trying so she didn't get discouraged. It seems she doesn’t participate in much because of her shyness, so this was a big step for her.

Before dinner started, instruments were being played outside of the large tent around the huge fire in the center of the camp. A lot of people started to dance around it cheerfully. Muriel and you watched from the side with some others. You even catch a glimpse of Ronin and Tad dancing. They quickly wave to you and you wave back. Tad even gestures for the two of you to join the dance but Muriel gives him a very sharp head shake to say, _‘no thanks’_. Tad shrugs with a large smile and continues to dance with his husband. This isn't music and dancing like back at home. It was very drum driven and sounds almost primitive where it makes your bones want to move no matter what. They dance with various movements with their hands and feet and jump around. It looks complicated, but it looks a lot more fun than waltzing at the masquerade ballroom or in a tavern.

Later that night after dinner in the large tent, a little after the time you both left last night, people started to move around and take a seat around the fire, seeming to be waiting for something. Muriel and you take a seat in the back near the exit for his comfort and people make some kind of aisle down the middle.

Gilbert then enters the tent with his fur off his shoulders and a very beautiful embroidered shawl like piece replaces it with some kind of decorative headpiece made of a small pair of elk antlers and has dark grayish paint on his eyelids. Everyone starts to clap in unison saying, _“Mhaighstir Neach-labhairt”_ , over and over again. Gilbert stands over right in front of the fire then throws up one hand and the crowd hushes immediately, commanding the room in an instant. He looks all around then slowly a smile creeps over his lips and starts to speak in Rune. _“Listen well, my fellow children. For the Master of Tales has a story for you tonight.”_ His demeanor is very engaging and confident as he speaks, he moves with his body and is very expressive and animated. A drum starts to beat and some kind of string instrument starts to play. You peer over and it’s Ava, Shona and two other people you don’t know are on a hand drum, bowed lyre, a wooden tub filled with beans or sand, and a some kind of tambourine.

The words Gilbert speaks are like poetry; they flow like a steady stream. It’s still hard to catch everything. But you're starting to feel like you understand more of the dialect everyday. You lean over and whisper the translations to Muriel. It’s a story—It’s about the Great Lights….

_“For thousands of years, Great Father Sky and Great Mother Earth did their very best to keep their children safe and happy. Great Father keeps his eyes on his children. One being the sun, the other being the moon. But for the people in the south, the nights became very long during the winter, and Great Father is unable to keep watch at all times, if not at all._

_During the long nights, evil things lurked in the dark…. Sometimes things not of this realm. People used the stars to navigate, but it would often be very dangerous. Other humans who have forgotten about their Great Mother and Father, would attack others. They took without remorse, their greed was overwhelming. The many small tribes of people across the Shinning Steppe were forced to band together to solve this dilemma. However they would just argue over how to handle the problem. Because they were all from different tribes they didn’t like to agree on anything, thinking that their own opinion was better than anyone else’s. They fought over and over again, whether to wage war, or to make peace somehow, or to just run away. But one thing was for sure. No one could come to an agreement. No one would listen to one another. And worst of all, nothing was being done and people kept dying._

_One very dark moonless night, a young woman, a daughter of the leader of one of the tribes, went out alone to the tundra. She had not forgotten about Great Mother and Father. She kneeled down and prayed, “Oh Great Father Sky, please brighten the dark southern night sky. For they are long and my people are being killed.”_

_“I know my daughter,” Great Father Sky replied. “But I can not. I am too busy keeping Great Mother blanketed so that all our children can stay on the ground. I can not do it alone...”_

_The young woman then said, “If this is true, then let me help you. I may be your child, but I am not useless.”_

_Father Sky laughed, blowing a steady breeze against her face, “How can I trust you? Your kind have lied to me before. That’s how you got the power of knowledge and this new power, magic. You humans took it and only used it for yourselves, further hurting my wife, your Great Mother, and the other creatures of this world. You even started to enter other ones that you do not belong in! And even if I wanted to, I cannot. I have no more light to shine, child. Besides, what can you do?”_

_The young woman then pondered on this for a while, then she said. “You can cast my light, Great Father.” She summoned her aura to him, casting in the form of a bear. It was a wonderful bright green color, like hundreds of fireflies._

_The cast ran up to him and he held the bear to his chest and evaporated, and danced around the night sky. Great Father was impressed, even complementing the young woman. “What beautiful energy my child. So this is the power you humans ask for? This is ‘magic’? I didn’t know how wonderful and beautiful it could be… But I’m afraid this won't be enough to keep the night lit for a month, let alone all winter.”_

_She then asked, “What if you take all of my aura, Great Father?”_

_“Oh my sweet child, if I do that, then you will most certainly die.”_

_“My body may fall, yes, but I will not die. This is part of my spirit, I will become a part of you, Great Father. I will become Great Lights so that my family will prosper after I am gone.”_

_“I cannot promise that it will be enough to last forever.” Father warns her._

_“Can you hold the lights for at least this winter, oh Great Father?”_

_Father reluctantly answers. “Yes. That I know, your light will brighten the sky all of one year.”_

_With a heavy heart she makes up her mind. “Then that will be enough. If I don’t do anything now, then these people won’t survive another month.”_

_“....Do these other humans deserve it?” Said Father, warily._

_“I believe they do. I have to have faith that they will learn.” She says, wiping a tear from her eye, looking back one last time to her camp. “Just tell my father to listen to the others.”_

_“As you wish my child.” Great Father Sky reached down and plucked all her essence from her body._

_The young woman’s father, the leader of one of the tribes ran out while it was happening. He tried to stop her, but it was too late. She gave up her life force, and bright green lit up the night sky and danced in Father Sky’s chest. The mourning tribe leader held his daughter’s limp body in his arms. “Oh Great Father, what have you done? You stole my child from me!” Her father cried._

_Father Sky’s winds howled and blew, enraged with the man’s outburst. “I did no such thing! Your daughter gave her life to protect you and your people because you had no other solution! You and the others just refused to act. She saw that you were all dying, so she gave up all that she had just to save you. If anyone is to blame, it is you and your fellow leaders’ foolishness in not acting quicker.”_

_The tribe leader sobbed clutching his poor daughter in his arms. The other leaders tried to comfort the man. For they too had children. This is the ultimate pain of a parent. “I am so sorry my sweet child.” Her father cried. “Oh Great Father! What will happen to my daughter’s Light? Will her aura be enough to last forever?”_

_Despite his anger, Great Father felt pity for the human, answering, “No. I’m afraid it will not. I will need help to keep her spirit alive, her power is great, but she is still a mortal. If you care for your daughter, you must come to this plane every year and give a part of yourself to keep her fed and bright, casting your aura just as she did. Her lights will glow even brighter and stronger the more that help.”_

_The sorrowing father and other tribe leaders agreed. He would do anything to keep her memory alive. So, every year, Great Father Sky called on the tribe leaders and their kin so that they would come to this plane and cast their aura to his Great Lights, aiding in keeping the night sky bright and alive every midnight on the winter solstice. The longest night of each year. Some say they have even seen her cast, a small bear with bright green light—the first one to illuminate the sky._

_The young woman’s people continued to prosper, and traveled all over the Shinning Steppe. Others even joined and followed their ways, soon they became a great and strong united tribe._

_That young woman was named Kok. That is why we are named Kokhuri, ‘the people of Kok’. Without her, the tribe leaders would have never united and our ancestors would have died. We have her to thank for creating the Great Lights so we may survive the long, cold nights of this tundra. And that is why we gather together all on this great plane every year and renew Father Sky’s Lights._

_Kok was thoughtful and brave, and acted not for her own good, but for the good of her people. Her selfless act brought people together, and strengthened the Steppe. Remember fellow Kokhuri, heed this tale: Listen to what each other has to say, no matter how small, or young they may be. Make Kok’s legacy something she would be proud of, and remember our Great Father and Great Mother.”_

The music stops and Gilbert bows his entire upper half of his tall body. The crowd is dead silent, until he picks up his head and raises his arms. The entire tent erupts in vocables, cheering clapping. It was a great story. But it was also...so sad. It made you and Muriel feel a little melancholic afterwards even after going to the tent. No wonder the lights are so strange. They are both beautiful and tragic… Just like the story.

It was getting late and Muriel still had a lot to learn from Una the next day. You both made your way to your tent, Inanna waiting outside the tent yet again. You forgot all about on the hill side, so you got her fat piece of jerky to apologize. She takes it and scarfs it down quickly, tail wagging vigorously.

After getting undressed for the night you stand on your knees behind Muriel and massage his large shoulders. He just melts into your hands making pleased little muddled groans. “How do you do that so well?” He mutters softly.

You giggle. “I’ve read up on a lot of books mostly from Parka about this practice. Asra got me into it along with the stretching.”

He sticks his tongue out in disgust. “...The kind that makes your hips pop creepily?... _—GEEZ!!!!_ ” He shrinks into himself as you carefully dig your elbow in his very tight trap muscle and he squirms a little as you try to massage it out the large knots. “...Howthehelldoyougetintherelikethat?....” He grumbles, wincing starting to slowly soften as the knot is getting worked out and starts to feel good.

“Hey! Stretching feels nice, ok!! It’s good for your joints. You should try it sometime!”

“....No.”

“ _Pfft._ Scary cat!.... And you like watching me stretch! Besides it makes me more… flexible.” You say mischously.

His muscles finally start to relax and you can feel his chest heat up when you say that. A comfortable silence takes over before he speaks again. “.... That story was… kinda darker than I expected.”

“I know. But most legends have tragic stories like that. That's history really. Sometimes things don’t get done until something happens like that.”

He ponders about that for a bit, then nods a little to himself. “...Guess so.” You finish and he rolls his shoulders and neck, looking like he feels better and sighs happily. “...Thanks.”

Cracking your knuckles and stretching out your own arms and wrist you giggle. “I’m gonna have to start charging you.”

He snorts, turning around to look at you, sitting on his knees, a smile across his lips. “Fine. What do I owe you?”

“ _Hmmm…._ ” You think about this for a while, tapping your pointer to your chin, squinting and grinning at him more deviously. “...Well for starters, a kiss would be nice.” He stifles a laugh, leans down and wraps his arms around you kissing you very sweetly with parted lips. Once you both part for air you smile. “Secondly…” You stick your icy left foot on his warm stomach.

“ _—SSSSHIT!_ ” His shivers grabbing your foot off his trunk and you cover your mouth up to stop a loud cackle. He shakes his head and joins your hushed laughter, rubbing your feet with his warm hands “...How?! How do they not fall off?”

You shrug. “It’s a talent~”

You both get settled in for the night and cuddle up next to one another as Inanna stays by the fire on a pile of furs looking very comfy. You lay on your stomach as Muriel lays on his side, arm hugging your waist. You look at the wall of the tent lost in thought. _What if more memories start coming back? Will I have an attack like I did before? Will it get worse? Will I have headaches again…?_

“...Scared to fall asleep?” Muriel whispers rubbing your back.

“... A little.” You whisper back.

He kisses your temple giving you a very understanding look. “....If anything. I’ll be here when you wake up, ok?”

You smile at him and run your fingers through your hair, and you both start to further relax and let sleepiness take over you. “...Thank you, Muriel.”

##  **_To Be Continued~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This chapter was rough. But I got it to were I liked where it was going after awhile. But hopefully the next few won’t be as difficult. If you didn't see my other post. My house kinda went to shit, and I need to day a few days off to recuperate my brain and to clean my dirty ass house. More smut and fluff to follow! 
> 
> Seriously. Thank you all for your support! I love you guys! You help me keep going everyday!
> 
> As always! Thanks for reading my hot trash!


	6. The Traveler and The Kokhurian~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Mentions of a graphic animal death, mild smut(-ish), and profanity. 18+. SFW (kinda-- just be smart people)].

**_Part 6~_ **

After the nightmare that you had with the ferret, Muriel leaped into almost every dream. He may not have been there the entire time, but he at least made sure everything was alright. It makes you wonder if that’s one of the reasons why he never slept well in the first place. Thankfully nothing tragic occurred like it did that night. Some flashes of memories popped here and there about Ezavior, your ferret familiar that you had apparently when you were younger. Mostly the memories were like how he would scurry about around your pockets, how he liked to hide things under your sheets, how cute his little squeaks were when how excited he’d get when you brought him food—he particularly loved eggs, how he would like to burrow himself in your neck when he was sleepy, and how he was there to listen when you were sad... sweet memories such as that. You also remember that you could hear his voice, like you and Asra can hear Faust. It was high pitch and screechy, but still a male’s voice, almost like a child’s.

It’s strange. You still can’t remember who gave you Ezavior. Neither can you remember who the person was that killed him, their face, or why they did (if they had a real reason). All you do remember is the pain he felt and his horrified screams. You could feel him as the life was being drained away, it was like a part of your soul being ripped away from you. Feeling every bone in his tiny neck being snapped under the pressure of that hand. A familiar is bonded to the soul of a person. It was devastating for you to feel that all over again, but coming to terms that it was actually real somehow helped. You dealt with it once, you’ll do it again... you have to.

One thing you do know is that with Muriel being there next to you physically and in your dreams makes all this better, makes you feel stronger. He just wants to be there for you anyway he can. He always makes you feel like you could accomplish anything being by his side. Despite what he might think, he’s very comforting and supportive, especially when you need it the most. You love him even more for that.

In the mornings, you’d find yourself tangled up in Muriel’s large arms, even more so than usual. Both of you didn’t mind though, you both enjoy the closeness and contact of one another’s skin. That one rogue rooster never fails to wake the two of you up around day break. Today was no exception and you both lay there in each other’s arms annoyed at the loud calls and soon you hear other people start to stir outside. Your hands and cheek right resting on Muriel’s chest, left leg draped over his torso while his arms are wrapped around you, both of you laying on your sides, facing each other.

“....Rhemi…” Muriel finally whispers, rubbing the small of your back and shoulder with his large warm hands. “...Rem…Hey, Rem.”

“.... _Hmmmmm_?” You groan slightly irritably, not ready to leave the bed quite yet.

“It’s morning. Gotta get up.”

“ _Ugg_ ….....Nooo.” Quickly you loop your arms around his neck trying to get a few more minutes of warm cuddles.

He snorts at your grumpiness. “Rem…” He whispers with a yawn as he continues, “..Una is going to be waiting... C’mon.”

“Nnnnnooooooo.” You groggily whine burying yourself into his chest more, enjoying the warmth. “...Don’t wanna. It’s cold… Don’t make me...”

He chuckles softly through his nose. “Fine…. You don’t have to get up yet, but I do.”

“Nnnnnoooooo! You’re sooo waaaaarm!!” You wrap your leg a bit tighter around his torso.

He kisses the top of your head and whispers again. “I’ll stoke the fire—“

“—Don’t want fire….. Rhemi want Muri!” You moan, muffled by his bare chest.

A warm huff blows out from his mouth.“...You're worse than Faust.” He grumbles but you can feel a smile on his lips as he attempts to very gently pry himself out of your vice like grip. But it's useless, he’s stuck. He sighs deeply and shakes his head, he could easily force himself out of your grip if he really wanted to. But of course he doesn't, he never does anything that may somehow hurt you. He then moves his left hand to the back of your head, pulling back your hair and starts to kiss your shoulder and neck sweetly, trying to wake you up. And unfortunately it’s working.

You can’t help but smile a little and start to let go of his neck, but lace your figures loosely through his hair as you slowly roll onto your back and finally open your sleepy eyes, feeling a bit aroused. You mischievously smile, gliding your right hand on his morning wood. “...We can get other things up~”

You feel him tense up suddenly. “—R-Rhemi!” He grunts pulling away from your neck, feeling his face and chest getting warmer and his expression looks torn. You start to kiss his lips and cheek. He shivers and groans a little as you continue to sleepily stroke him through his pants and love on him. After a few seconds of kiss you back, his eyes fly open, snapping himself out of it and pulls himself away now that he has the chance. “—Hey! _N-No!_ That’s not—....You…. You’re terrible!” He says trying to hide a grin and red painted on his cute face as he sits up looking a bit adorably flustered.

You cutely giggle, still feeling groggy. “Yep~.” Yawning as you speak, “...But you started it!”

“D-did not.” As he makes his way out of the bedding and stands up to get dressed. “...You just instigated.” He mutters under his breath.

You finally sit up and stretch your arms a little. “...Fair. What can I say, I can’t resist you~” Muriel turns away from you so you can't see his full silly love drunk smile. It’s noticeable getting a little colder the past few days and you shiver without Muriel’s body heat. Inanna notices you feeling cold, trots over and lays her heavy body in your lap. “Oof. Well, good morning to you too, Inanna.” You scratch her head and she licks your face a little. She is at least warm and you hug her furry neck. “ _Ahhhh._ Toasty wolf. Thank you, Nana.” You could honestly go to sleep with her, but you know you shouldn’t.Eventually you get yourself out of soft warm bedding, wash yourself up, quickly get dressed and splash some more water on your face. 

For the past few days Muriel and you continued to spend half the day apart. In the morning he would go off with Una, Keavy and a few other people in the fields learning how to grow plants and spreading seeds, today was the last day. You both would meet back up around the early afternoon. While he was busy doing that, you would start the morning working in your journal, write down the story from the night before and other things about the Kokhuri. Then, as promised, you started to teach Ava how to use the shadow puppetry, a type of illusion spell typically used for entertainment. 

Ava was in charge of the early morning patrol a few hours before dawn until the mid morning where someone else took over, then they’d sneak away to the hill side where you liked to work near the camp with all the forget-me-nots and other wild flowers so you could teach them in peace. To make things easier, Ava even made a speech board of some kind out of one of the pages of the small notebook you gave them. Such as, ‘thank you’, ‘show me that again’,’please slow down.’, ‘Is this correct?’, ‘explain that again’, and ‘I don’t understand.’ and whatnot. Common things. You even start to pick up on some of their hand language after a while.

Ava is surprisingly a quick learner, very quick. By the first day they nearly had the concept down and were able to form a small animal. It took you about a week to even get that far when you were learning it. Their aura and magic is a beautiful darker blue color with little bright sparkles in between that remind you of starry night sky. It feels almost like Muriel and Una’s. Very organic and earthy, solid, strong, but it smells of freshly cut herbs.

The Kokhuri just continue to amaze you with their ability to overcome adversity. Ava was no exception. But one thing has been bothering with you that you want to know. Why? What are they going to do with this? Not that it really matters, they may just want to know for fun, or to just show off. But Ida did say that they don’t have many friends… They don’t seem to be the party going type either, so what else could it be for?

“Wow, Ava you’ve really got the hang of this, haven't you.” You say before you both sit down in the tall grass mixed with all the wildflowers and forget-me-nots, taking a small water break. Ava got most of it down and is now able to manage to manipulate multiple figures at once, they even enquired about making some kind of smoky atmosphere and other different effects. That honestly is a very extensive use of magic, but then again, like Muriel, they’re a lot bigger than you are, and probably have a bit more to spare. But the question still lingers in your mind eager for an answer. Your curiosity is overwhelming and you can’t take it any longer, you have to ask. “H-Hey…. Ava?” They look up at you and raise their brow sharply telling you that you have their attention. They still are a bit easily embarrassed by you, but they seemed to have gotten over some of it, or at least got better at hiding it. “... I’ve been wanting to ask… why did you want to learn this so much?”

Ava’s eyes widen from the sudden question. Cheeks faintly pink for a moment as they avert their eyes and lips tighten. With a heavy heartfelt sign, they pick up the notebook, turn to a fresh page and begin to write a small sentence. Once they are done, they hold the small notebook to their chest, still looking away towards the ground, unsure that they really want to share it or not. You tilt your head smiling and try to look as sincere as possible. “...You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Ava. It’s your choice. But if you do, I promise I won’t make fun of you or anything.”

Ava glances up with their green eyes and takes in a large breath and reluctantly hands you the notebook with a sheepish face. It reads; _“...There have been stories of a different type of Master Speakers centuries ago that used magic to tell the old tales. They were called Illuminators, but the practice was lost over time.”_

You glance over to Ava after you read it quietly and flutter your eyes, your thoughts connecting together. _They wanted to be a Master Speaker like Gilbert… Wait.. That makes way more sense now!_ You feel a small smile creep across your lips as you open your mouth to speak. “Ava…. Do you want to the be an—“

Suddenly Ava snatches the notebook out of your hands and stands up. Ripping out the page they wrote, shredding it into small pieces appearing irritated with themselves for some reason. They make a few movements with their hands frustratedly as if to say; ‘ _Forget I said anything.’_ And tries to shuffle away, looking rather embarrassed.

“Hey! Wait… Ava!” You stand up and quickly grab the crease of their left wrist and they abruptly stop, whip themselves around, beaming at your hand and blush crazily. You let go and kindly smile. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed! I don’t think its a bad idea at all! I….I heard that you wanted to become a Master Speaker.”

Ava jumps as you utter those words, surprised that you know that. They’re brow narrows in suspicion. They make a gesture pulling up an imaginary hood over their head, they’re asking if little Ida told you. You hold your hands behind your back and nod your head a bit, your tone a bit apologetic sounding. “Yes…. It was Ida.” They scowl and huff a sharp exhale, holding their arms tightly, shaking their head to themselves, looking at the ground. It wasn’t really your business to know such things. Then their face starts to soften again and they scratch their right cheek. Eventually lifting their eyes back at yours with such sheepishness like they didn’t want to look foolish. “Ava, I don’t think it's silly at all. I think it's really awesome actually!”

Their brow lifts up and blush gets even deeper crimson. _“...You think so?”_ They say with their hands then rub their shoulder with their opposite hand. You knew that at least.

You give them a reassuring smile and pat their bicep. “Of course I think so, Ava. It’s beautiful… Perhaps you can’t speak anymore, but I think becoming… what was it called, an Illuminator?” They nod a little. “...Becoming an Illuminator would give you a great opportunity to still do what you love.” Sluggishly a small grin forms on their lips, but avert their eyes back to the ground. It seems like they needed someone to talk about this, needed encouragement or approval. You understand that. Sometimes you get in your own head too and just need someone else to tell you it's okay. It may be hard to talk about any of this with their family. Ava’s voice being lost seemed to be a very sore subject, especially to Gilbert. It was tragic what happened, probably traumatic to their family.

Lightly you playfully punch their bicep and smile wider showing your teeth. “C’mon. Let's get back to—”

“—Ava!!!” Shawn calls coming over the hill with two look staffs, cutting you off. You both turn around to where Shawn is calling and his gaze meets his sibling’s. “Aha! There you are!” He comes barreling down the hill half yelling to be heard. “...You promised some sparring time before you take your nap this afternoon!”

Ava closes their eyes tightly, throws back their head and gently slaps their forehead then says, _“Sorry”_ with their hands.

Shawn smiles gingerly as he gets closer. “Yeah I figured you forgot. It’s ok I have your—” He then realizes that you're there and gives you a strange look. “Hey, there...Rhemi…. What are you doing here… with Ava…. alone… without Cousin Muriel…” He squints his eyes a little, looking warily at the two of you.

Ava and you look at him blankly. _Nooooo. It’s not what you think, Shawn…._ “Oh, we’re—” Ava clears their throat and secretly shakes their head. They don’t want anyone to know about this apparently. You blink your eyes a few times and think up a quick excuse. “...Ahhh… Ava is teaching me their hand language.”

“....Rrrreeeeally?” Shawn darts over to Ava with a raised eyebrow and they nod their head, shooting him a rather convincing looking expression. Well… technically, it's true. They are teaching you. His gaze returns to you, eyes squinted again. “Doooooes… Cousin even know you two are like… hanging out?”

“Yes. Muriel does.” You snort a bit when he asks that and give him a reassuring smile. “And he’s fine with it.”

Shawn's face softens and he shrugs. “Alright…. If you say so.” He turns away for a moment, putting down the two staff and doffs his parka and folds up a little.

Ava writes in the notebook again quickly then hands it to you before he looks back. _“Sorry. Guess we’re done for the day. Thanks for not saying anything. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”_ You give them a sneaky quick wink, they flush all over again and you stifle a giggle. _There is something about a Kokhurian blushing that is just so damn cute~._

“Hey do you both mind if I stick around?” Feeling curious you feel the need to watch. Muriel and you actually keep up with your combat skills ever since last year. But you haven't really spared or seen others spare. You want to see what these two could do.

Shawn and Ava exchange a quick glance, Ava shrugs with pink still stained on their cheeks. Shawn grins and also shrugs. “I don’t see why not.”

You take a seat on the hillside Ava takes off their fur cloak, they even pull their hair back into a small ponytail, showing their shaved sides. The two of them get really to start about twenty-five or so feet away. Both equipped with training staffs, much like Muriel’s quarterstaff, and they take their positions. Ava charges quickly at their brother, taking the offense, they jump up and bring down their staff and Shawn blocks hastily and pushes them off. Their style is similar to how Morga’s was now that you think about it, a bit aggressive, but very effective.

Shawn is able to get off the defensive with them and it goes on for a while until Ava finally knocks the staff out of Shawn’s hands and it goes hurling over the hill towards camp. “Shit!” Shawn mutters as his weapon goes flying. “Flying stick!!! _HEADS UP!_!!” He shouts cupping his mouth to amplify his loud higher baritone voice.

Instead of hearing a wooden clack on it falling to the ground. You hear a fleshy sound, like someone caught it. You whip yourself around, a smile automatically takes over your lips as you see your favorite Kokhurian making his way down the hillside, Inanna trailing behind him, Shawn’s staff in hand. He apparently caught it before it could hit anyone. 

“...Dropped something?” He scoffs with a small grin at Shawn as he makes his way down, then tosses it effortlessly back to him.

Shawn catches it then scratches the back of his head a bit embarrassed at himself. “Ha… Yeah, sorry. Thanks, Cousin.” Ava grabs Shawn’s shoulder to get his attention and speaks to him every expressively with their hands as their staff rests on their collarbone and shoulder. Looking like they are giving him pointers before getting started again. “Yeah, I know! I know...” he grumbles.

Inanna brushes against your back and curls around your side when she reaches you. You scratch behind her ears. “Hey, Nana.” You quickly glance up to Muriel before you look back to the sparring match, smiling up at him. “Hello, handsome~”

Muriel takes a seat next to you handing you a half of a juicy green apple that he must have cut. You peer down for a second at the piece of fruit and your stomach growls at the sight of it, realizing how hungry you are, magic does that to you. “Ooooo! A green one, my favorite! Thank you, Love~” You take it happily, he even cut out the core so it was easier to eat. I love this man.

Muriel snorts at your enthusiasm. “Figured you were hungry… Ida gave me it before I came down here..”

You continue the conversation, but keep your eyes on the match. “Well that was awfully sweet of her!” You take a bite of the crispy apple enjoying it immensely.

“Yeah, it was.” He says under his breath.

“So...How was it today?” You ask with a bit of apple still in your mouth.

Muriel shrugs sharply. “...Fine.” He summons up a little magic into his hand and with his pointer finger he blooms a patch of budding wilding flower next to both. Taking your eyes off the sparing for another moment you watch in awe as they sprout effortlessly. They’re primroses. He plucks one carefully and gives it to you with a little pink of his cheeks. “...Guess I’m teachable.”

“Wow….” You take it with a wide sweet smile. “That is incredible, Muri!”

He scratches the back of his neck, his attention back at the sparring, Ava repeatedly winning and disarming Shawn. “W-Whatever… Just a flower.” He shrugs trying to not make a big deal out of his accomplishments as always.

“Flower-s! Plural! And you can grow a whole handful after just a few days! Una’s right, you are a natural.” You say lovingly before taking another bite of your apple, leaning your head in his arm, then proudly place the flower behind your left ear. Muriel’s blush darkens and the corners of his mouth curl up into a little grin.

A hard wooden crack followed by a sharp gasp and Shawn shouting, “—Look out!!” Makes you jump. Before you could blink or think you throw up both hands and cast a large shield with your magic. _—THUUUMMMMM!!!!!_

Luckily you were able to block all three of you from the staff but drop the last quarter half of the apple in the process. You moan sadly, then Inanna darts between you and the piece of fruit with her big yellow eyes. You snort, “Help yourself, Inanna.” She doesn’t hesitate at all as she starts to munch it down making very quick work of it. It has dirt stuck on it now. _Oh well… better than it going to waste I guess._

Shawn looks towards you both very apologetically and concerned. “Are-are you both alright?! I'm so sorry!”

“Yeah. We’re ok, Shawn.” You utter, more saddened by your apple now completely gobbled up by Inanna than you are concerned about nearly getting hit.

Muriel grumbles then horse whispers to you. “Why are you just sitting here?... Do you want to be hit with a flying piece of wood?”

You smile a bit mischievous, sarcasm thick in your tone. “Hmm. You’re right, that's on tomorrow’s addenda.” Muriel can’t help but bark a short laugh at you and you giggle with him a little. “I was just curious how they fought. We only saw them in action for a brief moment less than a week ago.” You both watch as Ava irriatedly smacks the back of Shawn’s head and scolds him silently. “....Besides. Don’t you think someone could use pointers?” You look up Muriel with your big eyes and twirl a piece of your hair, trying to look convincingly cute. But he gives you a very blank look for a moment. Your smile falls and you stick out your bottom lip. “...They’re training to be prepared to protect their family, Mur.”

Muriel thinks about your words for a moment, then looks back towards Shawn as he finally makes his way over to the two of you. Muriel sighs as he stands to his feet and grabs the staff from the ground. As Shawn approaches, Muriel looks down at him, making Shawn shrink into himself a little. He smiles warily as Muriel just gazes at him unsure if he’s angry or not. Muriel exhales through his nostrils and softens his face a little. “....Have ….have you ever been in a real fight, Shawn?” He reluctantly asks.

“Other than you two?” Shawn rubs the back of his neck looking into the sky pondering. “....No…. No I have not.”

Muriel huffs. “First thing in combat, try not to lose your weapon. So long as you can help it.” He says a little grumpily and he hands the staff back to him. “...You're not holding it right either. Ava needs to hold theirs closer together, but you need to hold it like this.” Muriel adjusts Shawn’s hands while he watches intently. “...’Bout shoulder width apart… elbows in…” Muriel takes a step back and folds his arms. “...Now try it.”

“O-okay.” Shawn nods sharply and runs back over to Ava taking his stance, seemingly retaining Muriel’s instructions. Ava comes back at him the same way they did before with a jump attack, he seemed to be able to defect a bit easier this time. Ava then tries to disarm him again, but this time was unsuccessful and he pushes them back which he wasn’t able to do before. Shawn just glances down to his staff and arms completely blown away. “For the love of Great Father, that actually worked!!” He says, uttering a startled laugh.

Ava smiles wide then drops their defenses and shoots Shawn a very proud older sibling look. They walk over and grab their brother’s shoulder and tugs him close for a quick one-armed hug and messes with his hair a little. Once the two finish they’re small celebration, Ava looks towards Muriel with a determined look on their face. Shawn then smiles wide and glances towards him too. Muriel stiffens, not looking very enthused with the looks on their faces. “Good idea, sis!—Muriel, Ava wants you to show them what you’ve g—” He stops as he sees the deep scowl on Muriel’s face.

You stand to your feet and grab his hand. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to…” You loudly whisper to him. “...But it’s no different sparing me.”

He sighs and thinks about it for a moment, eventually softening his scowl. Reluctantly he reaches out his hand for Shawn’s staff. Shawn tosses it over to him with an excited grin. Warily Muriel stares at it then looks over to Ava. “Ava... If you get hurt—”

Ava splutters, cutting him off, leaning on one leg, and starting to speak with their hands with a cocky looking large smile like they had during the games a few days ago. Shawn snickers to himself before translating. “Ava said, _‘Don’t worry about me, Cousin. I’ve seen my fair share of fights. Like you, I’m Kokhurian, I don’t go down that easily…. Besides I’m a lot better than him.’_...—Hey! Wait a minute!! Ava!!!” Shawn whines a little. “Give me a break! I’m still just learning! Papa was able to teach you!” Ava laughs muffley, smacking their knee that he actually translated that out loud.

Muriel snorts a little and has a soft smile on his lips, looking just slightly more relaxed as he pulls off his cloak. You open your arms with a proud smile and hands it to you. Carefully fold it as best as you can and place it on the ground and take a seat back with Inanna as he makes his way over towards Ava, rolling up his long sleeves. Shawn sits a few feet away looking a bit excited, like he’s been wanting to see this for awhile. Muriel is not that much taller than Shawn, but he’s much more muscular. Ava has a lot of muscle too, but not quite as large as his. But they obviously have a lot of hidden strength being their smaller build physique. During the _Brùth Carachd_ game, they took out more than a handful of people around Muriel’s height and even ones who were taller, so this should be a very interesting match.

Muriel and Ava take their positions, but the air stays rather light, no maliciousness anywhere. Ava is the first one to make a move as they charge toward and slam their staff towards Muriel’s head he quickly blocks it with the middle of his and pushes them away. Ava recoils and smacks it back down, they both push back with all their might, the look on Muriel’s surprised face is a bit priceless as he apparently feels Ava’s strength. You can tell he has to fight to push back a bit more than he expected. This is the first time he’s ever fought against another Kokhurian.

The atmosphere may be friendly, but the tension is getting increasingly higher as Muriel throws Ava off, recoiling into an attack, pushing Ava away and for the first time placing them on the defensive. It keeps going back and forwarth, making it very interesting to spectate. Shawn just stares in awe as he finally gets to see his Muriel in action. “Go, Cousin Muriel!!!” He cheers with a huge toothy smile. You can’t help but gawk at your hermit’s strong forearm muscles as they tense and relax, how his broad shoulders move so gracefully somehow. _Ooooo… My god… How the fuck did I manage to nab this hunky man?_ You think to yourself, and immediately feel a pulse from between your thighs radiate all of your pelvis _.—W-why are you getting horny at a time like this, Rhemi?! Stop that!_ You shake off the thoughts and realize that this match was getting even more intense. It seems like the two of them are now giving it their all, just barely holding back. Somehow Ava knocks Muriel off balance and Ava smirks confidently. But just as he nearly falls he catches himself and finds himself a clear opening and whacks Ava’s staff out of their hands and it goes flying the opposite direction of you and Shawn. Ava just stares at the flying staff, their mouth gaped ope, completely dumbfounded. Both breath heavily as silence takes over the hillside. Ava then gives a large smirk and looks back at their opponent, seemlily very impressed. Muriel smiles a little back, looking relieved in a way.

Shawn jumps up with both arms raised, shouting. “WOOOOOHHHH!!!! That. Was. AMAZING, COUSIN!” Muriel lowers his defenses and wipes the sweat off his brow with his forearm, sticking the butt end of the staff into the ground. Ava comes to his side with a very good sportsman-like and gives him a playful punch on the shoulder and opens their hand for a hand shake. Muriel flinches a bit, but then then takes Ava’s hand firmly. You feel so proud of him right now. This is a very important step, you know how hard it is for him to fight. But this is a good way to bond with his kin, and good practice. Shawn quickly makes his way over to him and you stand up and make your way over too. Pink takes over Muriel’s cheeks as Shawn continues to praise him. “I have never seen my sister lose at anything!! You’re a really good fighter!!! Where did you ever learn that—?” Ava hastily smacks their brother upside the back of his skull and shakes their head. “-Ouch… What was that for?” He mumbles, rubbing the back of his head as Ava quickly speaks with their hands. “...What do you mean it’s none of my business?” He mumbles and Ava gives him a sore look as they speak again with their hands. “...Well how am I supposed to know he doesn’t like talking about it?” He loudly whispers and Ava just beams at him irritatedly looking like they are thinking, _‘Could you shut up already??’_

Muriel looks at Ava with confusion, his brow furrowed a bit. “....I never told you that… how do you know?” Ava blink rapidly for a moment and scratches their cheek, unsure how to answer. He sighs sharply. “...W-....was it Una?” You finally make it next to Muriel’s side as Ava pulls over the invisible hood over their head.

You tilt your head and raise an eyebrow. “Ida?” Ava nods their head slowly looking a bit sheepish. “Little Ida… You’re little sister, the adorable six year old?”

“We only have one Ida, Rhemi.” Shawn snickers a bit.

Muriel shakes his head to himself looking a bit more confused. “I… I never told— ...I wouldn’t ever—” His words suddenly die in his throat when another thought comes to his mind, and stumbles on his words. “....Does she—...Can they—…. She’s like your mother isn’t she?”

Ava and Shawn exchange wary glances for a moment before both nod slowly to answer him.

“You mean… Ida can leap into the past too?” You ask, feeling almost as shocked at Muriel. The other day when he and Ida were making flower crowns, she touched his scarred cheek then asked if someone ‘bad’ hurt him. That makes so much since why she was so empathetic towards Ava, and why she seemed to know more than Muriel told her. _Did she… see all of it?_

Shawn shuffles his feet a little, looking a bit awkward. “Ida is the only other person that we know of that has one of the gifts—” Shawn’s eyes widened for a moment in realization. “Oh! Wait, Papa said that you were one too right, Cousin?”

Muriel flutters his eyes, still completely shocked at the discovery, almost looking frightened by the thought of Ida being able to see such things. He probably wouldn’t have let her even touch him if he had known. You lightly grab his arm and it snaps him back into his senses. He swallows hard before answering. “Y-...Yeah… I can leap into dreams apparently.”

“Wow! Really? That is a really rare gift. At least that’s what Papa told us.” Shawn attempts to make him feel better, but it doesn’t seem to be working.

Ava huffs and walks over to Muriel and places their hand on his shoulder. He looks up from the ground and they start to speak with their hands. Shawn translates for them. “Ava said, _‘... Sorry. I’ve told her countless times not to leap without asking. But don’t worry, she’s still young and is learning. She can only see little glimpses. Not full memories yet.’._.”

“...What… What did she see?....” He murmurs almost sounding afraid to know the answer.

Ava inhales deeply, looking a little guilty. They know it wasn’t their business to know. Shawn watches them for a moment as they move their hands before speaking. “... ‘ _Ida only saw someone with a large spear cut your face and that it hurt you and how scared you felt at the time. That’s all…’._.”

You lean into Muriel’s slightly trembling arm, and stroke his now very tense bicep with your thumb. “...Ida didn’t think anything less of you, Muriel. Remember? She stayed with you after she leaped. She wasn’t afraid at all, she still isn’t afraid of you.”

“Were…. were you a warrior, Cousin?” Shawn can’t help but ask. He’s confused and just wants to know.

Muriel is very reluctant to talk about it. But you hold his arm tighter as he opens his mouth to speak again. “...I ...I was forced to fight as a gladiator back in Vesuvia.” Shawn tilts his head confused, not seeming to fully understand, but Ava’s eyes widen with sadness and shock. They seem to know exactly what they were. Muriel then sneers with a bit of anger in his tone, “... it's a person who fights and…. and kills for ‘entertainment’.” Ava looks to the ground and appears to somehow empathize. Then they pat his shoulder comfortingly and look up at him with an understanding expression.

Shawn looks like he feels so guilty even mentioning anything. “I ….I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have ever asked if I’d known.”

Muriel takes in a large breath, the shaking finally ceases. “...It… it was a long time ago…” He mumbles then clears his throat to continue and speaks a bit louder. “...I don’t like to fight… unless I have too.” He glances at you with his mossy green eyes and holds your hand. “....But I will fight to protect the people I love… I will fight to protect my family...” He looks back up towards Shawn and Ava and his eyes soften a bit looking like he feels a sense of pride. “... And I mean all of them...”

Ava and Shawn smile widely, admiration behind their gaze. Ava starts to speak with their hands again and Shawn translates once more. _“Ava says, ‘That’s why we fight too… Not for sport, or glory, but to just keep the one we love safe’…”_ They pause for a moment, taking the staff out of Muriel’s grasp and hands it to Shawn. “... _‘Thanks for sparing me. You’re a very strong person, Cousin.’_ …”

Muriel smiles back just a little. “You’re welcome….” But then his smile falls a little. “....what about Ida?”

“Don’t worry about her. She leaped into...” Shawn looks to Ava for a moment then and seems to change the subject. “...Well... I’ve never seen Ida so social before meeting you. She seems to be coming out of her little shell since both of you arrived!” Shawn says with a jolly laugh.

Muriel snorts, “It’s probably Inanna.” Inanna raises her head up from the grass with a prideful look. Ava just sputters into a large muffled chuckle at Muriel’s words. The rest of you can’t help but join in, even Muriel does a little.

“But really, she likes you two. A lot… She doesn't care about that, Cousin. Neither do we. You're our family. Momma and Papa, Tad and Ronin, Evander, and a lot of the other elders had to do things they wished they didn’t. You have to do what you must to survive. ” You smile up at Shawn. He may be a young man. But he’s pretty smart. All of Gilbert and Una’s children seem to be wiser than their years. 

“...Thanks.” Muriel utters, the smile never leaving his lips and starts to look like he feels better after listening to what Shawn and Ava had to say.

Ava looks up towards the sky inspecting the sun and stifles a yawn. “Guess it's time for you to get some sleep, _eh_ , Ava?” Shawn says, starting to walk up towards the hillside backwards. “Hey! If you won’t mind Muriel, tomorrow if you're not doing anything can we do this again? You’re a good instructor, maybe you could… spare with me? It’s nice having someone my height. No offense, Ava.” They shrug, unperturbed. “...T-That is if you wouldn’t mind...”

Muriel peers down to the ground and thinks about it for a moment while rolling down his sleeves. “...Maybe. We’ll see.”

Ava and Shawn smile widely. “Awesome! Hey, we’ll catch you both later for the games and dinner!”

As the two of them start making it up the hill you grab Muriel’s right arm with both of your hands and look up at him lovingly. “I’m very proud of you, Muriel. You handled that very well.” Muriel shrugs a bit looking over toward the hill, but as soon as Shawn and Ava are out of sight he leans down, holds your jawline, stealing a quick but passionate kiss, completely taking you by surprise. You blink a bit with a startled grin and touch your lips very delicately. “ _Well~_ What was that for?” You giggle.

He flushes a little and shrugs again as he grabs his cloak from the ground next to Inanna. “...Felt like it.” He says trying to stifle a devious smirk.

You look up at him warmly with a stupid smile. Your smile then falls, suddenly remembering, “Oh crap! Hey, Muri! We are having Tad and Ronin for tea this afternoon!”

“We—we are?....Wait who now?” He scratches his chin a bit confused as you collect your cross body satchel. 

“Tad and Ronin! The couple that made me breakfast the other day.”

“Oh… W-why are we having tea again with people again? We’re with people all day.” He grumbles a bit, obviously feeling apprehensive about meeting more new people.

“So you can make your acquaintance with them! Don’t worry, they’re really nice.” He doesn’t look very convinced. But you don’t really have time for that. “Come on, Muri.” You attempt to coax him, grab his wrist and tug it along up the hill, and he of course goes obediently despite his grumpiness.

Hastily you both get to the tent and you both quickly clean it up a bit to make it look presentable then start to heat up the tea kettle, brewing up a nice blend of earl gray. Soon after Tad and Ronin showed up to the tent and even brought fresh berries and some tea cakes from their home. Apparently their port was famous for them, they actually tasted a bit familiar to you, but you couldn’t exactly put your figure on it, and you ignore it for now. Muriel was of course a bit wary and shy as always, but once he realized how kind and welcoming they both were, he started to slowly relax. You all converse about how things are going lately; Tad had been tasked with making baskets with Shona and a few other people. Ronin was busy with Gilbert fishing, hunting, fixing a few things there and there, and helping out like that around camp. It was so interesting to see how every Kokhurian seemed to have a job, a place and a purpose, even though they weren’t really a true band anymore. They took care of one another, they loved one another, and it shows.

After a while Ronin just stares at Muriel for a moment, seemingly remembering something fondly. Muriel flushes a little, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. Tad nudges Ronin gently, and he shakes his head and scratches the back on his neck. “Sorry, Muriel… You just… You look so much like him… Artturi that is.”

The corners of Muriel’s mouth curl up slightly, and his shoulder relax a bit after hearing that. “...It’s fine… I’ve been told that. A lot actually.”

Tad just smiles and snorts a bit taking his little cup away from his lips. “See, everyone else says that they see Artturi, but all I see is Glenna’s face with Artturi’s stature.--Mmm! Rhemi, this tea is amazing.”

Ronin scoffs a bit at his husband. “ _PFFT!_ Are you kidding me,Tad?? Look at his face! That’s Art’s face!!”

Tad just smirks. “That's alright, my sweet. You can just be wrong.” He looks at Ronin pointedly through a sideways glance and slips his tea sassily.

“ _Hmph_. Whatever.” Ronin growls under his breath. But then they both exchange cute little playful grins.

“... Did you both know them as well?” Muriel finally asks.

“Mmm...” Tad takes away the cup from his lips again. “Well, we were just teenagers back then. I didn’t really know Artturi like Ronin did. But Glenna was a mentor to a lot of us here during the winter gathering. She taught a lot of us how to use herbs for medicine. She was very skilled with them. She was even called the—”

“The plant shamen.” Muriel interjects, and Tad nods with a grin. A faintly prideful smile creeps on Muriel’s lips and takes hold of your hand and you squeeze a bit back. “...Una said that too.”

Ronin pops a few berries into his mouth and washes it down with a bit of tea before he speaks again. “...Art was a part of my band. A lot of us kids looked up to him and Gilbert. Those two were like brothers. They both were brave, strong, and kind. The man I always strived to be like, I still do. I was really sad when they both left for the southwestern band.” Muriel nods to himself, a bit of bittersweet expression on his face. “Oh! That actually reminds me.” Ronin then takes a very large knife with a leather sheath out of his fur cloak. It looks actually like a small sword to you, but in his very large hands it seems to be a normal sized buck knife. “Here.” He passes it over to Muriel, who takes it very carefully and marvels at the craftsmanship. The wooden handle is beautifully carved and has three bears, one large, one medium sized and one small one. Even the leather sheath has gorgeous details in it. It looks like the tundra that the camp is on, the snowy mountains surrounding the land. “It was your father’s. He gave it to me before he died.” Muriel glances up from the knife towards Ronin and bats his eyes in disbelief, hands stiffening a bit. He said I’d make better use of it. But since you came back to us, I feel like it was only right that you should have it instead.”

Muriel eyes widen as they shoot back up. “....Wh-what?? N-n-no! I-I…. I can’t. He gave it to you. Not me.” He hands it back to him tentatively, unable to accept the beautiful piece of work.

Ronin just shakes his hands with a reassuring grin. “Only reason why he didn't give it to you was because you were just a little cub back then. I remember you leaving happened so fast too… those days seemed like a blur. I think you were four or five, just a babe really. You must not really remember it do you?” Muriel shakes his head, a bit of sadness washed over him.

Ronin pushes the knife back to him. Muriel just stares at it in his hands, his thumb feeling the carving on the handle, unsure what to do as he opens and closes his mouth a few times. Struggling for words. “... I… I don’t know what to say, Ronin…. T-Thank you.” A bit of blush washes over his cheeks again.

“You’re welcome, Muriel... I have a lot to thank because of your father. Artturi was the one who got me into carpentry, actually. He was very skilled with his hands… He even made that knife. Smelted the iron and everything. He used to make hand crafted knives like that and other things… He even traded them with some other tribes in the Steppe.” Muriel doesn’t look up at him, appearing to feel a bit guilty still, and Ronin seems to read that too. You pour more tea into his cup and he looks at the hot liquid for a moment before speaking again. “...I guess in a way I’m like you, Muriel. I didn’t get to know my father either.” He finally meets his gaze again and listens intently. “..Mother died giving birth to me. Father died when I was about three or four and I was actually raised by my grandparents. I heard all these great stories of who he was, but I still felt like I was robbed of my folks…. The battle took the rest of families and ravaged their things.” Ronin then shakes his head and smiles at Muriel a bit. “...But now you have a little piece of him. I’m just happy I was lucky enough to know him. Wouldn’t be the same person without him.” Tad interlaces his fingers with Ronin’s as he leans into him slightly.

You place your hand on Muriel’s very stiff knee and smile lovingly at him and he smiles softly back before looking back at Ronin and Tad.“... T-thank you, again. I… I don’t think I’m worthy of this, but—“

_“PFT!”_ Tad almost chokes the last of his tea. “Are you joking?! You’re a hero too apparently!”

Muriel flushes all over again and groans a bit and looks pointedly at you. You shrug and stifle a snicker. He still doesn’t care for being called a hero, but you can’t help but think he’s adorable when he’s flustered like that.

Eventually it was almost time for the games, and all four of you say your goodbyes for now, Tad and Ronin returning to their tent. While the two of you got ready for dinner, you caught Muriel just gazing at his father’s knife. He normally doesn’t like having large sharp weapons like this on his person, but this is different. It also made you feel happy that now he actually has something from his parents. You can definitely relate to that too. You have your Aunt’s necklace, a green gemstone that you treasured and wear everyday. Even though it's just an object, having a small trinket can make a world of difference. You feel just that much closer to her even though she is gone. You barely remember her, you can’t even remember her face, but you know you were close somehow. It must be the same for Muriel in a way. The little bear on the handle had to be him. You just have this feeling in your gut that it is. Ronin’s right, he is meant to have it.

Some time later, when the games were over and dinner was being passed around, you feel a very cold icy stare from someone across the large tent. Glancing over to where Ava always sits with Ida and a few of their other younger brothers, you find Shona just glaring at you very scornfully for some unknown reason. You try to ignore her beaming glare and continue to eat, conversing with Una and Gilbert a bit pretending not to notice, but it proves to be rather difficult. She hasn't paid any mind to you for a while, seeming to forget, or ignore, that you existed since the first day of the gathering after you beat Ava in the Brùth Carachd game. So why is she now glaring at you? What did you do to upset them?

After Gilbert tells another story, Muriel and you return to your tent rather exhausted. It has been a very long day and all you both can think about is resting. Both of you start to get undressed and do you nightly routines.

“...Why was Shona staring like she hates your guts tonight?” Muriel asks while sniffling a yawn taking off his shoes while you brush your hair.

Placing the brush down you groan and fall onto the bedding. “I have no clue. All I know is that they don’t like me because I’m an outsider. I don’t think I did anything else to them.”

Muriel reaches down and pushes a stray hair out of your face. “... You’re not to me though.”

“I-I know! Don’t worry, I don’t mind, Muri. Shona is the only one here who seems to care! Everyone else has been great.…” Muriel plops down on the bedding beside you, taking off his belts. “...Whatcha think of Ronin and Tad?”

He snorts a bit. “You’re right. They are nice… I still have no idea why Ronin gave me that knife.”

“Because it was your father’s.”

“I—I know. It just feels so… wrong. He said he looked up to him, but I barely remember him.”

You stand on your knees and wrap your arms loosely around his shoulders from behind and place a few kisses on his neck. “It’s a gift, Muriel. Sometimes gifts are ones that are important to giver, which makes it just more special.” You tug his trunk onto the bedding and he lays his head down onto your lap. Petting and scratching his hair and scalp and lightly massaging his neck muscles, both of you enjoying the heat of the fire.

He’s nearly boneless by the time he inhales deeply, groggily speaking again, trying to make sure he doesn’t fall asleep in your lap. “...You’ve been sleeping better lately.”

“Yeah. I guess so.” You sigh a bit.

“... Any new memories?” He asks just above a whisper.

“No. Not really. Just a few about Ezavior… He used to curl up and hide in my pockets as a kid… but that’s all.”

He reaches up and cups your left cheek, concern behind his eyes. “...Nothing else?”

Shaking your head a little and kissing his palm. “I promise.” You lean into his touch, then rub your tired eyes.

He grins a little taking back his hand. Reluctantly with a little grunt he sits up off of your lap and grabs the blankets. “...Should get some sleep.”

Nodding in agreement, you both get settled in for the night, Inanna joining you at your feet. So you find yourself drifting off into a refreshing dreamless sleep.

——————

The next morning you got up earlier to write some more in the journal before Ava got off patrol. Muriel wanted to make sure that Una and Keavy didn’t need any help with anything before it was time to spar again. You get to a good spot on the hillside and get starting on jotting down last night's story. It was especially interesting last night. I was a folklore about a man who could speak to animals. As soon as you get about halfway done, you hear footsteps from behind you, their gait sounds just like Ava’s. You look up at the sky, it’s still not the time yet, but you place the journal back into your bag. “ _Huh_ … You’re a bit early. I thought you weren’t off until—” You turn yourself around and to your surprise it’s not Ava—instead its Shona. Still looking as sour as ever to you. “Oh! Morning, Shona.” You stand back up to your feet, brush off the dirt and grass, and greet her as sweetly and kindly as you possibly can, but she rolls her eyes. “How have you—”

“—Please…” She scowls, interrupting you. “...We’re alone. Drop the cute bubbly little magician act. It’s annoying.”

_...But I am bubbly._ You stick out your bottom lip and your brow slightly narrows. _Well. That was rude. Especially first thing in the morning._ “... I’m…. I’m not acting, I was just saying good morning, Shona... Am I not allowed to greet you?”

Tense silence chokes the hillside as you both just feel an icy light breeze blow over the tundra. Shona finally breaks it with a hard sigh, she speaks firmly and almost seems to be looking down her nose at you, making you feel a bit infuriated. “I don’t know what Ava has been doing lately. But I know you have something to do with it. And in case you haven’t noticed, you have a betrothed. Or do you intend to break two of my people’s hearts or something?”

“Pfft!! What?!” You can’t help but splutter, then quickly stifle a chuckle. Shock takes over her face, but what she is implying is very absurd. “Okay, okay. _Clearly_ , you don’t know me at all.” Your smile falls and a serious frown pulls down your lips tightly. “... Please understand, Shona. I would do anything for Muriel. And I mean anything. He is the only person whom I want to be with in this world. I love him. _Very_ , very much. I would never hurt him. I would _never_ betray him. And I have no interest in anyone else. Don’t mistake my kindness for flirtatiousness.”

Shona folds her arms loosely and looks down at you even more. “Well, unless you're incredibly dense or just don’t care, my sister for some weird reason likes you... Spending time with them is going to send the wrong message.”

Starting to feel a irritated by her incredibly unnecessary rude and mean demonir you place your left hand on your hip and sound firmer in your tone and tick off numbers with the other. “Well. First off, Ava is an adult, they know I perfectly well that Muriel and I are together.—Secondly, all I want is to be your sister’s friend. In case _you_ haven’t noticed, they don’t have many. And thirdly, it’s nothing like that… we’re—” You catch yourself before you say it out loud and you drop the hand that you were using for counting. Ava made it clear they don’t want anyone to know. You can’t betray their trust.

Shona taps her foot waiting for an answer. “You’re…. _What_?? What in the world are you two doing together for half the day?”

You huff sharply. “I… I can’t say. I’m sorry Shona.”

Her nostrils flare as she growls and throws her arms down to her sides furiously. “ _GAH!_ —They won’t tell me. And now you won’t tell me?! If it’s something you two have to hide, then apparently it’s not good!!”

“Shona, I wish I could tell you. But Ava asked me not to say anything to anyone!”

“Fine!—You know what... I don’t even care—Just stay the hell away from Ava!” Shona turns sharply, her long braid whipping around her head and she starts to stomp up the hillside.

Your shoulders sink a little, you can’t just leave things like this. You don’t even dislike her, you don’t know her enough to come to a conclusion about how you felt about them. “Shona! Wait!!” You dash over to her, in a way, you can understand her frustration. You don’t know why Ava is so secretive about wanting to be an Illuminator either, and you hate it when people keep secrets from you too. On top of that, Shona is not only Ava’s sister, but their twin, the two are incredibly close. They have a bond you will never understand, and you don’t want income in between them.

Luckily you’re much faster than Shona and grab hold of the sleeve of her parka before they could get away. She stops her stride, darts her head around, jerking back her arm. You can sense such intense furry in her eyes when you slightly touched her. You stick up your hands to look as unthreatening and apologetic as possible. “Shona…. Look. I... I know you don’t like outsiders very much. I get why you don’t...” Her eyes widen as you say that for some reason, but you continue. “...Neither did Ava, but then we got to know one another….So … so maybe if you’d just… give me a chance and… and get to know me, then… I don’t know… maybe we could also be—”

“— _Friends_?!” Shona half shouts making you start a bit. “ _HA!_! You expect me to be your goddamn _friend_?!” She scoffs almost amused by the mere thought as she turns her entire body the rest of the way around to face you again.

You shrug a little, feeling a small bead of sweat on your brow. “Y-...Yeah… Maybe… What’s so wrong with that?”

Shona sneers hard, towers over you, then digs her very long left pointer finger firmly on your sternum, her brow furrowed and eyes angrily squinting. “Look, NewComer. I was trying to be nice before…” You blink a few times at that statement and try not to make a face… Really??? Could have fooled me... “... but I don’t want to get to know you. And I never want to be your damn friend. I don’t dislike outsiders. I dislike _you_!!” _What? Why do you hate me?!_ As she finishes her very mean rant, you see Shawn, Ava, and Muriel walking over the hill. They all pause as they see and hear Shona angrily speaking to you. Looking furious, Muriel takes a large step to walk down the hill but then Ava hastily throws their arm out and pushes him back as they storm down the hillside first with an every more enraged face. But this conversation isn’t over just yet. You have to know the reason for their anger and try to fix it if you can.

“Why, Shona? What did _I_ ever do to you?” You start to feel your heart beating faster in your chest feeling pressured that you have to find the answer.

She stares at you for a moment, like she isn’t going to answer you, but then she opens her mouth once again. “...You’re…. You’re a Traveler! I knew it the first time I saw you…It’s in your damn eyes.”

You feel your stomach drop when you hear that word again and how much pain it has seemed to have caused you years ago, but you press on. “O-ok…. so I’m part Traveler. So what? What does that have to do with anything?”

“I… I just hate Travelers!!” Ava starts to rush down the hillside a little faster as they hear her trying to stop Shona. But you want to get to the bottom of this. _Why do they hate Travelers? No one else seems to dislike them… Well, accept maybe Ava, until they go to know you._

“Why?!” You ask with a bit of force behind your tone.

“I… I just do!!—It’s none of your business, NewComer!”

You throw up your arms in frustration. “Fine! You know what, Shona? I didn’t know I was one until a few days ago—I don’t have most of my memories before four years ago!”

She tuts sharply. “Well isn’t that just convenient!”

Your face contorts a bit at that, it stung a bit more than it probably should have. “—I don’t know anything about them, Shona! Nothing! So, please! Tell me why are you so threatened by me!” She takes a step backwards and starts to tense her shoulders and fists, her face becoming red hot. But you just soften your gaze as she grows even more enraged, you just want to know. You plead,“...What have _I_ done to you? Why do you think you need to protect your sister from me? Aren’t we going to be family?”

Her entire face twists in disgust when you utter those words. “... _YOU_?!....—You will never be my family!!!! Kokhuri are my family!!! And it is my job to protect my people from getting hurt from people like you!!”

“ _Wh-what_?! Shona, I haven't hurt anyone! I-I would never dream of hurting any of you! I… I love your people!! What in god’s name makes you think I’d hurt them?!”

Just as Ava reaches out for Shona’s left shoulder, unexpected tears swell in her furious green eyes, completely taking you off guard as she screams out, “--BECAUSE IT WAS A TRAVELER THAT ALMOST KILLED MY SISTER!!!” Ava stops dead in their tracks just inches behind her. Their eyes wide, their outstretched hand starts to tremble, face turns white as their eyes dart towards you.

You feel your lungs holding in your breath....

##  **_To be continued~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being so long since the last chapter. I know I post rather quickly compared to most though. I hope you guys keep enjoying this long journey! But I’m very excited for the next half of this story! 
> 
> As always, enjoy my hot trash my little hungry trash pandas!
> 
> I also did a shitty artwork for the cover if you wanna see it-> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/619839388967452672/just-stay-the-hell-away-from-ava


	7. The Highwayman~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SO, no Smut this chapter (it’s coming... haha...), I guess SWF, if you don’t mind violence and profanity... lots of FLUFF!]
> 
> Shawn and Ava speak about the night of the highwaymen attacked. Rhemi and Ava have a heart to heart near the graveyard. 
> 
> *Warning blood and violence is mentioned in some detail*

**_The Highwayman~_ **

While Muriel and Shawn are still making their way down the hill; Unbenounced to Shona, Ava stands frozen behind her as she continues to yell at you relentlessly through her swelling tears with such rage. “...WHY DO YOU THINK THEY CAN’T SPEAK ANYMORE?! IT WAS BECAUSE AVA SAVED _ME_ FROM A DISGUSTING BIRD-NOSED, BURGUNDY-EYE, PALE-FACED, TRAVELISH HIGHWAYMEN WHO ATTACKED ME!!!” A large tea finally drips down her pretty face, softening it for a movement as she drops her gaze to the icy ground. Soon the tears start to freely flow down her cheeks. “...It’s my fault that my twin sister almost died!!! And I won’t let that ever happen again to them or anyone else in my cla—”

Shona stops mid-word, finally taking notice of you looking behind her and she slowly turns around. Ava is just beaming at Shona with intense devastation on their face. She locks eyes with her sister, and a large artic-like breeze floats over the frigid grass and forget-me-notes on the hillside as a very tense silence takes over. You start to see snow flurries start to fall, looking up as the sky is grey so suddenly. The solstice is in three days… and Winter is already starting to show its face. Shona visibly shivers from head to toe, but it’s not from the icy wind. She then sharply shakes her head then attempts to hastily walk off, but Ava grabs her wrist tightly before she could get away. “WHAT, AVA?!” Shona shouts, tearing her arm back, trying to stop her tears. Ava starts to quickly speak with their hands, somehow keeping their composure, their face is however filled with such pure anguish and emotion, it breaks your heart. But Shona just growls frustratedly. “—NO! It _is_ my fault, Ava!!!” Shona seems to be a very level headed person to you. She is one of the eldest, she probably has to be… But even she has a breaking point apparently; it’s evident as she starts to completely unravel in front of you. A hard sob just overwhelms her as she continues to shout unable to stop herself. “...Everyone pretends that it isn’t my fault, Ava! Even you do!! Like- Like it didn’t even happen!.... But it did! It fucking did!! Everybody pretends that it’s just fine that you just can’t talk anymore!! You pretend that it's fine!!!—But I know you! I know you hate not being able to speak!” Ava’s eyes dart to the ground, their lips tighten into a deep mournful frown. “—I know how many times you’ve cried to yourself at night after Papa tells the old stories! I know how much you want to be up there with him!! I know that you do care! And we’ve never talked about it—EVER!! It’s so…. infuriating—!” Without warning Ava wraps their arms around Shona’s shoulders and hugs her tightly, eyes watery, face scrunched. “L-L….Let me go, Ava!!” She protests, attempting to fight herself out of Ava’s arms. But it's useless, they may be the same height, but Ava has more muscle and weight on Shona. It takes about a half minute until she stops flailing and begrudgingly accepting their embrace.

As Muriel and Shawn make it down the hillside. With tears also in your eyes, you reach out wanting to just comfort Shona, she’s in so much pain. But Muriel grabs your waist, and gently pulls you close to his chest. It’s a good thing that he did. It’s not really your place, you might even make her angrier. Lowering your hand you look up at Muriel’s face, half expecting rage like he had on top of the hill, but it seemed to have faded away. He feels it too, the pain that the twins have. It hurts. And you both feel pity for Shona. _…Of course it was a Traveler._

But Shawn just glares at the twins with his brow a bit furrowed, something obviously on his mind. “What, Shawn?!” Shona scowls sharply wiping her tears, feeling her brother’s stare, but refusing to look at anyone.

Shawn takes in a deep breath with his nostrils flared, finally opening his mouth to speak, you've never seen him so upset. “Do you really think that, Shona?.... Do you think we don’t care?!—Of course we do!!!” He throws down the training staffs on the ground. “..We’ve tried talking about it, but you both wouldn’t!! Nothing has been the same since that day!!! Papa and Momma have never been the same!!! Keavy has never been the same!!! I’ve never been the same!!..... _You_ have never been the same!” He pauses for a brief second, then swallows hard. “...My older sisters… My sisters almost died… for a few minutes that day… I really thought… that I became the eldest. And...I... I wasn’t ready for that!..... I wasn’t ready for my sisters to die! But…. in a way one did.” Shawn's eyes start to water and his voice cracks and shakes, but his brow is still narrow and a bit angry himself. “....Ava’s voice wasn’t the only thing that was lost that day!...” He chokes on his words as he fights back the tears. “I-... I lost my Shona… And I miss her.... I miss her so much.” Shona closes her eyes and buries her face in Ava’s fur cloak. Shawn is so much like Gilbert, usually pretty cheerful and happy. It’s jarring to see him this way. But he looks so hurt as well. Your chest feels so heavy. You want to help somehow, but… what can you do? You grasp Muriel’s hand over your waist and hold tight. He squeezes your waist tenderly, comforting you.

Shawn turns away and just stomps off towards the tundra, looking like he’s in such pain as he hides his tears.—It seems like it hurts the entire family harder than they lead on. The Kokhuri are strong, but they care so much for one another, their hearts are so big, they hurt when others do; you can even feel it in Muriel. He lets go of your waist, but still holds your hand and tugs you a long to chase after Shawn before he gets too far. It's good that he acted. You both may not be able to do anything constructive for the twins, but you can at least be there for poor Shawn. As you both catch up with him, Ava manages to lead Shona away back to camp. “...Hey.” Muriel grabs Shawn’s shoulder comfortingly and they both stop in their tracks as he cries a little, still facing away. He can’t help it. After a minute or two, he then straightens up and turns back around wiping his nose and eyes.

Shawn gives a sharp nod, appreciating Mureil’s comfort. “I-...I’m sorry, Cousin Muriel…And Rhemi… I—.”

“Don’t be, Shawn. It’s ok.” Muriel mutters calmly to him.

You take in a deep breath and look up into the sky as the snow flurries start to fall down a bit more. It doesn’t seem to be letting up, and it’s getting colder by the minute. “... Come on you two. Were obviously done for the day.” You murmur, grabbing Shawn’s parka sleeve and tug him along. “Do you like tea, Shawn?” You look up at him with a softy wary smile still walking as Muriel grabs the training staffs from the ground. 

He sniffles a little forcing a small grin. “...Yeah. I do... Some tea sounds…. sounds really nice, actually.” He says with a fake snort, attempting to regain his composure.

The three of you get to your and Muriel’s tent and you whip up some of your favorite blend of chai tea. It always seems to help with the cold. It’s quiet as you all sit around the fire and get warm, but then Shawn finally speaks again. “.... I was almost thirteen when it happened.” Muriel looks to him and hands him a cup, looking very genuine as he listens intently. “It was summer, we traveled closer to the Great Gate I think for trading… Shona and Momma make some parkas to sell…. These Highwaymen came out of nowhere at twilight… I just felt so powerless as they raided our tents… Shona found a few yards away from her tent and she was really badly beaten up…. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts for weeks. She even had a concussion and she couldn’t see out of her left eye it was so swollen… But then we found the men all with Ava. It took four or five of them to pin them down, their throat was…. just.... T-... There was… blood everywhere.... The man was laughing.... Luckily the band that we travel with had a doctor and a healer and they acted quickly. Papa even gave his blood to save Ava. Shona tired to, but he wouldn’t allow it because she was hurt as well. It was some kind of weird ritual.”

You nod a bit, knowing what he's talking about. “A blood transfusion… It’s actually not a ritual at all. It’s science. Medicine without magic. It can be very risky. But apparently it was successful…” Shawn stares at you for a little with his head tilted.

“Rhemi worked for our friend who’s a doctor back at home a few years ago.” Muriel explains and Shawn nods seeming to understand.

“...When we realized that Ava couldn’t really talk anymore, we didn’t say anything. So in a way, I guess Shona is right…. We didn’t want to make them feel any worse. But I don’t think we realized that Shona believed it was her fault. It’s not. At the time, I think it didn’t matter that Ava couldn’t talk anymore. We were just glad that our Ava was alive… We may fight and sometimes get on each other’s nerves, but…. I don't know what I’d do without Ava. They are one of the bravest people I know….. Ava is my best friend… and I love them.”

Muriel sighs deeply. “.... That sounds like it was really difficult… And you were just a boy… I’m…. I’m sorry, Shawn.”

Shawn grins a little at Muriel. “.... It’s just what happened… But I think our Great Mother and Father still have plans for Ava… They must have.”

You pour some more hot tea into Shawn’s cup. It looks so small in his large hands. “What do you mean about losing Shona?”

Shawn stares at the flames lost in thought for a moment. “After that day, she’s never been the same. I have always been closer to Ava and Keavy was closer to Shona, but she was the sister I could really rely on. If Momma or Papa were too busy, she was always there. She was kind, compassionate, understanding, and warm… Ava would tell us scary stories to frighten us, but Shona was the one that sang us lullabies and comforted us. But not anymore….. after that day. She just…. changed. I mean... they both changed. But Shona more than Ava. Shona pushed all her friends from the other band we travel with away, she even pushed Keavy and Momma away. She wouldn’t make any new friends and she became so quiet... cold and rigid. Now she’s too busy taking care of everything else, even when she doesn’t need to. She just makes clothing and takes care of our little siblings. But now she does it all without any of the warmth that she had before. She just sticks with Ava and herself. She doesn’t seem to…I… I don’t know…”

“...Live?” Muriel mutters.

Shawn glances up at Muriel as he exchanges a knowing look. “Y-Yeah. Exactly… it’s like she’s lost faith in people.” Muriel pushes out a very heartfelt sigh, but stays quiet. He knows more than anyone about losing faith in humanity.

You sit there next to Muriel and Shawn by the fire and look at your half empty tea cup. “... I feel like all I’ve done is reopen old wounds for Shona. I’m… I’m really sorry.”

Shawn shakes his head. “You can’t help what you look like, Rhemi. Nobody can. Besides, she doesn’t even know you. It isn’t fair of her to judge you like that…. I think deep down she’s just… afraid still.”

“I had a feeling that Travelers weren’t highly regarded, but…. I didn’t expect this.”

“Those highwaymen weren’t all Travelish. Just the leader and maybe a few others were. There are thousands of lowlifes out there and they all come from every corner of the world. It shouldn’t matter in my opinion. They don’t represent their people, a community does. I’ve come to that conclusion overtime… They could have even been other Kokhurians as far as I know. Doesn’t matter--Those people were just… evil thugs…. And they’re gone now…”

“They-...they got away?” Muriel asks with a little shock.

Shawn looks away and shakes his head very slowly with a bleak expression. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before he finally pushes out the words. “...After Papa saw them with Shona and Ava… He and a few other fighters killed them all… I…. I helped bury them. Those highwaymen didn’t give him much of a choice. They even tried to kill him too.” Muriel grimaces a little and places his hand back on Shawn's shoulder, but stays silent again. Shawn nods a little to himself and somehow presses on. “...Papa hates killing, but he will do anything for us. I know it…. That day, he had to choose… and he chose his children’s life over theirs.” Shawn takes a swig of his hot tea seemingly enjoying it. It must calm his nerves as well. Muriel pulls his hand away and stiffens at the thought of Gilbert killing anyone. You can’t really see it in the normally jolly man either, but he did however survive the battle with the Scourge. And although uncomfortable with the thought, Muriel seems to understand, who knows what he would have done given the same circumstances.

Shawn then smiles at a thought as he pulls the cup away from his lips and looks directly at you breaking a tense silence that took over. “I, _ah_...I kept pestering Ava about what you two were really doing lately, Rhemi. They told me that you're teaching them some kind of magic. They didn’t tell me why, or what it’s for, but it seems to be important to them. And they haven’t been this happy in a long time…. You’re not a bad person, Rhemi. It doesn’t matter who those men were. Momma said she had friends that were Travelish… From what I understand, they are not a bad tribe. Ha… Even if you were Scourge I think Momma and Papa would like you regardless. No one can’t help what other people have done. You shouldn’t be hated for the actions of different individuals.”

Muriel snorts a bit with a small grin. “..Ya’ know....For a kid, you’re pretty wise.”

Shawn puts back in his slightly smug ego back on. “Well that's because I’m not a kid! I am almost eighteen after all!” He then puffs his chest out and smirks, deepening his voice. “I’m a _man._ ”

“.... Yeahhhh…. No- You’re a kid.” Muriel bark a short laugh. “I actually wish I was as insightful as you were…. You’re a lot like your parents.”

Shawn shrugs with a large grin. “Yeah. I guess so…” He takes his last sip of his tea and the grin falls looking at the tea cup. “...Please don’t tell anyone what happened. I’d never hear the end of it from the twins.”

“We won’t.” Muriel utters with a small reassuring grin.

You open your hand and Shawn gives you his now empty cup and relaxes a little more. He seems rather relieved now. “Thanks for listening, Cousin… Rhemi. I appreciate it.” He mutters as he stands to his feet.

“Anytime, Shawn.” You say, grabbing hold of Muriel’s hand.

After Shawn leaves you just lay on the ground on your back looking up into the hole in the tent where the fire smoke escapes, seeing the snow flurries still coming down. “We need to get that covered soon…”

“You alright?” Muriel mutters to you closing the tent entrance.

You think about if for a moment. “.....I wanna be… I will be... It’s not the first time I was hated for being part Traveler.”

“...What?”

Your face feels a bit flushed all of a sudden. “Oh… I never mentioned that I guess.”

His brow narrows a bit looking frustrated. You stick up your pointer finger at him before he could say anything as he opens his mouth. “Okay—In my defense I just forgot.” He sighs and relaxes slightly, but still looks a bit grumpy at you. “..But when Una said I was a Traveler, I suddenly remembered little glimpses of people screaming and yelling at me to get lost…calling me _‘traveler trash’_. I kinda even remember someone kicking me in the gut too.”

“What? When?” Slight concern and anger behind his tone. The thought of anyone hurting you burns him right up.

“That's why I jumped and held my stomach the other day in their tent—”

“—N-no… I meant.. when did that happen?”

“Oh… T-that part I don’t really remember… But I think I was younger. I only remember being smaller than everyone else.”

He relaxes once again. Then softens his gaze. “...You’re not bad Rhemi.”

“I… I know. I know _you_ know….But…. still doesn’t make me feel any better. Your cousin hates me. I wouldn't have cared if it was for any other reason, but… Some assholes really hurt those two. And that blood runs in my veins.”

“It shouldn’t matter. You didn’t hurt them.”

You sit up on your butt and pull your knees into your chest and grab your traveling cloak, covering your head and the rest of your body with it. “...No, but to Shona, I might as well have. I don’t think there isn’t anything I can do to change her mind now.” Your voice is muffled slightly by the fur, making everything dark underneath.

Muriel sighs sharply and you can feel him as he scoots over, sitting in front of you. “If I’m honest... I don’t know what to do about it either...”

You smile a little, lifting up the cloak and inviting him in. He obliges, scooting close to you under your small cloak. It’s no longer dark underneath… But it feels better with him there. “... I would rather you be honest anyways. Sometimes that’s better than being falsely optimistic… like I try to do sometimes.”

“... You just hope. It’s ok to do that. That's what I respect about you. You give people light even in the darkest of places.” He speaks so softly and kisses your temple.

You snuggle closer to him feeling a bit proud of him. Words are so hard for him usually. “That was…. really nice, Muriel. For someone who thinks he’s bad at words, that was rather poetic.”

His face suddenly flushes and he snorts. “—A fluke. Don’t ask for it again. It won’t happen….” You both laugh a little, and you cup his face with your hand feeling his stubble under your fingertips. You both lean into one another, lips inches apart for a kiss.

Suddenly you both hear bubbling water from the tea kettle that’s now off the fire and you both pull away and hastily take off your cloak. “... you don’t think…?” You whisper looking at him pointedly.

Muriel gets off the floor and leans over the kettle, taking off the top and can see the water continue to bubble and you both can feel Asra’s magic. Muriel quickly grabs a nearby bucket and pour the water in so you both can see it better as his image comes through. “Rhemi?... Muriel?”

“...We’re here, Asra.” Muriel smiles a bit wider. He misses him, and so do you. It good to hear his voice.

“Oh, good! So you both are still in one piece I see.”

You smile warily. “Yeah. We are. We have so much to talk abo—”

“Ooo you got through?! Good!!” Julian pushes himself in front of the water and his face comes into full view. “—MURIEL!! You better bring your soon to be wife back to us safely so Pasha and I can dress her up for her big day!!!”

“....Ilya.” Muriel grumbles rolling his eyes out of habit.

Julian just gives you his famous smirk at Muriel. “You miss me! Admit it, Big-guy!!”

“Never!” He sneers annoyingly with pink paint on his face, making you laugh a little. He will won't ever say it, but he does miss the silly doctor... In his own way.

Asra playful pushes Julian’s face with his hand, trying to ignore his interjection. “We were all getting a bit worried. You haven’t checked in at all since you both left…. and I… I miss you both. The shop isn’t the same without you two.”

You feel rather sad when Asra says that. “We miss you too, Asra. And sorry about that….. a ah…. A lot has happened lately.”

“Indeed.” Another voice suddenly chimes in. It's a very familiar woman’s voice; Sophisticated, diplomatic and silky sounding.

You and Muriel shudder a bit. Immediately realizing the voice. “Oh…. H-Heya, Nadia!” You nervously chuckle feeling a small bead of sweet.

Nadia’s beautiful face comes into view. “So…. You both couldn’t just tell me the good news yourselves?”

You both flush a bit and Muriel groans irritatedly. “What… ah….. what exactly did you hear?” You ask trying not to act like you know.

“Oh nothing except my two champions are getting married when they return to us!” Muriel and you exchange a look, feeling a little guiltily. “... When were you two planning on telling me? I was right there that day giving you left. I felt a little left out of the loop...”

“Uggghhh…. Julian, I’m never telling you anything again….” You grumble looking for him as he attempts to hide behind her. “Sorry Nadia. We were not expecting to tell anyone that day.”

“Someone just sticking his nose where it didn’t belong at the time.” Muriel scoffs pointedly looking for Julian too.

Nadia smiles. “Oh, I’m only teasing you two! I understand that you like your privacy. You both are somewhat celebrities now, I know you don’t want the whole city would be knowing about it. But don’t worry, I also know how to keep secrets.” She winks with an eyebrow raised. 

Asra smiles widely and pats Nadia on her shoulder. “So did you two find what you were looking for down at the Steppe? Did those weird dreams go away?”

You both look at each other for a moment, not exactly knowing where to start. “Well.. actually…”

“—Wait up Nana!!” You hear the tent entrance suddenly fly open as Inanna comes trotting in to get close to the fire and Ida following in after. “Oh!…” She steps back out and sheepishly looks at her feet. “....May….May I come in your tent?”

Muriel nods and sees her little hands, they look rather cold. “Come in and get warm, Ida.”

She smiles and darts right in but as soon as he sees the water she stops and looks at it with amazement and sits in between both of you, peering with astonishment into the water. “What’s this??”

“Muriel…. who’s… is this little one?”

Ida shudders and turns away from the water, tucking down her hood tightly and wraps her little arms around Muriel’s bicep attempting to hide. You both smile and laugh at her shyness. “... This is Ida. She’s… _uhh_ … my cousin. One of them at least.”

Asra gasps. “Y-your cousin?? Wait—Muriel!! You have family?!? There are other Kokhuri still alive??” Asra, Julian, and Nadia’s eyes and mouth widen with surprise and excitement.

“Apparently I do... There are about thirty or so.” Muriel continues and explains how you both come to find out about the other Kokhurians and the gathering and why you’ve both been busy.

Asra looks like he almost has tears in his eyes as he looks at you both. “I... I’m speechless, Muriel. I’m so happy for you!!! So how long are you two going to stay? All winter?”

“No. We are staying until the solstice.. Maybe a few days after that. There is a ritual they do every year, and they asked if we would stay until then.”

“Well stay for as long as you need to! Don’t worry about us.” Nadia says cheerily.

“Asra, Jules, are you going to survive without us for a while?” You say with a giggle.

The two of them laugh a little in unison. “We will miss you both, but we’ll make it. As long as you promise to come back that is! Maybe drop into my teacup again every once in a while.”

“... We will.” Muriel snorts. You both wave goodbye as all three of their faces disappear in the water. Ida finally looks back towards the water and sees her own reflection. “...Morning, Ida.”

 _“M-... Maidin mhaith.”_ She mumbles.

“What brings you to our tent, Ida?” You ask while moving the bucket of water to the corner of the tent as she continues to warm herself up by the fire.

“Um… I….” Ida sticks her hand in her pocket averting her eyes. She then shakes her head and pulls her hand out with nothing in her hand. “... Nana and I were playing then it got cold. Shawn came out and… and I thought Ava was in here too.”

Muriel exhales hard looking a bit torn about this morning. “...Why are you looking for Ava?”

Ida shrugs sheepishly and her cheeks blanch. “I... I like to watch them spare…” She mumbles, sounding like she’s half fibbing.

“The sparring session was… cancelled last minute. Sorry, Ida.”

Ida looks a bit disappointed as she looks into the fire and stands back to her little feet. “Oh….”

“But you can stay until you get warm.”

“T-.. Thank you.” Ida pets Inanna on her head “...But I am warm now.” She dashes out of the tent. “Bye, Nana! Bye, Cousin and not-Cousin!”

Muriel and you can't help but giggle a bit at Ida's sudden exit and wrap your arms around your hermit, continuing the cuddling before being interrupted. After you’re finally done sulking from things that are out of your control, you have a feeling you need to go and find Ava and talk to them. Begrudgingly untangling yourself from Muriel’s arms, you place your cloak back on and go out into camp to hunt them down.

You quietly search, but are getting nowhere quickly. But you try not to ask anyone where Ava is. As you nearly give up and consider asking someone, you then remember a searching spell that you read about, but you haven't tried before, but you need an object that was the person you're looking for. Luckily, you still have Ava’s pencil and you pull it out of your bag. Clearing your mind, you lift your right hand with the pencil laying flat in your palm. You focus solely on locating Ava while magic rushes to your palm and the pencil starts to float, spinning in circles for a moment. It then finally stops with the sharp end pointing like a needle of a compass towards the graveyard. The snow flurries still won’t make up their mind to actually start to snow or to stop as you make your way over to the tombstones. It’s still pretty cold, even with your extra layers underneath. You can’t imagine how cold it would be in the middle of winter as your hand starts to feel a little numb.

It takes you nearly twenty minutes, but finally you see someone with dark hair and a thick fur cloak sitting on a small hill overlooking the tombstones. Their knees drawn up into their chest, looking lost in thought. The magic recedes from your hand and the pencil falls back into your palm. “Hey, Ava…” They start a little, surprised to see that you have found them. The blink a few times confused. You must say it is a good hiding spot. You quickly show them the spell with the pencil and they nod a little before looking very solemnly back at the graveyard. You make your way up the hill and sit next to them. Despite how cold and bleak it is being in a graveyard on an icy tundra, it is still somehow beautiful as ever. Silence takes root for a few minutes, but then you break it reluctantly. “I… I’m really sorry about you and your sister. I.. knew you were hurt, but… I had no idea about her.”

They shake their head and look at you sadly and slowly speak their hands you can understand. _“No, I’m sorry. Nothing to do with you…. ”_

“Something I don’t understand is why are you keeping this all a secret, Ava? Your sister was rather hurt over it. She was very suspicious and thought we were doing something bad.”

They sink into their shoulders before moving their legs and cross them. They pull out the small notebook you gave them out of their cloak and you hand them back their pencil. Once they are done writing they hand the notebook to you. “... _‘Shona and I had a little conversation about it. I told her that you were just teaching me magic and it wasn’t a big deal. She’ll leave you alone now. I still don’t want anyone to know about the Illuminator thing… It was a dumb idea anyway.’_... ”

An instinctive sigh escapes your mouth and you stop reading halfway after you see that. “But why, Ava?—”

They give you a slightly annoyed look and tap the notebook, cuing you to continue. “.. _. ‘Papa will never admit it, but I know that he was disappointed that I wasn’t able to become a Master Speaker, and so was I. If he dies, most of our history goes with him. I wanted nothing more than to be like him and he knows it, it kills him to see me like this, a fraction of the person I was… I know you're going to ask me ‘why’, so before you do—I don’t want anyone to know that I want to be an Illuminator because what if I can’t do it? It would make everyone disappointed in me again. And I can’t bear that. I rather no one know, and I only let down myself then disappoint my people once more..’._ ”

 _Have they ever spoken with Gilbert about all of this?... Maybe he doesn’t feel that way at all._ You sigh heavily as you put the notebook down on your lap, thinking about how much you want to say your thoughts out loud. But maybe now isn’t the time. You don’t agree with Ava’s logic, but you do empathize with it. “... Alright, Ava.” You huff reluctantly. A small shiver runs down your spine when a gust of cold wind blows over, making you close the opening of your cloak to keep you warm. “.... I… I know it’s not my place… But is your sister… better?... She was…. really upset.”

Ava looks towards the cloudy sky for a moment before answering in the notebook with a slow nod. “ _... ‘I’m sorry about that. She calmed down now, but won’t come out of the tent, but I needed to get some air. That discussion was a long time coming I suppose. She’s right, we never speak of that day… It was one of the worst days of our lives. But I had no idea she blamed herself all this time. I feel guilty that we never spoke about it before now. ~~I guess we’re both still broken.’~~_ ” They tried to scratch out that last sentence, but you can see it if you squint.

 _I knew Ava was hurt. But I had no idea Shona was hurt too._ _But some scars aren't visible._ “...Is that why you didn’t like me either when you first met me? Not because I was an outsider, but because I am part Traveler?” Ava sharply glances to you and stares for a moment before slowly looking back towards the tombstones again, seeming to feel ashamed. Finally they sigh heavily and nod. Your gaze drops to the forget-me-nots that are next to you, it amazes you how they can survive these cold icy conditions while the other wildflowers are already starting to wither. No wonder Muriel likes them. “.... I understand why no one ever told me the truth… Do you really cry at night after Gilbert tells the old tales?”

They close their eyes for half a minute before they answer in the notebook.“.. _‘I used to every night, and sometimes I still do… I still have a voice. It's just a silent one, and I will be heard. But I won’t lie, it still hurts.. I miss talking. I miss singing. I miss telling stories’.._ ”

Your heart aches when finished reading. “I’m… I’m so sorry, Ava.”

Ava brow furrows a bit and they exhale hard out their nostrils. “... _It wasn’t Shona’s fault. Not your fault either. It was those assholes. Don’t be sorry._ ” They say with their hands very slowly, but their face is filled with such somber emotion.

The thought of a knife slicing your throat makes you shudder as the imagery creeps unwantedly into your head. Instinctively you clutch your throat and gulp audibly and you ask before you could stop yourself. “... Weren’t you afraid? I mean didn’t it hurt?—” You shake your head realizing what came out of your mouth. “ _-Geez!_ I’m sorry, Ava, I shouldn’t have asked that. It just came out...”

Surprisingly they shake their head slowly, and don’t seem to mind that you asked. They grab the notebook back, turn to a fresh page and start writing again, this time it takes them a while and what they write fills up an entire page and a half. “... _‘At the time I just wanted them to leave Shona alone and my family alone. She fought them all back as much as she could, she never gave up. She apparently kicked one in the balls really hard, and pissed him off. But he started to kick and hit her relentlessly. Once I started to attack them, I really didn't have time to be scared. I was just full of rage, and all I could think about getting those assholes off of her. I fought them, I even stabbed one with my spear, and cut one guy’s ear off, but unfortunately I didn’t kill them. I was young, around fifteenth at the time. I wasn’t nearly as strong or skilled as I am now and a few finally wrestled the spear from out of my hands. I tried to pull out my knife to defend myself, but before I could, the highwaymen all pinned me down on the ground. The leader stomped on my hand until I let go of it, then turned my own knife on me. But they at least let Shona finally go, she wouldn’t have lasted much longer. The leader looked me in the eyes and said. “You stupid fuck, you just killed yourself.”_

 _When he cut my throat, I didn’t hurt. But it stung. My chest and neck felt warm and wet, then I felt cold. Immediately after he cut me, Papa and the other fighters came. The leader was still looking at me, smiling at me with his evil grin showing me my own bloody knife. Then he suddenly had an arrow through his skull. The rest started to run off, but they all cut down. No one escaped that night. I was laying there in the cool grass, I looked up into Father Sky and gazed at the stars. The next thing I know, Shona is there holding my throat with her hands trying to stop the bleeding. I saw her trying to talk to me, but for some reason I couldn’t hear her. Everything became very slow around me… It was strange really, it wasn’t what I expected. In that movement I wasn’t afraid—I never felt so peaceful before then. With those thugs gone, I knew Shona and my family were alright. So I started to let go and I slipped into dark unconsciousness…’._.”

It's so hard to read all of this, but you shallow the large lump in your throat and push out a heavy exhale and continue onto the next page. “.. _.The healer could only do so much, she used magic like you do. From what I understand, she could only stop the bleeding, but there was much damage that she couldn’t fix and I lost a lot of blood. When I woke up, that's when it all became painful. Very painful. I could barely pick up my head by myself, let alone sit up or function normally. Despite all of Shona’s injuries, she never left my side. My family had to help me like a damn infant. I couldn’t eat solid foods for a while and I lost a significant amount of weight in a short amount of time. Momma and Papa feared I would still die despite everything. My family and the other people from the band we travel with worked so hard to keep me alive. I knew I had to try to survive for them…_

 _‘...I never told anyone this before. But sometimes I still feel like I was better off dying there in the grass that night. Don’t get me wrong, I am glad I am alive… but I think it’s more painful for my family to see me like this than for me to be dead. I can’t tell anyone else that, especially my folks. Even Shona or Shawn. It would break their hearts to know that entire time I was recovering, deep down I just wanted them to let me go..’_.”

You hold the notebook for a while and read the last line over and over. It hits you so hard. “Do…. Do you still feel like that, Ava?” They huff thoughtfully and shrug, not seeming to be very sure. You exhale hard through your nose. “I… I can understand actually.” Ava looks at you a little confused and you blow out a cloud of air and watch it in amusement. Then you decide to use a little magic to make a little cloud into a form of a small bird, making it flutter and you both watch as it whisks away before you continue. “.... I got sick from a plague back at home five years ago and…. and… I wasn’t afraid of death either. But I regretted that I didn’t get to say goodbye to my best friend before they left...”

Their eyes suddenly widen in disbelief. And write in the notebook, “... _‘But I heard you say that you don’t have memories after four years ago. Did your friend die?..’._ ”

You ponder on this for a moment, think whether to lie or to just tell the truth. Only your close friends back at home know the truth…. you haven't made really any new ones since. Maybe it’s time to take a step. “...You wanna know the truth, Ava?” You mutter under your breath. They nod warily looking a little suspicious. “I was me.” Ava just looks even more confused and asks you to repeat with their hands, thinking that they might not have heard you correctly. “...My friend just left the city I was in…. But I didn’t recover.... Five years ago… I died from that plague.” Ava bright green eyes are burning a hole through you as they beam at you completely unconvinced. Attempting to see any deception behind your expression, but once they can’t find any, they start to breathe a little more heavily in astonishment. “...My friends Asra, Julian, Nadia and even Muriel helped bring me back to life. That was before Muirel really knew me—The other realms that are mentioned in your people’s old stories are true. The Arcana are in them, ancient magical beings not of this world. Muriel and I even travelled through those realms—We fought the devil. Ha... We even saw Khamgalai there… it's strange... because shedidn’tmentionanyofyouforsomereasonnowthatIthinkaboutit…” Your eyes dart over to Ava whose face is blank, catch your breath and clear your throat, realizing you're getting off topic and ranting. “Anyways—My friends all had to pay a price to bring me back to this plane of existence.”

“... _Why are you telling me this?_ ” They finally ask with their hands.

“.... Because, you're my friend, Ava. You feel like you can tell me things. I feel like I can tell you things about me. And…. I just want you to know you're not alone. I felt that way in the end too. I wasn’t afraid, I was fine with dying. There is this moment when I knew it was going to happen, that there was no fighting it. Instead of being scared, instead of rejecting the idea, it was almost…. relieving…. My Aunt Athena used to tell me all the time, ‘Life is a cycle. Things are born, things live, then things die. New life comes after’… but… I went against the cycle. In a way you did as well. No other human would have survived that injury, yet you did. I’m not…. natural… Neither of us are I guess. And I’m still coming to terms with being alive and I think you are too… I guess what I’m trying to say is, dying was the easy part, but living is… difficult. I feel like I was better off still dead some days too. It’s… hard… really hard… And that feeling… doesn’t go away completely. Especially living with the guilt.” You smile a little and reach out for their bicep and pat it gently. “... You’re not weak for feeling like you wanted to give up, Ava. Because despite it, you still keep going, and that is what makes you strong.”

Ava looks out to the tundra and there is a long silence. Finally they take the notebook and write a short question. “... _‘Do you remember anything…. after?’_ ”

“No. Not really—Khamgalai said there wasn’t really an afterlife… life just changes and takes new form…” Once you finish, you then think about it hard, that was the most obscure time and there was something. It actually makes you grin a little. “...Actually… I do kinda think I remember one thing… Flying. But like a bird…. or maybe it was just part of a dream. I’m not sure… But whichever it was… It wasn’t bad.”

Cool silence takes over once again as you both watch the snow flurries cease from falling down and the heavy cold snowy clouds start to move along down the tundra, revealing clear sky’s.

A tear falls down Ava’s cheek as they take the notebook again and write down something. “.. _‘I just feel like ever since they save me, I’ve just been a disappointment now.’_ ”

You scoot a little closer to Ava just wanting to hug them, but know it is rather inappropriate and may send a wrong message. It sucks being such an affectionate person sometimes… What's worse is that you understand what they mean. You often think about Asra and how he must miss the old you, the you before you died. He still cares and loves you regardless, he always will, but there is no denying that you're a little different now, you sometimes feel like you disappoint him too. He tells you all the time that it's just your head talking too much. Maybe it's true, but then again…You’ll never know what in his head. But with Ava it's different. You know that isn’t true… “You’re not a disappointment, Ava. Your family and kin loves you so much. I can see it and I can feel it. Not just because you wanted to be a Master Speaker, but because you're you. You’re strong, competitive, responsible, kind but fierce, an incredibly fast learner, a fantastic older sibling, and just a plain badass!!” They flush a bit when you say that and a hint of a small grin curls in the left corner of their mouth. “...But… you still have your life to live. And you should make what you want out of it. You’re allowed to want things for yourself. Whether you like it or not, you're alive… you should make the most of it.”

Ava sniffles and they wipe away the stray tears. They nod slowly, lips pressed tightly together and start to move their hands. “ _Thank you,”_ They then made a new gesture you don’t really know. They flick their wrist back over their left shoulder like they were flipping back an imaginary ponytail.

You tilt your head a little in confusion. “What's that one?” Ava sticks out their bottom lip a bit and slightly looks embarrassed and points to you, then it makes you realize that's what you do when you put your hair into a ponytail. You did it before you went up against them in the games. You flip it back, just like they gestured. I guess that's their way to say my name like how Ida’s is a hood and Shona’s long braid. That's really sweet actually…. You wipe away a stray tear as well and you can feel a large smile dance across your lips as you quickly stand up to your feet. “So, Ava…. you still wanna be an Illuminator or what?” Ava stares at you perplexed. “Well? What are your plans, Ava? How do we get you to be one?” They just flutter their eyes for a moment, baffled by your sudden encouragement and you reach out your hand to help them back up to their feet. “What? Did you really think I was going to give up on my pupil just because their twin sister told me to get lost? _PFFT!!_ It takes a lot more than telling me to go away to get rid of me!” They snort at your enthusiasm and wipe their nose with their sleeve. Finally smile back at you and grab your hands and you help pull them to their feet.

Once vertical, they take back the notebook once more. “.. _‘I am not sure about the trials for an Illuminator. Like I said yesterday, that practice was lost over a hundred years ago. But to become an Apprentice Speaker, you have to train under a teacher for five years, which I have obviously done with my father already. Next, you have to know the songs of Old, but I can’t sing anymore. I don’t think it would matter for an Illuminator. After that, an Apprentice Speaker must perform a story during the gathering in front of all the clan elders and Master Speakers for approval. You earn the title ‘Master’ when your teacher thinks you’re ready. It takes many years to become one. Sometimes a decade...’_ ”

“Ok. So you can do this any time during the gathering? No sweat! You have all winter—” Ava looks at you blankly for a moment then slowly shakes their head. “...Oh… Okay... How long do we have?” They huff anxiously a cloud of hot air and stick three of their fingers up. You tilt your head to the side for a moment. “...Three?... Three weeks?” They shake their head again, eyes looking more warily and start to turn a bit flush. Your left eyebrow twitch slightly. “You…You don’t mean three days do you? That's the solstice.” You snort a little, thinking you're wrong but Ava just looks at you desperately and you hold your breath for a second, but keep an almost fake smile. “Oooooooooooh… Ooooookay.” You start to breathe again and you nod a little to yourself, thinking everything over. Ava is a very fast learner… They pretty much got the hang of the practice.. “Three days….. T-..That’s… Fine!—Alright then! Three days! Plenty of time!! We can do this!!!… Do you know what story it will be?”

Quickly they jot down the answer and hand you back the notebook. “..‘The night of the solstice is the last of ancient Stories of Old that we tell during this time. The closing ceremony always ends with the story of creation. It’s actually one of my favorites.’..” When you look up at Ava they blush a little, but look a little more optimistic and a hint of excitement.

“Okay! The creation story!” You have them back the notebook and then grab both of their shoulders suddenly, making them radiate heat off their face and jolt as you stare deeply into their green eyes with determination behind your gaze. “Ava! I swear to you, we’re going to make you an Illuminator, or I’ll be damned!”

They smile for a moment then it falls when they realize what you said, _“We?_ ” They say with their hands. “ _Me and you only, right??_ ”

“Yeah… well… the winter solstice is only three days away… And we’ll make it happen—... But I’m going to have to tell Muriel about this.” Ava shakes their head vigorously and takes a step backwards folding their arms tightly. “—Hey-hey-hey! Look, someone else needs to be in the know so we can have some more help. I’m awesome, but not that awesome… Muriel wouldn’t mind, and he knows how to keep secrets. Trust me.” Ava looks very unsure about it, but doesn’t disagree or argue anymore. “Well, let's go! What are we waiting for? We’ve got a lot to work on!” You say finally brushing off the dirt and tugging their wrist along towards camp.

They grab your shoulder with the opposite hand so you face them and they ask, _“Where are we going?”_ With their hands.

“To my tent of course! You need to do this in a space like the great gather tent, right? And we need to make sure everything goes flawlessly!” They shrug with a sheepish grin and seem to understand.

Both of you return back to camp and hunt down Muriel. You explain everything to him and that you both need his help to make this work in such a short amount of time. After you are done explaining everything, he just stares and smiles cutely at you. Giving you this particular look, just like he did after he heard you sing in Una and Gilbert’s tent for Ava’s younger brother. You flush under this look. Strangely something about it is kind of a turn on today. _For fuck sakes you are so weird, Rhemi._

That night at dinner, you see Shona from across the tent where she normally sits. She appears to have reverted back to completely ignoring your existence. You want to make things better… but there isn’t anything you can really do. You can’t forcibly change someone’s mind… _I mean with magic, sure… but let's be honest, that's fucked up—I want her to accept me on her own terms._

As Gilbert tells another tale, you see Ava as they play the drums, looking like they have a spark in their eyes, like there is hope that hasn’t been there for a long time. It makes you feel happy for them.

For the next few days, Muriel took over part of the patrol for Ava during the morning so you could couch them while they practiced your tent. Ava rehearsed the story over and over again. They added amazing effects such as smoke and even stars on the canopy of the tent that you also taught them the other day. It was actually becoming beautiful, making you wonder why they lost this practice after a while. Perhaps the last Illuminator passed on before they could teach it. Ava would use a considerable amount of magic, and you had to nearly force them to take a break every once in a while and eat something so they wouldn't pass out. They’re strong, but no one can keep up magic going all day. Muriel was, unsurprisingly, very helpful (he always is). He would wake up before dawn, take patrol over for Ava until almost noon, and even brought you both food and water after the patrol was over. He watched some of it to give a different perspective. The idea is that Gilbert will be telling the tale, but the illuminator brought the visuals, but how Ava told the story, it was actually very easy to follow even without spoken word. It was another bittersweet story, but you can see why Ava liked it so much. The two days have already come and gone before you know it and by the day before the solstice, the night of the Midnight celebration, they were ready, and you couldn’t be more proud.

Today was a strange day. Instead of the games, dancing, and dinner at the unusual times, mostly everyone was resting up for the Midnight celebration. Dinner was reportedly going to be served a few hours before around ten at night. In the meantime, mostly ritualistic songs were sung and prayers to Father Sky and Mother Earth were completed. Some even people revisited the graveyard at this time. Gilbert said that the solstice was a time that all the other realms are at their closest to this one. Even the sprites sometimes come to visit. And people wanted to be closer with their loved one that passed on.

As you meet up with Muriel on the outskirts of the camp, little Ida comes rushing over with Inanna trotting behind her and makes her way over as he finishes patrol. Ida sheepishly comes and stands next to him. “Hey Ida. You and Inanna chasing each other again today?” Muriel says once he notices her a small grin naturally blooms on his lips. She takes down the hood of her parka and her little cheeks are bright red as she looks to the ground, seeming to have something on her mind. Muriel snorts, smiles and kneels down to her level to pet Inanna until Ida works up the courage. Inanna very gently nudges her, finally Ida reaches into her pocket and hands Muriel a trinket of some kind. “...What’s this?” Muriel takes the little trinket in his large hands and marvels at it. It is actually very well done and has pretty colored beads and smooth stones strung on a sturdy string. “It’s really pretty… You make this?”

Ida nods her head and rubs her nose. She shyly mumbles while looking at the ground and twiddles her little thumbs. “...It’s a friendship bracelet… Momma said that once you give it to your friend you’ll connect together forever.” You try your best not to make a face, she made the ‘bracelet’ too big, which is rather precious. It can almost be a necklace for her. _God! She’s adorable!!_ Muriel nor you don’t have the heart to tell her it’s too big.

Muriel smiles a bit wider at her kindly. “Thats nice. Who’s the friend you're giving it to?” He hands it back to her.

Ida finally looks up from the ground after being nudged by Inanna’s snout again, her little cheeks even brighter red, “....Y-..You…” she mutters.

“W-wha-...m- me???” Muriel suddenly flushes a hot red and you smile controllably and looks back at the bracelet. It wasn’t a mistake, Ida made it big enough for him to wear around his large wrist. It has to be large, if it was made for him. Muriel shakes his head and is lost for words for a moment. “...W-W-...Why do you give this to someone who’s a better friend, Ida? Why me?”

“... Because... I- … I didn’t want to give it to anyone else. You’re my friend. You helped Ava. And you're always really nice to me. And I already made one for Inanna.” Both you and Muriel peer over to the large wolf and she almost struts her right paw with a smaller bracelet.

All of the visible flesh on Muriel’s body turns some shade of red, complexly flabbergasted at this. You can’t help but smile. This is just too sweet to witness. Muriel is completely lost for words and he opens and closes his mouth a few times trying to find the right ones to say. But before he could protest it anymore, she took it and tied the bracelet onto his left wrist. He doesn’t make any attempt to stop her as he badly attempts to hide a grin. It actually fits perfectly. Once it is tied on Muriel turns his wrist a few times and his smile becomes a little larger. “T...Thanks, Ida—”

Ida then surprised him once again by wrapping her little arms around his neck, making him jump a little. “Thank you for being my friend, Cousin.” She whispers loudly.

Muriel pats her little head and gently hugs her back. “Thanks for being mine.” He mutters back. 

She then quickly releases him and darts off into the other direction. “BYE!”

Inanna then stands next to you and “awos” at Muriel, making him sneer a little and grumble, “Yeah, well your one to talk…” But his smile doesn’t fall even when he looks up at you.

You loop your arm through his, and place a quick kiss on his cheek. “You are really good with kids, love~”

Muriel stands back up to his feet and scratches the back of his head, refusing to look you in the eye now and shrugs. “I have no idea why…”

You take his hand and lead him back to the tent. “Come on. The midnight celebration is tonight, we’re apparently going to be up most of the night. We should get some rest.”

As you both strole back to the tent, you can’t shake off the thoughts about how much you love how Muriel is with all the little ones, especially Ida. The thought of what your children might look like also clouds your mind, making you almost gitty. He is so gentle and patient with them. Is he honestly a family man at heart? “...Do you like kids, Muri?” You finally ask as he closes the tent. You both haven't talked about things like that before, not really directly at least. You hope he wants children, but you don’t really concretely know for sure.

Muriel doesn’t actually hesitate to answer like you expected and a small grin washes over him. “I… I guess….Having a few would be ni—...” Muriel suddenly flushes, stiffens like a board, and stops himself before he could finish that. “...I … I mean… You’d….You would be a g-good—…. I- I mean…P-p-perhaps ….I thought maybe o-one day...” He flounders for words adorably and your heart feels fluttery in your chest. 

“Muriel—“ Your eyes feel warm as you grab his large left hand with both of yours. He darts his eyes back to you, with an unsure look on his very red face. You look at him sweetly and rub your thumbs on his palm to soothe him.“...I told you when you asked me to marry you…. I want to have little ones too.” Muriel's mossy green eyes light up brightly, his face relaxes and a large smile takes over his face. “I… I want to make you a father someday, Love— _AH!!_ ” A startled laugh emanates from your lungs as he wraps his arms around you, picking you off your feet you kissing you intimately. You wrap your arms around his neck and lace your fingers through his dark hair and kiss him back.

Once you both part for air he holds your jawline with one hand and looks deeply into your eyes. “...I don’t know how I managed…. this.” He mumbles a little.

“Managed what, Mur?”

“... To…to have someone... like you…” He mumbles.

Pressing your forehead together with his, a large almost goofy smile takes over your mouth. “I love you, Muri. I’m the one that is luck.”

“ _Hmpf._.. Whatever...” He snorts softly, placing you back down to your feet.

Once back on the ground you both get a bit more comfortable and lay down on the bedding. After you both get comfortable, he pushes your long bangs out of the way and firmly kisses your forehead. “...You’d make a great mother. I know that.” He whispers with an uncontrollably smile still on his mouth.

“And you’ll be an excellent father.” You whisper back and lace your fingers through his hair. It takes a few minutes, but both of you somehow get to sleep. Its going to be a very long night after all…..

##  _**To be continued~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter again, but the next part I think will make better since with a chapter of its own which should be completed soon! =D
> 
> Thanks for reading my hot trash!! Sorry it was a lot of fluff and dialogue this time around again, but it's kind of necessary. This was also a difficult chapter emotionally, as you can see... So it took forever to make thoughts and feelings clear and I was waiting for the update (My A.D.D. brain was going EVERYWHERE)
> 
> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/621111571876397056/it-was-the-worst-day-of-out-lives
> 
> Link above is artwork for this chapter if your interested: WARNING BLOOD!


	8. The Midnight Celebration~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the midnight celebration finally commence... Muriel and Rhemi witness first hand the midnight ritual. 
> 
> [Hey check out The Nightmare~ and Potions and Meadows~ for this chapter is you get confused <3 ! Kinda NSWF in the beginning]

**  
_Part 8~_ **

**_T_** **_he Midnight celebration~_ **

The sun is nearly down by the time you and Muriel wake up and hear stirring outside again. As you open your eyes, you find yourself snuggling up to his warm back, spooning. He then turns around, laying flat, and wraps his arms around the small of your back starting to slowly open his eyes as well. “Do you know what time it is, Love?” You mumble sleepily rubbing your eyes and peering over to the dying fire.

“Nope.” He says groggily. You can help but smile at him, he looks so cute when he wakes up. He snorts at your goofy face and grins back. “... What? What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing…. I just… it’s dumb....” You flounder for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I love you…. and… and I’m really glad you want children. I’ve wanted to ask you for a while. I just… never knew how to bring it up before.”

Muriel smiles wider and hugs you tight. “... I… I’ve always liked the idea of a family… just never thought I'd have the chance… that is… until you I mean...”

“How many would you want?”

“You mean.... Kids?” You nod and he thinks about this for a moment, but doesn’t seem to know the answer. “I don’t know… Not just one, but definently not twelve.” You both start laughing groggily and you rest your chin on his chest.

“What? Twelve is a bit much for you?”

“How does Una and Gilbert remember all of their names?”

“I have no idea! I’d just number them.”

“No names, just child one, child seven?” You nod trying to contain yourself. “...That's awful…... I’d probably do the same.” Muriel laughs a little harder at himself.

As soon as you get a hold of yourselves a comfortable silence takes over and Inanna starts to get up and stretch. “.... I’d like at least two or three… four max.” You utter breaking the silence.

“Why’s that?”

“Well…. I know I was an only child. I pretty sure I remember being lonely growing up. That's why losing Ezavior was so hard for me. But if we had two or three, they wouldn’t be alone.”

Muriel looks up towards the whole on the top of the tent and nods slowly to himself. “Three…. I’d like that number…” He whispers and leans into you and both kiss each other sweetly, and you reach up and feel the stubble on his chin. Slowly each kiss becomes more intense and you start to feel a pulse between your thighs and notice his hips naturally swaying as your tongue dances with his.

As you both part for air, you swing your leg over his torso and straddle him. Grabbing his large wrists and guiding his hands onto your waist and you run your hands over his bare chest feeling all his muscles and scares. Both feeling more excited with each passing second as you touch one another. “I know we don’t want any right away, but we could still… ya know… _practice_ if you want to~” Muriel chest and face flushes to a deep red, but doesn’t seem to oppose the idea as you start to grind on top of his bulge through his pants and he squeezes your hips tenderly.

A hot groan escapes behind his teeth and he sits up halfway and starts to kiss and nibble your neck with hunger behind his eyes. He starts to slide his hands up your shirt and fondle your breasts, making you shiver in excitement. Suddenly you both hear the drums start to play and Gilbert’s loud jolly voice speaking in Rune making you both freeze. Begrudgingly he pulls away his lips from your skin and you both listen as Gilbert speaks. It sounds like another one of the games is about to start. Tonight’s game was archery, and you already said that you wanted to participate in that one. A large very disappointed sigh escapes out of your and Muriel’s mouth in unison. “Fuckin’ shit…” You mumble under your breath sadly resting your forehead on his.

He half snorts. “..The games?”

“.... Yyyyep….”

“... Guess… we better get going.” He huffs and kisses your right cheek as you pout slightly.

“Yeah… I know…” You grumble as you roll off of him. The two of you haven't really had a chance to be intimate since the day you had the nightmare. If you two weren’t so busy with things lately it be different, but by the end of the day you’re both too tired to think about sex. It’s also a little difficult to get Muriel to want to do it in a tent with people possibly nearby. You continue to sulk and sit on the bedding. “Sorry, Mur. I have successfully blue balled you three times this week.”

Muriel snorts, shakes his head, and stands to his feet with a little blush still on his face, not upset at all. “I-it’s fine. I know you didn’t mean to.” He reaches out his arm out to help you up. “We’ve been busy.”

You take a hold of his hand still pouting a bit as he quickly brings you up. “Still... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, Rem.” He leans down with a soft warm smile and kisses the top of your head. “... I don’t know… Maybe… we can get back to… ‘practicing’ later.” He mumbles a little.

Your face suddenly gets hot and red completely taken off guard by that comment. His face mirrors yours as your eyes meet. You wriggle your eyebrows in delight looking mischievous. “Ooo-ho, well, well, Muri~”

“—Sh-shut up… That was awful, I know.” Muriel pushes you away, looking adorably embarrassed, hiding a grin and grabbing his belts from the ground to get dressed turning himself around.

As his back is turned, you wrap your arms around his trunk and snuggle up to him. “Oooh, I’m just teasing you, my sweet! It was cute!” He huffs and whips himself back around in your arms and you look up at him mischievously. “... I’m glad you wanna practice~” You say just above a murmur then seducingly lick his chest making him shiver and grunt slightly.

“H-Hey—Y-you stop that…” He whispers cupping your face and pulls you away from his chest, but still sports a devious smile and the tip of his nose touching yours, trying to resist you.

You bite your lower lip, looking as cute as you can and make a small flirtatious giggle. “Don’t worry, I can save it for later. Maybe I can lick a _different_ area…” You whisper back glancing down to his crotch as he stares at your inviting plump lips, seeing the struggle in his eyes.

Muriel blows out hot air through his mouth as he tilts his head slightly. Right before he leans in to close the gap, he stops himself pressing his lips together tightly. “... You... You’re … so terrible— Terrible and distracting!” He grumbles as he quickly throws your shirt and skirt over your head. “D-don’t you have an archery game to get ready for??”

You can’t help but laugh at his attempt to redirect the conversation and you pull off your clothes from your head. “What? I can’t tease my handsome husband to be?” Muriel's whole upper body turns crimson red by that word and starts a bit. It’s funny, the man doesn’t mind thinking or talking about children, but still can’t fathom getting married still apparently. “....Muri… Can you even say those words?”

“W-what words?” He reluctantly asks but turns around and continues to get dressed and so do you.

“I dunno, words such as: Marriage, husband… wife……. wedding?”

“I-I can say them!”

“Okay then...” You stare at him pointedly and bat your eyelashes.

He then realizes what you are implying. “... You.... You want me to say them… now?… As in right now???”

“ _Hmmmmm,_ ” You smile wider and shrug. “.... Just one at least.”

“Fine.” He stops getting ready for a moment and fumbles over the words. “Wi-…….. We- ….M- ….mmmmmarriage.” He mutters under his breath, but his face immediately becomes more red. “There. Said it.”

You laugh a bit more at him as you slip your skirt over your long tight pants. “Dear god, you are too adorable, Love.” Muriel stays quiet, averts his eyes and grumbles to himself, but you can tell he’s handing a cute happy grin.

After the two of you get dressed, head out of the tent. The two of you head over to where the games are going to be held today and you are surprised how many of the Kokhurians are participating. Apparently the tribe was known for having many skilled archers. As the two of you make your way to the gaming area, you find Shona a few yards away holding a bow and quiver full of arrows. Thinking she might be holding them for Ava, you don’t think about it too much and start to look elsewhere. But right before your eyes dart away, you realize she’s wearing a leather arm guard and one of her arms is out of the sleeve of her parka. _She’s participating? Wait— she’s an archer?? She doesn’t look like the type._ You glance down and look at yourself and shrug a bit. _Well… I guess I don’t either._

Shawn quickly makes his way over to you and Muriel with a weird almost fake looking smile across his lips. “Soooo….. You two are playin’, eh?”

Muriel looks at him with suspicion. “Well… Rhemi’s the archer—”

“Oh… Is she?… That’s nice—” He glances over to Shona and as soon as he sees she’s not paying any attention to any of you, he then shields his mouth, quickly leans in to you closely and gruffly whispers. “.... Don’t play….”

“What?” Muriel quietly asks with a small sneer before you could get the chance. “Why??”

Shawn sighs sharply darting his eyes between the two of you and Shona who is still looking away. “Because… Ava and I am afraid if Shona sees Rhemi play, she may drop out. This is one of the only social events that Shona still actually joins in during the gathering…. Look I know that this sounds shitty to ask, but—”

“—Shawn.” You gently pat his deltoid and look up at him. “...You don’t have to explain. I understand.”

Both Shawn and Muriel somewhat jolt in how quick you are to be understanding. But Shawn relaxes a little and stops whispering, but still speaks in a hushed tone. “You… you do?”

Using your teeth, you casually untie your leather arm guard then start to take it off one-handedly while you still talk. “If this is one of the things that makes your sister happy, I’ll gladly get out of her way.” Hastily you take down your hair and shake it out. “... I also don’t want another reason for her to hate me.” You mutter under your breath. Muriel and Shawn then look at you almost sadly and you smile reassuringly. “It’s fine you two, really! Technically, these games are a clan thing anyways! I’ve already played in one. And… well, I’m still an outsider. I was afraid of being disrespectful anyways. It’s fine, really!!”

Gilbert then starts to walk up to you and Muriel with an extra large bow draped across his right shoulder, and you hastily hide your arm guard in your bag. This entire time you and Muriel have been here, Gilbert has only spectated during the games. Shawn mentioned that he was able to teach Ava combat and appling that he was unable to teach him. It makes you wonder if he had gotten injured or something. It would then make sense why he wasn’t able to participate in anything physically straining like _Brùth Carachd._ He seems like he would have easily dominated the game seeing how he could just pry apart Ava and Shawn like it was nothing. _Actually he and Muriel would make a very interesting wrestling match… Now that I think about it Muriel and Ronin would be interesting to watch too... hmmmm…._ “Oh! So, Rhemi, Little cub! Are you two playing? The more the better!” Gilbert says jollily, snapping you out of your inter rant.

“Well… Umm…” Muriel glances at you, then quickly takes the bow from you. “Actually... I- I am playing for her today.”

“Oh?” Gilbert tilts his head looking a bit confused at you. “I thought I heard you wanted to play—”

“I did… But then… _umm_..” You flounder trying to find a good quick lie. “I fell…”

“... You… fell?” Gilbert raises an eyebrow.

“Yes…I, _ah_ … fell and hurt my wrist the other night. Muriel did say I can’t be trusted in the dark after all!” You hold up your right wrist and rub it lightly with your other hand and fake a slight grimace. “Yeah— it’s not broken or anything, I healed it, but it is still pretty sore… Probably not a good idea to loosen any arrows with it... Perhaps next time.” As you finish your sentence, you look over at Muriel who is giving you a rather surprised look. It’s sickening just how believable you sounded, and he knows you feel disgusted with yourself right now.

Gilbert then gives you a concerned glance. “Oh no… What a shame, Rhemi. I hope your wrist makes a speedy recovery.” He kindly pats your left shoulder with his large hand and smiles very sincerely. You really hate lying like this… Yet you find yourself doing it so often. For some reason you feel like you used to lie a lot before you died, even more than you do now. You don’t know how or why you feel like that, but you just do. Shaking off the thought you convincingly smile back up at Gilbert and turns his attention to Muriel. “Well, Little cub! If you’re gonna play then follow me!” He then darts over to Shawn and points at him with his two first fingers. “You best be getting your spot if you wanna beat your sister, son!” He stands by Muriel’s side, drapes his arm across his opposite shoulder and tugs him away.

“ _Tha,_ Papa.” Shawn nods to his father.

“Have fun, Muri!” You wave the two off and Muriel grins a little back at you.

As soon as Gilbert and Muriel are out of earshot, Shawn then looks to you with a very grateful expression on his face. “... Thanks for understanding, Rhemi. We really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Shawn.”

He waves his arm with his cheery smile. “Come on, I have a good spot for you!” Trailing behind him you get one last glimpse of Shona who is still talking to Tad and Ronin. They all seem to be having a pleasant conversation… _I just wish… I wish things were different. I don’t know why, but I want to get to know her. I just wish she would let me… Why do I have this feeling like we aren't so different?_

Shawn was right, the spot he had for you was perfect, you could see everything and not have to worry about your short height. Everyone got into their places, the same referee from the Brùth Carachd game was in charge along with the tall man with a limp you saw talking to Gilbert when other people came to camp at the start of the gathering. The rules were very simple, a few archers go at a time, and hit the targets. As the game progressed, they would move the targets back to further challenge the archers. The course was even lit up with torches so everyone was able to see as the sun started to go down behind the distant snow mountains.

Muriel didn’t last long, but he at least seemed to enjoy himself. As he joins the spectators, he stands beside you, holds your hand and mumbles, “Sorry you didn’t get to play, Rem.”

“Don’t worry about it.” You murmur back and squeeze his hand back and lean into him slightly. “You seemed to have fun.”

“It was… fine.” He mumbles.

Ronin, Ava, and Shawn don’t last very long either and they all make their way over and stand beside you and Muriel as they join the sideline to continue to watch. Shawn completely shot over the target while Ronin and Ava managed to hit it, but on the outside of the marker. Even if you did join the game, you know you wouldn't have won either. You’re actually better at moving targets instead of stationary one, as odd as that is.

There were many skilled archers during the game, but Tad, Gilbert and Shona were insanely good. The sun finally goes down and they were the last three opponents left. Tad then missed just by an inch of Gilbert’s arrow outside the target and shook his head in defeat. The crowd all make little sad noises for him. He tuts a bit disappointedly. “...Damn.. So much for it being my year….” He mutters, placing his hands on his hips. He then walks over and shakes Gilbert and Shona’s hand and they both nod good sportsman-like.

“Oi! Still, you played mightily well, Tad!” Gilbert says with a warm chuckle.

Tad snorts with a little grin. “Yeah, yeah, Gilbert… May the best win.” He keeps his head up as he makes his way over to the small crowd around you. Ronin draps his arm over his husband’s shoulder knowing he’s a bit sad from losing and places a quick sweet peck on his temple. It seems to cheer up Tad a little.

It was now father versus daughter; Gilbert draws his bow and aims, tense silence takes over the crowd. As he releases his arrow, everyone’s nose follows it as it hits just outside of the bullseye. Everyone cheers, claps, and praises him and he even turns around and bows sporting his large hearty smile. It was nearly a perfect shot and she gave his daughter a little cocky look. “Ha! Beat that, cub!”

Shona snorts then draws an arrow from the quiver, her eyes quickly searching for Ava, but somehow glances to yours. She doesn’t look away though, her face may be blank, but you can feel the malice burning behind her green eyes; Her feelings towards you are obviously unchanged. Finally you drop your gaze, feeling a bit awkward, Shawn then realizes and stands a little in front of you, giving her a particularly soar look. Shona then slightly turns up her nose, facing back towards the target. Taking a large breath she draws her bow and aims, looking even more intense then she did before. She loosens her arrow and it goes flying with such deadly precision. Everyone whips their necks to follow the arrow as it pierces the target—It’s a perfect bullseye— She’s won!

The crowd goes absolutely wild, even Gilbert is blown away at his daughter’s amazing shot and doesn’t seem even the slightest bit upset that he had just been defeated. Ava rushes over and embraces her tightly, even lifting her feet off the ground. She grins victoriously, but doesn’t really smile. Her expression seemed pleased, but not exactly overjoyed like you would expect. It finally occurred to you, you have never seen her truly smile before. Smirks, grins, giggling out of spite, or snarkiness, or even being facetious, sure. But nothing that resembles true joy or happiness. Shona then glances back to you with a real devious smirk. Somehow you feel like she was trying to prove something to you. Like she wants you to know what she’s capable of. She wants you to know that she may hate you, but she isn’t afraid of you. She’s not the helpless pretty teenager she once was and can defend herself if she needed to.

“Sheesh… _. Airson gaol Athair Mòr_ …” Shawn mutters under his breath and shakes his head. “Sorry, Rhemi.” He whispers to you. You shrug a little, but you have nothing to say. You have to admit, Shona might hate you, and you don’t care for this hostility, but damn, do you respect her. She may be angry, resentful, a bit mean, somewhat narrow minded, but she is also strong. Like she said, she won’t let anyone mess with her or her family again, she’s made that crystal clear she won’t hesitate either. 

Shona drapes her bow over her right shoulder and gives you one last loathing sideways glance as her father and Ava parade her towards the large gathering tent, the crowd continues to chant her name, “ _Shona!! Shona!! Shona!!!”_. The games are over for the night. Muriel seems to feel a bit tense as everyone starts to make their way towards the tent, but you just keep a hold of his hand and squeeze it comfortingly.

Dinner like always is being passed out one by one while the older woman goes around and fills up the adults cups with warm Kokhurian ale with her large gourd. Tonight you actually take a cup, knowing it is going to be pretty cold tonight. This time you sip it very slowly. It may not be to your liking, but at least it is something hot. People are mostly eating with their families and are talking up a storm, but there is even more excitement tonight. As dinner almost comes to an end, you notice that Muriel hasn’t eaten much and is staring at a nearby tapestry. It looks like the one in the book, but instead of a sheep being carried around, it looks like it's an elk. He looks so lost in his own thoughts. “Hey. What’s wrong, Love?.... Don’t like it?”

“...N...No. It’s fine.” He utters, looking a bit apprehensive and still spaced out.

Then you realize, he has to cast his aura for the first time tonight. You lean into him to speak hushly so no one else can hear. “Ya’ nervous?”

“No…” He flushes and places his bowl down to the ground and takes a swig of the ale. You just keep giving him a knowing look until he cracks; he huffs and lowers his cup away from his mouth. “…Alright… M...Maybe…. I don’t know….”

“What's on your mind, Mur?” You scoot a little closer and continue to speak hushly.

“...It’s just…. All these people… What if……. what if I can’t do it?”

Tilting your head you hand him a slice of your flatbread, he still needs to eat a bit more if he is going to use any magic tonight. “You mean, being unable to cast?” He takes the bread and sluggishly nibbles on it, nods a little, looking away somewhere in the large tent. Interlacing your figures with his, you smile sweetly up at him. “You’re a Kokhurian, Muri. You can do it. I know you can!”

He flushes a little deeper red, not looking any more relieved. “Yeah, but…. let's just say that I can’t.”

You think about this for a moment then you shrug your shoulders and lift up your hands. “Well, theeeeeennnn… You can’t, and that’s just fine. As long as you try, I don’t think anyone is going to be upset if you're unable to do it. And besides, there will always be next year.”

With a shudder he whips his head back to you meeting your gaze. “We-…I—….You don’t mind coming back next year?”

You shake your head and insticutly snort and lightly rest your temple on his arm. “...And the year after that, and the year after that, and the year after that~ I will come down with you to the Shining Steppe until our feet fall off, Muriel. And even then, I can always have a horse to carry us!”

He barks a short little chuckle, finally his face softens and a smile spouts on his lips and places his head lightly on top of yours. “...Thank you, Rhemi…”

“Of course, Muriel.”

Instead of the story after dinner like every night, everyone slowly makes their way outside, parents carefully herding their children outside the camp. A handful of people voluntarily are left behind with the younger children and to keep patrol while the others complete the ceremony. You notice the older woman that always passed out the ale and the man with the limp stayed behind. Thinking that you would see Ida with her younger brothers, she is actually making her way outside as well, holding on for dear life onto Inanna’s fur. The tundra is pitch black other than the touches lighting the night. Even the moon refuses to show itself, leaving only the stars left to shine faintly tonight. It’s almost impossible to find your bearings, you can feel yourself going up a steep hill, but still not very sure where you are until everyone gathers near the top of a hillside.

Una steps towards the very top of the hill and holds a torch along with Gilbert. They both are wearing some kind of ceremonial headdresses and furs, their faces painted with colorfully. She stands on the hill side as she starts to hum, then Gilbert falls in with the same tune with his booming deep voice. Then Ava starts a steady beat on a hand drum and everyone else begins to sing a song in Rune. It is almost sad sounding, but also beautiful. It’s almost like one of your mother lullabies she used to sing to you. The songs are still hard for you to follow because of how thick the dialect gets, but one line stands out. _“.... She gave her life for light, and we must keep the flames going.”_ Inanna curls up in the grass next to you and gets herself comfortable and you place your cross body bag next to her and give her a quick pat and scratch behind the ear while Ida looks like she is trying to hide behind her.

You can feel Muriel tense up all of a sudden and he leans down to your ear. “Do… Do you hear that?”

“The singing? Of course—”

“—N-no… That other sound… it sounds like rumbling… or humming….?”

You stay quiet, all you hear is singing and you shake your head. “... Sorry, I don’t hear anything.” You squeeze his hand trying to comfort him, but he doesn’t seem to be afraid, just confused.

The song abruptly stops and silence chokes the hillside. Una gently places her hand over her chest and then starts to speak in Rune. _“Our Father’s Great Light calls to us every year so that we may continue to bring light to this dark tundra. For hundreds of years, we have gathered here on this hillside to help Kok’s spirit to stay alive so the light may guild us once again this winter.”_ Una then turns towards the darkness and you can feel as she summons a large amount of her magic. A silvery glowing mist seeps from her body. Then all at once, she seems to throw it out of her chest with both hands and an intense energy emerges, it takes a moment, then the energy forms into a bear. The creature isn’t completely transparent, you can tell it doesn’t have true mass, but then again, it feels like it could have some kind of weight to it. This is no illusion, or trick of the light, it’s pure, raw, magical energy, and it’s like Gilbert said, it’s alive. This magic is like none you have ever seen before, part of you wishes Asra could be here. He would absolutely love to see this. The bear turns around towards the crowd and growls proudly before it starts to trot down the hill. You and Muriel can’t help but give a startled chuckle, astonished by what you're witnessing.

Gilbert follows behind his wife as you can feel his energy start to build and build then he pulls it out of his chest much like how she did but he even throws his entire body into it. His cast is to no surprise is a very large bear, and has a golden yellow colored aura, but it still glowed beautifully. It looks exactly what you’d think it would look like, possibly one of the jolliest, fluffiest bears you will ever see in your life. His cast also goes, almost skipping down the hillside. It appears like the casts are set free somehow, the truest form of a spirit. Gilbert and Una look at each other lovingly and turn back to the crowd and she addresses the crowd in Rune again. _“Fellow Kokhurians!”_ Una pauses for a moment, and you can see green lights start to faintly dance across the sky, brightening up the dark tundra and Una smiles wider. _“...Children of Great Mother and Great Father, please summon your auras! Shed some of your light with me tonight!! Let us help our Great Father!!”_

One by one the Kokhurians start to cast their auras almost effortlessly and in every color imaginable. Most of them take the form of bears, but you even see some wolves, a few badgers, a caribou, and one fluffy dark grey fox (that was Tad’s). It is the most incredible sight you have ever seen. You look over a few yards away to Ava and Shona as they stand together. Ava is first, summoning a pretty large stocky bear with shimmery dark blue color. It even has a scar on its throat, but it still stands tall and proud. Shona then summons her cast, it is a very elegant looking bear, it has a dusty mauve color, but it too has shimmers in it like Ava’s. Something that you didn’t not suspect was that Shona’s cast also had a scar, but it was over what you think is her heart. You were only able to see it because he stood up on her hind legs for a moment cautiously looking over the crowd before it ran off to join the others. It’s strange, she doesn’t have a scar there… But it makes you wonder if these ‘casts’ are not only a physical manifestation of the aura, but a mental one too.

Una starts to approach you and Muriel. He reluctantly lets go of your hand, knowing that he needs to summon his cast as well, but he still looks unsure about it.

Suddenly, Ida dashes over from the twin and clings to Muriel’s outer right leg. She grabs his cloak and shakes it to get his attention, and he kneels down to her level, she looks like she’s on the verge of tears. “What’s wrong, Ida?” He quietly asks her.

She sniffles looking down at the ground. “... I-it’s my first time casting….. I don’t know if I wanna… What if I can’t?....”

Muriel then sighs with a small smile, looking a little more confident. At least he’s not alone. “Well… Can’t blame you there. I haven't done this before either.” She looks up from her feet, eyes still watery and he tilts his head, clearly having his heart strings being pulled. “... Will it make you feel better if…. if I go first?” She sniffles, sharply shakes her head and looks up at him with her big green eyes. “Alright then. But no more tears, ok?” He mumbles as he pats her little head. She wipes her tears and smiles a little at him. “Good…” He then playfully pulls her hood all the way over her face making her giggle a little as he stands back up.

Una smiles up at him proudly and reaches her hand to cup his scarred cheek, he even leans down so she can reach. It’s obvious, she can feel his anxiousness. “There is nothing to fear, little cub. You can hear that can’t you? The great lights?”

Muriel's eyes widened a little. “Is… is that what I’m hearing? That ...rumbly humming?”

She nods, smiles even more and drops her hand and places it on his forearm. “The Great Lights call to us. Our auras are at their strongest tonight. They want to come out and join with Father Sky. Now, remember, little cub, it’s a lot like what I taught you in the fields. It’s mostly a feeling you're looking for. It will be a strong one in your chest— Do you feel it?”

Muriel thinks for a moment his eyes searching from within. “I…. I think I feel it. It feels kinda like….” He glances over to you for a moment then back to Una with pink painted on his cheeks again. “...I f-feel something.”

“Is it a strong feeling? One deep in your stomach?”

Muriel nods sharply and Una chuckles to herself and continues to patiently instruct him. “Good! Now then, take in a deep breath, focus on that feeling….and let it build…. then, once you think it’s ready, you let it come out. But never let that feeling all the way go.” Muriel nods his head and takes a deep inhale and closes his eyes. You can feel his magic start to swirl all around him. It’s so familiar to you now, that firm, organic earthy feeling and the smell of wet grass. Instead of having to force his aura out like the other did, his seems to leap out of his chest willingly like it had been waiting to come out for a long time. It takes Muriel’s breath away as a massive bear jumps out, slamming his paws onto the ground and roars loudly and gives a furious shake from head to toe. You have to force yourself not to leap for joy or make a fool of yourself celebrating, but can see Muriel can no longer hide a very relieved smile as he looks at you. He can’t deny it, this is so spectacular. Words can’t describe how amazing he must be feeling right now. You feel so honored to be able to witness this. His cast is a deep olive green and brown color and has scars that cover his body, just like Muriel does… The cast looks just like he did in your dreams, except for the color that is… Despite his enormity, he is very kind and warm and you can’t help but be drawn to it.

Ava trots over and playfully punches Muriel in the deltoid, giving him a proud toothy smile. They tap their pointer finger on their temple and glance over to you then give him a knowing smirk. He blushes a bit deep red and folds his arms looking embarrassed. Ava snickers to themselves and then kneels down to Ida and hands her a few forget-me-nots. _“Remember what Momma and I taught you. Focus on this.” They_ say with their hands and lightly kisses her forehead.

Una and Ava stay close but give her some space, “Alright, my cub. Are you now ready?” Her mother asks encouragingly.

Ida peers back to Muriel and he grins reassuringly. “If I can do it, I know you can.” Ida then looks back to her mother and shakes her head and Una very carefully instructs her. Soon Ida’s magic begins to rush around her just like Muriel’s did. She has such a strong aura for such a young age…. Finally, she nearly stumbles towards as a violet colored small cub rushes out of her little body. The cub runs down and joins the others down the hill side making little adorable grunts and growls and leaves Ida rather flabbergasted at the slight.

Ida’s eyes are so large and shocked, Una and Gilbert start to cheer proudly and a few others celebrate along with them. You even are incredibly amazing at her. She’s the youngest that you’ve seen so far tonight. It’s no doubt she has a lot of potential talent magically. Ida jumps for joy in circles and shouts on the top of her little lungs, “Momma! Papa! Did you see?? Did you see??” Una and Gilbert laugh at her excitement then she darts over back to Muriel who couldn’t be more proud either. “—Cousin, Cousin! I did it!! I did it!!!”

Muriel kneels back down as she throws her arms around his neck and he picks her up with a wide smile, hugging her looking rather excited (for Muriel that is). “Great job, Ida! See? I knew you could.” A huge smile takes over your face as you look at Ida and Muriel sharing this very sweet moment together.

Muriel then puts her back to the ground and she rushes over to the twins rejoicing, “Ava, Shona! Did you see me?? Did you see me??”

You make you way over to Muriel and loop your arm though his still quietly buzzing with excitement, the smile never leaving his mouth. “Told you….” You loudly whisper to him. “...Knew you could do it.”

He snorts and pulls you closer to him, his gaze very warm. “That made one of us.”

You both peer over back to Ida and your eyes very briefly meet with Shona’s as she hugs her little sister, but you dart back over to the casts down the hill feeling a bit awkward. Some seem to know one another, but they all are not necessarily interacting. You did see Gilbert and Una’s cast nuzzle their faces together though. It’s very bewildering to watch as an array of colored ghost-like animals leap and play around the cold nighttime tundra, it looks like the Aurora is on the ground instead of the sky.

But then you realize that Muriel’s was still standing on top the hill, watching all the others, looking like he feels unsure. “Hello, Mister Bear. It’s good to see you in the real world.” You mutter, the cast turns and his green eyes look deeply into yours. You know those eyes. You bend down a little to look at him better and he seems to be able to see you. He steps a little closer and sniffs your hand. You can’t really touch him, but you somehow can feel his fur, or at least the feeling of softness under your fingertips. He almost looks… lonely somehow.

Muriel barks a short laugh and slightly scoffs at you. “.... _Mister_ Bear?”

You look back up at him with a hint of warm blush on your cold cheeks with a very as-a-matter-of-fact tone in your voice. “Yes. That’s what I’ve called him for a long time.. so it stuck, alright?” You playfully stick out your tongue making him laugh a bit more, and you can help but join in. “... The first time I remember seeing him was that night in the meadow.”

His brow furrows a little looking slightly shocked. “The… meadow?”

“Yeah. Remember? The one you took me to after whole Dragon’s Breath debacle—”

Gilbert shouts in Rune, cutting you off. _“Oh great casts! We now ask you to merge yourselves with Father Sky’s great lights so we may once more have light in the darkness during these long nights.”_

A second part of the song suddenly erupts from the crowd and all the casts start to make their way over down the hill then start to jump and run up into the sky like stepping stones.

But Mister Bear is still. He just keeps staring straight at you for some reason, not moving an inch.

You and Muriel look at each other a bit confused. “Um… go on...” He says warily. But the very large cast just stays there still looking at you. He then grumbles and lays on his stomach appearing almost sad. “Go on...” He says trying to command it somehow. “..Go! Go with the others.” But the cast just stays there, slowly blinks, tilts his head while yawning, completely unperturbed and not budging an inch. “.. Uhhh…. _shoo_?”

The rest of the casts run up into the sky and join the lights, each one creating a new color in the sky, and it grows even larger and brighter. It’s so beautiful to see. “Whatcha waiting for, Mister Bear?” He softly growls, still looking gloomily at you. You kneel down and tuck your arms over your knees. “Don’t you wanna be with the others?” The cast snorts a bit and grumpily tucking into himself. _Did I just see this bear scowl?? Wow. This really is Muriel’s aura…_

As the song ends, Keavy then comes walking over with Shawn and the twins realizing that the cast won't budge. Muriel shakes his head and looks over to Una, lost in thought as she watches his cast with great interest. “I… I don’t understand. Why isn’t it going anywhere?” Muriel asks a bit frustratedly.

Una walks in circles around the ghost-like beast with her right hand tapping her chin and bottom lip. “Hmmm. I’ve seen this happen before. But only once....”

“....You have?” Muriel mutters, seeming to feel a little relieved.

“Yes. But it was a long time ago. And it was with—.” Una’s words die in her throat as she tilts her head and looks between the cast and then to you. Slowly, a smile sprouts on her lips as she stares at you. “....Rhemi?”

“Yes, Una?” You jump up as she calls you.

“Mind stepping to the right a little?”

“Umm, sure. Ok.” You obediently step over and see that the bear’s eyes are still fixed on you.

“Hmmm…. Interesting.” She murmurs, then almost has a mischievous smile that washes over her face as she looks back up at you. “Rhemi... How about you cast your aura as well?”

You feel a shiver run down your spine and you nearly choke on your words. “Wait—W-what… really? M-mine?”

“—Momma!” Shona interjects with rage ringing in her voice. Una sighs irritatedly, still fading away and Shona quickly switches to Rune to address her mother. _“The NewComer is not Kokhurian! Her cast doesn’t belong—”_

Una’s nostrils flare, and she sticks up her hand at her daughter. _“—That's enough from you, Shona! Rhemi has done nothing to make me think she shouldn’t be apart of this. Great Father will accept anyone’s aura who is willing to help.”_

Shona waves her arms emotionally and sneers. _“B-but the NewComer isn’t even Kokhurian!! She might be a magician, but you know she won’t be able to cast! So why should we even let her try?!”_

You can’t help but make awkward faces at this conversation. It’s strange what people are talking about you right in front of you— that and the fact that they are speaking another language trying to hide what they are saying. As Shona goes on, Ava catches your expressions and elbows Shona in the side.

“What?” Shona snaps a bit. Ava grins a little and folds their arms, looking pointedly and not very surprised that you understand. Shona then beams at you, not quite understanding. She then squints and raises an eyebrow. _“....NewComer, do you speak the language of old?”_ She irritably utters in Rune half unconvinced that you can understand.

You flush a little and rub the back of your head. “Well…. I… um….” you clear your throat and speak very slowly in their dialect of Rune. _“.... Can follow better than I speak.”_ Keavy, and Shawn both splutter into giggles as Shona’s mouth nearly drops to the ground, her eyes comically huge and is completely dumbfounded.

Ava laughs a muffled chuckle and Muriel does his best to cover his mouth trying not to join in the laughter himself to spare the poor girl’s pride. Una smiles widely at you and takes your cool hands in her warm ones, then gently pinches your left cheek. “Should have known you could, my child. Some Travelers still speak the language of old. But in a different dialect.” She brings both of your hands up in her and looks deeply into your eyes. “—So, what do you say, dear? Do you mind if we all meet your aura tonight?.. Hmmm?”

Unsure, you look to Muriel who just shrugs as if to say, _‘why no?’_. Then your eyes travel over to Gilbert, then to Ava and Keavy, then lastly to Tad and Ronin; They both have a large toothy smile as they sharply nod their heads, Ronin even gives an encouraging little thumbs up. You finally look back to Una with a little nervous sigh. “I...I mean… I can try. No promises though.”

She playfully pats your back, excitement thick in her tone. “Thata lass! Now. You remember what I told Ida and Muirel?” You nod your head a little. “.. Good! Alright, now focus all your energy in your chest. Let the energy build, then when I tell you to let go, you let go, but make sure not to let go of all of it. Understand? We don’t need another Kok story.”

“I… I guess.” You mutter with a shrug as you step forwards. Now that the other Kokhurians finished summoning their casts, you understand what Muriel felt. Even though there are only a few eyes on you, you can feel the pressure and anxiety hit you like a ton of bricks. Try as you might, you attempt to build the energy like Una and Muriel can, but it fails before you can really get started. All the energy just dissipates as soon as you build it up. You’re not used to focusing all your intent in your chest for longer than just a few seconds. Usually you summon a spell by then, and this was much more difficult that you expected it to be. It's actually a bit exhausting.

You after about three tries, you can't help but double over feeling rather embarrassed. “I… I don’t think I can, Una. I’m sorry.” Muriel’s hand tenderly squeezes your shoulder and you shake your head a little frustrated.

Shona snickers to herself, looking a little too pleased by your failure and folds her arms mockingly as you straighten back up. You feel one of your eyebrows twitch. _Nothing like rubbing salt into the wound there, Shona._ “Yeah… Of course you can’t. It’s because you are not Kokhur— _OOF_!!!”

Ava suddenly pushes Shona over to the ground with a single nudge, and she makes a hard thud sound as she hits the ground. With their nostrils flared and brow furrowed finally having enough of Shona’s attitude towards you, they shuffle over, coming to your rescue. Ida sticks her tongue out, and blows a small raspberry at Shona as she sits shocked at what just happened. “You’re just mad because it took you almost all night your first time casting!” Ida says with her little arms sassily on her hips. Everyone is a bit taken back by her little snide remark, but you kinda appreciated it.

Shona sharply stands back up and her face flushes a deep red as she darts quickly to you then back to Ida. “S-Shut up you, little twerp!! You only know that because you leap— _ED_!!!” Una blindly snatches Shona’s earlobe and yanks it down to her shorter level. “--OW OW OW!! MOMMA!!! _LEIG ÀS MO CHLUAIS_!!!”

“YOU SHUSH!!” Una shoots her a very scornful look, but when she speaks, it's firm, but at the same time is somehow calm as Shona wriggles in pain and attempts to pry her ear free, to no avail. Una is pretty strong…. “I have had just about enough of your foolishness, cub!” Finally, she lets go and places her left hand on her hip, but points at her daughter very scoldingly. “...You’ve been nothing but completely rude to our guest!” All the while, Shona rubs her ear a little looking even more red in her face staying very quiet.

She gives you a hard sneer after her mother is done scolding her, but you can't help but still feel a bit bad. But you know you shouldn’t feel guilty for just being born. You can’t help who you are, it’s just hard when someone keeps reminding you everyday. I’m sure Muriel felt the same being called the Scourge. You feel Ava pat you on your shoulder to get your attention and then speaks to you with their hands slowly so you could understand. _“You need to focus on something like Ida did. Something that makes you feel happy.”_

You ponder on this for a while. _Something that makes me happy…. I don’t know…. What makes me hap_ — It then dawns on you that you have the very thing. You run over to your bag next to Inanna and rummage through it until you find something wooden. The little fox trinket that Muriel whittled for you that he gave to you as an engagement present. It’s perfect. As you pull it out of your bag it makes you all tingly inside.

You run back over, the figure carefully cradled in your hands and Muriel's face quickly blanches as he sees what you have. “... W-why do you have that for?”

“Well…” You can’t help but smile almost stupidly as you think about your explanation. “...When I see it, it makes me… really happy.” He looks back towards the tundra and sheepishly scratches the back of his head, attempting to hide a happy little smirk.

Ava nods sharply with a grin as if to say, _‘Yes, this will do!’_ They point to your head and shake their head, then place they’re hand to your chest and nod their head with a soft smile.

You slowly nod comprehending what they are trying to tell you. “I… I think I understand. ‘Use your heart, not your mind’?” Ava nods sharply again then looks down and shudders, suddenly realizes themselves and where their hand is, they hastily jerks away from you, red painting their face and you stifle a laugh.

Before you begin again, you lightly close your eyes and focus, tucking the little fox into your chest. Use magic with your heart, not your head. Think with your heart, not your head. You focus on the little wooden fox piece and remember how overjoyed you felt the moment when Muriel gave it to you. Instantly your magic starts to flow and you continue to think back. You think back to about more than a year ago in the forest when you got your clothes stolen from the little thief fox, but Muriel was there to help you find them and even gave you his cloak. How relieved you were to have him there beside you, he was there to help you through it. He’s always been there… You think about the first time you kissed him, here on this tundra. The first time he held you in his warm arms… The first time he told you that he loved you… You can’t help but smile widely as you remember how overjoyed you were. How wonderful and happy you felt in those exact moments. How happy he still makes you.

An intense hot feeling takes over your chest. It feels like it’s bursting from joy and your magic suddenly bubbles up and engulfs all around your body. This feeling almost is familiar to you, like it has happened before more than once... but not in this realm. You can hear multiple people shudder and gasp in shock as the energy grows making you feel nervous.

Muriel’s voice is filled with concern and you can hear as he tries to step towards you. “RHE—”

But then Una quietly utters, “Shhh! Shhh!—No, no! Don’t, little cub!”

You almost open your eyes nearly breaking your focus and almost lose the feeling you’ve built in your chest. “I-i-is something wrong?”

That is until Una half shout, “—N-NO!!! You… ah… you aren't hurting at all, are you, child?”

“..... No… Why?”

“Good!! Good!—No reason! Just keep going, Rhemi! Keep your eyes closed and whatever you do…. just hold on to whatever you’re feeling right now! Let it continue to build in your chest.”

You refocus your energy back on the fox trinket and think again to those happy memories. You then remember when you and Muriel first made love. Then to when Muriel asked you to marry him, and how you both broke into tears. The night air is frigid, but somehow you feel so incredibly warm like the sun’s rays are shining down on you.

“Now, Rhemi. The energy you feel, what it is like?”

“...It’s… warm. It feels like… like the sun… or a fire.”

You can hear Muriel make a strange stifled snort like-chuckle, as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing…. What is he seeing exactly? “You feel the flames, Rhemi? Do they burn?” Una asks continuing to help you keep fouced.

“N-....No. It’s….. it's… nice…. comforting even…”

She makes a startled giggle of some kind and continues to instruct you through this. “Good, good! Let that energy build up in your chest until it feels like it’s overflowing….” You focus on this intense feeling in your body and let it wind-up.

“Now, be sure not to let all of that feeling leave you when I tell you to release it. It is very important that you don’t let all your aura go—alright, my child?” You nod slowly, you can even feel your hair and clothes as they move under your own air current you’ve apparently made. “Okay. Now, it’s not going to come out on it’s own like ours, so…. open your heart…” You lift your chin up and slightly roll your shoulders out, lifting your chest up. “Yes! Yes! That’s it! Excellent work!!.. Alright, now…..Let it come out! Let the energy flow through you, child!!!” Now it feels like the energy is now stuck in your body and it is starting to feel overwhelming. Quickly you open your arms, holding the fox in your right hand and suddenly feel the build-up energy rush straight up and out of you like something just jumped out of your skin. As soon as the energy is gone, you feel the cool night air again trying to still keep some of the feelings in your chest. But dizziness suddenly floods your head, your legs start to buckle and your eyes flutter. Your wobbly legs make you stumble backward, before you could fall down on the cold icy tundra grass, three pairs of sturdy large arms catch you. Once you open your eyes back up, the arms belong to Una, Keavy and Muriel. Looking around, you see Ronin, Tad, Ava and Gilbert nearby and they all are a bit warily staring at you. “Woooh! _Airson gaol Màthair Mòr!_ I told you not to give all of it, child!” Una says with a chuckle. 

“I… I didn’t…mean to.” _Well, I may not be Kok, but now I have nothing left in me tonight that is for sure._ You look all around, but there’s nothing there. No cast in sight. _You failed… again…_ With a heavy sigh you try to stand back up slowly, grumbling defeatedly. “...Guess I couldn’t do it after—” Before you could finish your thought, something fast and warm suddenly soars overhead with a soft higher pitched sounding call and you call back into everyone’s arms. It almost sounds like some kind of large hawk or eagle. Startled, you look up into the sky and see a bright fiery orangey-yellow bird with hints of blue on its tail and head. It’s flying in circles up in the dark sky, making loops in the air, and it even dives down narrowly crashing down ground before gliding over the grass gracefully. The creature looks so free and happy. She even scrapes past a very surprised looking Ava and Shona, making both of them duck out of instinct. Shona looks completely confused and her mouth wide open, while Ava can’t stop smiling and shaking their head.

Una and Keavy let you go into Muriel’s arms, and they look at each other silently. Then start to softly laugh watching as the very large bird continues to happily fly around the night sky. After a while, you make it back to your feet and the dizziness dissipates. But Muriel holds your waist tenderly and you don't dare pull away. Una clutches to Gilbert’s arm as they continue to smile widely and in awe at the scene. “Mo ghaol!…Would you look at that? In all my years… I have never seen a cast quite like this one!!”

The bird flies past again making Una and Gilbert slightly duck as it chirps happily. “Ho-ho! And it’s a mighty feisty one too!” Says Gilbert with his iconic jolly happy laugh, looking completely blown away.

“W-what is it?” You shake your head confused and unsure exactly what this creature is that you’ve apparently created.

“A phoenix…” Muriel mutters under his breath and you look up at him. His eyes are locked onto the bird, mesmerizing, as it continues to soar in the sky making happy squawks, chirpy-squeaky noises, and calls. She even does barrel rolls and dives as if she had been locked in a cage for such a long time. “It’s… it’s a phoenix…” Muriel repeats with a glow in his eyes.

A loud rumbling growl from Muriel’s cast draws both of your eyes back down to the earth. His cast is now standing back on fours, turned away from you and staring straight at the fiery bird, he seems to be calling to her…. The phoenix immediately peers down and stays in one spot in the sky looking straight at the bear. Then she suddenly dives back down towards the ground where the bear stands and gently flutters her wings to hover over him. Her flapping even kicks up some of the dirt on the ground. This is the stillest you’ve seen it sense it emerged. The bear looks so relieved to see the fiery bird. They both don’t look frightened of each other… despite his large size and her flames… they were unperturbed. Were… were you waiting for her, Mister Bear? The bird somehow glows even brighter as both cast’s eyes softly close as she brushes her beak against his large muzzle. It almost looks like the bear is happily melting under her fiery touch, he even looks like he is almost smiling… Is that even possible? He sits back down on his hind legs she affectionately nips at his illuminated fur and he softly grunts and growls at her.

You can feel Muriel’s grip tighten on your hand. Una, Gilbert, Tad and Ronin and some of the other elders start to shed a few tears, murmuring in Rune a few words, but you think you hear “Artturi” and “Glenna” in it. Gilbert then shakes his head, clears his throat and steps forward. “Great casts, we ask you to join the others in Father Sky. Please light our way through these dark nights.” The two casts then look up into the sky towards the great lights. The phoenix flaps her wings a little harder and chirps at him. The bear stands back on his limbs, and finally starts to run down the hillside with the phoenix trailing close beside him. The fiery bird makes sure she patiently waits for the bear as he finds his way up the invisible stepping stones and she flies in circles around him. Once they merge with the lights, it is very still for a few seconds. Then without warning, the sky brightens even more, colors bursting everywhere stretching across for miles. The Kokhurians erupt into cheers and start to make loud excited vocables at the sight. Something exciting just occurred. But you still have no idea what.

Confused, you turn to look up at your hermit. “Wh-.... What… what just happened—” Words are cut off, suddenly feeling your feet dangling as you as being held in Muriel’s arms and his warm lips pressed to yours.

He’s kissing you… In front of everyone…

##  _**To be continued~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! This is literally one of the scenes that inspired this entire arch. I hope you all liked it so far! We are in the home stretch!.... I think.... Its probably going to be like... 12 chapters. *Shrugs* ANYWAYS! Sorry for posting this late on a Saturday night, but whatever, am I right??
> 
> As always thank you all so much for reading my hot trash!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!
> 
> Chapter artwork here: https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/622088551087194112/use-your-heart-not-your-mind


	9. The Illuminator~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava must face the trials to become an illuminator... but may be getting cold feet. Good thing Rhemi's a phoenix.....[Kinda SWF, no real smut. Sorry guys. But it’s coming!]  
> Chapter art here-> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/624089247373197312/under-the-aurora-these-babies-are-too-cute-so

**_The Illuminator~_ **

With your feet dangling off the ground, Muriel’s lips are pressed against yours in front of the entire tribe to see.

He never. Ever. Kisses you in front of people. He may have done it once or twice, a little quick shy peck on the cheek or forehead—But nothing like this. This is an intense loving kiss that leaves you breathless and can’t resist kissing him back. It takes you completely off guard. The crowd around you both is going completely wild with cheers, wild trills, and vocables. Yet, he doesn’t seem to even be fazed by it. What the fuck is going on?! As soon as you both part for air, your faces are completely red and hot.

The corners of your mouth twitch up onto a startled smile. “Wh…. what was that for—”

Muriel for some reason looks so strangely happy, not seeming to realize what he had done. “I… Don’t….. You’re just…. You—Y— You’re a phoenix.”

You flutter your eyes unsure what to do or say. “Yeah… a-apparently so. What does that have to do with anything?”

His eyes are sparkling and he shakes his head disbelief. “You’re…. a phoenix!!”

“...I’m a phoenix!” You repeat completely confused of what is going on at the moment. Why is this such a big deal to him? Is there something I’m missing here??

“You…I- we—……The meadow…. and… the phoenix—” As poor Muriel flounders for words, it dawns on him what he had just done in front of all the Kokhuri to see, but still holds you in his arms and his body heats up even more. “—Shit—Sorry— I shouldn’t have!!”

“W—wha-...What?! Why are you sorry?!”

“I-I don’t know!!.... I just—For some reason I couldn’t stop myself…. I… moved before I could think…” He says sounding nearly panicked as he sets you back down to your feet. But still there is a new gleam in his eyes. Like he realized something amazing that he hadn’t before. You both jump a little as Una places her hands on the both of you, tears streaming down, and Muriel starts to look very concerned. “Una?.... What’s wrong? Why are you upset?” Muriel peers all around, then notices the other elders are tearing up too, even Ronin and Tad. “W-why is everyone upset?? Did I do something wrong?!”

She sniffles a little and pats his arm comfortingly. “No, no! Don’t worry. These are good tears, my boy!” She tries to blot the tears away with her sleeve, but they just keep streaming down making lines in the bright paint. Yet, she continues to smile from ear to ear. “Oh, little cub…. Your mother, Glenna… Her cast did the same thing all those years ago when we were young… Remember the first day you came here?? Berty and I told you the story of how your parents met?” She turns around pointing to the now very vibrant night sky, then glances back up at him. “... Glenna’s cast waited for Artturi, just like your cast waited for Rhemi’s!!” Una tries to stifle a sniffle as much as she can and the paint on her face starts to slightly run more. “... She wouldn’t go up without him! The great lights haven’t lit up like this since they—” Una cut herself off, and shakes her head, but still smiles. Muriel still looks very wary as she continues to sob happily and she tries to reassure him. “— _Ahh!!_ Don’t mind this blubbering old woman, little cub! I’m sorry… I… I just never thought I’d see that sight again. None of us did!”

Muriel‘s eyes glance back up to the Aurora as it dances across the night sky, shaking his head, still very lost in all of this. “What does…. this... all mean?”

Una chuckles a bit and turns her attention toward you, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. “I’m not really sure!” Gently, she holds your now, cool face in her warm hands and squishes it a little. “...But, the two of you no doubt have a special bond. A very strong bond!! It took years for mine and Berty’s cast to know one another!!”

“... How come… ours do know each other??” You ask, voice muffled by her hands as she continues to squish your face.

“... Maybe it’s because you see each other in your dreams, like how Artturi visited Glenna in her’s…. Perhaps that’s why you both know one another in your truest form—Casts can’t lie about who they truly are.” Your face is then buried in thick fur as she embraces you tightly in her arms and starts to lightly pet your hair. You can feel her heart beating rather rapidly in her chest.

Gilbert lets out a loud hearty laugh that rattles the hillside. “Whatever it is, you both have something special!” Suddenly he wraps his arms around Muriel, squeezing him in a tight bear hug, even slightly lifting him off his feet. The sudden embrace startles him for a moment, but then he somewhat relaxes. Perhaps getting used to all this affection, but his face beaming red, and still looks uncomfortable. As Gilbert lets go of Muriel, he braces his shoulders with both hands, his eyes welling with tears. “You have no idea how proud your parents would be, little cub. You are made up of the best parts of them.” He mutters to him with such bittersweet pride in his voice. “... They would have loved to have seen this. See you grow up to be such a great son.” Muriel's face looks so confused and unsure how to react to all of this, but looks a bit emotional as Gilbert says that.

Gilbert then let’s go of Muriel and immediately starts to slam his hands on his chest, sharply breathing in his mouth. He soon starts a beat and everyone quickly falls into Amrán De Mo Chroí, ‘The song of our hearts’ chant like the first day of the gathering. But this time it is not as melancholic like it was the first day. Rather the cadence is faster, and everyone's tone sounds more happy, but still very driving, energetic, and full of emotion as they chant it.

Still unsure what to do you wrap your arms around Muriel’s and he tries to hide a tear from falling. Everyone seems to be so lost in the chant, but you soon realize, not everyone is chanting. Shona’s eyes are red, watery, and filled with anger and she shooting you a sharp hateful glare. With her lips tightly pressed together, she backs away from the crowd before vanishing from your sight.

Before you know it a few people grab you by the arms and tug you toward the camp and get separated from Muriel. They are all singing a very merry tune. Somehow you find yourself by the fire, and getting roped into dance around it. Ava and Keavy are close by, but not Muriel. Keavy is quick to tug you close to dance with you, but you stop, trying to yell over the crowd, “Wait!!! I don’t know this dance!”

Keavy laughs and pulls you close by her left side so you can hear her without screaming. “Don’t worry! It’s easy! Here, watch me!” She slowly demonstrates first with her hands, then with her feet. The dance seemed a lot more complicated at first, but it actually isn’t all that bad and you find your rhythm with the beat of the music. “See!! You're a natural, Rhemi!” You feel your arm get tugged in the opposite direction and Keavy wiggles her fingers—“JUST HAVE FUN~!!!”

Twirling around, you end up with a skinnier Kokhurian arms—it’s Tad, and he has a huge toothy smile on his face. “Oi! Where is your betrothed, Rhemi?” He asks loudly as he spins you around and suddenly Ronin grabs your wrist and starts to dance with you too.

“I don't know!!! I lost him after the hillside—!” Ronin and Tad both exchange smiles, both apparently having the same idea. Ronin then lifts you up for a brief moment in a smooth dancing move giving you the perfect opportunity to find him. And there he is, on the side lines appearing to be looking for you as well. “Ooo! OOO!!! There he is!!” You wave at him giddily and he finally catches your eyes and grins looking a bit relieved.

As you return to your feet pat Ronin on the arm. “Thanks guys!!!” The couple wave you off and start to dance with one another and you work your way through the energetic crowd towards your shy hermit. You see that Shawn tries to get Muriel to join the dancing, but it's no use. He’s not budging. Soon, Shawn’s arm is linked with a pretty, young girl around his age, inviting him to dance with her. He blushed from chest to ears and he has an adorable large silly smile, unable to resist her. 

Ava jumps out of the crowd to the side where Muriel is standing and shakes their head. Disappointedly watching as their brother gives up so quickly on their cousin because of a girl. Ava then waves Muriel in, with both hands. But he just shakes his head with a small sneer. They however are not taking ‘no’ for an answer. Looking rather determined, they tilt their head side-to-side seeming to be squaring up as they roll up their sleeves. Before Muriel realizes what is happen Ava dashes forwards, wrapping their arms around his waist, taking him completely by surprise. Using the same moves they used during the games, Ava somehow wrangles him into the dancing crowd around the large fire. He stumbles backwards and is caught quickly by Una and he recovers himself. He then attempts to pull himself out, but is unsuccessful as Gilbert and Ronin throw him back in. “O chan eil, Muriel! Get back in ‘ere!!!!”

Before he tries to escape once again, you take his wrist and inlace your fingers with his. He relaxes once he feels your familiar small hand in his and glances down to you, a deep blush taking over his cheeks and ears. “You know I don’t know how to dance!” He grumbles, but it’s loud enough for you to hear and you smile wide to reassure him.

A giggle emanates from your lungs and you shout over the loud sounds. “This isn’t the same though! Look around you, no one cares!!” Quickly, he scans the scene all around; Eventually he realizes that this isn’t dancing like back at home. This isn’t ballroom dancing at the palace, or waltzing at the Rowdy Raven. This is wild and almost primitive dancing, trilling, making various vocables and singing—just pure joyous celebration. Some are just jumping or running in circles around the fire while others are actually dancing—Some are even dancing it badly themselves, but are unperturbed. “See? No one is paying attention at all! Here, watch me!” You pull him towards you and he offers you no resistance as you show him the easy steps by his side just like Keavy did for you. He’s stiff, but he seems to pick up the steps easily enough and you both start to dance together. He gradually gets more relaxed and even seems to (almost) enjoy himself, even though he is trying to hide it. The music continues and it drives everyone into keep going, the high energy is very infectious.

After about twenty minutes or so, Muriel and you are able to pull yourselves out of the dancing during the transition of another song starts to play. Your hand tightly held with his as you both take a seat down on the sideline nearly breathless. Amazed that the rest of the crowd is still going. But you do notice that you can’t find Shona anywhere. Last time you saw her, she looked really upset at you, then she just…. vanished. And it makes you wonder where she went. You feel your heart drop a little. _Jeez. I hope I didn’t ruin the celebration for them…_

You look over to your right and notice Ida and Inanna curled up together fast asleep, the two have no right to look that completely and utterly adorable snuggled up like that. It’s probably around three or four o’clock in the morning, the poor thing is way past her bedtime. As you continue to look at cozy the two of them look, you honestly wouldn’t mind curling up and sleeping right now either, and by the look of Muriel’s eyes he wouldn’t either. Casting your aura was really surprisingly difficult and exhausting. Perhaps not or Muriel, but most definitely for you. Una mentioned that you might have given up too much. Drained magic always gets you sleepy. Then you got roped into dancing for however long, plus the time you had to find Muriel, then you both danced for awhile. Now you already tired limbs feel like limp noodles. But the other Kokhurians have no signs of stopping. Muriel looks like he could keep going if he really wanted to, but there is no way he is going to go back in there without you. You lean over and take advantage of Muriel’s presence and rest your head on his arm, and instantly feel more comfortable and warm. “Is this all that you expected when you got invited to stay almost two weeks ago?” You utter to him, feeling your vocal cords scratch in your throat from all the yelling. 

He snorts and leans into you as well. “No. Not at all. It was… it was…” He pauses, thinking hard on what he is trying to say but shakes his head and gives up. “...It was different than I thought.”

“... Are you happy we came?” You ask stifling a yawn, your eyelids feeling heavy.

“... Yes. I am… Thanks, Rem.”

You can’t help but sputter a little. “For what?”

“.... I… I’m glad…. that you convinced us to come down here. This-... This is honestly one of the best times I’ve had in a long—” You feel his head turn and look towards your face, you try your hardest to keep your eyes open, but they are starting to fall. You’re still listening though.

He drapes his hand tenderly over your shoulder and very gently shakes you until you open your eyes. “ _Hmmmm?_ …. Sorry! I-I’m—I’m awake! Just resting my eyes.”

Muriel barks a short laugh and stands to his feet, then offers his hand to help you up. “Com’on.... You’re tried. And I am too.” You want to argue with him, tell him that you can stay up. But you can’t deny how exhausted you are. Even though you both rested this afternoon, you're tempted to join Ida and curl up to Inanna’s soft fur and go to sleep. Reluctantly you take his hand and let him help you to your feet. “Lets get some sleep.” Muriel glance over to Inanna, but she doesn’t budge from her spot, and stays curled around Ida, keeping her warm and comfortable as if she was her own pup. He shrugs, she can take care of herself. 

As soon as you get to the tent, you tear off your cloak and corset belt, plop your ass down on the bedding, kick off your shoes, grab the blankets, and furs and lazily wrap yourself in them like a cocoon. All the while, Muriel stokes the fire to keep the tent warm. Once he finally gets to the bedding and after he takes off his belts, cloak, and shoes, you wrap your arms around him and pull him down and cuddle him tight before he can take off his shirt startling him a little. “-Rem, you didn’t even take off your skirt.” He mumbles, slight amusement in his voice. You silently shrug, too tired to speak any words other than just grumbles and groans. Then you become very quiet and still. “... You already asleep?” He whispers. You hear him, but you can’t seem to answer him; you’re just too tired. As you nearly drift off, you can feel him give you a feather light kiss on your forehead, then he presses his cheek gently to your temple. He very quietly whispers. “.... I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“Wh—? _Huh_?!” Your eyes fly open, not believing your ears, and you pull yourself out of his embrace to groggily look at his face. “... Did…. did you just say the _‘H’_ word, Mur?!”

A large shiver runs down his spine and he tucks you closer to his chest attempting to hide his embarrassed expression and his crimson red face and chest, you can even hear his heart beat _thud_ faster in his chest. “... N-NO!... I… I didn’t say anything… must have been dreaming.” He lies. 

_“Pfft!!_ You big adorable fibber!” You rub your left eye, then run your fingers through his hair making him melt into the bedding. A soft giggle escapes behind your teeth and you pepper his neck with sloppy kisses. “Say it again…. I wanna hear it….” You mutter, half asleep, mumbling in his neck.

Heat immediately radiates off of his chest at that request. _“W-what-?_... A-Aren’t you supposed to be exhausted??” He is right, you are very tired… You decide to cuddle up and drop it… for now. But your heart is leaping inside your chest— _He finally said it, there is no taking it back._ It makes being engaged feel that more real. You’re going to be with him for the rest of your life. It feels wonderful to know that. Even if you two didn’t get married, just being with him the rest of your life is all you really wanted. 

A large yawn fills your lungs and you try to fight the urge to drift off. “Fine…. but… you better get…. used to…. to those…. _*yawn*_... words…” Nuzzling your face into his warm chest you start to feel sleep taking over once again, and there isn’t overcoming it this time. “.... Love you, Mur. I… I can’t w-wait to… to be you—…. your…… wi.....fe….”

Finally sleep incapacitates you and you drift into the realm of dreams. Fiery wings and all, feeling free and happy. Soon Mister Bear is there to join you once again and you both run around the large empty tundra. 

_This is my favorite dream…._

—-—-—-

The morning call of the rouge rooster wakes you from your happy dream and you find yourself laying on your back and Muriel’s face is buried in your chest, slightly snoring. You don’t mind him there, finding him in this position is actually quite cute. But as soon as you fidget just the slightest, he wakes up, shuddering when he realizes his position and rolls over onto his side looking apologetic. “.... S-Sorry, was I heavy?” He mumbles groggily.

You smile at him almost longingly, fingers lightly brushing up against the grain of his stubble on his cheek, strangely enjoying that sandpaper feeling. “No, you were fine…” You fiddle with a small lock of his now messy hair, loving the feeling of it and studying the dark color. You love his hair. “I love you Muri.”

“I love you too.” He whispers back very sincerely and he leans into your touch.

He holds the small of your back as he moves to his spine and you lay on his chest. “So….. What… ah…. What happened last night?” You finally ask. 

He slightly stretches out his toes and rubs his tired face with is free hand. “What do you mean? What part?”

“Well…. For starters… You kissed me in front of everyone” Muriel suddenly becomes very flushed, he seemed to have all but forgot that. “—N-not that I mind that! I actually really enjoyed it. It was just a shock. A good shock!... But I know you were about ten different shades of red after it. Like you didn’t mean to.”

He averts his eyes and turns his head away from you looking at the opposite side of the tent and flounders for words. “.... I… I don’t know… I just… you—the….the casts and the lights…. it was just…” he sighs very heavily, frustration thick in his tone.

“I didn’t say it was bad!!! The others didn’t mind at all! They even cheered for you!.... All I am trying to say was that… It’s just not like you. Do you not know why you did either?” He shrugs and stays quiet, seeming to not know what to say. You haven't seen him this uncomfortable alone with you in such a long time now, it’s almost alarming. You decide to take pity on him and you hold his hand. “You don’t have to answer, Mur.” 

Muriel taps the top of your hand. You move off of his chest and Muriel sits himself up, peering over to the dying fire. Finally by the time you think he’s going to ignore the question, he breaks the silence. “I… just remembered my nightmare before we came down here…. That’s the first time I thought I remembered seeing the phoenix… She-… well.. _you_ helped me… It made all the bad things so away.....” You heart leap inside your chest a bit. You always wondered what he meant that you were in his dream. Still its is confusing how you even got there. “.... But then you mentioned the meadow and then I remembered that too…” He pauses, pondering a bit more, pushing back his messy hair out his face. “... guess I’ve been leaping longer than I thought.” Letting his hair down the rest of the way, he shakes it out a little so he can fix it later before he continues. “ _—Anyways—_ I just should have known it was you…. I mean… I had suspensions… But I wasn’t sure….. I guess in the back of my mind I always knew, but… once I saw you burst into flames last night—”

 _Burst into… Flames?! What the hell?!_ Shooting your upper body up from the bedding, you make him jump from your sudden movement. “Wait—I did what now?!”

“....Y- Your magic—when you were summoning your aura last night, it looked like fire. It even had heat to it—You lit up most of the hillside!” In complete disbelief, you flutter your eyes, not sure what to think of all this as you continue to listen to him. “...That’s why we all were so shocked…. I.. I kinda got worried at first—afraid of you being in pain. But Una stopped me... made me realize that you were fine….. I… I even saw you do that in your dream once.... You know.... the one with Ezavior.”

You stare at him, mouth opened, completely lost for words. You had no idea that had happened. You did feel the warmth, but you didn’t think your magic would manifest physically like it did. “That’s _….ah_ …. that is… A little… _umm_ …. strange.” You mutter scratching the back of your head, trying to envision the sight. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

He gives you a small smile. “It’s fine. You weren’t in pain, that's all I cared about.”

“It’s kinda weird… but it's also... kinda…. Awesome!!” Randomly you start to rant, and Muriel just listens to your silliness. “— I can burst into freakin’ flames?! FIRE?! How awesome is that?! I didn’t know I could do that!!! I had never even seen a phoenix before last night! I guess I still haven't seen a real one technically.... But it was really cool to see!!” You finally stop you rants and your eyes light up and mischievously glance over to Muriel and his nostrils flare, getting prepared. He knows…

“...Don’t… you…dare...” He grumbles, brow furrowed. “Too early for this--.”

You smile idiotically, unable to resist. “...Or should I say…. Hot~ — _OOOOFF!_!!” Right as you utter that word, he very gently smack his pillow at your face, muffling your giggles.

His face twisted like he smelled something horrible and he sighs painfully. A large reluctant grin sprouts across his lips and you burst into full laughter at his disgust. You’ve made some bad puns before. But that one was up there. “.... _Why?! Gah—_ That one …. actually hurt—Physically hurt me!! That was so bad.” He mutters and shakes his head slowly.

“Where??” You manage to ask through your giggles.

He move his entire body so he can show you and points to his chest with his pointer and middle finger chuckling at his words. “ _Here_ —Right here. _Goddamn it,_ that was so awful!!... Holyshitwoman.”

You can’t help but laugh harder at him as he shakes his head at you a little more, but he is still smiling widely. “I’m sorry, Love.”

“ _Pfft!_ Whatever! No you’re not.” He snorts with his eyebrow raised.

Still laughing at yourself, you shake your head sharply, still sporting a ridiculous smile. “Yeah—No… I’m not.” You stretch your arms out a little and continue to giggle softly to yourself. “Remember _you_ asked _this_ to marry you!” Gesturing vaguely to all of your body you shimmy your arms slight. “...You're gonna have to deal with this shit for a while! You sure you wanna sign up for this the rest of your life?”

Muriel blushes a bit, but has a cute grin on his face as he leans into you, his gaze very warm. “... Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” He says under his breath his pointer finger and thumb slightly tilting back your chin. A large aroused shiver runs up your spine, making your breath shaky as he closes the gap. His chapped morning lips tenderly pressed against yours, and you kiss him back. Loving his touch, his taste, his gentleness, his everything. This is the man you are going to marry _. How did I manage this? Not only does he love me….. I’m not afraid to be myself._ _He makes me feel so safe. He makes me feel brave. Strong… like I could do anything. I want to be by his side forever. I want to be there for him._

Somehow you find yourself straddled on top of him, lips smacking passionately. It’s unclear how exactly you got there, but really, you do not care. Both of you start to feel hot and heavy, hips starting to move and grind erotically. And you start to pull up his shirt, thirsting to taste, feeling hunger in your eyes. As you work your kisses down his abdomen, making him slightly moan and hiss, you start to undo his pants. But out of nowhere he becomes stiff and grabs your wrist gently to stop you. “—Wait!!! Rhemi! IT’S THE SOLSTICE TODAY!!”

 _“Huh?...._ ” Your eyes meet with his, the urgency behind his gaze makes you realize— _FUCK!_ _Today is the third day!!!!_ You inhale sharply gasping, “AVA!!!! _SHIT FUCK!_!!! WHAT TIME IS IT?! We—We still have to talk to Gilbert!!! OH, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!” Both of you hastily scramble to get dressed. Ava is probably waiting around outside this very moment to practice a few more times before tonight. After donning your boots, you glance up at Muriel and notice a small hickey on his neck, before he covers it up with his green scarf. You smack your forehead with your left palm and groan. “Fuck…. I did it again…. I’m so sorry, Muri. I’m now the frigid queen of blue balling.”

Muriel turns to you as he clasps. “I’ll live. I know this is important to Ava and to you! You two have been working very hard for more than a week.” You stick out your bottom lip a little feeling very guilty still. “.... Don’t look like that.” He snorts in amusement at you.

Your face flushes all of a sudden. “Look like what?”

“Like this.” He sticks out his bottom lip imitating what must be your expression… and he does it a little too well.

Your brow furrows and your mouth gapes open feeling a bit impressed and called out. “I-I do not look like _that_!”

He stifles a short bark with his hand, nodding his head. “Yes. You do! Just like a kid who dropped their candy.” You start to stick out your bottom lip a bit more out of instinct and his shoulders shake, holding in his laughter.

“I am offended by this accusation, sir! I am an adult!! And I do not pout like that!” You fold your arms tightly trying to hide a smile.

“What??” He snickers a bit at your reaction and shrugs. “...It’s cute. I think it is anyway.”

Not knowing what to say in retaliation, you mutter, “Shut up...”, and stick out your tongue making his shoulder shake from holding in his laughter.

“Oh, yeah. You're an adult alright” His hand brushes against your cheek and he leans down kissing your forehead. “I’m going to see if anyone needs some help today. When I come back I’ll bring you back something to eat.”

Unable to resist, you wriggle your brow, quickly wink, and seductively bite your bottom lip. “ _Ooh_ , are you now, Muri~?”

Muriel sputters as crimson red paints his face and ears. “ _Dammit!!_ NOT LIKE THAT!!!” He half shouts, throwing his cloak over his shoulders. “... Terrible!! Just…. terrible!!” He grumbles under his breath, but you swear you can hear a slight snorty chuckle.

You tilt your head and glance at his groin. “I mean….. I have been rather hungry for some—”

“—R-RHEMI!!”

“What?? I was going to say ‘fish’.” You grin, batting your eyelashes, fakely looking innocent, stifling your snickers. “... Where was your mind at, Muriel?”

“Yeah…. sure you were…” He snorts through his nose and rolls his eyes, attempting to hide a flattered grin behind the fur of his cloak.

As you fasten you corset belt you quickly ask,“Are you trying to say… you wouldn’t like that?”

He stiffens, staring hard at the ground, scratching his neck, grumpily murmuring, _“....Didn’tsaythat….”_ Slightly smirking at the thought, then shakes his head from lewd thoughts, his cheeks flushed once again. “— _Fish!_ I am going and getting us some fish! Y-You— Go find Ava!” Adorably, he storms out the tent, and you giggle to yourself. _Oh boy, I fuckin’ love that shy man~_

After you finally get yourself presentable, you dash out of the tent and start to look around camp for Ava. Shockingly, they aren’t waiting outside. Judging by the sun, it’s about to be noon and the sun will be going down in only five or so hours. Gilbert starts the tales around nine o’clock. Time is of the essence!

You make your way around, you search high and low. You don’t have their pencil anymore, nor anything else that is theirs so you can’t conjure a searching spell to find them like you did before. Some more time goes by and you’ve looked almost everywhere for them; near the tombstones, on the hillside where the forget-me-nots are next to camp, you even search near their tent. Not many people are awake right now, you could only guess that they are all still resting from staying up so late last night. But you do see Ida and Keavy walking around, then notice Una rocking her little baby asleep in her arms outside of her tent while some of her younger kids are weaving baskets. To make sure that you don’t stir anyone up, you start to whisper Ava’s name, hoping that they would come out. But it’s no use. You even politely ask around to the people who are awake. Yet no one has seen them since early this morning during their patrol.

Feeling at a loss, you decide to take a break for a moment and sit near the giant fire in the middle of camp. Not very long after, you notice Muriel walking towards you with four large fish tied to some string. He looks around you with slight confusion on his face. “Where’s Ava?” He asks as he starts to cook three of the four fish in the large fire, and tosses Inanna the other. “I caught them something to eat too.”

You huff, stick out your bottom lip feeling a bit defeated. “Still can’t find them…” A small shiver runs down your spine and tuck your knees into your chest.

_“Hmm…”_

Both of you sit there for a moment while the fish cook. A large growl rubbles loudly from your stomach as you eye the large cooking trout. Muriel eyes fall onto you, and your face blanches a bit. He chuckles softly, takes one of the trout that’s ready and hands it to you. “... You should eat… don’t need you passing out today.”

“Yeah, I’m not that delicate, dear!” You scowl at him slightly. But hastily you grab the fish by the stick instantly making your mouth water. “....Buuuut you've got a good point.”

You take a large bite without a second thought and Muriel shudders.“—Hey, careful! Don’t burn—” You shrug, and his words die in his throat. It’s warm, but not that bad, it doesn’t burn your mouth either so you continue to eat. “I… I just took that off the fire…” He mutters to himself, shaking his head a little, inspecting the fish in your hand. “Is it not cooked?”

You shake your head and wipe your mouth with your sleeve. “Tastes done to me.” But it is weird that it’s already cool enough to eat.

Unconvinced, he pokes at the unchard part of it with his finger, testing the temperature. Immediately he pulls away, hissing and shaking his hand, sticking his finger briefly in his mouth to cool it. “It’s still hot!!.... Rem, H-How are you doing that?!”

You stop chewing and look between him and the fish. There are still some embers burning on the scales. It is hot. As you think for a few seconds, you just now realized that you don’t remember the last time you have been burnt. Other than fevers from being sick and the seduction elixir, heat hasn’t really bothered you. “.... I… I dunno…” You put the fish down for a moment and stare at your hands, but they are also unfazed by the searing heat. _This is really weird._

Muriel barks a confused and impressed chuckle, shaking his head as he wraps his arm around your waist pulling you partly into his cloak. “... You….. Always keeping me on my toes…”

“ _I_ keep myself on my toes…” You snort, unsure what to do with this new information, other than laugh that is.

For the next few minutes, you both sit there in silence as you continue to eat your meal. Then a thought comes across your mind, making you giggle a bit. “What?” He asks after swallowing a mouth full.

“I just thought of something…. If I’m a phoenix… then why are my feet always so freakin’ cold?”

Muriel’s eyes open wide, then he throws his head back laughing so hard it makes his whole body shake. Unable to resist his infectious laugh, you join in. As soon as he gets a hold of himself he places his fish down and wraps both arms around your waist, pulls you into his lap and kisses your temple. “You’re a mess…. but I love you for it.” Nobody is really around, so you both enjoy being snuggled close in this cold southern air.

As much as you want to stay in the warm embrace of your sweet hermit, you both know you have to continue your search for Ava. Now getting desperate, you even start to search in between the tents to see if they are hiding there. “Ava!!!” You loudly whisper, sneaking around somewhere near Gilbert and Una’s large family tent. “ _....Aaaaaaavaaaa!......_ Com’on, Ava!! We’re running out of—” As you turn around you nearly bump into a tall figure carrying a large bundle of furs in their arms. “WOOH! WOOPS!!!” The both of you jolt and shudder from the surprise and you make them drop all the fur to the ground. Your hands fly up feeling incredibly embarrassed as you backup instinctively, unsure who it is. “ _OOO!_ —S-SORRY!! Sorry!... sorry.. M-my fault!! Here let me help you with that!” You whimper, scrambling to the ground to collect them and brush off the dirt.

An all too familiar irritated tut makes you stop. Quickly glancing up towards their face, and you're greeted with tightly folded arms and a disgusted looking sneer. Your brow twitches slightly and a small bead of sweat forms on your temple under their piercing hateful gaze; you haven’t seen them since last night on the hillside. _.. Oh great… just what I needed right now…_ “Oh!... H-Hey…. Shona…” She slowly blinks silently, and slightly flaring her nostrils, just beaming down at you. You didn’t notice till now, but you’ve made your way back around to her and Ava’s tent. You nervously smile and sheepishly hand her back the furs and she snatches them back, grumbling under her breath without the slightest hint of a ‘thank you’. _—No surprise there. Technically it was partly your fault._

For the first time, you see that the entrance of their tent is wide open, her hands are too full, so she couldn’t shut it back immediately. Your eyes naturally follow her as she places the furs down near a half finished light colored parka pinned to a mannequin standing on a wooden tripod. It was very dainty looking, but it was obvious the work is very well done. Intrigued, you pop your head inside the tent a little more and you see furs, leather, beads, tassels, and other material litter half of the tent. Weapons, spears, bows and arrows litter the other half and there are two small dividers on opposite sides that appear to be sleeping quarters. Easy to tell which side is who’s. Shona then dashes back out, jerking the tent entrance shut, and folds her arms once with her very sour expression. Feeling a bit awkward, you rub the ball of your right foot into the cold dirt, curiosity got the best of you. “Th—that parka is really pretty… Did you make it?” You mutter attempting to diffuse some of the tension, but it doesn’t seem to help.

Shona gives nothing but cold silence. It’s evident that she still despises you and is clearly hinting that she wants you to leave. You almost do just that, but then a thought occurred that she is bound to know exactly where her twin is. You swallow hard and muster up the courage to finally ask. “... So… ah…. Ha-have you seen Ava around lately?? I'm looking for them.” She continues to stand there in front of her tent silent, then shifts her weight to her left hip, and raises an eyebrow harshly judging once again. Holy shit woman. If looks could fuckin’ kill… You pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh heavily, just about fed up with this hateful attitude of hers. “ _Mmmmkay_ —... Look, I need to find them. It’s really important that I do. Have you seen them?” She exhales hard through her nose, seeming determined to just to stand there and not tell you a thing. You soften your face and stare up at her now pleading. “ _Please,_ Shona…. It’s about something that is important to them.” At last, she huffs, rolls her eyes, reluctantly pointing you towards the stalls where the animals are held on the other side of camp. _Finally!!!_ Thankful, your shoulders relax slightly feeling relieved you smile kindly to her but she just scowls harder. “Thank you, Shona.”

Tuning your heels around, you start to hurry off in that direction, but she opens her mouth. “....You know…” Her words stop you dead in your tracks, she speaks very softly, but has a particularly sour tone to it, and you whip your head back around to meet her green eyes. “...Last night didn’t mean _anything_ , NewComer. You’re just more of a decent magician than expected.” She pauses and a small malicious smirk twitches up in the corners of her mouth as she takes a few steps closer towards you. “... You may have been able to cast your aura… you may be able to speak the language of old… _hell_ , you may even marry my cousin that you don’t deserve…” Your fist clenches up tightly as she leans her head down almost to your level looking very sadistically, making her long braid fall down off her shoulder, and it swings side-to-side as she mutters just above a whisper. “.... But will _never_ be one of us.”

You press your lips together tightly as you focus on slowing your now shaky breathing as rage and anger starts to burn inside of your chest. You then take a few steps back before your temper gets the best of you. You know that she is just dumping all her built up resentment and anger on you. But that was unnecessarily cruel… You hate to admit it, but that one hurt… a lot. You haven't belonged with anywhere except your friends in a long time. You don’t even remember belonging to anything else... family is forien to you. And you have been fine with that. You didn’t care. But then again, being here with the Kokhuri, you started to feel a strange familiar sense of family you’ve secretly longed for. But once you get comfortable again, Shona seems to always be there to keep gracing you with rude reminders of how that isn’t really true.

It’s frustrating that you must hold back what you really want to say to her, but you slowly start to walk backwards away. Her loathing smirk just grows even wider. You turn yourself around sluggishly to walk away, but your feet suddenly stop. Part of you wants to tell her off so badly, but you know that will push her in the other direction even more. Strangely, you still just want to be her friend. You want her to know you mean no harm. You're not a bad person. You don’t want her to be threatened by you. But… this was a cold hearted attack. She’s just… so fucking mean. Your mouth opens before you can stop yourself feeling your heart beat increase behind your sternum. “Hey, Shona…” Turning back around to face them once again, they glare back at you, clearly feeling very victorious, seeming to be awaiting some kind of vicious retaliation. But that's what she wants…. _She wants you to prove her right._

Taking a moment to collect your thoughts together, pause and nod to yourself. Impatiently, she shakes her head and shrugs wanting to know what you have to say. “Well??.... What?? I don’t have all day….”

You take in another deep breath to calm yourself, clear away your emotions, and think about the root of all of this. You unwind your fist and drop your tight clenched shoulders and calmly speak in a very empathetic tone. “I know you are in a lot of pain… and you have the right to be angry about it.” Shona shudders and her smirk falls into a low tight frown. She was not expecting that, at least now you’ve got her attention. “… But just because someone _else_ really hurt you… doesn’t give you the right to constantly try to hurt _me_.” Her eyes are wide, and just seemingly stunned by your statement. As you turn away to trundle off, you utter one last sentence. “... Just…. think about that one for awhile… Will ya?” And refuse to look back.

As you pass another tent you veer in front of it to clear your head before continuing towards the stables. Her words cut like a damn knife. But you have to keep going. _Many tonight she’ll see…But I doubt tat she will ever stop hating me though._

Once you get a hold of yourself you start to make you way over to where the animals are held. Low and behold, there is Ava, hiding themselves behind the horse’s pin sitting on the ground with two fluffy ox calves curled up next to them, petting their heads as they are fast asleep.

Relieved you sigh, “There you are!” They start at the sound of your voice, quickly standing to their feet, they don’t seem to be happy that you're here. _Wait… were they hiding from me??_ Shaking the thought way, you wave them to follow you, hoping that isn’t the case. “...C'mon! Lets go talk to your dad. It’s getting late.” As you turn to start to travel in that direction, but they tug your cloak and pull you back. When you glance back at them, they shake their head widely, but slowly. They look so terrified . “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to do this?” Ava stares down at the ground and shrugs and your hands instinctively hold your hips. “So you were hiding from me, huh, Ava??” A small bead of sweat foams on their forehead and they scratch the back of their head, still avoiding your eyes. “... Are you getting cold feet?”

Sheepishly they nod, looking ashamed and they start to move their hands slowly. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea. Everyone is going to watch this.”

“I thought that was the point.”

They sigh hard. _“Maybe next year… This is just too much right now.”_

Frustration starts to recharge your depleted energy and your blood starts to lightly boil. Brow furrowed, nostrils flared. _I have been looking for their ass for almost two hours, been insulted by their sister, blue-balled my fiancé—again—and they are telling me they are getting cold feet NOW?!_ Suddenly your arms move without a second thought. Ava jolts as you grab their face with both hands, squishing their cheeks together, their face low looking like a fish, and pull their head down to your level. “AVA. Listen. To. Me….” Ava is now completely rigid and unsure what to do, but they don’t pull away, their face bright red as they are forced to look into your eyes and you inhale deeply and encouragement suddenly floods your mind. “You’ve been practicing this for the past week and a half! You have mastered the magic. You have mastered the story.” You nearly touch their forehead with yours, and feel the heat start to radiate off their face and they hold their breath. You may be too close for comfort, but you don’t care and you slightly shake them out of excitement. “You and I are going to talk to your father. You're going to show everyone what you can do. You are going to do amazing, and you are going to make your dreams a reality!!! _AVA!!_ You. Can. Do. This!!!” Their cheeks become warm in your cool hands and they groan a little looking behind you. You whip yourself around, and see Keavy holding a bucket of feed, looking very confused at whatever she is looking at. Realizing how strange this all might look, you release Ava’s face, but grab their fur cloak so you don’t let them run off. “—Not what it looks like!!” You utter, sweat falling off your temple.

“Yeah… I know…” She says with an entertained looking grin on her face and shaking the feed bucket. The ox calves jump up with a little low moo and trot over towards Keavy’s direction. “... Shawn told me you two were up to something, ‘bout four days ago. Don’t know what it’s about, but I’m sure it's exciting if you gotta hide it from everyone, Ava~”

You can't help but smile proudly, “You have no idea!” But then realize you let go of Ava’s cloak and they have vanished. You whip yourself back to Keavy, “ _GAHH!!_ SHIT!!! Where’d they—?!”

She gives you a blank look, resting her weight on the wooden fence post and points in the direction of the hillside next to camp. “Looked like they were in a hurry…”

You hastily jump over the pen about to sprint in that direction, yelling their name. “AAV— _OOOF!_!” Then proceed to land face first into the dirt. Keavy first covers her mouth in concern, but once she sees that you're fine, and you spit and sputter out the dirt from your mouth, she stifles her laughter as you scramble to your feet, run and shout like a madwoman. _“—AVA!!!!!”_

Your eyes catch the top of their head as they walk quickly through the middle of camp. Ava pretends to not hear you as they start to pick up speed, but little did they know— You’re fast— almost as fast as Asra— and you nearly gain on them in no time. Now they start to run, trying their best to evade you, they nearly slam themselves into Muriel’s chest as he happens to come around the blind corner. They dash around him and he stands there awkwardly. Confused, Muriel then realizes who that just was and opens his mouth to shout their name, but before he can, you half shout, “AVAAAAA!!!!!”, dashing as fast as you can right past him and Inanna. “—YOU CAN’T RUN FROM YOUR DESTINY!!!!” Suddenly you screech to a halt, looking back to Muriel, and inhale a large gasp. “Muriel!!! MY LOVE!!! My sweet man!!!! Don’t ask why, but I need your muscles!!!!”

“What-? Are they running from you?—” You grab him by the wrist with both hands, cutting him off. Ava is trying to make a break for it towards the graveyard. If they manage to get there, you know that have lost them.

“SHUSH! I SAID I HAD NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!!!! JUST, CHARGE!!!” You war cry, getting a strange sense of déjà vu here. 

Muriel sighs grumpily, but follows behind as you lead the charge. Ava starts to slow down, probably thinking they have just about given you the slip. But then turns around to see you with a ferocious feral look in your eyes. “AAAAVA!!!” You screech.

They gasp a loud startled muffled squeak, as you tackle them from behind and wrap all four limbs around their shoulders and torso and you grunt through your bearded teeth. “YOU CAN’T RID OF THIS WITCH THAT EASILY!!!! I’M LIKE A FREAKIN’ LEACH!!!!!” In just three quick shakes, they pry you off of their back, somehow not hurting you in the process. As they fling you off, you manage to land gracefully on your feet and you try to summon your magic. Unfortunately it still seems to be drained from casting your aura last night. Still you some way or any other manage to bring up some rope and tie it around their right leg. They try to make another run for it, but fall down to the ground.

They swiftly get to their feet and find Muriel barreling towards them like a mad bull, and they go on the defensive instinctively, arms up, palms open. He attempts to grab Ava’s waist to tackle them and pin them down. Before he can they snatch his wrist and it soon becomes a battle of strength. Muriel starts to grit his teeth and mumbles, “Why are you…. running away…. from Rhemi?? Isn’t…. this is what… you’ve always…… wanted to do???” Ava bares their teeth and growls like an irritated wild animal and lunges forwards and grabs his waist, forcing him backwards and knocking half the wind out of him. He gets his footing and slowly pushes and wrestles them back and they release his waist. Taking the opportunity, in one fast move, Muriel bear hugs them, forcing their upper arms to their sides, unable to use them effectively and he just lifts them off their feet. They dangle there, wriggling and squirming about and start to kick their feet around. At this point, poor Muriel has had enough of this crap. “You’ve been caught! So—just—HOLD… STILL!! I don’t want to hurt you!!!” 

All three of you now take a breath and you huff and puff for air. Once you catch some of your breath and they stop protesting, you walk over to where Muriel is binding them tightly. “Ava! Stop fighting will ya? He’ll let you go if you stop trying to run!” They open and close their mouth furiously, seeming to want to tell you to go to hell. You sigh deeply and look into their eyes sincerely. “Ava.... If you don’t do this now, you never will….. You know that!... I know you do….”

They finally stop fighting for a few seconds and their face relaxes. A reluctant moan escapes their lungs and they calmly tap Muriel’s forearm with their hand, signaling to let them go. Muriel and you exchange one brief glance and you nod to him. Once they are released they don’t make anymore attempts to run away as they drop to sit on the cold ground covered in forget-me-nots, then lay down flat on their back and gazing into the partly cloudy sky. Finally they start to move their hands. _“What if Papa says ‘no’?”_

You squat down to their level feeling rather exhausted after all this running and tackling. “Then, he says ‘no’. He isn’t going to disown you.”

Ava their trunk back up and starts to move their hands a bit faster and more emotionally. _“What if I just embarrass myself?!”_

“You’re not going to embarrass yourself, Ava. Tell me one other person— other than me— than can do what you can do?? And if you mess up a part, or make a mistake, it’s not the end of the world. Yes, these are trials. But no one knows what it's supposed to look like.”

Ava nods their head and blows an unconvinced raspberry out their mouth, draping their left arm lazily over their knee.

Muriel then kneels down and places his hand gently on their shoulder. “Ava… I’ve seen how it looks, just in a few days you’ve managed to make the story look great— You can understand what's going on without the verbal story….. Rhemi’s not trying to force anything on you. But running away isn’t the answer either. Running will just get easier while facing this head-on will get harder and harder..... besides... She isn’t going to stop... Trust me.”

Ava blows a piece of hair off of their face and nods to themself a bit. You tilt your head and tuck your loose side bangs behind your ear. “Ava, I know you're worried about a number of things.” You stand to your feet and offer your hand to them. “You will never know if you don’t try.” Finally they take your hand and you help pull them up to their feet. “You can do this, Ava.”

They give a small grin and look towards Muriel and start to move their hands. It takes you a moment, then you translate what they said. “They said, ‘. _.. She has a weird way of motivating people. I never thought tackling would be one of them_.’”

Muriel barks a short laugh. “You’re not the only person she’s tackled. Just be happy she did threaten you.”

Ava snorts, and speaks with her hands making you giggle a little. “They said, _‘I don’t find that surprising_ ’.”

All three of you make your way up the hillside, very shocked that no one has noticed your rather loud hijinxs. You thank Muriel for his help, but then quickly have to make your way to Ava’s father. You’ve lost enough time as it is.

Luckily, Gilbert is found not far from his and Una’s tent, washing clothes with the younger children. Some of the older boys around fourteen to eight are helping while the other smaller ones play. He greets you two with his iconic large smile and jolly laugh. “ _Madainn mhath_ , Ava, Rhemi…. what can I do for you?”

Ava is stiff as a board and is pointedly staring at their feet, parolized by apprehension and fear. You decide to take pity on the poor thing and speak up. “Good morning… afternoon?... Whatever it is… Say… Gilbert?”

He stops washing for a moment, looking up at you from the ground, giving you his full attention. Quietly you lean closer and shield your mouth with your hand so no one else can hear. “Could we talk to you somewhere private, Gilbert?”

He blinks a few times, giving you a blank look, and darts from you to Ava with deepening suspension. He shrugs and places the wet sudsy clothes he was working on back into the water. “Ah… Sure. Alright then.” He stands to his feet and calls Shawn to take over for him. Shawn isn’t all that pleased getting roped into chores, but once he sees that it's the two of you he seems to not mind as much. While following behind Gilbert, you nearly have to drag Ava into the tent, they are so nervous. The worst part is telling him, and you know it. As you all enter the tent you pull the entrance closed while Gilbert and Ava sit near the fire. Gilbert stokes the fire and warms his wet hands and you take a seat next to Ava’s side. “So… what’s on the two of your minds, _eh_?” Gilbert asks, rolling down his sleeve.

Pure dead silence takes over the tent, building the tension even thicker as Ava refuses to look at either of your. You glance up at Ava, their face is beaming red and hot. Using your closest elbow, you nudge Ava’s side and they jump slightly, seeming to get them out of their stupor. They take a deep breath and start to move their hands slowly so you can understand. _“... Papa… I want…. I want to help you with tonight’s story.”_

Gilbert snorts, shaking his head confused. “...But…. you already help, my cub. You play the drum—”

Ava waves their hands cutting him off mid sentence. _“No, no, no. I want to help… telling it.”_

“Hmm?” Gilbert's eyes are incredibly wide and he holds his breath for a few seconds, completely taken off guard by this request. He then clears his throat unsure what to do or say, evident by him opening and closing his mouth a few times before spitting out actual words. “... Ava… I—…..How-.... I mean…. Please, don’t take this the wrong way, but….How else…. can you…?”

Mustering up all their courage, Ava answers him by summoning their dark blue shimmery magic in their hand. Two silhouettes then form taking the shape of a small child covered in a hood and a large fluffy wolf. With a flick of their opposite wrist, they sent the shadow puppets down off of their palm to the ground making them playfully chase one another. Despite the colors and size, the way Ava makes the puppets move and behave, it really looks like it’s two living creatures running around on the ground. Gilbert's face brightens, he leans down, his eyes fixed onto the shadowy figures completely fascinated and perplexed by the sight. He even reaches for the small child. His fingers faze right through their body, making them blurry, but it returns back to its shape immediately as his fingers move. “What…. What is this??”

You smile proudly at your student then offer the explanation. “Ava found me playing with their younger sibling on the hillside the second or third day we came here. I was showing off some of my illusion magic. This caught their eyes, and I taught them how to do it. They told me that this was like an old forgotten form of Master Speaking…”

“... The Master Illuminators.” He nods slowly to himself, his thoughts obviously racing, he covers his hands over his mouth, lost for words continuously mezzmerized by the shadow puppets movements. “.... So this is what we had forgotten for a hundred years?.... This is…so…. _beautiful_. You learned this just in a week, Ava?”

Ava’s cheeks start to turn pink, dropping their hand making the shadow puppets disappear into thin air. “If you think this is good, you should see the whole show!” You say giddily.

Gilbert's eyes finally look back up to the two of you, completely dumbfounded. “....There’s… There more??”

Ava sheepishly nods their head, rubbing their bicep with their opposite hand before they answer with their hands. _“Been practicing.”_ Ava then gently places their hand on your closet shoulder, cheeks deeper red. _“...Rhemi has been teaching me.”_

A large grin washes over his face as he beams at Ava, he couldn't be more proud looking. “.... So… You are asking to start the trials, Ava?”

They swallow hard and take a deep inhale, nodding their head. _“... But don’t tell anyone.”_

Gilbert’s large smile falls, and is replaced with a confused frown. “What do you mean, ‘don’t tell anyone’?? Why not, my cub?? Your mother and Shona—”

Ava violently shakes their head protesting, staring at the ground before bringing their hands back up. _“Just don’t tell them. Please. I don’t want anyone to know about it.”_

Gilbert pushes out a long heavy exhale and rubs his temples, eventually he begrudgingly nods in agreement. “Alright, my cub… I don’t understand why. Everyone will find out by tonight—But you need to find someone to cover the drums!”

Ava nods sharply and excitedly and a wry smile widely. But then tears overwhelm their eyes and they quickly try to brush them away. This sudden emotion shocks both you and Gilbert. _“Sorry, Papa—Rhemi…. I’m fine.”_ They say quickly with their left hand while trying to wipe the tears with the other.

Fatherly concern kicks in, and Gilbert scoots forwards on his knees closer to Ava. He pulls his child into his arms looking very worried, but they are reluctant to accept it. “What’s this?? Aren’t you happy, cub??”

They nod, and pull away enough so they can communicate and start to very emotionally move their hands. You almost don’t catch all of it because of the speed. _“I am happy, Papa.... But I’m scared too.”_

Gilbert looked at his child with such concern. “Why are you scared? My Ava is never scared!!”

Ava sniffles, not really wanting to answer, but they know they need to. _“... I don’t want to be a disappointment again.”_

“...What??” Gilbert’s face looks as if his heart just broke into pieces. “... When have I _ever_ told you that you were a disappointment, Ava??”

They choke on their tears slightly, unable to look him in the eye. _“You didn’t say it. No one has…. I felt like I was… Ever since I lost my voice….”_

Gilbert pauses for a moment, but utterly appalled at the thought. “Why… why in the world would you think that??”

Ava does their very best to keep their composure, and their eyes meet with his. _“....Because… I couldn’t be like you.”_

Gilbert's heart is now completely broken. “Oh my cub… My poor sweet young cub….” A wave of sadness overwhelms him as tears pool in his eyes, lips pressing together tightly, he shakes his head slowly looking deeply into Ava’s eyes. Gently he cups his child’s face in his large palms, wipes their tears with his thumbs as they continue to roll down their cheeks, softly and comfortingly he speaks to them softly in Rune. _“Ava… I have never been disappointed in you. I could care less that you couldn’t be like me! … You being here alive is alway enough for me…. I thought…. I thought I was going to lose one of my children that day…”_ Pressing his forehead against Ava’s, he pets their head with one hand as they start to sob. They lean into his palm on their cheek, accepting his comfort. _“I.... I was just so hurt to see you and your sister so unhappy. My first born cubs were broken that day. It hurt to see my children feel like they had no purpose in life anymore…”_ Shakiness in his voice, he pauses for a moment to collect himself before tears take over. _“...I am so sorry you believed that, Ava… Momma and I never wanted you to feel this way, cub. I’m so sorry.”_

Ava pulls away and has a soft smile on their lips, looking so relieved to hear those words. They slowly move their hands. _“...It wasn’t your fault, Papa. I never told you how I felt… I don’t think I knew I felt that way until recently.”_ The expressions on their face are so heartfelt, you can’t help but feel your heartstrings being pulled.

Gilbert holds Ava’s face again, pride gleaming in his eyes as he smiles at them and sniffles with them. _“Ahhh!_ But look at you now! Your eyes are bright and full of life again! Figured something was going on—And I see it’s because you're doing what you want to do!! You amaze me every single day. I am so proud of you. Not for wanting to be like your old man, but for being who you are.”

Ava nods their head, red reaming their eyes, they throw their arms around his neck and they hug each other tightly and weep together. They both have seemed to have forgotten that you’re still there, but you don’t care. You can’t help but feel emotional too witnessing and you hide your tears too. You feel so proud of Ava. This had been bothering them for such a long time. This was an important moment for the two of them. It’s no secret that these two are very close. Despite the size of Gilbert’s family, he and Una are close to all their children, you don’t quite know how they manage it. 

After a while, Ava and Gilbert pull themselves together, straighten themselves up, and wipe the tear away. Gilbert snorts inspecting the tears on top of his hand. _“Oi—Airson gaol na Athair Mhòir!!_ I have a feeling this is going to be a ‘soggy’ day, isn’t it??” And the three of your spiral into collected laughter. It’s true. There have been a lot of emotion and tears just in the past sixteen or hours. There is bound to be more.

While you were next to Gilbert, you decided to give him your journal so he could read over. Ava helped here and there during your down time when teaching, but Gilbert has the last say on the matter. You don't plan on publishing it or anything, but it would be nice to have for some of the children who no longer live here in the Steppe. As all three of you stand to your feet Gilbert tucks the journal carefully into a satchel on his side. “Now. I promise I won’t tell anyone, but you're going to have to explain that to your sister. And she’s been in a rather fowl mood lately!”

Ava sighs deeply and rolls their eyes. _“Trust me. I know.”_

Gilbert huffs a small jolly chuckle and then pats Ava on their shoulder. “Oh! She’s been cross with you too, has she??” Ava nods slowly looking slightly guilty and Gilbert nods to the entrance of the tent. “Go on, cub. Get plenty of rest before tonight. I know you were up for patrol this morning right after the celebration. Shona said that you haven't been back to bed. You must be tired.”

You quickly grab their arm and whip them around to face you.“You haven't slept since this yesterday?!” As they turn to face you, you notice the bags under their eyes and look at them scoldingly. “AVA!! That isn’t good!”

They shrug and sneer looking embarrassed. _“I was too worked up to get rest!!! My thoughts kept me away!”_

You smack their thick muscly arm with a growl. “That’s still not good for you!!!!”

Red takes over their face and ears making Gilbert burst into laughter again. “We better find you one like this one!”

Ava Lets out a muffled embarrassed moan. _“PAPA, STOP IT! Your embarrassing me!!”_

—————————————

The rest of the afternoon flew by, before you know it, it’s dinner time. Muriel and you keep Ava company tonight before the story. Shona looked to be very upset by this, but she’ll get over it after tonight…. or so you hope…

Ava thankfully got some sleep and looked much more rested. But they still looked so jittery, they barely ate. Muriel and you look to each other, concerned. “Ava, you alright?” He asks, placing his hand on their shoulder.

Ava exhales hard, then nods with a wry grin. “Here.” He hands them the flatbread. “You need to eat.”

Ava shakes their hand, not very interested in food. But you chime in quickly. “NO! Take it! You need something in your stomach. Bread is light, but it will at least hold you over. You don’t need to pass out up there!”

With a huff they take it and give Muriel a knowing look, making him snort. “Yes… She’s always like this. Little mother hen.”

“ _Pffft!_ Like you are one to talk!” You grumble under your breath making Ava chuckle at your little bantering.

After a while, it was time for Ava and Gilbert to get ready. You can tell, they were still really nervous, but they had determination as well. Everyone proceeded to gather around the fire, like they did every night, making an aisle in the middle. Tonight, instead of the back where Muriel and you usually sit, Muriel recommends that the two of you sit up in front to give Ava some moral support if needed. You feel proud of him being willing to be there for them. Muriel sits on the outside opposite of the aisle to make sure the younger kids and shorter people can see.

The time has at last come and all the Kokhurian’s erupt in cheers and chants “Master Speaker” in Rune. Gilbert enters the tent with his embroidered shawl over his shoulders, his headpiece with elk antlers on top of his head, and grey face paint over his eyelids. The crowd hushes instantly as he throws up his hand like they normally do. He draws in a deep breath and you even catch as he gives Una a small wink before he starts to speak. “As the Celebration draws to an end, I must thank you all for coming once again. I know the journey to the Shining Steppe can be long, sometimes treacherous. But it is all worth it in the end to see all your wonderful faces and to shield some light during these dark nights.…… This gathering was a particularly special year for all of us. Was it not?!” The crowd happily cheers, claps, and trills in agreement with him. “... Not only did we have one of our own return to us… Our fallen heroes Artturi and Glenna’s cub, Muriel.” Gilbert gestures towards him, making him sink down into his cloak as joyful proud eyes fall on him, and you take his hand and smile brightly, making him relax a little as Gilbert continues to speak. “... But we had an excellent Midnight Celebration!! We have honored Kok’s spirit with wonderful casts! Such love and pure soulful auras that was shared last night on the hillside..” Eyes now fall on both of you suddenly; you slightly blanch and shrink into yourself too but a few people reach their arms over and pat your’s and Muriel’s back and shoulder. “....But that is not all that is special this year!!” The crowd now turn their eyes back to Gilbert, looking rather perplexed, eager for him to answer after his dramatic pause. “... This year, I have a new person to help tell the stories of old...” Gasps and whispers ring throughout the crowd. Anxiously you wait for Ava’s introduction. Gilbert raises his hand towards the tent’s entrance with a wide proud, jolly, smile. “... They began their trials tonight for a lost artform of Illuminator. I am proud to present to you…..” Every single head whips around to the back of the tent, eager to see the face of the new apprentice. Ava steps forwards and starts to walk down the aisle and shocked sharp gasps erupt from almost everyone’s mouth, some talk among themselves. “... My own child.... one of my oldest cubs, Ava.”

You can’t help but feel incredibly giddy inside and to try and contain your excitement. They look so dashing!! Keeping their scarf around their neck, their fur cloak is replaced with a smaller shawl, similar to Gilbert’s. They also have a small wreath-like crown made up of herbs and grass on top of their head, and gray paint also on their eyelids and partly on their bottom lip, and runs down their chin. You catch a glimpse of Una, Keavy, Shawn and Shona’s faces, all with such very mixed emotions. Shawn's eyes are bright and full of excitement, Keavy and Una are clasping their mouths in utter shock. But Shona, she looks like she can’t believe her eyes. Such sorrow and turmoil in her face. Una looks at all her older children and whispers, “Did any of you know about this?” All shake their head vigorously, but Shona can’t take her eyes off Ava as they walk down the center aisle. Ida pats Shona’s leg and they seem to snap out of their trace and she shakes her head as well.

Gilbert brings up his hand once more, making the crowd hush once again as Ava stands next to him and he switches to Rune. _“... Fellow Elders. Ava wishes to present tonight’s story with me. We humbly ask for your approval.”_

With a nod Gilbert cues Ava to take center stage. Expecting them to look terrified, you are happy to find that they look rather calm and confident as they place their hand right over their heart and give a shallow bow. There is a slight pause, but then Una starts to a very slow beat with her hand on the top of her thigh. Soon other elders fall into the steady beat making Ava smile, the more people start to drum, the wider their smile. You can only guess that this was some kind of approval for them to go on. Soon everyone starts to drum and clap in unison, young and old. And they quickly glance at you and Muriel. You give them a small thumbs up with a large stupid smile, and Muriel grins reassuringly.

Gilbert brings up his hand once more, mirroring Ava’s humble wide smile and the tent is quiet once again. _“..... Ava has told me to ask that you should all prepare yourselves. This form of storytelling has not been seen for over a hundred years.”_

Before they both start, Gilbert whispers to them. “Ya’ ready, cub?” Ava takes in a deep breath, then looks to Shona. She obviously has no idea what's going on, but despite herself, she gives her twin sister a small forced smile. She seems apprehensive, but it must feel good to see Ava in that costume up there with their father. 

Shona’s smile seems to give Ava the last bit of confidence that they needed and they finally nod sharply to their father, determination in their eyes. As Gilbert takes his spot they move towards the side and conjure their magic. Ava lowers the light of the fire behind them so that everyone can see what was happening.

As soon as the light dims, Ava casts the shadow puppets, but they do this on a completely different level than you ever can. The large tent becomes filled with the dark blue shimmery illusions, an atmospheric haze, and even smoky wisps. Soft gasps utter from the crowd, some children are frightened at first. But as soon as Gilbert starts to speak, they refocus on the story, mesmerized but the visuals.

 _“...Before there was the Steppe. Before there were seas dividing lands. Before creatures roamed Mother Earth. Before there was even time itself….. there were two beings that existed through space....”_ Ava blows on their palm and creates a small layer of smoke as their father continues. Making two human-like figures. But they looked fluid, flexible and morph their shapes. _“...Here, there live two celestial beings, named Earth and Sky. The two would dance, make love, and travel through all the different realms and cosmos together, and they loved each internally….._

_Earth was timid and quiet, yet very strong, sturdy, and often stubborn. When she was tested, she would quake and tremble terribly, and reminded others that she was not to be trifled with…_

_Sky was very patient and flexible, but also could turn at the slightest moment into a raging storm, unleashing his thunder and lightning. His moods are ever changing from dark to light._

_…. One day Earth and Sky had a child together, a large bright star named Berko. They could not believe how much their love could grow as their child came into light. But as Berko grew brighter and hot, he became impatient and fiery. As he became old enough to go off by himself, he would often leave his parents behind. And shoot off alone though the cosmos, never giving much thought to his parent’s lessons. For he was much faster than Earth and Sky, and he became arrogant and believed that he knew more than the two ancient beings. One day he set out on a quest and seemed to be looking for something. When his parents asked what it was for, he would say, “It’s none of your concern!”, and shot off._

_Mother Earth and Father Sky were saddened by their son’s arrogance. They had only showered him with love, affection, and tried to teach him well. But it is to be expected of such a young being. “One day. He will see, Mother.” Said Father Sky to his wife as she wept, fearing for the safety of her son.”_

_Berko traveled far and wide, exploring across many realms and met many strange beings. He even traveled through the abyss, a place even his parents never dared to enter. Berko was chased after by the monsters that dwell in the shadow, but he thought it was all fun and games. They hated the light he shed from his body and it even hurt their eyes. They loathed the ignorant start for his actions and swore revenge. But he did not care, nor was he afraid. “I’m too fast for those monsters anyway.”, he’s gloat. Feeling invincible, he laughed in the monster's face. He had many adventures, but still felt almost empty inside. Like something was missing. This feeling grew and grew and Berko started to feel sad and lonely, unsure what this feeling was or how to stop it. One day he met a slow and patient comet. Berko finally stopped shooting across the cosmos and gazed at her icy beauty. In that moment he had no need to search anymore, for he found his one true love, a love that he wanted like his parents had. They were complete opposites, but their attraction was unstoppable._

_The two soon wed. Happy to see their son finally happy, Earth and Sky welcomed Comet. But Berko’s Mother and Father warned them. “If you two are to produce children, I fear that they will not be immortal. They will not be able to fly like we do. Nothing would keep themselves from falling into the dark abyss where terrible monsters hide. For fire and ice did not mix well.” Mother Earth said to her only child._

_But once again, Berko did not care and ignored his parent’s advice, for he and Comet were young and madly in love. “We do not need your warnings, we do not need your help. I am not afraid of the monsters that lie in the dark abyss.” Said Berko as he and Comet held hands and flew off into the different realms, leaving behind Mother Earth and Father Sky...”_

Gilbert does his best to not be distracted by the gorgeous shadow puppets that Ava is making. It’s clear that he is fighting back so many emotions right now and pauses for a few seconds. Ava glances back at him, and he shakes his head and presses on like the true story teller he is. 

_“... Soon the Berko and Comet bore a child. Wee babe made the two celestial beings so very happy, and strengthened their love for one another. Berko started to understand what his parents meant in their lessons. “Perhaps they do understand more than I had thought.” Pondered Berko._

_However the joy soon fell, it eventually became clear, like Mother Earth and Father Sky had warned, the child was mortal, had skin hair and fur over their bodies, and was unable to fly Berko and Comet. Comet constantly had to hold in her arms and she was determined to never let them go._

_But unfortunately, the child grew and grew and got heavier and heavier with each passing moment. Eventually, Comet became so fatigued from carrying the child in her arms. The child was also tired of being held. They became irritated, restless, wiggled and kicked. Comet did her very best, but it wasn’t enough. She was unable to keep the child in her arms, and they fell down into the abyss. Berko and Comet dived down to catch their baby, but sadly, they were quickly gobbled up by monsters that were hiding in the darkness. Berko pulled his wife from the darkness in fear of both of their lives. The monsters showed their faces from out of the shadows, smirking evilly, very pleased that they finally got their revenge. Berko had all but forgotten his terrible actions, and pleaded with monsters to return his child. But laughed at his face, slithering and slinking away… Never to be seen again…_

_.... Berko and Comet were so devastated that they lost their first child. Heartbroken, lost, and terrified, the two sought help from Berko’s parents, Mother Earth and Father Sky. Berko feared that he would be rejected, the way he treated them was awful. Comet and he were so arrogant as to not heed his parents' warning. He felt like he did not deserve their love. But Mother Earth and Father Sky welcomed them both with open arms. They loved him, despite his foolishness. They too were so very heartbroken about the loss of the wee babe, this was their son’s first child. Berko and Comet became fearful and cried, for they were expecting another child. They too would be mortal and unable to fly forever._

_Mother Earth and Father Sky then pondered on this dilemma. None of them could not bear to have another child lost to the abyss. Mother Earth then said to Comet and Berko, “Once the child comes, I will hold them.” She inhaled deeply and became a large sphere. “... This way, I am much bigger than your arms. I can hold thousands of children. They can even eat my plants that grow on my body. They will be safe here.”_

_Unconvinced, Comet shakes her head. “Yes, you are much larger and stronger than I. But what if they jump or wiggle free? You can not hold them down, Great Mother. For you will have no arms in this form.”_

_“But I can,” interjected Father Sky, as he became transparent and airy, covering all of his wife. “... I will wrap myself around Mother. I will hold them down. My eyes will even keep watch over them. Keep them safe.”_

_Berko was shocked at his parents' willingness to sacrifice so much just to help the young couple and his children. The gesture was too great and protested, consumed with such powerful guilt. “... But if you hold down our children, you both will have to stay in this realm forever. You will not be able to travel ever again.”_

_Father Sky hugged his son, tightly with a large smile. “Mother and I would trade our immortality for you and these children, Berko. That is what it is to be a parent.”_

_Comet then started to sob uncontrollably, “....But if… if we give you our children, we will not get to see them all the time…. I so wanted to watch them grow.” All four were quiet for a moment. This was true, Berko and Comet would not be able to see them and they’re lives will also be very short…. But there was no other solution. The children would perish without Mother Earth and Father Sky._

_With a heavy heart, Berko and Comet eventually agreed that Great Mother Earth and Great Father Sky would take the children on as their own. Soon the day came, Berko and Comet bore twins and named them, Ainmhidh and Daonna._

_Comet left them on Mother’s surface, breaking her heart, and she continued to weep for her children. In doing so, she created various bodies of water. From vast oceans, and seas, to fast moving rivers, and even small trickling streams. She cried so much, half her body was melted in the process, and water covered much of Mother Earth's body. Unknowingly in return, Comet provided nourishment for the children. They will always live through her and they will always be a part of one another._

_Berko shattered himself into billions of stars to help brighten Father Sky’s body, so the children had something to look at during the night. Giving them guidance and light. Something they can look up to in wonder._

_To this day, you can still see Comet and Berko. They still come and visit, you see. However, they cannot stop moving, if they will burn out they will die. Comet will sluggishly float over Father Sky’s body, leaving a trail of icy tears behind her, reluctant to leave. Berko will shoot across the horizon with his thousands of pieces at night, catching glimpses of his legacy live on in the care of Mother Earth and Father Sky._

_Remember what our Great Mother and Father sacrificed for his child sake; And Remember children, what your parents would sacrifice for your future… Heed your parent’s warnings.”_

Suddenly as the story ends, Ava rushes all the illusions and smoke back into the palms of their hands and they disappear. With an exhale, the fire brightens back up, filling the tent with bright light once more. The music stops, and the tent is stunned silent. Ava scans the crowd, awaiting for someone to say something, starting to become nervous.

Finally, a elder woman's voice in the back cries, “ _Aontaich an Soillsichear!!_ ”, (Approve the Illuminator). As you glance back, you see that it was the elderly woman that serves the Kokhurian ale every night at dinner time. She has tears in her eyes but a large smile dances on her lips. Then another voice repeats that, then another one, then another until the entire tent fills with the same chant and people cheering on.

Ava's smile is so happy and wide, showing nearly all their teeth, and they fall to their knees, losing all of their composure. Gilbert covers his mouth with his hand and tries to hold back his tears, but is unable to control all this emotion. Pull Ava back to their feet, he wraps his arms around them and they return the embrace. Ava starts to softy sob. As they let go, they quickly straighten back up for one last moment as they both bow together and the crowd goes wild. Una, Keavy and Shawn are all crying together. Shona quickly dashes to the front, wrapping her arms around Ava, nearly knocking them over. Overcome with joy and sorrow, Shona and Ava just sob together. Shona lets go of her sister’s body, sweetly cups their face and presses her forehead to theirs as Ava holds her elbows, the gray paint running down their cheek from their eyes.

You even Muriel’s arms wrap around you and press a quick kiss on the top of your head. As you glance up, you see his eyes fighting back the tears. He was proud of Ava too. Proud of what a difference the two of you made for his cousin. it wouldn't have been possible without his help. He hadn’t known them for very long, but somehow they formed a bond. You both had.

Ava pulls out of Shona’s arms then rushes over to you and pulls you to your feet, you glance at Muriel unsure what is happening as they drag you to the front. “Wait—! What?! GAH!!” Both Gilbert and Ava lift you up off your feet by your arms and Gilbert announces, “Ava wants everyone to know… ‘ _This would have not been possible without this little NewComer!’_.” Your body feels suddenly feverish and you just want to hide under a rock. This is too much attention. Gilbert laughter fills the tent. “Who knew that it takes being friends with my Ava is to beat them at _Brùth Carachd_!!” Everyone starts to burst into laughter and cheers and they finally bring you back to your feet, your face is very blanched by all this attention once again. But as you look over to Muriel he stands with the others, cheering and clapping for you too. Ava arm’s embrace your torso and their biggest hug, lifting you off your feet. Soon Una, Shawn and Keavy even joins this hug. Una even kisses your burning hot cheek.

Shona is just standing apart completely confused at all of this. Ava finally puts you back down once they realize Shona and look sheepish once again. Ida then jumps on Ava giggling and so happy for their sibling. “Ava! You’ve gotta show me how to do that!!!” She says cutely giggling and Ava is pulled away by a few enthusiastic elders, leaving you and Shona alone. In your peripheral, you can see Muriel as he becomes uneasy with her just standing there, unsure what she will do or say and he tries to gently push his way through the crowd to your rescue. Shona darts between you and Ava as they are being paraded around by Ronin, Gilbert, and Shawn singing a very merry tune once again. She shakes her head in disbelief, her eyes glassy and red from the tears. “So… so this—this… This is what you’ve two been doing together?.... You were teaching Ava… magic??” You take a step back feeling a bit uncomfortable under her piercing gaze and glancing frequently to Muriel who is still pushing through.

You still feel very tense being around her, but it does feel good for her to know the truth. “Y-...Yes. This is what I wanted to tell you before. But Ava asked me not to.”

“But, why??” Shona snaps furrowing her brow.

Preparing yourself for them to yell at you, stiffening your shoulder and hands. You swallow hard and answer. “... They were afraid of letting people down. Especially you. So we stayed quiet about it.” Shona’s eyes flutter and her lip starts to tremble and you can’t help but feel empathetic. “I—I am sorry if you’re hurt. But—You can think of it as a surprise in a way—”

Once again, you feel your lungs become breathless as arms are suddenly thrown over your shoulders. You must be dreaming. This… this isn’t happening…. You turn your head and see a dark head of hair braided long with a pink ribbon and earring tassels tickle your nose and neck. Shona. The person who claimed to hate your guts, is hugging you right now and has no signs of letting go.

Warm tears trickle down her face and pepper your neck. “You… you gave my Ava back their voice…”

##  _**To be continued….** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! This chapter was a bitch and a half let me tell you. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my hot trash! You all make it worth it! 
> 
> BONUS CHAPTER ARTWORK: https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/624185045434941440/preview-for-chapter-9-bonus


	10. "... You're important too...."~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shona finally turns a new leaf with Rhemi. Una and Gilbert ask Muriel and Rhemi something before they leave for the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am so sorry this is late! I am currently on vacation with my husband, then my step dad now has the virus and that really stressed me out, because I’m closer to him than my own P.O.S. father... Sooooo yeah... Life is a nightmare. Thats why I write fan fiction to escape it..... Thats healthy.... right......right?.... *crickets....* 

**_WARNING: Heavy topics about rape and trauma. NSFW. May be triggering to some readers._**

**Part 10~**

**_“You’re important too.”~_ **

As the crowd is continuously distracted by giving praise to the new Illuminator, Muriel is still gently forcing his way towards the front where you are standing. As he finally comes to your rescue, he is just as shocked as you are to find Shona, the sole Kokhurian in all of the Shining Steppe that claims to despise you and your people, hugging your neck and literally crying on your shoulder. Unsure what to do, your hands hover over her but you are unsure what to do with them. _“Uummm…”_.

“Thank you….” Shona whispers, shakiness in her voice. Just as quickly as she embraced you, she pulls away and scurries off out of the gathering tent without a second glance or thoughts. Everyone else is too focused on showering Ava with much deserved praise, no one else even noticed what had just happened.

You glance up and meet Muriel’s eyes, and he mirrors the same dumbfounded expression that's in your face. As his hand wraps around your waist to pull you close, you both stare out the tent in the direction she fled, and he mutters. “Did…..did she…. just—?”

You nod your head slowly, still completely stunned as well. “I’m…. I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who witnessed it. I don’t think I would have believed what happened…… I still don’t believe it actually.”

This is… very shocking. Little did you suspect that she’d thank you let alone hug you.

Soon the crowd makes their way outside around the large fire in the middle of camp. Muriel tugs you both along with everyone else and notice Una standing in front of the fire as she speaks in Ruin. _“We thank our Great Mother and Great Father for blessing us with a very fruitful year. We have had many blessings that we have shared. Many victories, and some losses. But we are strong, we will always keep going. Tonight concludes our Winter Solstice! May winter have mercy on us as we continue to honor our Great Mother and Father. May our departed visit us tonight as the spirit realm and the living realm merge tonight....”_ Una keeps going on, but you start to zone out slightly feeling very tired all of a sudden and you lean into your hermit. Even he looks a bit tired, lusting after a good night sleep.

As soon as the closing ceremony was completed, Muriel, Inanna and you head back to the tent and nearly collapse out of exhaustion. Lazily taking off your clothes and dress into your long shirt and taking off your pants. All the anxiousness you and Muriel had felt for Ava’s trials have all but vanished and left the want to sleep for about a full day or two. Even though the ‘celebration’ was completed, it sounds like others are still up, singing, dancing, and being merry and whatnot… _Hmmm… it has to be for Ava. But they deserve to be celebrated over! They worked so hard..._ You groggily turn over and murmur good night to Muriel and Inanna before you gently drift off to sleep and you feel a feather light kiss on your temple and his warm arm wrap around the small of your back. For some reason you hear Una’s words repeat in your head before slipping out of consciousness.

_‘May our departed visit us tonight…… as the spirit realm and the living realm merge tonight…..’_

—————————

The feeling of being on all fours and fur all over my body are becoming rather familiar to me now. The dark tundra is frigid and icy and I can see my warm breath cloud in front of my face, yet it never bothers me. The moon is just barely showing any light on the dark plane. I’m alone again…. but not for very long.

I can’t help but feel such joy when I start to sense warm air rush overhead and a large ball of fire lights up the hillside. _It’s her…. Rhemi…_ She flutters her wings over me for a moment and she makes happy little calls and I growl softly back in response. Gracefully, she brings herself down from the sky and perches herself on a nearby bolder. Once comfortable, her flames dissipate showing her dark brown and red feathers, the dark night blankets the vast tundra once again. For a moment I just gaze at her…. _Even now, underneath all her magical flames she is so beautiful. She always is…_

My body starts to move, and before I realize it I’m sitting next to her by the boulder. Her small beak rests on my snout, and she snuggles up against my thick fur like she always does, even in the real world. I always like how she does that. It makes me feel wanted… loved. After a while the two of us start to stare into the dark night sky, I’m unsure why, but I feel like something is bound to happen soon.

The Aurora’s lights suddenly start to dance across the sky and I can hear that deep humming once again. With bright colorful lights illuminating the tundra, I can see that we are sitting in the middle of Khamgali’s graveyard on a small hill.

One by one I can see what looks like people’s casts burst from the ground and tombstones. Bears, wolves, eagles, hawks, caribou, foxes, and many other animals crawl out. But after they come out, their bodies become physical like mine and Rhemi’s. The bright colors of the cast dissipate giving away to the various furs, feathers and other features. Thousands emerge and stretch their limbs and backs out as if they have been resting for a long time. Soon the creatures start to roam around, seemingly recognizing each other, and greet nearby animals. Some even start to wrestle, chase, or play around on the vast plane. I find myself rather dumbfounded at this sight, unable to take my eyes off the scene. It is even rather entertaining to see.

 _“...Muriel?..”_ A very deep male voice calls out from behind us nearly startling Rhemi and I—I…. I feel like I know that voice… The two of us quickly turn around. Two bears are standing side by side; one as big as I am, maybe even slightly bigger, and the other is smaller and silky, beautiful. They both have deep green eyes and have this presence to them that feels…. comforting…. warm… I feel like I know them. Like I used to see them in my dreams before when I was young…

The smaller one starts to approach me warily, apparently attempting to not scare me… She smells sweet like fresh heather and after the morning dew. It finally clicks in my head… Her presence is all too familiar and I step backwards ashamed and I hang my head down low wishing to disappear. I glance my eyes over to Rhemi, still perched on the boulder. She looks a little confused at first, but seems to understand who these bears are as she sees my face. Her ruby eyes light up, and she mutters a low chirp as her eyes glance back to the two bears in wonder.

I shake my head as my eyes shut close tightly and the feeling of dread overwhelms me, tightening my chest and my stomach feels like it's in knots. _No…. please no… No, no, no…. I…. I really don’t deserve you or your comfort… all this time I thought you both….. just got rid of me… Because I was a burden… but really you were just protecting me… protecting this land… Now that I stayed here I completely understand why you did….. but for the longest time… I didn’t want to care about you… I didn’t want to even think about you…… No…. I don’t deserve your love._

Suddenly I feel the small bear lifts my head up with hers and starts to softly growl and grunt as she lovingly nuzzles my furry neck with her small silky soft snout. She’s a lot stronger than I expected and she pushes up against me, but she’s comforting non the less…. She has tears in her deep green eyes as she huddles close to me. The other larger one trots over and gently lays his head over top of mine. _Why does the feeling of him there so reminiscent of when he would pat me on top of my head? I remember enjoying that when he came back after hunting or trading…. Now that I think about it, I do the same to Ida when I see her._

The two bears both are making very small sad, yet happy, gruff whimpering noises like their hearts are torn in two… I don’t want to… but I feel myself relax as they are around me. _I know why you both stayed here and fought—I do now at least… but…… part of me…. wishes we all left the Steppe together—GodDamn it….. that sounds so selfish.…. But…. I wish…. I got to know you both better myself… I wish you got to know... me. Maybe… I’d be more like you two…. maybe I would be braver….. stronger…_

The small bear pulls away to look me in the eyes. I can see the corner of lips curl up… she’s smiling at me… she looks… proud? _“Our little cub…”_ She says softly, but somehow does it without moving her mouth at all. Her voice is as silky, calm, and smooth as her fur... Just like I faintly remember when she used to sing home to sleep.

 _“... Look how you have grown. Our boy, mo ghoul.”_ The large bear mutters, his voice shaky. His voice minds me of the one in my head. Very similar to my own when I speak, but just slightly different….. it’s strange to hear. _“We love you, Son… we always have….”_

I don’t open my mouth…. but somehow words flow out like a river before I can stop them. _“..... I know….. I know you did…. I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry…”_ I can feel tears drop down my long nose. Just less than a minute ago, I didn’t want them to come even near me…. but… now…. I don’t want them to leave…. _“I wish I was better for you both…..”_

 _“Nothing to be sorry about, my son.”_ The bigger bear mutters in such a kind and warm tone. _“We can never ask for a better son. We are sorry we had to leave so soon.”_

The two bears huddle up to me once again. This time they are even tighter… Even though they don't have any arms, I can feel their loving embrace around me. It feels good… Like I have been craving it somehow. _“We will always be here with you cub…. Always…. Even if you don’t see us.”_ The smaller bear says.

….I can feel that pulling once again…. Something is taking me back to my body…..

_Please no!..... Why?! Why am I being pulled back now?! Whatever this is—a God? Father Sky? Or Mother Earth?.... or even me…. Please stop this!! Don’t make me leave them!!.... Not again… Please!!! I want to be with them…..just... let me stay…. just a little longer….. wait… —WAIT!_

_“We love you, little cub.”_ I can hear them both say as I fade away from this realm….

_“..... I love you both too…..”_

————————

You can feel as Muriel snaps his trunk up from the bedding with a gasp. For a moment he just sits there panting hard. His movements wake you from your slumber as well. But it takes you a few seconds for you to sit up and get awake. Once you feel like you can move your body, you rub your tired eyes to comfort Muriel… Those bears... they were Glenna and Artturi… his parents. Una mentioned that the solstice was the time when the spirit realm is closest to the living. You glance up towards the hole in the tent. It’s still night, the moon is hardly even out... Probably not even midnight yet.

Carefully you slide your small fingers and lace them with his and he very slowly tightens his grasp. You both sit there for a while in silence listening to the fire crackle and hiss. “...You ok?....” You very quietly ask, leaning your head against his large deltoid and look up to his very emotionally torn face. He presses his lips tightly together and he very sluggishly nods his head, but you can see the tears forming in his eyes. “.... Ya’ know….. It’s ok to miss them….” You whisper.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying so hard to say what’s on his mind. “I didn't…. I didn’t care when I forgot their voices… or their faces…” He stops for a moment and he closes his eyes and furrows his brow, thinking hard. “.... I dunno…. maybe I didn’t think I did…. but… but now… I.... I just…. just…. wish……” Tears flow from his eyes and chokes on his sentence. He covers his eyes with his hands to stop them and shakes his head irritated with himself as his body starts to tremble. “.....S-... Sorry…. Rem.” He murmurs through his tears.

“Please, don’t be sorry, Mur...” Your heart breaks in two anytime you see him cry like this… but it’s to be expected after that dream. Sitting on your knees, you wrap your arms around Muirel’s shoulders from behind him and place a kiss on his temple bone. Those two bears were his parents' spirits…. ghosts?… previous casts?— Well…. whatever you want to call them, and however they got there hardly matters. The fact is that they were there to see him. _Perhaps Artturi still can leap into dreams even after death?...Maybe he knows how to bring Glenna with him?...Who really knows?..._ You take in a large thoughtful breath and place a soft kiss on Muriel’s head again. “... It’s okay to miss them… even if you don’t remember.” You understand how it feels not to remember your parents faces either. It hurts not to know—it’s almost infuriating how much it does.

He shakes his head avoiding looking you in the eye. “.... All my life…. I didn’t… let myself… miss them..... but n-... now…. Do… do I even have the right to?.... Especially after the way I thought of them? That they just... abandoned their only son?”

“Of course you do, Love…” You tenderly guild his head down and turn him so he rests his head on your chest and pet his hair and he clutches the back of your shirt. He seems to feel soothed once he’s there and starts to calm down a bit. “….. You were too young to understand what was really happening…… no one was there to tell you tell you otherwise….. You did what you had to do to survive….. Perhaps thinking that they sent you away was a method of coping with it all… somehow to make sense of it... It’s better than not knowing anything forever… I think guessing about it most of your early life would have been worse.” He huffs a long exhale and shrugs. Your fingers brush through his dark hair pulling it out of his handsome face. “...You really shouldn't beat yourself up about it, Muriel. ”

“.... I wish I could… see—” He slightly flounders in his words, then gives up mid sentence in frustration. “—I…. I don’t know…..”

“Come here…..” You whisper, very tenderly pulling him back down to the bedding. As you rest your head back on the pillows and he buries himself into your neck and shoulder holding you tight while you both lay on your sides. You squeeze him back comfortingly, tears still slowly trickling from his eyes. “... They both were so happy to see you….” You mutter just above a whisper, pushing back his hair out of his face again.

He softly closes his eyes, melting into your touch, but doesn't appear to be convinced. “.... How can I know?.... Know for sure?..”

“They were. I know it…… So do you…. they loved you, Muri. They still do….. I… I think they’re still watching like Khamgalai….. But perhaps the Great Lights really do hold a part of their spirits….. even after a year has passed…. just like Kok… I guess we’ll never really know for sure…. But I know they are proud of you. You could tell on their faces.”

“...... I….. I wish I could have known them…..” His body starts to feel slightly warmer as he looks back into your eyes rather sheepishly. “... I wish…. they could have met… you….”

You smile back at him a little… _He doesn’t know._ “Well…” He lifts his head up slightly and listens to you intently. “....Before….. I woke up….. And you left…. For some reason I stayed a little longer….”

“...What?” His eyes light up and widen as you say that. “.... What…. what did they…?”

“.....They just…. Kinda hugged me—well first your mother inspecting new all over like Una did our first day here— but then they both nuzzled their faces kindly on me like they did to you….” You can feel as your cheeks glow red as you continue and Muriel still has his eyes locked onto your in astonishment. “...They asked me…. To take care of you…..”

“They….. they did?” Muriel seems to get a hold of his tears now. You scoot into your back and he follows, slightly hovering over you, resting his hand on his propped up arm... “.....and… what did you say?”

You can’t help but give a silly love stricken grin as you open your mouth to tell him the answer. “I told them I would… forever…. until I drew my last breath… and even after that…..” Your hands start to shake a bit, feeling anxious as you continue, and you grab his large hand and caress his palm with your small thumbs. “.... I will always be here by your side, Muriel. I will protect you with all my might….” His eyes seem to sparkle when you utter those words and he looks so adorably smitten. But then your brain decides to ruin the moment as overthinking takes over and you start to expel words. “Well—I know that’s not saying much… I-I’m not very strong physically compared to you—…. but you know I can kick some ass if I need too— I won’t let anyone hurt you that’s for sure! As long as I can—” Suddenly Muriel’s hand cups your right cheek and he presses his parted lips to yours, stopping your silly rant and kisses you like you're the air he needs to breathe. A little surprised muffled squeak escapes from behind your teeth, but then you start to melt into his touch and kiss him back.

As he very slowly pulls away, his forehead meets with yours with a little happy grin on his face as he strokes your bottom lip with his thumb. “.... Sometimes….. you talk too much….” He says with an amused snort.

You slightly pull away, sticking out your bottom lip, feeling a little embarrassed and you avert your gaze to the other side of the tent and sigh, “Yeaaaaah….. I know…” You _do_ have a tendency to rant at the worst of times.

He exhales sharply through his nose and he turns your face back with his thumb and pointer. “....But I love you for it….” He sits up, holds you close and your head rests in his large shoulder as he embraces you tightly, and you kiss his neck a little. “... thanks…. for being here… and…. letting me talk… and understanding me…”

You smile wrapping your arms around his strong torso. “I always will, Muri… I love you… with all my heart.”

“... I love you too….” His whispers back in your ear very sweetly.

He returns laying on his side facing toward your direction and the two of you lay there facing one another, still entangled in each other's arms as you both drift off back to sleep.

—————With feather made of hot embers, you float back to the realm of dreams————

…….But this time Muriel isn’t there with you….

You glance down, and your feathers have faded away and you are in your normal body.

This place…. it looks familiar….. you're not sure where you’ve seen it before. But it feels like you’ve dreamt…. or maybe been there…. but a very long time ago...

—It’s night time again. The buildings look different to you compared to the ones back home. They are mostly made of wood instead of brick or stone, they are delicate looking. Tall mountain peaks are surrounded everywhere, on the very tops are powdered with snow. It looks like whatever city you’re in, lives in the heart of a valley. The sea is nowhere in sight, neither is salt in the air. You’re landlocked. It's rather pretty scenery wise, but a strong sense of foreboding seeps into your chest as you continue to roam this strange place…. Why do I know this place…. it's so pretty here… so why do I feel like I hate it?

Suddenly you stumble upon what looks like a noble’s house… a vast mansion with tall widows and ornate sculptures everywhere… It's rather lovely… almost reminds you almost of Nadia’s palace, the bright lights inside make the stained glass windows shimmer as they cast their colored light on the stone outside. As it appears to be flakes of snow are softy falling down. You peer up and twirl around, even though you hate being cold, you have always liked to watch snow as it fell from the heavens. Cupping your hands, you reach out your palms to catch them. However the white snow turns dark and looks ominous. Once it falls into your hands you then realize it’s not snow at all—It’s soot and embures falling from the sky. Your body makes an about face back to the beautiful home. The entire mansion is now engulfed in flames. You never thought that stone or marble could catch fire…. but it seems that you were wrong….

There isn’t a soul around and you look all over for someone to help put it out. But it’s dead still other than the terrible flames consuming the building. You're still all alone…. or so you think…. Out of nowhere, a lone woman with dark brownish red shoulder length hair, and very familiar looking clothing is suddenly standing in front of you about eight meters away. With her back turned away as she stares at the flames as they quickly eat away at the mansion. “...H-... Hello?” You quietly call out to her, almost afraid to utter a single word.

Eerily the mysterious woman turns her neck around very sluggishly, just enough to reveal a small part of her profile over her shoulder. The whites of her eyes are blood red and sickly looking, you can even see red veins under her eyes and mouth. You take a few steps back instinctively out of fear. I know that look all too well…. The red plague….. those are the end stages…. The visible corner of her lip curls up into a comfortable grin as she stares at you with those cold burgundy eyes that almost have no life in them.

Your feet take a few steps back in fear. “Who….. who are you?”

She still won’t turn herself all the way around to face you, but there isn’t any denying her familiar features.... Is that…. me? Your eyes squint and you tilt your head feeling just completely dumbfounded once again tonight.

Finally she opens her mouth and begins to speak over the loud roaring flames as the mansion’s riff begins to crumble away. “...... You know who…...” it’s rather creepy to hear your own voice answer you, but it sounds so weak… so tired… so strained.

“What do you want?...” You ask not sure if to run or press on.

“.... Truth….” She replies, the loud noises if the inferno dampens as she speaks, you can hear her crystal clearly.

“...Wha—What do you mean ‘truth’?” You shake your head slowly trying to comprehend this strange answer. “Where are we—?”

A loud viscous enraged scream suddenly comes from the fiery mansion making you nearly jump out of your skin. It sounds like a person has been very badly injured…. But a very icy shiver runs down your spine and shakes you to your very core. It sounds like the voice of the creature who killed Ezavior—It frightens you to hear it again so soon. “W-..... What is that?? Is there someone in there? Shouldn’t we save them??”

The wind starts to pick up her hair and flows over her face. “....You know who…..”

You feel as your mouth sneers at that preposterous answer. “What??—No I don’t! That's why I’m asking!”

“You know who it is…..” She repeats sounding almost saddened. “.... You can’t deny it….. You know they survived… You remember seeing them… don’t you?”

“What—? No!!! I don’t!!! Don’t you listen??” You start to become frustrated with all of this strangeness, and just desire answers, not more coded messages.

She shakes her head disappointedly, her grin falls and turns her back to you once more and sighs. “...You're still not ready… one day your going to need to face this…I may not be here to protect you anymore.....”

“What?— What does that even mean?”

“.....Now is not the time…. Not yet.... you should go.”

“What do you mean I’m not ready?!— WOOOH!! HEY!!” Out of nowhere an invisible force wraps around your torso and throws you backwards through an open door frame. It’s so dark inside.

She finally turns all the ways around, but the flames cast too dark of a shadow for you to see her sick face. “Go…. be with him… enjoy the time you share spending together.” She says warily.

“What do you mean?? What’s going on?! Wait just a moment!!! Why aren’t _fucking_ answer me??”

She brings up her left hand and waves it. “I suppose you’ll see in time….” She utters lastly as the door shut in front of your face before you can dash out of it.

“Wait!!!” You scream right before the door completely slam closed. It then starts to feel farther and farther out of reach then it completely disappears into oblivion and you find you yourself running towards it _. “WAIIT!!!!!”_

—————

“ _Mmmmmmm_ …. W-Wait......” Your body sits straight up and you wake with a start fluttering your eyes open….. Did I just say.. something… just now? What was I even doing?

“Rem—You ok?” Muriel and Inanna quickly come to your side from the middle of the tent by the fire, both look rather worried. “—Was it another bad dream?”

You squint your eyes and look all around, slowly becoming oriented with where you exactly are. “ _Hmmmm?_ Wha-.....What now?”

Muriel brushes his knuckles against your sleepy cheek and huffs a bit grumpily. “.... Did you just have a bad dream?”

You realize that you were just dreaming and it was a strange one too. You tilt your head looking at the covers, squinting your eyes in attempts to recall it… but there is just nothing…nothing you can remember about what you just dreamt. Inanna nudges her snout under your right elbow and you start to lift your arm up to pet her still pondering hard. Your lips click, and you shake your head a little. “...I….. I don’t really know….. it was definitely a weird one….. But I…. I can’t really tell you what happened in it….” He looks at you pointedly, brow slightly furrowed, looking for any signs of fibbing. You stifle and yawn and drowsily smirk taking his wrist and place it over your cheek, cuing him to hold your face. “I told you I would talk to you. I promised, Mur. This time I really don’t remember. I would tell you if I did.”

He sighs and he slightly relaxes as you lean into his touch and he strokes your cheek with his thumb, looking more convinced. “Alright….” He leans down and kisses your forehead sweety and you do a little happy tired wiggle. “Come on, I made some breakfast for us.”

“Alrighty~” You get yourself out of bed, quickly donning your tight pants for warmth. It may be warmer from the fire in this tent, but the temperature has most definitely gotten colder since you both arrived nearly two weeks ago. As you get on your socks, you see that Muriel was kind enough to make you some fish and eggs for breakfast. And you start to boil the kettle for tea. “Whatcha think, Love? Earl grey, or cinnamon chai this morning?”

“ _Hmmmm…_.” He looks thoughtfully glancing between the tea tins, then closes his eyes. “..I like them both... But Chai always goes good with fish… I think so anyway...”

“ _Oooo!!_ That’s true. Good call, my sweet~” You say with a toothy yawn and start to prep the tea cups. While the tea steeping, you take the time to stretch like you do every morning when you can, making your spine and hips pop satisfyingly. Muriel just shakes his head with a small grin as he watches you. He may attempt to hide it, but you are pretty sure he likes to watch when you do a stretch called ‘the pigeon’, it shows off how flexible you are.

Soon all three of you start to chow down breakfast that your hermit so kindly made for you in comfortable silence. Slowly you start to wake up, the food and the chai tea slowly bring you back to life this early morning. As Muriel swallows his last piece of fish, then stares very thoughtfully into the fire, a somber expression washing over him. “.....Should be leaving soon.” He faintly breaks the silence and you stop mid bite to listen to him. “.... Gilbert says the snow will be falling any day… don’t want to get stuck…. Asra would be sad….and so will his idiot.” Muriel's face looks almost sad when he says that. You can only imagine how hard it is to leave his new found family. But you both have obligations back in Vesuvia… you with the shop and him with the forest.

You lean into his arm and snuggle up to him and he leans back. “We’ll come back next year.”

He blows out sharply through his nose and brings his tea cup to his lips. “....Yeah, I know.”

You both lapse back into silence for a moment and you think about the middle of last night during the dream in the graveyard and Muriel’s parents. He said he didn’t remember their faces or voices….. but Una has a way of tapping into distant memories. “Hey…. Muriel?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you remember when we first met Una in the graveyard?”

He nods firmly, unsure where you're getting at. “...What of it?”

“...Well .... I was thinking… about last night…. What you said…. about your parents….”

“Oh…..” He averts his eyes over to the other side of the tent and still looks a bit ashamed for some reason. “What does that have to do with the first day we met everyone?” He asks with a raised eyebrow, curiosity now in his gaze.

You look back at your warm tea and run your pointer finger over the rim. “... Well…. before we leave… maybe…. you can ask Una…. to show you…. your par—”

 _“--M-Madainn mhath!”_ Just as you were about to finish your thought, you hear a familiar little child’s voice outside the tent. “....Cousin!..... Not Cousin!!” It’s Ida. And by the second pair of feet stepping behind her, it sounds like she isn’t alone. Inanna's tail starts to wag as she hears her little voice and quietly whimpers in excitement. _Who is gonna miss Ida more when we leave? Muriel or Inanna?_ You smile and chuckle to yourself. “....Are you both awake?” Ida calls out again, but a little quieter in fear that she may be disturbing you two.

Muriel and you exchange surprised glances, it’s still early in the morning. You shrug and you and Muriel stand up. “....Uhhh…. H-hang on, Ida.” Muriel replies, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on while you make yourself decent. He shoots you a quick glance before opening the tent and you nod once you fasten your corset belt over your long shirt.

Once the entrance is untied and opened, Ida steps in and Inanna goes straight for her, licking her little face and she giggles adorably. “Nana!! _Tha thu a ’fàileadh mar èisg!!_ Hee-hee!” She hasn’t been wearing her hood lately, perhaps she’s becoming more comfortable in her own skin. Not very much to your surprise, Ava comes into the tent behind her, they look a little tired, evident with the small bags under their eyes. They were probably up all night celebrating after getting the approval from the elders, but they look so happy like a five ton weight was lifted off their shoulders. It looks good on them.

“Ida…. Ava.” Muriel says stepping aside to welcome them in with a nod. “Morning.”

Ava smiles up at him with a toothy grin, this is the happiest you have even seen them other than last night. You are actually excited to see them again. The last you saw of them they were being paraded around camp the night before and you didn’t get to say good night. You lunge forward and wrap your arms around them giving them a large hug, almost startling them (but they have almost gotten used to your mannerisms). “AVA!!!! How’s my favorite Master Illuminator doing today~?” You ask cheekily, moving them slightly side-to-side in excitement.

Ava’s face quickly flushes, yet they can’t help but keep a large humble smile on their lips as you call them that. You pull away so you can watch as they communicate with their hands. _“... Not a master yet, Rhemi….. but I am officially an Illuminator now… that is thanks to you and Cousin Muriel of course.”_

“We were very happy to help! Right, Love?” You turn your face towards him with a giddy looking grin.

Muriel smiles over to Ava and gives a solid nod, then reaches down and pats Ida’s head and she giggles again. She turns around, grabbing his wrist and starts to inspect it. He snorts, knowing what she is looking for. “Don’t worry.” He says showing her the bracelet she made him. “... I haven’t taken it off…. I promised you I wouldn't.” Her little cheeks are painted bright pink as she lifts up her arm and shows hers as well.

Ava makes a little muffled laugh at the two of them then turns their attention back to you. _“Sorry to interrupt you both this early in the morning. Didn’t want to wake you.”_

“That’s alright. We were just having some breakfast.—We have some tea left if you’d like some.”

Ava politely shakes their head. _“We are here on business…”_

“Business?” You repeat with your head tilted slightly a little surprised.

Ava scratches their neck and looks slightly sheepish. _“.... The elders are all in the gathering tent this morning. They asked me to come and get you two. They want you and Cousin to join us.”_

Muriel looks rather confused, still not understanding Ava’s hand language as you start to look uneasy. Ida tugs on his large wrist to get his attention. “Momma, Papa and the other old people—” Ava shoots their sister a particular scolding look and Ida tries to recover herself. “.... I-I mean e-elders—wanna see you and Newcomer in the big tent where we eat.”

You look over towards Muriel then back to Ava. “Wait…… the elders?…. Are…. Are we in trouble, Ava??”

Ava shrugs and scratches the back of their head, honestly, not really knowing what the deal is. “Elder Evander said to try not to keep them waitin’--.” Ava gently smacks the back of their sister's head to scold them. She apparently wasn’t supposed to say that part. Ida rubs where she was struck and blows a raspberry at Ava and they just sigh irritatedly.

 _“Sorry…. Take your time, but they are all waiting for you two.”_ Ava communicates sheepishly, noticing that you aren't fully dressed with your plum colored overshirt and blue skirt.

Muriel huffs slightly grumpily, from Ava’ expression, he could tell what they were saying. “Tell them we’ll be there in a moment.”

Ava nods and opens their hand up for Ida to grab hold. She takes it and they both walk out the door and Muriel closes it so you can get dressed.

Feeling nervous, you try to get dressed quickly, but fearing the worst. “What do you think that they want us for?”

Muriel shrugs, taking off his shirt to fasten his belts to his torso. “Maybe it’s about leaving. They may want us to get going before the snow starts to fall…”

“I doubt that… If we decided to stay, I think they’d be more than overjoyed.” Muriel pauses for a moment, and hides a little smile, he won’t admit it, but you know he agrees. “Uggh….. I hate that we have no idea why they are calling for us…… You know…. I get a feeling like I used to get into trouble a lot…. Maybe that's why I am so anxious.”

Muriel stifles a chuckle sounding a bit too amused. “Why doesn't that surprise me?”

“What does that mean?? I’m a _goddamn_ angel~” You smile fakely innocently and bat your eyelashes.

“ _Pffttt!!!_ You’re a goddamn mess is what you are.” He throws his head back and cutely laughs with a large smile. “... Come on. Let’s not make them wait anymore.” He leans down and quickly steals a kiss and it makes you feel a little more calm.

“Well if we are in trouble, at least we're in trouble together.” You say with a smile, throwing your traveling cloak over your shoulders.

You follow your hermit out the tent, through camp and to the gathering tend, trying your best to not feel so anxious about all of this. As the two of you make your way inside the gathering tent, you notice that not only are Una, Gilbert and the other elders that you expected to be there; But Ronin, Tad, Ava, and Shona are also there. They are all sitting in a semi-circle on the blankets and pillows a new feet away from the fire. Una is holding her boy baby in her arms as he sleeps away peacefully.

“Muriel! Rhemi! _Madainn mhath!!_ ” Gilbert cheerily greets with a warm hearty chuckle like he normally does. He points to the front of the semi-circle. “Come, come, come! Have a seat!”

You take Muriel’s hand, feeling him starting to get a bit anxious as well and you both take a seat. He hates being front and center of everything. “We…. we aren’t in trouble…. are we?” You warily ask sporting a nervous smile.

Una jolts and sputters at the thought, waving her hand dismissively. “Oh heavens!——No!! We just have something we would like to discuss, that's all! Something good!” She then smiles reassuringly at you. “Sorry if we worried ya!”

You exhale a long relieved sigh and relax your shoulders and lean into Muriel’s side. “ _Pfffew!!_ Ohhh!!! Thank goodness…..” You mumble under your breath and Muriel quietly snorts at you.

Gilbert chuckles a little at your apparent relief. “OH! Before I forget…” Gilbert pulls out the journal from his fur cloak. “I read it all, Rhemi. Three times, in fact. It’s fantastic. I couldn’t ask for a better representation of the stories of old and of our history. It was very well written.”

“Thank you…. Can’t take all the credit, though! I had some help from Ava of course..” You nod towards Ava and they blush a little, seemingly at this point out of habit. Gilbert smiles over to his child, their face heats up even more and scowls as if to say, _‘please don’t look at me like that!!!’_

He stifles a chuckle, shaking his large shoulders as he sets the journal down next to him and looks back to you and Muriel. “Well, I’m sure you want to know why we asked you both here this morning… We have something to ask of you both….” He pauses for a moment, what you could only guess is for effect. “...Since you two have been here, you have helped in so many ways…. Muriel helped us catch fish, fixed some things here and there, learned to grow plants with Una like your mother did, you even took care of the chickens and other animals during the mornings, you spared my young little warriors cubs to help them better defend themselves. Ha!! You even did patrol a few times when no one asked—you didn’t have to do that. Any of those things… But we greatly appreciate it....” Gilbert then reaches out his hand, gesturing to you and you stiffen. “....Then you, our Newcomer! You helped preserve our history and documented it accurately…. You’ve helped revive an old tradition of the Illuminators, and help my eldest child so they could pursue their dreams of becoming a storyteller. We just can't thank you enough. We are just glad that little cub has someone like you.”

You can feel Muriel’s body start to heat up and his heart pound, but he still holds your hand and doesn't show signs of letting go. Una chuckles softly at Muriel, lifts up her head and starts to speak.“.... Berty and I know you both have plans to get married when you go back to Vesuvia….. My husband, the other elders and myself have been discussing… and we have one more request before you both leave…. Many years ago, we had a tradition called the

Gabhail Ris Ceremony.”

You tilt your head, squinting your eyes thoughtfully. “.... _‘Accept…. it’_ …. ceremony?” You mutter the translation slightly perplexed.

The old woman that passes out the ale every night barks a quick amused laugh. “... Sometimes words have many meanings in the language of old, little one. Sometimes they can be lost in direct translation…. _gabhail ris_ also means ‘acceptance’.” Her voice is shaky and has age to it, like the little old woman that you make a reumatizam potion for. She’s also very sweet and cute, but rather strong for her old age...

Gilbert nod then continues on after the older woman explains. “...Yes! Many many years ago, when a Kokhurian married someone from outside of our tribe, they would conduct a little ceremony. It was a way the betrothal’s family, mostly the parents, showed their child’s betrothal acceptance into the tribe—Not just as their spouse, but as an individual of the Kokhuri. Traditionally the ceremony was conducted the day or two before the actual wedding, but we know that you two are planning on becoming wed once you're back to your home in the north… we can’t be there when that happens, but… Well…. we wanted to ask if we could at least conduct this ceremony as a sigh of our gratitude—” Gilbert pauses and drops his gaze, a somber expression washes over his usually cheery face as a thought crosses his mind. Una notices his silence, peers over and places her hand on top of Gilbert’s and squeezes it. Her touch seems to snap him out of it. His eyes glance back up and he grins back at his wife and he clears his throat before pressing on. “..... Moonlight and I know we could never replace your parents, Muriel—We would never want to either…. But we care about you like you were one our own cubs….. That day we saw you at Aunt Khamgalai’s hut, well…. it felt like you were a missing piece in our hearts.... now that you're here, it’s like you’ve never left…. ” Muriel doesn’t seem to know what to do with that statement and his face turns a little pink. But you can tell, he feels the same way. “.... We also know that Glenna and Artturi would have loved Rhemi to death. And if they were still here——well…. they would have wanted this….. So…..” Gilbert trails off and peers back to Una, they suddenly place their right hands over their hearts and half bow while still sitting on their knees and Muriel starts to stiffen at the gesture, holding his breath. “..... Una and I want to host a Gabhail Ris ceremony in your parents honor.” Gilbert lifts his head up slightly to look at the two of you. “...That is, if it is alright with you, Muriel… It’s your decision afterall.”

Muriel quietly sits there next to you and flutters his eyes. He is completely baffled by this request. Honestly so are you. As you both sit there you can’t help but think to yourself,….They want to accept…. me? An outsider as their own??..... Muriel finally looks down at you and you both have no idea what to say. He flounders for a moment trying to understand everything. “.... You both want to make Rhemi….. an honorary… Kokhurian?”

Una and Gilbert straighten their torsos back up and she rocks her baby a little, shaking her head. “Rhemi wouldn’t be just honorary, she would be part of us. It’s more like… an adoption so to speak.”

Muriel’s eyes become a bit watery and squeezes your hand tight as he looks at you again for what to say. With one quick soggy eyed smile, he nods to himself and exhales sharply through his nostrils glancing back to Una and Gilbert. “I—…..we—….” He stutters a bit, still shaken at this beautiful gesture and he takes a deep breath. “.... It would be an honor if you accepted my br- br-....” His face quickly becomes red and panicked at that word, and he scowls grumpily at himself, drapes his arm over your shoulder and proudly hugs you in front of the elders. “—R-Rhemi….” He then picks up his eyes and glances back at every elder with such gratitude. “Thank you….. both of you…. I mean all of you...” Your heart feels so fluttery and overjoyed as he utters those words. But then you smile uncontrollably at yourself a bit. _Bride…. he was going to call you his bride. He still can’t say those words. Jeez, he’s too cute._ Everyone’s faces light up and are so exactic and they all start to speak amongst themselves. Tad and Ronin are giddily huddled together trying not to cry sappily. They did say they loved weddings. Ava looks so happy and has this sweet looking emotion on their face as they look at you and Muriel, almost like a sense of longing. But Shona looks pointedly at her knees, she doesn’t look upset or angry like you expected. Instead she looks like she’s full of regret, she still won’t even look at you or Muriel or anyone else at all. Ava notices and places their hand on her shoulder and pats them comfortingly, but she still shrinks into herself.

Una hands the baby to her husband and takes the small bundle gently and starts to make silly faces at him, and he coos sweetly. Once her hands are free she makes a single clap, making a loud smack getting everyone’s attention once again. “Alrighty then!!! Now— there is one other thing…” The elders stop their chatting and listen to her carefully. “... Traditionally, Muriel’s siblings, usually with femine understands, would be assisting Rhemi to get ready for the ceremony….. However, Muriel doesn’t have any siblings. The other option is that a Kokhurian would volunteer to keep taking her into their care. So we need a person, of age, mind you, married or unmarried that would represent Rhemi. They will act as your Neach-Cùraim, or caregiver and will help you prepare for the ceremony, and teach you what to do.”

With a determined look in their face, Ava makes their way to stand up to volunteer. But suddenly Shona grabs their wrist before they get to their feet. The twin’s eyes meet and she tugs them back down, quickly whispering something in their ear. Ava's jolts and their face becomes rather red and they return to their seat looking complexly embarrassed hanging their head down low. Then, the tent goes dead quiet as Shona stands up to her feet. Everyone stares at her as she takes a large breath before moving her feet toward you and Muriel in front of the semi-circle. She still won't look you in the eye, keeping her gaze glued to the ground, but she suddenly places her right hand over her heart, and bows slightly, making her long braid fall off her shoulder. “... I’ll represent the Newc— I.. I mean….. Rhemi.” Ava and Gilbert’s mouths drop to the floor in utter shock and quickly exchange perplexed looks. Una eyes seem to gleam with pride as her lips sprout into a large smile, just beaming at her daughter.

Muriel’s eyes meet yours and the both of you are mirroring the same astonished expression as Gilbert and Ava. _She…. wants to… help...me?... ME?!_ You flutter your lashes and look back to Shona with your confused big burgundy eyes. Her demeanor has completely flipped, normally incredibly confident, short, and snooty, she’s now very sheepish and humble. It is almost alarming. “You….you want to represent…. me?.... A-A Traveler?” You ask, tilting your head a little bit, not knowing if you are comprehending completely at this moment. Maybe…. is she misunderstanding?

She straightens back up and starts to play with her braid, opening and closing her mouth a few times, seeming to be struggling to form words. “I....I would be honored to represent you, Rhemi.” At last she answers. “...No one is more worthy of becoming a Kokhurian than you….I see that now……. And yes…. I would be happy if you let me…. If... If that's alright with— _OOF!!_ ”

Your body moves before you can stop yourself as you quickly stand to your feet and embrace her without a second thought. “I will be happy if you would, Shona.” Her cheeks light up a bright pink and for a moment; her face looks just like Ava’s has in the past; she continues to avert her eyes away from yours and her trunk is a little tense in your arms.

You realize that you may be making her uncomfortable and let go and awkwardly scratch the back of your head and everyone in the tent is rather quiet. Una looks to her husband and nudges with her elbow and he snaps out of the stupor. “Hmmm?—AH, Yes!!! Right, right, right!—Alrighty then!! Shona will be in charge of getting Rhemi ready! Good, good, good! That solves that problem!”

Una practically jumps to her feet, looking so completely thrilled with all of this. “Well, best be off then!! Let’s get you to my tent, eh? This ceremony won’t start itself, now will it??” Una and another woman around her age who is very heavily pregnant stands up and follows her. They then come on each side of you and loop their arms around yours and start to drag you out of the tent.

“Wait— you mean this is gonna happen _now_?!” Muriel interjects with a bit of alert in his voice, you both were not exactly prepared for this to happen right at this very moment.

Una turns to Muriel but keeps tugging you right along out of the large gathering tent. “Why yes, of course!!! The snow should be a-comin’ any day now! And you both said you wanted to head back north unless you plan on staying all winter here!”

“Wait— w-what’s happening now? Una?! What are we doing?” You mutter as you are being let out of the tent. Just as you turn back around to catch a glimpse of Muriel before exiting the tent, he looks a bit confused and rather uncomfortable making you feel concerned for him. “W-waits gonna happen to Muri while I’m getting ready??”

“Oh, don’t you fret ‘bout him, my dear! Gilbert, Shawn, Ronin, and probably Ava will be with him. They will be helping him get ready and keep him company while we get you all prepared.”

“Oh… wait, it’s morning, how long is this gonna take??”

“Well…. we have to bath you, do your hair, then get you dressed— we also need to get you fitted for a headdress and earring—Ohhh!! I’m so very excited! I haven’t seen one of these since I was a young girl! Glenna had a cousin that got married to a newcomer. Those two were so cute together!”

“.... So this is _like_ a wedding?”

The pregnant woman giggles a little and speaks up. “No—Not quite. It’s more like Una said as an adoption into the tribe…. But in a way it's like a marriage to the tribe. Now don’t you fret, Muriel will be by your side. But we’ll be dressing you in traditional Kokhurian clothing during the ceremony.” You aren't sure what to expect at this point, but now that Muriel and you have agreed, there isn't any going back, so you decide to roll with it.

Ida comes running out of the tent with Inanna, both carrying a bucket of water. “Com’on, Nana!! We gotta fill the tub up in the other tent now!”

You can’t believe your ears for a moment and Ida and Inanna run toward the outside of camp. “... Did she say what I think she said?” You quickly open the entrance of the tent and see a wonderful looking sight of an extra large wooden Kokhurian sized tub. You can feel your left eyebrow slightly twitch. “..... You-... You had a tub this entire time, Una?!”

She chuckles a bit standing at your side. “Of course I do! Can’t bathe in ice water during the winter on this tundra, can we??”

For some reason you feel a little irritated at this discovery. “.... So…. your tellin’ me… I could have had an actual bath this entire time down here??” You ask, trying to hide your frustration.

Her arm drapes over your shoulder and she starts to laugh a bit more as you just stare at the tub with a rather disappointing look on your face. “Well—You should have just asked!” You can’t help but just groan semi painfully remembering how you were forced to use a bucket to wash your hair for the past couple of weeks. All you’ve been doing is dream of a nice tub to soak in. “ _Ha-Ha!_ Oh you poor sweet thing! Oi!! Don’t just stare at the damn thing! Get yourself undressed and get it!” Una says patting your shoulder as she leaves the divider.

The tub clearly has some years to it, it’s no royal tub like at Nadia’s palace. But it’s large enough to fit even the tallest Kokhurian, and it’s a sight for sore eyes. The water is steaming and you just can’t wait to get into it. You take your clothes and fold them to the side next to the divider and carefully step into the bath. The hot water feels so nice on your cool skin, you can feel your muscles unwind as you soak into it. It’s large enough that you can get your shoulders down into it. A happy sigh escapes your lips as you relax the back of your head on the side. _This is so nice…… nothing can ruin my relaxation…._

“Hey—” Shona's voice suddenly calls out to you behind the divider, making your eyes fly open and you shudder a bit. “... NewC—I mean, Rhemi?”

You drop yourself into the water and cover your naked body with your arms and legs….. _Spoke to fucking soon….._ You lift your chin up slightly so you can be heard and shyly answer. “Ye-yeah?”

“It’s me, Shona… do you mind if I come in? I have some flowers and soaps for the bath.”

“ _Uhhhhh_ …. oh??” The thought of her coming in actually makes you feel uneasy. You don’t really show your skin off to people normally. Muriel is the only one who has seen you naked… that is that you know about… But Shona did volunteer to help you after all. It may be incredibly rude if you deny her assistance. Besides….flower petals and soap would be nice. “ _Ummm…_. o-ok I guess….. I’m naked though!”

You hear her snort a little. “Yeah I know you are, that's why I’m asking if I can come in.”

You feel a little stupid stating the obvious and you shrunk into your shoulders. “O-okay. Come in.”

She comes through the divider completely unperturbed by your nakedness. She isn’t wearing her long parka for the first time. Instead she’s wearing a pinkish-plum colored wrap around dress, with orange designs and yellow flowers embroidered on the collar. You’ve seen part of it when she pulled one arm out of her sleeve for the archery game, but you didn’t see the full dress until now. Hiding underneath the thick furs, she is rather stout and fit, but not as thick as you had thought, and she has an excellent and elegant figure.

Feeling rather embarrassed, you keep yourself covered tightly as she makes herself busy preparing the flowers amen soaps. She may not be bothered by your nude presents, but you curl into yourself trying to hide your body, hoping she doesn't think any less of you.

As she turns her attention to you noticing your tightly bounded self, she raises an eyebrow as she sprinkles the flower petals into the hot bath water and softly grins. “Please, don’t be shy, it’s just skin… All of Great Mother’s children have it one way or another.” She then sits next to the tub and places the bottles of soap and shampoos to the side on the floor. “... Kokhurians may hide our bodies under thick furs, but we are not afraid of it. Besides, we're both women.” _Thhhhaat really doesn’t mean anything…_ You quietly snort, thinking to yourself, but you feel a little more comfortable and you unravel yourself. I guess it’s fine if she is with it. She sticks her hand into the water to swirl the petals around a bit and immediately pulls it out, her fingers a bit red. “Ssssshit!— _Tha an t-uisge seo uamhasach teth!!_ ” Her eyes finally meet yours and she looks very concerned, then realizes that your skin isn’t at all red or burning. She tilts her head and sneers out of habit. “—How… how are you sitting in that?! It’s scalding hot!” 

You smile awkwardly and scratch your neck. “Yeah….. I apparently have a high tolerance to heat…. a very high tolerance...”

She flutters her eyes and her sneer falls making her face soften looking impressed. “.... You are just… full of surprises. Huh?” She grins a little more.

“Yeah…. I’m told that a lot…..” You mutter bashfully. A bit of awkward silence takes over the tent while Shona starts to wash your hair. She really is taking her time and carefully washes your locks. Her longer nails feel very relaxing as she exfoliates your scalp and you start to understand why Muriel loves it so much when you do it for him. He even asks if you’d do it for him from time to time, you never mind either.

“Let this set for a few minutes.” Shoa says while getting comfortable sitting next to the tub, her arms draped over the side.

“Oh ok….” You reply with a half forced smile and you both lapse into very uncomfortable silence once again. You kind of want to start a conversation, but you have no idea how to do that with her… You don’t really know anything about her, other than she likes archery, making clothes, and taking care of her younger siblings.

Before you open your mouth attempting to ask a vague question, she surprisingly breaks the silence. “Can I say something without sounding weird?” She utters, finally glancing briefly into yours eyes.

You grin and shrug, relieved she broke the silence instead of you. “Ummm....Yeah, sure.”

Her eyes verse vertically and she stares uncomfortably down at your naked body as she rests her cheek on her knuckles. “... You have really nice boobs.” _—HUH- What?!?!_ You start a bit when she utters that, but she looks like she’s very sincerely complimenting you. “... They’re a lot bigger than I thought they were. And they have a really great shape.” You shrink a bit into the water feeling a bit embarrassed again. “... I… I’m sorry if that was a bit too personal—”

You shake your head and try to relax. “N-..... No… it’s fine— it’s just— _Uuuggghhhh._ My friend, her name is Portia… She told me that too when we went shopping for swimwear this summer. It’s actually a really nice thing for someone to say…. but It's just very shocking when someone says it outloud… I never had a sister to tell me otherwise… Or at least I don’t think I did…..’”

Shona just snickers a little and leans her head into her arm resting on the side of the tub. “No wonder my cousin is crazy about you…” Her smile then falls and she averts her eyes toward the divider looking a bit ashamed. “..... Well that and you’re…. really patient….. and kind… and…. a better person that I am…”

Your heart drops when she says that, her tone filled with such regret and pain. “You’re not a bad person, Shona… I get why you didn’t like me. I remind you of someone that hurt you and your sister. And then Ava and I were keeping a secret from you…”

“It… It still doesn't excuse myself. You were right, the other day…. you didn’t hurt me or Ava… All you’ve done is help my family...” She pauses for a moment as she starts to rinse your hair with a bucket. “Here, close your eyes.” You do it obediently and she carefully pours the water on her head making your hair cover your eyes. You shake your soppy wet air and push it back out of your eyes. Once all the shampoo is rinsed out, Shona uses her fingers to comb through your hair to make sure there aren't any tangles, “.... It’s strange…. A Traveler took my sister’s voice. But another one gave them another….. For a long time, I thought I was the death of her happiness. But we just were looking at it from the wrong angle.”

“Ya’ know….” You look at her very kindly as she returns to lean on the side of the tub. “... I never hated you for not liking me, Shona… I'm just glad you're actually speaking to me like this.”

She looks away very ashamed grabbing another bottle of nice scented conditioner and starts to pour some in her palm. “I don’t know how or why you’re…. You're so understanding, I would have punched me in the face by now. I was a real bitch to you…”

You shrug a little, thinking it over. In normal circumstances, you would have done just that now that you think about it. But you never did feel hostility when it came to the twins, especially Shona. “....Maybe it’s because I get how you felt….. I mean…. in a way… People can be awful.” Shona stops washing your hair for a moment and just listens to your words. “....I didn’t like textile merchants for a long time… I made my friend buy me new clothes for over a year.”

“What do you mean?....” She mutters.

“... A few years ago, I woke up and didn’t have any memories…. the person I was living with was my only friend and he took care of me. He taught me how to be a normal person again….. but he would always leave town for awhile and I would be sad… really sad…. This one time when he left, for some reason I decided to go to a tavern… it got late, and this…. this guy I met there offered to walk me home.” You stop for a second, fiddling with a flower petal before you start again, Shona listening intently to every word. “.... I’m not proud of it…. but I was lonely and a bit drunk. He kept complimenting me, made me feel like I was wanted…. So… we started to kiss—this is before Muriel and I really knew each other, by the way….” She nods a little and you continue. “—But then he wanted to take it further, and it…. it just didn’t feel right. When I said no, he suddenly became so angry….. he overpowered me and pinned me against my own shop door.”

A look of horror washes over Shona’s face and she nearly stumbles on her words. “.... What did you…how- how did you— what did you do?”

Thinking back, you snort a little and lightly rub your forehead. “I head-butted the shit out of him and somehow broke his nose—hurt like hell too! Then I threatened him with a spell, but it didn’t work. Luckily Muriel was there and… and he saved me. Since I woke up five years ago he had always looked out for me. I just didn’t know it until just over a year ago. Then we got to know each other more… and… well you get the idea….” You feel your cheeks heat up at the thought.

Shona looks down at her dress for a moment, her hands slightly trembling. “How… How are you ok with…. just talking about it like that? Like it was nothing?”

You sink your shoulders into the warm water and fiddle with another flower petal pondering rather hard about it. “I…. I wasn’t. Not for a long time. I tried to forget that day even happened… but then, somehow the jackass wandered in my shop. He didn’t recognize me at first… he was looking for a sleeping potion but I knew he had other intentions…. Muriel was there again. Good thing too. I may have done more than just hurt the bastard.” You look back over to Shona and she’s just trembling all over, looking so terrified for some reason, tightly gripping her dress. Eerily, you know that look on her face. Very slowly you reach out for her shoulder. “... Shona…?” She jumps at your touch, but doesn’t pull away nor is she disgusted with it. “....Those Highwaymen... You said that Ava was protecting you from them?” Shona eyes become watery like a dam about to burst. “They….. did more than beat you up… didn’t they?”

Tears overwhelm her eyes and she can longer hold them back as they roll down her face. “M-Momma and Papa don't even know. Only Ava does…. Please don’t tell any—”

Bursting your top half out of the tub, without thinking you throw your wet arms around her, unable to stop yourself. “.... It wasn’t your fault what they did, Shona.”

She is a bit shocked at the sudden embrace at first, but doesn’t pull away. “Y-Yes it was. I was the one that insisted on going near the Great Gate…. I— I even flirted with that highwayman—the leader! He posed as a merchant when we were trading…. he-... he saw all that we had. That’s why he and his gang raided our tents!! But…. They’re all dead now... Papa and the other fighters killed them. So why does it hurt so much still?”

“It doesn’t just go away, Shona. It fucking sucks what they did! It was wrong! It’s sickening!” A single tear drips down from your cheek.

“Yeah. It.. It does. I fought them off as much as I could but…. They still…” She shakes her head, unable to say it. But she doesn’t have to, you know. If she doesn’t want to talk about the details, she doesn’t have to.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about it? You’re mother especially? How has she not seen it?”

“I… I don’t know… She asked if anything happened… and I denied it—and why would she want to relive that?”

“... Why would you lie?”

She shakes her head a little, seeming unsure herself. “....I dunno….. They-they almost killed Ava. That was enough for my parents to deal with. I didn’t want to make things worse… Maybe… Maybe I thought if I didn’t talk about it… It would just go away. Like it didn’t happen. As if it was just a bad dream. I… I don’t know. It didn’t seem important.”

You hug her even tighter. “...You’re important too, Shona.”

Shona shakes uncontrollably, but she places her hands over your arms, excepting the comforting embrace. “It’s been so long…. it shouldn’t matter anymore.”

“But it bothers you still. Doesn’t it? That should be reason enough to talk to someone...... Get it off your chest. This is too much to beat. Even for you! You are very strong, all of the Kokhuri are… but you don’t have to be alone with this, Shona.”

“.... How do I even ask for help for something that happened years ago? Besides what can talking do?”

“....It's not just the talking, Shona… it's the listening part too….”

Shona leans into your arms and softly weeps, it seems like she needed to talk about this. A few minutes go by and she finally gets a hold of herself, gently pulling away from your arms. “....Thanks for listening, Rhemi…..”

“Any time....” You lean over the edge of the tub and kindly smile, then see her dress is half soaked now. “I’m sorry I got water all over you.”

She wipes her stray tears away with her forearm. “It’s… It’s fine. Th.. thank you… I.... I really don’t deserve you being so nice to me. Especially the way I treated you since we met.”

You smile a little wider, conjure your magic and wave your hand instantly drying her dress. She glances down in astonishment. You can’t help but be empathetic towards her. “... Yes you do. I knew you had a reason. Just because you disliked me didn’t mean I didn't like you. Believe it or not, I’m bad at talking about things that bother me too. So is Muri.”

She snorts a bit, at last giving a small grin again. “Cousin Muriel- I can see, but... _you_? You seem so open. You bearly know me and you spoke about a horrific thing that happened to you.”

“Yeah. You would think that, huh?... I think I kept a lot of secrets when I was younger. I don’t really know why I know. But I think I remember that I had to hide a lot. Especially the person who I really was…. But with Muriel. I never feel like that. I can alway be myself… I can be honest with him. And he loves me anyway. But sometimes I forget about that. He made me realize that I needed to be more truthful too.”

Shona just gives you a knowing look and smiles a bit wider. “Cousin Muriel is lucky to have someone like you, Rhemi.”

You shift your legs a little to make sure they don’t go to sleep and mirror her smile. “..Ya’ know…. you can call me ‘Rem’ for short if you like. My friends call me that.”

Shona flutters her eyes and makes a very happy sounding huff out of her mouth. “Thanks, Rem.” At last, you can call Shona your friend. It feels good. Like Ava, she seemed to be secretly lonely, even both of their energy seems to be lighter like a huge weight has been lifted.

Shona stifles a soft giggle as you start to shiver because of your cold wet hair. “I think we need to rinse your hair again, you don’t want to catch a cold.”

You tilt your head and gently close your eyes. “That’s actually a myth—”

Suddenly Keavy comes into the divider with something in her hands. “Oi, Shona! Have you seen—” Quickly you sink even deeper into the tub with a surprised squeak and tightly cover your breasts.

“—Keavy!! Privacy! Ever hear of it?!” Shona snaps looking rather grumpy and stirn again.

Poor Keavy shudders and quickly darts back behind the divider. She also doesn’t have her parka on and is wearing a wrap around dress very similar to Shona’s. “—Ooooh! I am so sorry, Rhemi! I didn’t mean too—…. Wait—Shona?! You're her _neach-curaim?_??”

“Y-yes…” Shona‘s cheeks start to heat up very slightly, but as a matter of fact face washes over her. “.... What about it??”

“N—nothing!!! I-I…. just didn’t think… that…… Know what, n-... nevermind. I guess I’ll come back later.”

“I-It’s just you…. right, Keavy??” You whimper.

“Yeah it's just me. I promise! No one else!”

“You can come in then. B-But I’m naked.”

“Yeah…. I got that part.” She softly chuckles as she comes back behind the divider and you feel a little silly at your obvious statement. “I have the clothes you made for her, Shona. Momma just put the final touches on them.”

You whip your head to look at Shona in astonishment. “Y-You made me a parka??”

She shrugs with a hint of blush on her cheeks. “Well, I can't take all the credit. Momma and a few of the other people helped. Great-Auntie Khamagalai taught Momma how to sew very quickly and she taught me the same. And it’s custom that your new family make you a traditional parka, headdress and earrings. Since you're not getting married I’m afraid it’s not as fancy, we didn’t have as much time to prepare anyways. It was a parka I was already working on.” You look back towards Keavy and she gives you a huge smile and opens up the parka. Suddenly you feel breathless at the sight of it. It’s the same one you saw that she was working on the other day when you peeked into Shona’s tent. It’s so beautiful, she even made it short enough for you to wear. Your eyes suddenly get watery and Shona jolts. “—It really was last minute… I’m sorry if its not to your liking—”

“No! That's not it!…. I…. I love it, Shona. It’s— it's perfect.”

Keavy eyes dart between you and Shona, looking very surprised at how you both are getting along all of a sudden, not really sure what to make of it. Shona notices, then glances over to her sister a little irritation fresh on her face. “What??”

Keavy blinks a few times and shakes her head. “N-… nothing…. It's just good to see you…. look like that, Sis.”

Shona blushes a little more and plays with the end of her braid. “Whatever…. you weirdo. So are you gonna help us or just stand there staring??” She mutters as she stands to her feet.

Keavy looks rather surprised. “You…. you want _me_ to…. to help you?”

Shona sighs, sounding a little annoyed to grab a towel passing by her. “Well you might as well make yourself useful…. right?” She utters grumpily flicking Keavy’s forehead at her older sibling-like as she passes by her. “I’ve still gonna get her the dress I had to make the other day and I still need to finish the earrings and the headdress…. Could you help her rinse her hair?”

Keavy is stunned at her sister's actions, but actually doesn't need to mind at all. A large ginger smile washes over her lips “Yeah!—I’ll be happy to help.” She carefully folds the parka back up and places it on a small stool by the dividers and picks up the small bucket and stands knees over where Shona was sitting before. Keavy seems so happy at this moment. Shawn mentioned that Keavy and her were close at one point when they were younger. He also mentioned that she never let anyone help her either when it came to her duties and took on way more than she needed to. Maybe Keavy hasn’t seen this side of her in a long time. It must feel good to be trusted to help.

Keavy helps you rinse your hair out then hold your hands as you step out of the large tub and blankets you with the towel. Once dry, Shona comes back with the dress she was talking about. It’s not a wrap around dress like theirs, she seemed to have taken another dress and sown it together to make it fit you. Her skills just amaze you, she made it look like it was purposely made that way. As you donn it over your head, it fits perfectly, and hangs off of you very well. Shona and Keavy then lead you out of the divider after you're dressed and you sit next to the fire.

“ _Awwww!!_ You look nice in mauve.” Keavy says cupping her cheeks in girlish excitement and Una comes into the tent with her newborn tightly in her arms. Una stops for a second as she sees you and a happy smile takes over her lips. “Look Momma! Oooo I am so excited! I haven't been to one of our weddings before!—Well I guess this isn’t really one. But…. it’s close enough for me! I can't wait to see Cousin’s face when he gets a load of you after we get you all ready~.”

Your cheeks light up, feeling so nervous all of a sudden. “You—You think he’ll like me dressed up?”

Una tuts at your statement and kneels down to your level and gently tilts your chin up. “Of course he will!! You are a very gorgeous girl, Rhemi! I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’d bet ya he would think you're beautiful dressed in a potato sack!”

Shona fetches a comb and starts to brush your hair, patting your shoulder comfortingly. “You’re gonna blow his mind.” She adds while Una stands back to her feet, taking the sleeping baby to a small crib to sleep.

“Thanks… Both of you…” You say with a little happy grin.

Suddenly without any warning, Tad comes bursting into the tent, heaving heavily like he ran as fast as he could from the other side of the camp. _“RHEMI!!!”_ He cries out with such urgency in his voice, making everyone in the tent just jump in shock.

“—YES!! What?! What’s goin’ on??? WHERE’S MURIEL?!” You half shout as your heart drops into your stomach fearing the worst.

He suddenly doubles over completely out of breath. “Wha—?..... Oh! He’s—he’s fine.” He utters exhaustively waving his hand. “Ronin,…. Gilbert,...A….Ava and…. Shawn are…. with him… _Pffew_ —”

“Then what is going on? Spit it out, man!!” Una chims in, looking just as shocked and worried.

Tad huffs out his sentence, but only a single word at a time. “Rhemi,.....Can… Can I… Please….. Do… Your…” He takes in a large inhale attempting to slow down his breathing. “....HAIR!!!!!!”

You flutter your eyes and start to relax and slap your forehead with your palm. _What the hell Tad…_

##  _**To be continued…..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry this is late. These last few chapters are gonna be hella fluffy. So, be prepared! Hope you all are staying safe and staying healthy! Mother Llama loves you babies! Enjoy my hot trash!!
> 
> Artwork for this chapter via tumblr ->  
> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/626464498565496832/youre-important-too
> 
> ***if you liked this, please leave a comment below, they keep me going and fuel my tiny ego to keep writing! * 😭
> 
> EDIT: Bonus art -> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/627108087802871808/a-reaction-piece-for-all-my-trash-pandas
> 
> EDIT (again): More bonus art-> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/627537012933689344/my-sisters-keeper


	11. Cuirm Gabhail~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The welcoming ceremony starts!

##  **[WARNING: the following has smut, and other mature content within it. 18+, NSFW, thank you have a nice day and enjoy! =3]**

**_Part 11~_ ** _**Cuirm Gabhail** _

_“Airson gaol na Màthair Mòr,_ _a dhuine gòrach!”_ Furious, Una stomps over, snatches Tad’s earlobe, tugging him down to her level much like she did with Shona the other night during the celebration. “For spirits sake, Tad! Don’t you come bursting in here yelling like that!! I thought something was on fire or we were getting attacked!!” She releases his ear, immediately followed by a hard slap to the back of his head with the same hand scoldingly. “ _Gu h-onarach…_ You and your damn hair obsession!” You, Shona, Keavy can’t help but snickers quietly watching as Una relentlessly scolds him and glad that none of you are him right now.

Una shuffles back over to the baby in the small wooden crib, still fuming and Tad rubs his earlobe and raises an eyebrow in amusement. He apparently had caught his breath, but is still breathing a little quickly. “I’m sorry, but this was VERY important, Una!!” He utters half sarcastically. 

Una then stops in her tracks and whipping her head back around, both hands on her hip and an eyebrow raised. “Her hair was so important you had to scare the living shite out of us?!”

Tad blankly stares at Una with a little nervous smile. “....Yes…..” He flinches waiting for Una to whip back around to smack him again, which you expected as well. But Una just gives him a killer glare, but stays with her baby and he smirks jokingly with his hands up and she slightly grumbles.

 _“—PFFFT! Bwhahaha!_ ” As hard as she tries, Shona just couldn't hold it in anymore. For the first time you see her have a true joyful smile on her lips and hear her laughing uncontrollably at Tad’s face. Keavy is almost startled at this but mirrors her sister's large toothy expression, joining in on her infectious laughter. “Tad for the love of Great Mother, what the hell is wrong with you???” Shona giggles, scooting over to make room for him. “And why didn’t you say anything beforehand in the gathering tent, ya’ dummy?”

“Pfft!!! I-I didn’t realize until after I did Muriel’s hair! As I finished up, Ronin said something about it, and then I came running here as fast as I could! By the looks of it I can right on time.” Tad very excitedly makes his way over to the ground as Shona hands him the comb.

Shona scoots over and starts to get back to work on the headdress, sitting next to Keavy handing her a bundle of orange string. “....I know I told you I’d teach you before…like.... four years ago..... But wanna still learn how to make the tassel earrings?”

Keavy nods her head ecstatically. “Y-yeah! Of course I do!”

You smile at their interactions, you haven't know them very long, but you never really seen the two together like this—Shawn said that Shona always had a bad habit of doing things by herself or just with Ava. Judging from Keavy’s reactions, she’s missed spending time with her sister. You actually notice just at this moment while glancing at the two sisters that Keavy doesn’t have any tassel earrings while Shona does. Curiosity takes over the best of you, and you have to ask. “Hey…How come you don’t have any, Keavy?”

“Hmmm??....” Shona and Keavy look at you perplexed then Shona realizes what you're talking about. “—OH!... She’s talking about the earrings, Kev.—She’s just not of age yet.”

“...Not of age?” You say tilting your head and Tad straights it back. 

Keavy then joins in, coming up to speed. “Ahh! I see— yeah! They are given to you when you turn eighteen. It’s like…. a sign to the world that you're a woman. If I find someone special, I can get married if I choose to—But I don’t think I'm ready for that at all!”

You think about this for a moment and gently nod your head so that Tad does’t fuss. “Oh….. That's actually really neat.”

Keavy nods with a smile, eyes still glued to her work. “ _Mmmm-hmmm!_ We all have a special pair.” Shona hands her younger sister a bone needle and Keavy continues to explain. “...When you come of age, you receive your first pair, but you only get one. If they get damaged or start to fall apart, someone in your family or a close friend makes you a new pair.”

“Really?”

Shona and Keavy nod simultaneously and then she continues to explain cheriily. “They are supposed to represent large bundles of grain or wheat. They are said to bring you wisdom, maturity, and…… and….. _hmm_ …” Keavy stops working and you can almost see the cogwheels turning in her head as she searches for the answer and she taps on her cheek. “.... _Gah!.._. I know there was one last thing….” Shona rolls her eyes and starts to open her mouth, about to answer for her, but Una fake coughs getting both of her daughters attention and points to the baby gesturing profusely with a bright smile. Keavy then jolts, apparently remembering. “ _Hmmm?...._. Ooh! Right, right, right!—The last one is fertility!” She quickly finishes then bops herself in the head feeling silly for forgetting.

“Oh that’s really fancinat-…...—Wait—what?!— _F-F-F-F-Fertility?_!?!?!” You flounder for words as your face turns bright red and everyone starts to giggle at your bashfulness.

“Well if Muriel is anything like Gilbert or Una, that won't be a problem!” Tad teases and your cheeks and ears heat up even more. He pauses from working on your hair and he cups his hand over your ear and loudly whispers. “.... Is it true that the shy ones are always the best in bed, Rhemi?”

 _“HUH?!?!”_ You try to turn your head, but he tenderly, but firmly grabs it and turns it back and starts again on your hair snickering to himself. “ _Aha!_ So he is good in the sack! Ha! I figured as much. _Pfffffhaha!!~_ ” He sputters into muffled laughter.

You shrink into yourself, but can’t stop grinning for some reason, giving yourself away. “W-W-WHA—?!” You half shout wanting to just disappear and you just laugh nervously.

“Do try to keep your head straight, Rhemi.” He says with a chuckle, guiding your head back where it was again. “.. _..Hhhhmmm…._ must be those Eastern band genes of his~. I still can barely keep Ronin off of me most days, and I mean just look at Una and Gilbert with their little clan of their own—”

“—Eww, Tad!” Shona sneers in disgust. “REALLY?!? Didn’t need that visual!!!”

“Please! Stop talking about our parents procreating like that!!!” Keavy fakely dry-heaves after forcing that sentence out and Una just snickers in the corner. “It’s gross!”

Tad pauses from his work on your head and faces the two and shrugs. “Whaaaat?? I thought we were all mature here!! Sex is an important part of a romantic relationship I’ll have you know! And it’s only natural, you shouldn't be ashamed!! Right, Una?? Besides, I’m just curious—”

“—T-T-T—TAD!!!” You cover your face wanting to just evaporate into thin air. “You are killing me here!!” 

“Jeez, learn to read a damn room, Tad!! Can’t you see that she doesn't want to talk about those things with us—let alone you!” Shona snaps, playfully throwing a small pillow at him.

“Hey watch the hair, Missy!!!” He snaps back half serious, still cracking a smile as he easily dodges it. “HA! Nice aim, by the way! I thought you were an archery master, missy!!” he sticks out his tongue like a child making you laugh a bit more.

Shona then scowls at him. “If I wanted to actually hit you, I would have. I never miss the mark, Tad.” _Yep.. there she is… The Shona I know._

You scratch your red hot face then try to change the topic. “—S-S-So you…Ahhhh.” You clear your throat awkwardly. “... You can’t make your own earrings, Keavy?”

Keavy giggles, taking the hint that you don’t want to talk about that anymore either. “Nope… they aren’t special that way.”

You flutter your eyes and think about that for a moment. That’s actually rather true. Some magic is like, where you can only conjure something for someone else, not for yourself. “So…. what does the headdress represent?”

“Beauty and wealth...” Tad answers, now becoming more focused on his work, he seems to be braiding it in the front and in the back; you are rather enjoying someone else helping with your hair. You don’t remember when the last time you ever had your hair braided or if you ever had before. Normally you keep your hair down, you always say that you like it that way. But really it's because you don’t know how to do anything else with it other than throwing it up in a bun or a ponytail. Asra sometimes played around with it, but it’s rather nice having someone who knows exactly what they're doing styling your hair. Tad is also very gentle and never pulls too hard, which makes this rather relaxing in a way.

“So…. When will I put them on?..... The clothing I mean?”

“During the ceremony—” Tad continues. “... Una will give you the earrings and headdress. Gilbert will give you in the parka. Depending on the couple, the parents, and the dynamic of the relationship, it can change who gives you what. But typically it's the mother who blesses you with good fortune, health, and fertility, and the father who blesses you with warmth and protection… If you were a man or an ambiguous person, we would dress you in a shirt and give you a handcrafted weapon or something to that degree.—Turn your head slightly for me, sweetheart— _perfect_ …. Again, it depends on what the couple wants as well. Sometimes we’ll give a person a male shirt and then some tassel earrings. Everyone is different.” You smile a little to yourself and everyone laps in a comfortable busy silence. The Kokhuri are such a dynamic and welcoming tribe. You couldn’t be happier to be one called after today… for once not be an outsider and belong to a loving family.

“Aaaaaaand turn for me again, my friend?” Tad instructs, as you turn your head he moves from side to side looking at you with a large pleased grin then claps his hands over his mouth. “It’s just… perfect if I may so myself! You look so pretty, Rhemi!”

Keavy cups her face, “Awwww, Tad!!! She's so pretty!!!” 

Una walks back over with a small mirror and hands it to you. “Take a look, my dear.” As you gaze into the mirror you find yourself completely breathless. “You look marvelous.” Tad even managed to get the cowlick to work in your hairline. You don’t remember feeling this pretty in a long time. Suddenly you have tears in your eyes.

Tad leans his head over to see your face. “Aww, Rhemi! Do you not like it? I guess it is a little bit of an old fashioned Kokhurian style… But I can do something else if you don’t—”

You drop the mirror on the ground and hug his neck, cutting his words off. “NO! I love it! I love it so much, Tad!! Thank you!! You are fantastic!”

Tad then hugs you back but is careful not to ruin your hair and he sighs in relief. “Awwwwww, aren’t you the sweetest thing! I did tell you I am the best!—But it helps when you are already a beauty on your own, though~” He pull away and boops you on the nose making you chuckle to yourself.

You almost feel so overwhelmed with all of this. These people have only known you about two weeks, yet they are so willing to love and accept you. You never feel like you can’t be yourself around them either. It feels good…. “Thank you all….. I just…. I am so happy to be a part of this.” Tears start to roll down your face and you can’t stop them. “Oh man…. I’m sorry! It just…. I can’t believe all of this still. I'm getting married to my best friend… He found his family he never thought he had… I know he’s not one for words--but he really is so happy he has found you all… and well…. Neither of us had a family for so long…... Ah.... Jeez—I’m rambling—Sorry!.... I guess what I’m trying to say is…. thank you. For everything.”

“You help my child be themselves again. We are the ones who thank you.” Una wraps her arms around your shoulders into her bosom and holds you tight. “We are so happy our little cub found someone like you to have by his side.” 

Tad hugs you again as well. “We all are happy little cub wasn’t alone in this world.”

“I’m happy too….” You mumble enjoying the warm hugs. Kokhurian hugs are now one of your favorite things. They are always so genuine and warm. It feels nice... _I think this is how I felt when I hugged my mother...._

You finally get yourself together and Shona gives you final touches on make-up. Once thats done, Tad helps you to your feet and gives you the parka to quickly try on to make sure it is the correct length. It is so warm and cozy inside and you begrudgingly take it off. Shona and Keavy seemed to have finished the head dress and earring already and handed them over to Una. She places them over your body, but does not put them on you. Seemingly satisfied, she smiles happily and pulls them away, so they must fit well. “Good choice on the orange color tassels, my cub. Bright colors suit her.” Una compliments Shona and she smiles proudly.

You, Tad, and Una finally untangle yourselves. She looks outside to see the sun, handing her baby to Keavy after she dons her parka back on. It is already the afternoon, dinner should be around in just a few hours, but you can already smell something meaty cooking from afar. “Ceremony should be starting soon. I have to go get ready myself—I’m sure my loony husband has lost track of time as well…” She gathers up the parka, headdress, and earrings and glances back before exiting the tent with her kind motherly smile. “... I’ll see you both there.”

Tad gives you two thumbs up as he walks out the tent with her. “You’re gonna be great!!!”

“Keavy, dear—you should be making your way too.” Una adds as she disappears outside.

“ _Tah_ , Momma.” Obediently she stands to her feet and heads out of the tent as well with the small bundle tightly in her arms.

Before she leaves out the tent as well, Shona calls out, “O-Oi!”. Her sister whips her head back a little surprised. Shona sheepishly strokes her braid as she mutters. “T...Thanks for the help, sis. It was nice… not doing it all by myself...”

Keavy flutters her eyes in disbelief, the corners of her mouth twist up into a cheery smile. “Anytime.... Thanks for asking for it… it’s nice knowing I can still help you….” They exchange tender glances before Keavy walks out of the tent, closing the entrance as she goes.

With everyone except you and Shona in the tent, she moves back in front of you to the pillow where Tad was sitting and starts to carefully instruct you through the ceremony. “Now, I am going to lead you into the tent, Rhemi. You’ll be tucked into my Parka. Muriel should be waiting to greet you in the front standing off to the side with Momma and Papa. While you enter, people will sing a song of blessing. After that happens, Momma will put your tassels and the headdress on. Then Papa will give you the parka—They will say a few words, _blah blah blah,_ then it should be dinner time—” Shona notices your wary face, she tilts her head and kindly places her hand on your shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

You huff a little, reluctant to tell her the truth. “I just feel…. nervous… What if I mess up?”

She snorts a little and smiles reassuringly. “You're not going to mess up…… Unless you don’t let my parents dress you that is. All you have to do is stand there and accept them. That's easy enough, right?”

“I guess so…” You smile anxiously.

She stands to her feet and stretches her legs slightly. “Come on. You’ll do fine.”

Your eyes stare into hers and your cheeks heat up a little. “... After you take me up to the front…. where will you go?”

“I will stand opposite of Cousin. After you are clothed and Momma and Papa are done, he’ll take you by the hand and lead you out of the tent behind my parents…. You'll be fine, Rem. Muriel and I will be there beside you too.”

You take in a deep breath and stick out your chest and put on a brave face and blow out a sharp breath feeling a bit more confident. “Ok…”

Drums start to play and a few voices can be heard from outside of Una and Gilbert’s tent. Shona stands to her feet and outstretches her hand. “Ready?”

Feeling butterflies thrashing in your stomach you mutter, “Truthfully….. No— But let's do it anyways!” Then take her hand and stand to your feet and she quickly helps tie your shoes on to your feet. 

Shona grabs her parka and threads her arms through it, but keeps it open. It’s rather cold outside and you don’t have your traveling cloak to warm you and you start to violently shake as soon as you exit the tent. “Come on, it's warmer in here.” Shona coaxes you in her fur parka.

You make no protest and quickly huddle up to her immediately feeling warmer. Her trunk stiffens and you realize that you may be too close to her, this may still be uncomfortable for her still. You take a step away from her and glance up. “..Sorry… am I—”

Shona waves her opposite hand and looks rather apologetic for her uncomfortableness. “—N-no!—It’s...it’s fine. Just…. new is all…” She shakes her head and wraps her arm around your shoulder. “...You don’t worry about me. We are friends now after all. Friends can get into each other’s bubble.”

“It’s ok, Shona… I don’t expect you to get over things overnight, ya’ know.”

Her cheeks heat up and she brings you in closer, squishing you against her torso. “Ooooh—s-s-shut up and get in here!!” She glances down looking fakely annoyed. “You’re gonna freeze your big tits off!…. Just.... don’t make it weird.”

Stifling a sputter of laughter you mutter a quick, “Ok…”, but are unable to stop another giggle. She tilts her head and can't help but laugh along with you.

“Com’on. Let’s not ‘em waiting.”

Carefully you both start to shuffle off towards the large gathering tent once again, both pairs of legs matching the good pace. As you approach the tent, the music is getting louder and louder and Ava and Ronin are waiting at the entrance. Ava takes one glance over to you peeking out of their sister’s parka and their face flushes a deep red painted all visible flesh, they shake it off and just give you a delightful smile.

Ronin's eyes also lights up and he claps his mouth with hands and gasps. “Awwwww would ya look at you!!! You look just like a short brunette Kokhurian~! Now I know why Tad looked so pleased when he left the tent!”

You flush with his compliment, he seems to truly mean it too. “Thank you, Ronin… i appreciate that.”

Shona grins and looks between Ava and Ronin. “Are we all ready then??” Ava and Ronin both nod their heads and enter the tent to tell Gilbert and Una to start the ceremony, both holding hand drums. You can hear Una starts the song in Rune soon followed by Gilbert. Shona then starts to tug you forward, “That’s our cue.” She whispers.

Taking a deep breath you exhale and take a step forward. “Okay… I can do this. I can do this!!” You murmur to yourself somehow giving some false confidence.

Still tucked close to Shona, the two of you enter the tent and she starts to sing along with her parents. Her singing voice is very powerful and deeper than her speaking one, yet it’s velvety and blends with her mother’s very well as they sing harmoniously. Soon others start to join in as you both walk down what you assume is the aisle—it's hard to see inside of the parka, but there must be more people there than you expected there to be by the volume coming from the crowd. Peeping your head out slightly, it soon becomes clear that almost all of the Kokhurians have come to this and your heart starts to beat a little faster and you start to fill a pit in your stomach. _Fuckk—If I’m feeling like this…. I can only imagine how anxious Muriel is feeling right now._

A large familiar hand extends out and you take it gladly and slowly walk out of the parka and the drums and singing stops. As you slide yourself out, Shona takes a step back with a wide smile. Una and Gilbert are in front of the large fire where he normally tells the stories at night, neither of them have any face paint like you half expected, they are just themselves. This is supposed to be an informal event I guess… Finally, you glance up at Muriel’s cute face and feel breathless. He’s also wearing a beautiful light tan parka with green and blue trim and embroidered with periwinkle colored forget-me-nots. He’s hair all pulled back into two small French braids on the side met into a ponytail in the back and sprinkled with forget-me-nots. It shows off his entire handsome face, and you can’t help but feel weak in the knees. He’s cheeks are stained in his classic red as he gazes at you, he looks so flabbergasted and stunned and it makes you wish you knew what he was thinking. It feels like time stands still for a moment and the two of you just stare at each other. Una quickly taps her hand on Muriel’s arm, finally making Muriel snap out of his stupor and takes something out of his pocket. You can tell his hands are shaking but pulls a few seeds out of his pocket and conjures his magic up. Flowers start to grow out of his hand and a small bundle of forget-me-nots emerge from his free hand. Carefully, he tucks them behind your left ear, making sure he doesn’t mess with your hair.

Una waves you both to come closer, you and Muriel take another few steps forward. She notices both of your wary and anxious faces and she leans in whispering, “Take a deep breath, you're both just doing fine.” Gilbert stifles chuckles a little, shaking his shoulders.

You and Muriel’s eyes meet again and you both try to relax a little. This may not be a wedding… but it feels a lot like one. Muriel then takes a deep breath and picks up the hand that is holding yours and draws it into his chest. You turn your entire body to him again as he opens his mouth to speak. “Una, Gilbert… I-....I ask you to accept my….” He stops as his face gets very red for a moment and he looks away then quickly looks back. “My….. b-bride…. into your arms… a-and… except her as one of our own.” He pauses and takes another deep breath and swallows hard, attempting to calm himself down. You can help but stare up at him after he says that. For the first time he finally said that word he for some reason dreaded. This time as he starts to speak again, it’s more fluid and confident and he looks deeply into your eyes. “... I ask for you to keep her safe from harm, teach her the ways of our Great Mother and Father. I ask you to accept this woman not only as another member of the Kokhuri…. but as your daughter, your sister, your cousin…. and….” He stops again and his eyes gleam a little and he clears his throat. “....As my wife.”

_As my wife._ Those words ring inside your ears like a thousand singing bells from a chapel. You swear you could fly at this very moment, you feel so light and giddy and you feel a huge stupid smile taking over your face and you force back the tears. _—I’m going to be his wife… I’m going to be his wife!_ Una and Gilbert beam at Muriel with such pride and he tries to look away slightly embarrassed, quickly rubbing his nose and faking a cough. All three of you decide to take pity on him and look away from him. Una then reaches out and Muriel places your hand into hers and he stands off to the side by Shona taking a large relieved exhale. She kindly pats his arm and he cracks a small grin.

Una deep green eyes stare into yours as she starts to speak in Rune loudly clearly so everyone can hear her with the tent. _“May our Great Mother Earth bless you with a fruitful life, a fulfilling life, filled with abundance and love.”_ Una gently threads the tassel earrings onto your earlobes. _“....May she also bless you with good wealth and prosperity, Rhemi.”_ She then ties the headdress on your forehead then cups your face with both of her hands, smiles so kindly to eat and gazes into your eye as she continues. _“As a Kokhurian and a mother, I accept you into my arms as a fellow Kokhurian woman, and as my daughter. I will do my very best to protect you with all my might and teach you all that I know and help you grow.”_ Una places a motherly kiss on your forehead and takes a step back.

Gilbert then takes her place with the parka that Shona made in hand, sporting his famous jolly wide smile. _“May our Great Father Sky bless you with warmth and safety, Rhemi. May we help you achieve your goals and dreams…. Know that you will always have a place at my table and have somewhere warm and safe to rest your head. May you never feel cold or alone again, for you are part of our hearts… And our hearts are a part of you.”_ You assist him by lifting up your arms and let him tie the park on you perfectly tight where it feels snug, but not too tight. _“... As a Kokhurian and a father, I accept you into my tribe as my daughter. I will do my very best to protect you and teach you all that I know, and help you grow. May we grow with you as well…..”_ He then leans down and also places a small kiss on the top of your head. His hand rests on your shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly like he usually does and gives you such a kind fatherly smile that fills you with warmth.

“Thank you, both.” You whisper to them and quickly wipe away a tear again. Taking a step back, you feel Muriel’s large fingers laced with yours and he stands beside you and holds it tight.

Gilbert and Una then wipe away a few tears away themselves and gesture for the two of you to turn around to face the crowd. You can feel Muriel’s hand tremble a little and you told it tighter trying to stop your shaking as well. You almost had forgotten about all the other people in the tent right now. Gilbert then raises his hands and shouts with his loud Master Speaker voice of his. “Children of Father Sky and Mother Earth!!! Welcome our new family member, Rhemi!!! Wife of Muriel!! Magician and scholar!! And now a Kokhurian!” The tent erupts into cheers, claps and trills as all four walk out of the tent. Ava still stands in the back with Ronin, their eyes swelling with happy tears. Ronin notices and gives them a huge side hug and starts balling himself. They sneer and wriggle in his arms and they glaring at him irritatedly. They blow out an annoyed huff, then just reluctantly accept his embrace and pat his arm.

Seeing the crowd cheer and even a few people having tears in their eyes, Muriel seems to relax a little. Ronin finally releases Ava and the two of them wave you both alone with wide smiles, cuing you both to start walking back down the aisle. Flowers and seeds are then tossed by the crowd. Once more you look up at him and look so happy at this moment and you lean into him. _This…. this wasn’t so bad… Maybe…. A wedding won’t be so either… Mur may not still think so though._

As you and Muriel exit the tent, you notice the sun has already gone down. It's a clear night, barely any wind, but still cold. If it were to snow, surely it would stick this time. It's been several hours since this morning when the elders asked if they could have the ceremony, but it hardly feels like any time passed at all. Ava and Ronin guild you over towards the large fire in the middle of camp. There are two nice looking pillows with a small table and goblets that are already filled with Kokhurian ale and waiting for you and Muriel. He helps you take a seat before he plops down himself close beside you.

Once you're both comfy you lean back into him and he wraps his arm around you and rests his head on top of yours. “Well..... glad that's fuckin’ over with.” He grumbles, making you giggle at his surliness.

“It wasn’t that bad….” You mutter back watching as other people start to gather all around the fire and finding somewhere to sit.

He smiles and laughs with you. “Ha!.... My heart is still pounding… But no it wasn’t that bad… I suppose.” He quickly kisses your cheek while no one is looking and you snuggle up a little closer without looking too inappropriately cuddly.

Tonight is rather different, instead of having dinner inside the gathering tent, it looks like someone has cooked a rather large ox and is serving it on sticks with other vegetables so people can walk around and mingle. As dinner comes and goes, but you hardly eat anything. It’s strange, but you really don’t feel all that hungry even though all you’ve eaten today was some fish and eggs earlier this morning. Must be the nerves. Muriel doesn’t really eat anything either, but he has had at least five or more Kokhurian ales. Despite being next to each other and never leaving each other's side, you barely get any time to talk alone as everyone one of the Kokhurians comes up one by one and says something kind to the two of you. But neither of you really mind it all, especially when Ida comes over with her little brothers and they climb all over him like a tree. Muriel doesn’t mind, but Tad comes over quickly and shoos them off so they don’t mess with the work he has done. Despite all of this not being Muriel’s cup of tea, he seems to be having a pretty good time, he looks very proud having you under his arm. It feels so wonderful for some reason as silly as it sounds. You can’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else at this very moment.

Suddenly the music stops and everyone looks around to see what is happening. _“Come, come, come Kokhurian children!”_ Gilbert shouts in Ruin and everyone looks over to the large fire where he’s standing. The moon is starting to show its rear part of its face tonight as you all start to gather around the large fire. Muriel helps you to your feet and you loop your arm through his as you both walk over towards the Master Speaker. “Now is time for one last game before these two leave us!!” Gilbert announces looking directly at your and Muriel.

Intrigued, you glance up and Muriel who doesn’t look all that excited, but isn’t going to argue about it at the same time. “It’ll be fun!!” You mouth to him and he shrugs. Suddenly you notice that everyone is eyeing you strangely… especially the taller Kokhurians… You dart your eyes over towardsAva who is stretching their arms and legs like they're about to do a serious training work-out. _Hmmm.... This game may be a little more intense than I thought…._

Gilbert then walks over to you and is very gingerly smiling. He reaches out his hand for yours and looks over to Muriel. “May I borrow her?” He asks politely.

Muriel raises an eyebrow but unloops his arm without hesitation. “Uhhhh…. S-sure?”

“Thank yooooou!” Gilbert closes his eyes for a moment as he takes your hand.

_“—Woooooww—OOOOOKAY!”_ You squeak in surprise as Gilbert suddenly lifts you off of her feet and places you on one of his large shoulders with a hearty laugh.

Muriel‘s hikes up his shoulder and is taken off guard as much as you are. “H-hey! What’s—?”

Gilbert waves with his free hand at Muriel. “—Don’t worry little cub! It’s all part of the game!” He then swivels back towards the crowd with you on his left shoulder. It's a bit nerve racking being about ten feet in the air, but soon I realize he’s a Kokhurian, and you trust his strength…..I am so glad I am wearing my pants underneath this dress… He darts between you, Muriel and the crowd to ensure that he is heard with his jolly booming voice. “As your family, Cousin Rhemi, we will never let you down. We will raise you up and keep your heart lifted!” He turns back towards your hermit once again and continues. “... Now young cub, you have to prove to your bride that you are willing to fight for them—” Muriel flushes pink and Gilbert points towards the crowd. “The other people represent bad spirits and demons that will try and take your beloved away from you—so you have to catch them down and take back your bride!!!”

Muriel shakes his head flustered. “W-wait—I GOTTA DO WHAT?? THIS SEEM A LITTLE—DANGEROUS!!!”

“Aaaaaaaaaaannd—— _GO!!!!_ ” Suddenly the Kokhurians start to dash from all around and Gilbert runs in the opposite direction of Muriel as fast as he possibly can with the goofiest looking smile on his face. Finally realizing what is happening, Muriel starts barolling towards Gilbert. He nearly has you, but someone else grabs you from behind and takes you off Gilbert’s shoulders. You find yourself now on Ronin’s right shoulder, who is just laughing like a mad man running away from Muriel. It’s basically a game of ‘keep away’, but you are the one being kept away. You glance back towards Muriel, and he’s hot behind Ronin as well, you haven’t seen him determined since last year during the battle for the city—But this is actually way more fun.

One by one they carry you effortlessly around the fire and dance around, and you can't help but laugh and have this large silly smile on your lips as they all pass you around. The physical strength of the Kokhurians shouldn’t be a surprise anymore, yet you constantly feel flabbergasted and even though you're being passed around like a hot potato, you don’t feel like you're in any danger of being dropped. Your lungs fill with giggles and chuckles as this keeps going on. It’s kinda exciting. 

You see Muriel so close about to catch you once and you feel very happy to be in his arms, you reach out for him, victory in his eyes—But yet again, you’re swept away by another. You glance over and see Ava devilishly smirking at Muriel and making a mad dash of it in and you can hear Shawn just laughing hysterically at his cousin’s shocked face. “H-HEY!” Muriel half shouts as he chases after them. “—That was _dirty,_ Ava!!!” He growls, but Ava just gives out a muffled laugh and quickly scurries over to Tad, tossing you over him just as Muriel gets close enough. Tad then sees Muriel’s furious eyes beam on him—Tad is small for a Kokhurian and he starts beaming sweat.

Tad half panics and tosses you over to Shona who comes lightning quick from the rear. Even she can carry you easily. “I got your bride now, Cousin!” She teases as she runs as fast as she can. _Do I just weigh nothing to these guys???_ _Damn!!_ It’s Shawn’s turn to intercept and he takes a sharp left and poor Muriel keeps running after frustratedly, but you can tell he’s kinda enjoying himself.

Somehow or another you are back in Ava’s arms again about to be tossed back to Gilbert, but seeing his opening, Muriel finally takes a very quick aggressive dash. “OH NO…. YOU…. DON’T!!!” He scowls as he grabs your waist, catching you in mid air, then picks you up higher so no one else can get you.

“YAY!!! You caught me, love!!!” You celebrate and kiss him on the cheek. You can’t help but just continue giggling stupidly. You're laughing so hard, it's making your stomach hurt. But he’s so focused, he doesn’t even notice that you kissed him. He looks like he’s about to run with you in his arms, but no one is trying to take you away anymore, making him realize that the game has ended now that he caught you. Everyone stops running and catches their breath, claps, trills, making several vocables and happy cheers now that you're in his arms.

“Great job, little cub!” Una praises him from the sidelines.

“Oi, Muriel!!” The older man who always acted as the referee during the games calls to him from the other side of the fire. _“Pòg an nighean! Pòg an nighean!! (Kiss the bride).”_ He shouts over and over again, he’s clearly not feeling any pain as he holds up his cup of ale and staggers a bit.

_“Pòg!! Pòg!! Pòg!!!!”_ The other Kokhurians start to chant over and over again in unison.

Confused, Muriel murmurs to you, looking warily all round him. “W-What are they saying? The hell does _pòg_ mean??”

You turn his face towards you and feel your cheeks and ears heat up, your gaze is just as warm as you look into his deep green eyes. “... This….” You quickly lean into him with parted lips. As your lips meet with his, he violently shivers initially, but he then kisses you back intensely like he always usually does and the crowd goes absolutely crazy. As you both part for air, both of your cheeks mirror the same deep red, but sport a large love drunk smile and the tip of your noses touch for a moment longer, enjoying this moment. Being overjoyed in his arms, knowing he will never let you go.

All of a sudden Gilbert and Ronin come to both sides of Muriel pulling the two of you back into reality and they start guiding him towards your tent and singing another merry song in Rune. Muriel is a little startled at first, but he follows without questioning it and you just hold tight to the back of his neck and rest your head on his shoulder. Ava and Shawn open up the tent, it's filled with flowers and the fire is already stoked and at full flame making it nice and warm.

Muriel walks in and gently starts to lower you down towards the ground. Just as your feet are about to graze the straw mat, Gilbert then loudly interjects, “Oi!—Little cub!! It’s bad luck if you let her feet touch the ground!!!”

Quickly Muriel jerks your body back up off near the ground and you tuck them up into your chest as well as if he said that the floor was lava. You both look at each other a little confused. He darts back over to where Gilbert is standing. “I thought the game was over!”

Gilbert chuckles through his nose, forgetting that he doesn’t quite know their traditions. “You caught your bride, yes, but you still need to keep her close so no bad spirits or demons carry her away in the middle of the night!”

Muriel then flounders a bit perplexed at the situation. “Alright then...... How long can’t her feet touch the ground for?”

Ronin and Gilbert then throw back their heads and let out a loud huge belly laugh. “Not until daybreak, boy!” Ronin answers with a mischievous smile holding his husband close to him, clearly a bit drunk himself.

Muriel’s eyes widen comically and he stammers. “Wait—You mean —T-T-....TOMORROW MORNING?!”

“Good night you two, love birds~” Una teases as she shoos everyone out of the tent suddenly, and everyone is giggling like little school girls then quickly shuts the entrance.

Everyone leaves the tent so quickly, you and Muriel aren’t sure what just happened and he just stands there staring at the closed tent entrance. After a few seconds have passed, he quietly goes over and shuts the entrance to the tent, tying it so no one else can get in. “What about Inanna?” You ask quickly.

“She’s with Ida and her brothers tonight.” He answers. “Una and Tad insisted on that—not that she really minds.” He then strolls back over to the bedding and carefully sits down and somehow gets his shoes off. “Guess….. I’m going to have to carry you all night.” He mutters with a cute smirk.

Naturally, you sigh, snuggling up to his chest a bit and reposition yourself so you are more sitting up sitting on his lap so he doesn’t have to carry all of your weight. “Yeah, sorry.” You utter taking your shoes off as well with one hand then tossing them over with his.

“You shouldn’t be… I…. I didn’t say I mind.” He gives you this adorable look on his face. 

You giggle a little and tilt your head. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?... I didn’t say anything… ” He flusters defensively but still has that cute expression on his face.

You snicker a little and rest your head on his shoulder. “You just look like you have something on your mind.”

He shrugs and shifts his eyes between you and the ground for a moment before coming up with an explanation. “I dunno.....Your just…. so…”

“I know, ‘you look weird’... right?” Feeling sheepish you rubbing the back of your head and your lips twist into a little smile.

“—N-no…….. Your….. just….” His eyes soften as he gazes at the parka Shona made for you and looks so sincere as he mutters, “... _beautiful._ ” under his breath.

You shudder and your heart just skips a beat. _What?!?!?! D-Did he…. just call me…. beautiful?! The hell is going on?!_ You grab his face with both hands, squint your eyes, staring hard into his eyes looking for redness in the white parts “...Muri, my love…. Are you… drunk?” Strangely you can’t seem to find any evidence of it, but his breath does smell strongly of Kokhurian ale which makes you still consider that—but no more than every other night. “You were downing those ales tonight….”

He sneers and brow furrows a little. “Y—...I.....Don’t get drunk…” He scoffs, looking towards the other side of the tent slightly pouting. “...I just...get…” He stops suddenly, seeming to have lost his words and just shrugs it off, changing back to the other subject. “...Am—am I not allowed to compliment you? We are going to get married after all.”

You let go of his face and your eyes follow your hands as they rest on his chest again, then fidgeting his buttons. “N-no! I-It’s not that…. it’s just….”

His eyes soften as he beams at you again. “....What?”

“... You’ve just…. never….. said it to me…. before.” Both of your cheeks heat up even more and you feel rather terrible admitting that to him. He’s very reluctant to talk about his feelings, but he does other things to let you know that he loves you. He has gotten so much better at being open and honest with you, and you're proud of him for that. But still, speaking can be very difficult for him.

Dropping his gaze to the ground, he almost looks sad after you point that out. “.... I… I haven’t?” He says under his breath.

_Why did I even say anything?? Poor thing looks like I told him I roasted his chickens!_ You avert your gaze down to the floor to the woven straw carpet. “.... N-... No….. I mean, you just haven't said it out-loud like that…..” You realize how terrible that might have sounded and look back to his face. His expression looks even more sulky, and you flounder to rebound yourself. “—B-But it’s ok though! I know you find me attractive, it’s obvious you do… you wouldn’t look at me the way that you do… Ha…. especially when I get dressed.”

He grins at little as you flounder slightly trying to make him feel better. He pauses for a moment, cups your face with his right hand, and he looks back into your eyes. “Well…..Y- you are beautiful, Rhemi.—Not just your….” He stops and vaguely gestures with a nod to all of your body and you grin a little and he strokes your face with his thumb. “...But…. Your voice, the way you speak….. your fiery aura…. the way you get excited about learning new things… The way you want to help people… the way.... you look at things from a different perspective.... your kindness…. your passion… your… I guess… everything.” He exhales sharply through his nose and grins a little more at a thought. “... Even the way you walk is beautiful.”

Completely flabbergasted by what's coming out of his mouth, you can’t help but stumble for words. “..... B-But-But I’m a klutz! Just the other day when I was chasing after Ava I ate dirt!!! Literally!!! I tasted it all day!!!”

He softly closes his eyes and snorts into a laugh with a cute love stricken toothy smile. “ _Pfft!_ —Never said you were graceful.”

You both sputter into soft laughter and you lean into his touch. “Th-thank you, Muri. I mean…. you don’t have to say it all the time. But… I have to admit... it is really nice to hear it…” _If he did say it all the time I probably wouldn’t even believe him. Or I’d get used to it. But this…. this is special._ I know he means it with all his heart. His gaze becomes warmer somehow as he admires your features. You flutter your eyes and tilt your head. “W-what?... Why are you looking at me like that?” You say with a giggle.

His jolts a bit, eyes widen and ears turn red. “H-How am I looking at you?”

You smile wider and raise an eyebrow with mild suspicion. “I dunno…. Like you wanna _eat_ me?”

He grumbles a bit to himself. Then his eyes move down to your lips before moving his hand down to your jawline, lightly holding your chin with his index and thumb, stroking your plump bottom lip. “..... Cause… maybe I do.” He murmurs.

“......—Huh?!” You splutter in surprise. Suddenly everything goes horizontal as Muriel quickly, but gently, places your back onto the bedding holding your legs above the ground, legs slightly apart. “Muri!—” You chuckle at the situation, thinking it was an accident from his possibly intoxicated self. You notice your parka and dress have risen up, exposing the tight pants underneath you wore for warmth and you almost tug it down out of habit. But a sudden shiver runs up your spine stopping you dead in your tracks, a sharp pulse radiates from between your thighs. Glancing down, you realize Muriel is sensually rubbing your folds and clit through your tight pants with his right thumb, sending your lower body into an utter aroused frenzy. Pelvis start to sway and slowly thrust, your entrance starts to become increasingly wet as a low hot moan escapes from behind your teeth. _Am…. am I just imagining this???? I…. I have to be!—_ You peer up over Muriel’s face, seeming entranced as he continues to touch you lewdly—not that you mind, its just so out of character for him. “M-Muriel…?” You loudly whisper, voice a bit shaky as you try to stop yourself from moving your hips. You had forgotten how horny you have been lately until just now, it has been a while, and it wasn’t for a lack of trying.

He flutters his eyes as he hears you whisper, and realizes himself for a moment. “... Oh—Rhemi… I—ah….” Immediately he draws his hand back and stops rubbing your folds, his face flushes even more. “.... Ss-..... sorry…”, he mutters under his breath, then clears his throat. But he seems to get distracted all over again as his hand starts to lightly caress your legs, hips, and abdomen under the parka and dress, seemingly relishing the feeling of your soft smooth skin, making you shake and stir a little more, feeling more aroused with each passing moment from his tender touch with his large warm hands. “...C-C-Can I…… ask for….. for something?” He finally mutters just above a whisper. You nod quietly, feeling your heartbeat starting to drum hard inside your chest with anticipation. He looks so uncomfortable all of a sudden, but at the same time, so impatient much like he did when you both got to the Steppe the night before you both met Una and Gilbert’s family. He open and closes his mouth a few times, fumbling his words. “Can… can we…” He exhales sharply like if it pains him to ask and your body feels hotter by each passing second. “—Y-ya know?....”

_Your heart suddenly feels like it’s pounding loudly in your chest. Is…. is he asking if we can have sex?? No…. There's no way my Muri is—_ He fake coughs and opens his mouth again slowly, looks you in the eyes, and behind his gaze is just pure wild longing. “I….. I just… really…. really…. want………… you…… ifthat’sokay….” He murmurs very quietly looking so sheepishly ashamed.

_…. Holy mother of Fuck….. He IS asking._ Your lungs become breathless as a large pulse radiates from your pelvis.

_This is gonna be an very interesting night~_

##  _**To be continued….. ;3 Teehee....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever to write. I am getting a little burned out. I am happy I wrote this and it was a lot of fun. But I will also be happy once this is over. I am almost done with the next part so don’t worry... I know this was slightly an illegal cock-- I mean cliff hanger.   
> Chapter artwork-->
> 
> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/629365176286773248/rhemis-kokhurian-outfit
> 
> Bonus artwork —>  
> https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/629651214653620224/chapter-11-bonus
> 
> ENJOY MY HOT TRASH!!!!


	12. The Phoenix and the Bear~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ok guys!!!! HERE WE ARE—ALMOST THERE! After this, we only have one, that ONE chapter to go (unless for some f*cking reason I write two because I am a nightmare)!! But before we get started I wanted to make sure I cleared something up. So I saw a lot of comments about this and I really am happy you liked it so much, but I didn’t want to confuse people about the ceremony of the last chapter.—This was not their wedding!—It was a welcoming ceremony that takes place traditionally the day before a Kokhurian wedding with an outsider. They have accepted Rhemi as a Kokhurian and her as Muriel’s wife in the traditional sense. She may now call herself Rhemi Niamh of the Kokhuri—But they have not said their “I do”s quite yet….. That’s .... ah.... gonna be a topic in the next arch… 😅 They can’t get married without their friends!… Besides… “Asra would be furious.” OK!!! Now that is cleared up! HERE WE GO WITH THE JUICY JUICY SMUT 🤤!! Enjoy!!! ]

##  **[WARNING: Smut, NSFW, 18+]**

_**Part 12~** _

_**The Phoenix and the Bear~** _

The fire sizzles and pops as you stare at Muriel’s beautiful emerald green eyes while laying on your back with your legs in the air. _He just asked for sex… He just asked for sex…. He just asked…. me…. sex!!! HOLY FUCK._ A warm yet tingly shiver runs up your spine again. He has never asked you before. Despite you telling him countless times he could ask for things that he wanted (including sex), and he has gotten better at verbalizing his needs, but still not when it comes to intimacy. He has never directly initiated like this before either, yet there he is, fondling you through your pants. _This…. is….. really surprising. I never thought I’d see the day he would finally ask me. But mostly…. This is really. Really. REALLY. Fucking. HOT. I am so turned on right now._ After the initial shock is gone, your voice remains shaky, your face becomes soft and your gaze is also warm and full of desire. And you cup your left cheek with your hand feeling slightly bashful and cutely look up with your big burgundy eyes. “... Take what you want—Do whatever you want to do to me, Muri~.”

As if a switch had just been flipped, Muriel’s shoulders relax, and his breath becomes very shallow and erratic as he lifts up your parka and the dress underneath to get to the waist of your pants. Eager to feel him inside of you, you assist him and bridge your hips up, placing your calves on the tops of his arms while he simultaneously peels off your underwear and pants. Both of you feel incredibly excited and feverish as he quickly tosses your clothing aside along with his parka as well. As soon you hear them hit the floor, his arms scoop around your upper thighs and around your ass, he swings your feet over his shoulders and as he starts to surprisingly move his head down to your pelvic area. _Hey! Wait…. is he going to—!?..... OH! WOOOH! HOLY SHIT!!! WOOOOOHHHHH!!!!! HEY NOW!!!!!_ Eyes suddenly widen, you start a bit, and quickly sit up on your forearms and tighten your legs around his neck. “M-M-Mur! Wait!!” You stop yourself from half shouting, but it still rings of panic in your voice.

He stops, concern flashes his eyes. “—W-What?—Y-You ok?——Y—D-did I hurt you?”

As you stare into his eyes, you can feel heat starting to radiate off of your face. “Yes…—I- I mean— _No!_ You…. you didn’t hurt me—you never do…...I’m fine….. It’s just…..” Trailing off into silence, you're unsure how to explain yourself.

He tilts his head very slightly, still holding your thighs with his hands. “What’s wrong, Rem?”

You stick out your bottom lip, feeling embarrassed and your cheeks blanch even more brightly. “...It’s just…. I—I might smell…. we’ve been dancing and running around for hours!” After he hears you utter that sentence, he exhales a deep sigh and his brow furrows a bit, just looking at you very blankly. His eyes slowly blink as you with a face that screams, _‘You have gotta be kidding me…really??’_ You scratch your neck bashfully and continue to rant. “...Besides…. it-it…. looks… _weird—_ ” A sharp grumpy huff blows out of Muriel’s mouth and he rolls his eyes. Suddenly he lifts his trunk straight up, now wrapping his forearms around your abdomen, hugging your hip bones and scoots your upper body back down to your spine. A soft startled squeak escapes your mouth as he starts to rather boldly lift your pelvis off of the floor to meet his mouth. “—H-Hey! Muri! Wait! Wait! _W-waaaaait—_ ” You quietly whimper feeling a few small beads of sweat form on your brow.

He pauses, looking down to meet your gaze once again, his handsome warm lustful green eyes for a brief moment. “...You said to take what I want… And I wanna please my future wife.” He mumbles as he squeezes your hips with his large hands, then proceeds to move his mouth down and towards your folds. The warm, wet feeling of his tongue licking your slit makes you shake controllably as he lightly strokes it up and down tasting it all. He then proceeds to tease your clit with it—Somehow he’s just naturally really good at it. It feels good, so so good. But the sensation of his nose pressing to your pubic bone feels strange as he sticks his tongue inside your wet entrance. It feels amazing, yet you feel yourself just tense up, your insides clutching tightly like a wad of anxious nerves; you try to relax, you want to just enjoy this experience, but for some reason are unable to as your brain starts to unwantedly wonder.

In the back of your mind you’ve always wanted to try this, but were too timid to ask for it. He may have made some gestures before that he wanted to as well, but you also want to make sure he is having a good time. That’s more important to you than what you want—you ravish in blowing Muriel’s mind and his load, and let him know how much you love him and want to make him happy and feel good.... _He deserves to feel good….._ But then again, you're also a little afraid of him getting a closer look at your lady bits. Fearing he may not like what he sees. Now that he’s there and you're in the situation, your mind just goes racing with intrusive thoughts. _What’s he thinking about when he looks at me from down there?! My stomach isn’t as flat as I want it to be…. my flab may look strange from down there—Oh god—What if I DO smell bad???? FUCK—Is he secretly repulsed and just isn’t saying anything because he’s…. well… he’s Muriel?? The kindest, sweetest, most gentlest man I have ever met?! GAAAHHHH!!!!_ Thoughts continue to race through your mind, you can’t help but feel so embarrassed and ashamed. Unable to cope with all of this, you hastily cover up your face tightly and hide your crimson red shamed face so he can’t look at you.

A few moments pass, then you feel him abruptly stop. He carefully places your pelvis back down to the bedding and very tenderly pulls one of your wrists away that was shielding yourself. All of the while still keeping your legs draped over his shoulders and off the ground. “... Do… Do you not like it?” He utters, looking like he fears that may have gone too far.

You groan a little frustrated with yourself and lightly rub your face. He looks so cute when he asks that. “No—I … I actually do like it…I like it _a lot._ ” You don’t want to admit it to him, you don’t want to let him know how self conscious you are. No doubt the sensation is incredibly intense and amazing—But these terrible thoughts ruin all the fun of it.

He sweetly rests his head on your thigh while still lovingly caressing the other with his hand to comfort you. “Then… what’s wrong??.... Why are you covering your face like that?..... You’ve never done that before….”

Averting your eyes to the other side of the tent you begrudgingly try to answer him. “I…. I dunno….. it’s…. embarrassing… I guess….”

He blinks a few times, looking rather perplexed. “...Why? You do stuff for me all the time.” It’s true. You aren’t normally shy when it comes to intimacy with Muriel. You’re very open and confident with him. _So why are you being shy now?—Why are you being so stupid, Rhemi??_

You shrug sharply and sigh irritated at yourself. “... _Ughh…_ I dunno, Mur. My brain won’t shut up—V-...Vaginas are all different, but most of the ones I have seen in textbooks are supposed to be ‘ _pretty’,‘cute’_ and ‘ _delicate’_.... But mine is all… squishy….. and… weird lookin’..... the area around it is chubby—and it’s got a strange tannish color to it— it’s not all dainty and cute and pink and..... it’s just…. ugly— _Nahhh—_!” A sharp breathy inhale kills the words in your throat as his right middle finger enters your wet entrance. You throw your head back, unable to contain yourself from the pleasure. You love it when he fingers you.

A very cute devious smirk twitches up in the corners of his mouth, seeming to rather enjoy watching your reactions as his large middle digit slips in and out of your now soaking wet pussy. “... Is that all??? _—Pfft!_ That’s dumb… You don’t smell, Rem….. and I’ve seen….well... _you,_ plenty of times…… pretty sure everyone feels like their genitals look weird…. Besides… you shouldn’t feel embarrassed…”

“W-Why not?!” You bark trying to hold still as he pleases you. “ _Ahhhhh~…_ …. Y-You're embarrassed all the time! _—Mmmmmmmm….._ But obviously not tonight….”

He chuckles through his nose, then looks at you very seriously and wholeheartedly. “... Cause nothing about you is ugly, Rhemi. Especially this part.” He uncharacteristically sounds so confident while he sluggishly ducks his upper body back down, then places loving kisses on your abdomen and inner thighs making you feel weak. “You’re beautiful.... Just try to relax… I... I want to please you, Rem. I...I wanna make you feel good tonight.”

 _—Holy Mother of Fuck, did he just say that?!_ You take a deep breath and relax your legs again, opening them back up for him. He softly closes his eyes then places kisses on your left inner thigh on the way back towards your folds and then begins to sweetly kiss and gently suck your clit. _What…. the... fuck…. was in that ale??? Goddamn!_ His sweet words and his touch almost make you squeakily moan loudly—you cover your mouth with both palms, fighting the urge to cover your entire face while your hips slightly rock back and forth and you start to finally unclench, let yourself enjoy this.

Your head drops back down to the bedding, opening and closing your eyes softly as you gaze through the hole at the top of the tent, seeing billions of stars shining down on this clear night. You can even see Orion’s Belt glimmer. Looking at them twinkle and shimmer makes you relax further and lets your body enjoy the feeling of Muriel’s mouth and fingers and you start to melt into the bedding. _Holy fucking shit…. This feels… really good. Perhaps I should have asked him to do this a long time ago… fuuuccck._

You can feel as he joins his ring finger inside of you and starts to move them faster and harder and he spreads your folds open even more, licking, kissing, and sucking repeatedly over your sensitive clit. You can feel your juices start to drip from your entrance and your body starts to feel lighter, shamefully liking the wet, sloppy, breathy, slurping noise he’s making. You attempt to quiet your lewd noises in fear of others who are still outside around the tent by biting the knuckle of your left pointer finger and grip the sheet with the other hand. The embarrassment you felt has now slowly faded away and the intrusive thoughts have finally ceased. All you can think of now is how you just don’t want him to stop.

Your right hand floats down to the top of his head and your fingers lace though his hair and tightly holds onto it. Unintentionally, they ruin his nice updo Tad did for him, but Muriel does seem to mind. In fact you could swear for a moment, you feel a large smile sprout as he moves his kisses to your inner thigh again. Relishing your in reactions, he flexes his fingers up and wiggling them a little faster making all ten of your toes curl as your breath shallowly and start to mously whimper, “Shit—Fuck… Oh, fuck!!— _Muri_ ~”, Over and over again, feeling yourself slowly sliding upwards into an orgasm.

Suddenly, his middle finger hits a spot that leaves you weak, and you cock your head back. A soft, yet noticeably louder moan manages to leave your lips before you can catch it. Muriel’s left hand swiftly moves to tenderly press against your mouth to hush you, he lifts his head up, but he keeps his fingers of his right hand inside you; still moving them in and out and flicking them, simulating your tight pussy. _“Shhhhhh….”_ You notice that he is now slightly hovering over you. He stares into your hungry dark eyes and slowly moves his left hand to cup your cheek, stroking your plump bottom lip with his thumb. The touch of his warm digit over your soft lips are too much for you to resist and you open your mouth, sticking your tongue out like a red carpet, inviting his thumb in. He grunts very softly, watching intently as he delicately places it into your mouth, and you seductively start to lick and suck on it, staring into his deep green eyes, muffling your noises and a small smirk dances across your lips. Lustfully, he hisses and shivers as he watches you suck on his large thumb. He leans his head over laterally, kissing and nibbling your right inner thigh that’s still draped over his thick shoulders making you groan even more. “... Still embarrassed?” He snorts and you lightly bite his thumb.

A small muffled sexy giggle creeps from your throat as he slowly pulls out his thumb from your mouth, resting it on your chin and you shake your head. “Noooooo~” You say airy and flirtatiously and bite your lower lip.

A large cute grin blossoms on his lips, and it sends chills throughout your body, making you want him so much more badly now, but at the same time are parolized with pleasure you don’t want him to stop. You take hold of his wrist and guide his left hand down to the knot of the belt the parka. His smirk becomes wider understanding your gesture and starts to obediently untie it. Watching him undo the cloth belt with one hand is somehow very sexy, you can tell he has such skills with these large muscular hands as he makes easy work on the tight knot with mostly his pointer finger and thumb.

You can’t help but groan and shiver as the knot starts to loosen, you feel like you’re a delicate gift that he is delightfully unwrapping. As he pulls the belt off and opens up the parka, his eye widen as he quickly glances at you and places his left pointer finger to his lips, “ _Shhhhh,_ do you want everyone to know what we’re doing?” You stifle a cute giggle, covering your mouth with your hands once more, squishing your breasts together with the mauve colored dress. You can feel as he trembles slighty and his cheeks flush a bit more of a deeper red, staring dreamily all over your body. “.....Goddamnityourtoofuckingcute.” He quickly grumbles as he moves his upper body back down to your pelvis while using his long left arm to fondle your right breast, muffly grunting and moaning himself.

Once he returns his mouth back to your folds, fucking you with his fingers and tongue with such vigor and gusto, apparently determined to make you scream on the top of your lungs. You stifle a shaky moan and your entire body quivers and squirm uncontrollably. You’re moving so much, Muriel places his left hand from your breasts back to your right thigh, gently bracing you down to the ground, so he can continue to eat you out like a madman. You try to stop yourself from making noises, but it's damn near impossible. Your small hand entangled back into his dark hair, you crunch your trunk up halfway, trying your best to keep your feet off the ground, unable to look away from him. He’s breathing becomes more rapid as he continues to wonderfully, yet sloppily stimulates your clit. _“... M-Muriiiii!!~”_ you weakly whimper, fighting so hard to not be loud like you normally are when you climax. Hips thrashing around crazily, lungs start to pant eroticly, as your entire body begins to feel tingly and lighter every second and he continues his intensity, and you feel water fills your eyes, losing all control of yourself. A large sharp inhale fills your lungs, rearing your vocal cords about you cry out in pleasure. Your upper body slams itself back down to the bedding and you hold in a huge breath. Before it gets a chance to utter out of your mouth, your voice is drowned out by Muriel’s lips as he passionately kisses you, as he continues fucking you with his fingers as you start to cum very hard. He surprises you at first, but you grab hold of him by the neck and head with both hands and not wanting to let go, not caring about the taste, feeling so incredibly amazing at this moment as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm.

As you spiral down out of the high of your climax, your body starts to completely relax, but both you and Muriel’s tongues don’t stop dancing in each other's mouths as you both stifle whinny hot groans and grunt behind them. Finally, as you both part for air to catch your breath, he slowly stops moving his fingers, carefully pulling them out and makes sure your feet are still off the ground. For a moment you press your nose to his forehead and the two of you breath in each other’s air and you continue to quietly whimper. Once he pulls away, he wipes off his mouth with his long sleeve and huffs a large exhale, muttering, “.... Sorry I kissed you… I…. Just had to stop you before you—” Suddenly his words die in his throat as he notices the tears in your eyes. He hovers over your body holding himself up with his right hand, his knuckles brushing against your cheek with his left. “—What’s wrong??”

You flutter your eyes unsure what he’s talking about. “ _Hmm?_...... Oh these—” A small laugh takes over as you wipe the small tears away. “Sorry—Don’t worry, I’m fine, Love. They just kinda came out….. I don't remember ever cumming that hard before without you inside of me.” You huff a satisfied sigh and he relaxes. Softly you close your eyes, lifting your arms above your head for a small stretch, trunk still wiggling around a bit, and smile euphorically, biting your bottom lip and savoring this feeling. “.... Holy shit, Muriel—your mouth and fingers….. they…. they felt… _.. really_ fucking good….” He grins a bit, looking rather proud of himself and rightfully so. “.... Did you read that in the book Jules got you?”

He stiffens a little and he blushes, making his grin fall slightly. He seems like he’s going to deny your claim at first, but then he just sneers a bit. “M-........ maybe……”

You tilt your head and lightly brush up against his strong chin with your small fingers enjoying the grainy feeling of his stubble. “I thought you said, and I quote, ‘I’m gonna burn that shit on the fire.’....” You tease him, then boop him on the nose with your pointer.

His blush becomes darker red looking awfully guilty. “..... I… do…. recall…. saying something like that.”

“Bbbbbbbbbut…. you obviously kept it~” You giggle raising an eyebrow and walking your two first fingers down his neck to his sternum.

“That’s... that’s none of your business.” He grumbles and shudders with your touch but keeps a small grin. “... But it may have been a little more useful than I thought…”

You stifle a chuckle and grab him by the collar off his shirt and pull him back down to your lips. He follows down without any bit of resistance and cups your face with his left hand and kisses you with such intensity while hovering over your body, still holding the back of your knees with his right hand. With another aroused hiss, he pulls away and sits his upper body up, lets down his now messy hair, shaking out all the forget-me-nots and braids out and doffs his long sleeved shirt with one hand and teeth, still bracing your legs with the other. Crunching your upper body up, you take the warm parka off your arms, leaving you only with your mauve dress on for warmth, but you have a feeling it’s gonna get a lot warmer in here. Excited and hot, he leans in for a few quick kisses and asks you to keep your feet up for him as he takes off his pants and you oblige.

Now completely exposed; his large member very hard and dripping with precum. The slight of him just makes you utterly weak and your skin feel steamy. _How did I manage to attract such a beautiful man??_ He then scoots back over to your low body, positioning himself in between your legs and his large erect member starts to rub against your wet slit. His shoulders tremble as he makes contact and he leans down, kissing your cheek, and begins to work his way down your neck. Tilting your head over giving it to him, you wrap your hands around the back of his thick muscular neck and head and quietly whisper in his ear, “I wanna feel you inside of me, Muriel.”, making him grunt in excitement. He places one more firm kiss into your collar bone before he pulls away and sits himself up, lining the head of his member to your soaking entrance. Eagerly awaiting to feel his fat cock and you wiggle a little as you watch him carefully lining it up.

Slowly, he enters you, your body quivers and you can’t help but moan as your walls slightly tighten all around him, and feel his cock stretching your insides. It feels so amazingly good already, you're still very wet after he ate you out and cumming, so he glides in rather effortlessly; It feels like you could easily cum a few more times tonight. As your body relaxes, he gently pushes himself all the way in, and starts a smooth rhythm while he leans back down on top of you and presses his forehead against yours, his hands blindly guiding your legs around his torso. “....Wrap your legs around me...” He murmurs lustfully. You quickly do what he asks and lock your feet together around him. He starts to slowly thrust his hips while pressing his elbows into the bedding. He moves his hands down your legs to your hips and low back, feeling your shape, taking you all in, groaning softly with that irresistible wild look in his eyes.

You grab his face with both of your hands and close the gap between you to stop both of your moans from escaping your mouths and he starts to thrust a little harder into you. With a small gasp, you pull your face away and your head cocks back into the pillow, biting your lower lip to stop the pants and hot groans. Running your hands up and down his chest, feeling each muscle and scars, squeezing his slightly wanting him to fuck you harder. “F-... f-faster… _.please…._.” You beg him. Feeling his heart with your hands, it starts to beat even faster and you can feel him shiver in delight at that request. His hands press against the bed and he starts to move his hips faster, the deep penetrating feeling makes you both weak and your legs tremble. “ _Mmmmmmmm!_ Fuuuuuck—Muri.~”

Muriel dips his head back down to your neck and starts to place light kisses that almost tickle your skin, but this sensation somehow gets you closer again as he thrusts himself harder and harder into you. Soon you can feel his dick starting to swell with cum and you dig your nails into his skin a little and you both begin to breathe shallower and shallower. His lips pull away from your neck, hovering over your ear. “..... Do you want to feel me cum in?” He faintly whispers.

 _….. Did he just say—?!?!?!_ You clutch your arms around his torso in excitement. You can’t help but answer him. “Yeah-- please…...—p-please don’t stop!..... I need to feel you cumming in me~” As soon as you utter those words, he buries his face into your neck, pressing his nose against it, scoops his arms around your shoulders and thrusts harder and faster. Your mouth pushes against the front part of his large trap muscle to stop yourself from crying out in pleasure as the world starts to become slightly hazy. All you can focus on is the feeling of his hot load rushing into you and you can’t help but cum simultaneously. Both of your bodies clench up for just a few brief seconds, then all muscles start to unwind. The two of you slowly come down off of the high of the climax, and your insides warm and wet, it feels so satisfying as he finishes. Still feel euphoric and light, as his hips sluggishly come to a stop, his member soon becomes soft and he pulls out. Catching both of your breath, he softly grunts happily as you pepper his neck and collarbone with kisses. “.....Goddamn……. you're so hot, Muri~.” You mutter in between each of them, loving the taste of his now sweaty and salty skin.

His left hand tenderly cups your face and he draws your parted lips towards him, pressing your tongue to his. The intense passion behind them makes your hips thrust slightly and you both stay there for a while. Suddenly you feel his member quickly hardening against your pubic bone and inner left thigh. A sharp jolt and shiver takes over your body at the sensation, completely taking you off guard. _This….ah…. this a quick rebound even for him!_ Shocked, your eyes fly open, making you immediately pull away and glance down to see if your mistakened. But sure enough, it’s him, at full attention. “Mur-Muriel??”

Muriel chuckles a bit peering down, seeming to be a little surprised as well. Scooping his arms around the small of your back and shoulders, he carefully picks you up, now sitting position on the bedding and keeping his legs tucked in and yours still tightly are around his torso and off the ground. Naturally, your arms wrap around his neck and shoulders for stability and you shudder a little now being vertical. He pulls his head away from your neck and he lifts your dress all the way up to expose your breasts. Then he starts to kiss, suck, and gently caress your hard nipples with his left hand making you moan yet again and your hips convulse in arousal with his, loving the feeling of his large hands touching your bare skin. “...Wanna go again?” He mumbles quietly, never picking his head up from your chest.

A bit shocked at his forwardness and vigor, you like this side of him—yet you can't help but feel a little concerned. “I mean… I’d love too… But… s-... shouldn’t we wait? Just a few minutes? You just came…. really hard!!”

A sharp shrug rolls off his broad shoulders. “Feel fine…. Are you ok?” He says that without any hint of hesitation like he normally does. He seems so eager, completely focusing on pleasing your body. “....You don’t hurt, do you?” He mutters, pulling your dress over your head, you lift your arms up to help, then tosses it over next to the other clothes.

“N-..No.” You flutter your eyes a little perplexed at his strange boldness of his tonight. But then are overcome with desire as he lightly nibbles your right nipple. “—I’m good…. _.mmmmm…. r-...realllly good_.” Your digits lace in his dark hair slightly scratching his scalp and he melts further into the soft bedding and you kiss his temple. Finally his eye looks up at you, then reaches up and undo the braids Tad has done. As he undos them, you shake your head a bit to help, you can’t help but laugh at the thought of how Tad would probably faint in shock seeing this; the two of you are so quick to ruin his hard work. “Don’t like me in a braid, dear?” You ask with a little laugh.

“ _Nah-uh_.… Not that….” His words are muffled by your skin. “I do actually…” He finally picks up his chin and looks you in the eyes, his pointer finger and thumb fiddles with a small ringlet grinning looking incredibly love drunk. “.... Just like it down too….. I always loved the color of your hair. It’s pretty…” You feel so stunned again hearing that. Tad said the same thing, but you always wished your hair was a bit more vibrant and colorful... something about it never made you feel happy with it. You always felt like you looked so plain, so ordinary. _But... he loves my color… guess it’s not so bad..._ Carefully you move your feet and legs to the top of his thighs so you are better positioned to move. Once comfortable and unable to resist the temptation any longer, you reach down for his hard member between your legs and start to slowly stroke his large hard shaft making him quietly moan and tremble a bit. It’s still wet from before, and you gently squeeze the tip with your thumb and he closes his eyes softy. “Fuckkkk……” He mumbles and hips twitch.

You can’t deny how you would love to have more of him. However you can’t help but wonder if he’s pushing himself too hard just for your sake. Quickly, you place a sweet kiss on his forehead to get his attention. He glances back into your eyes and you mutter concernedly. “A-are you sure you’re gonna be ok, Muri?”

He raises an eyebrow, snorts with a cute devilish smirk as he lifts your hips over his hard cock and lines your entrance up and your hands fly over, bracing his shoulders. “Guess we’ll find out…” He answers right before carefully thrusting himself all the way back inside of you. He finds no resistance when gliding back into you, and starts a moderate rhythm a little harder than he would usually.

It feels so good you utter a soft squeak, and you start to match his pace. “Holy fuck…. _mmmm...._ You weren’t kidding when you said you wanted me.”

Muriel keeps his smug grin on his face watching your cute reactions and squeezes your ass. “It’s been awhile…. and… I just can’t resist you tonight…” He says between huffs.

“ _Tee-hee_ —I can see thaaaaa— _-TT!_!” He thrust even harder into you and slowly licks his lips and he licks back. “—Godfuckingdamnit, you feels so fuckin’ good—shiiiiiiiitttt.” Suddenly, you feel him hit that particularly enjoyable spot and it makes you convulse and whimper. “ _R-..Right there—right there!!!”_ Slightly, he leans back and puts his hands on the bed, letting you ride him and while he watches you and still matches your cadence and speed. Somehow it feels like your brain and body are one in these moments, it feels like you know exactly what each other are thinking and feeling. It’s strangely beautiful in these little moments. The outside world starts to melt away again as your body starts to become light and tingly. “..... Fuck…fuuuccck…. fuuuc—- _MMM!!~_ ” Quickly, as you cum again, he gently covers your mouth with his large right palm, dampening your whimper noises.

Coming to a slow and steady stop, your body then starts to feel boneless and you find yourself gasping as you collapse half your weight on him. He sits himself back up straight and he runs his fingers up and down your bare back, then hugs you tightly as you try to catch your breath. “So…. what’s this…. three times now?” He whispers very cockily then begins to pepper your left cheek with kisses and moves down to your neck and collarbone.

Still gasping for air, you can’t believe the things that are coming out of his mouth right now. “Mur—Are…… _*huff*_.... Are you…. _*huff*_ — _gloating,_ Muri?!”

He shrugs like he’s trying to pretend not to know what you're talking about. But then that sexy primal wild look in his eye returns and he wraps his forearms around you, tightly locking them together, making you whine and squirm a little. “....Wonder how many more times I can make it?”

Your face becomes red hot and you stop yourself from half shouting. “M-M-MURIEL!!” You cup your burning cheeks with your hands and he snickers at your flusterness and starts to slowly move his hips again. You shake your head, still gasping for air. “..A-....Are you trying to…. to _torture_ me??”

He snorts, “....If this is _torture—_ You seem to like it…. a fucking lot.”

Your bottom lip pops out and you try to hide your pouting. “You…. big ol’.... _meanie_ … you!!!”

Sharply he laughs through his nose. “.... I _can_ be mean…” Pushing your hips further onto his member, he looks you dead in the eyes, his heart determined to make you cum again right then and there. You can hear the wet fleshy noises that are coming from where you're connecting and it makes you feel even more closer.

Unable to take it anymore you hug his neck tightly and he buries his head into your chest feeling him breathe shallower and shallower as he slams his hard cock into you. That hot tingly light sensation overwhelms you once more and you hit your climax rather fast. “F-FUCK! _MMMM—!!!_ ” A low deep moan creeps out of your mouth and your legs quake and quiver feeling like limp noodles at this point, and you collapse completely this time. He grunts hard with you, but you don’t feel him cum. His hips cease as you recover and he lovingly hugs the small of your back tightly and runs his fingers through your hair.

The two of you stay there like that until you’ve caught your breath and start to regain some strength in your legs. “You ok?” He asks, catching his own breath.

Breath still shallow, you huff after every other word, still buried in his neck. “I’m fine…. but… you suck!….” You pout with a reluctant smirk.

He sputters a little and you both start to chuckle, pulls his hard cock out, and he sprawls his leg out in front of him. “So-- Was it _that_ good?”

“....Yes…” You mumble rapidly and crinkle your nose, widening your smile. “... You’re a smug piece of work tonight, huh?” 

He throws his head back and stifles a proud belly laugh and flushes a bit deeper red at that comment and you giggle with him. As he gets a hold of himself, his attention goes back to the task at hand and holds you by the waist. “I’m gonna try something else, ok?”

“O-.. okay.” You quickly whisper kissing his lips once more and he kisses back a few more times, getting mildly distracted once again. 

Somehow or another, Muriel suddenly flips you around so that your back is now to his torso. Drawing your knees into your chest, he braces the back of your thighs, resting his head on your right shoulder. He picks your body up and slides his member into you again. Naturally your head cocks back and you're tense up slightly from this new position—It feels so different now. “You ok?” He whispers, concern lightly ringing in his tone.

You nod quietly shivering slightly. “It’s just…. _really_ fuckin’ deep…”

His face softens, but still keep a close eye as he thrust his hips once, very slowly pulling his large dick in and out of you, making you have to stifle a gasp my moan. “...Does it feel good?” He whispers in your ear making you feel breathless. _Fuck, if he keeps saying stuff that, I’m in trouble. This entire tundra is about to know what we are freakin’ doing in here!!_

“Yeah, it does.” You say just above a very airy whisper sweetly and he groans loving the sound of your voice. A rather large grin spreads on Muriel’s lips that you can feel on your cheek and he brushes his nose against your jawline and places feather light kisses into it. You wrap your forearm around his neck, trembling with pure sensual excitement and feel as his sweet kisses get firmer and harder. He takes his time, starting a bit slower and the two of you watch as he fat cock fucks your dripping wet pussy. You never really watching it like this before… but you have to admit, you really like it—its incredibly fucking hot seeing what his hard dick moving in and out like that. You can even see a bulge in your low abdomen from his dick penetrating you. Slowly, he increases his speed and depth, your hips naturally match his rhythm and you manage to keep yourself together— _for now_ —and you whimper his name over and over again, struggling to stay quiet.

Reaching around with his right hand, he starts to play with your clit. With a gasp, Muriel starts to thrust harder on top of his rock hard dick. “M-MURI! Holy fuck— MURI— _EL!_! _MMmmmmm!!!_ God—damn!.... Y-...You’re not playing fair now!!”

“...Never said I would.” He murmurs.

He breathes in your ear and he thrust even deeper, hitting your cervix and you grab his jawline and start to lick his lips then he starts to kiss you back. With a hard groan, your lips pull away from his and you breathe each other air again. “Ssssshit, Muri—…. Please!! I need it….. I need it- I need it!- I fuckin’ _need_ it!” Loses all control of himself he grunts his teeth as he give his final hard blow, and both of you start to cum again.

“—FUCK!!!!” You both squeal in unison.

Muriel muffles a hard guttural grunt in his throat as he cums again just as hard as he did before and your legs start to shake uncontrollably as you pull his hand away from your clit, starting to feel overwhelmed. This time seems to be the poor hermit’s limit, and he starts to tremble and pant, and he struggles to pull himself out of you. Exhaustion finally setting in, he lays on his back to the bedding, placing his head on the pillow, and bringing you with him. Carefully, you turn yourself around to face him once again pressing your knees into the bed and keeping your feet lifted. Wrapping your arms around his neck, the tips of both of your noses touching. “Th-... that's… five….” He breathlessly gloats holding up his hand showing his digits.

You flutter your eyes and just stare at him for a moment until your face and ears get red and hot, and you smack your lips. He sputters a little and you can’t help but snort and laugh stupidly together. As soon as you calm down your lips press into his chest. “I love you, Muriel.” You weakly mutter.

“I love you too, Rhemi….” He replies so wholeheartedly and meaningfully. His hand holds the back of your head and he kisses you again passionately, you can feel the intense love he feels for you with each one. As he parts from your lips, he presses his forehead to yours and you both sigh satisfyingly, holding you so close as if he never wants to let you go. “....I love you so much.... You’re the most beautiful person in the world...” 

Both you and Muriel are completely exasperated, and tired, and your abs are starting to ache a wee bit from keeping your legs up. He seems to take notice, as he scoops your feet and places them on a his with a pillow in between so you can rest them. Somehow it's rather comfortable and he pulls the covers over the two of you then sweetly caresses your bare back. As a few minutes go by, you both have finally caught your breath and your eyes start to become more heavy and sleepy. “Are…. are you even going to be able to sleep tonight?...” You mumble groggily in his neck feeling sleep setting in. “I know you’re gonna worry about my feet...”

He snorts through his nose and pulls a loose hair behind your ear. “I’ll be fine…. Not gonna let some evil spirits take my bride….”

You giggle stupidly and snuggle your face a bit more up to him. “... I… I am your bride… I’m happy you can say that now.” He exhales sharply through his nostrils, seemingly attempting to be grumpy but is incapable at the moment. Feeling yourself drifting further and further away, you mutter. “So.....does this mean… we’re...gonna... have… _*yawn*._...a-….a wedd.…ing….when.... we... get....?” Trail off, you don’t really expect an answer and neither do you hear one. 

Just the sounds the fire cracking and burning.

——————

Floating into the realm of dreams, the sizzles and roaring of the fire becomes louder and you feel warm feathers and fire cover your entire body. With a small flutter of your wings and you start to fly into the gray void searching for the tundra again. Muriel is probably waiting right now for you. _Nothing is going to take this day away from me…. I feel so gloriously happy right now!_

 _“....Truth.”_ You hear your own voice saying from afar and echos in your ears. You hover for a moment in one spot and look all around feeling a little frightened.

“...What…?” You say just above a whisper. _I didn’t say that... but that sounded like me.... wait... Have I....dreamt of this before?_

 _“... Remember the truth….”_ The voice utters back in the dark.

A fast, dulled lit bird soars by, but it disappears as you turn around. In the distance you can see flames of that mansion.... _That wasn’t there a second ago...._ You shake your head and start to flutter your wings again, hastily flying in the opposite direction. “ _No—_ Just….. Not tonight…..” The smell of embers slowly dissipates as you fly toward the cold tundra again, ignoring the uneasy feeling in your stomach. “.... Just let me enjoy this…. just for awhile…” As you see the massive familiar bear on the ground, the feeling completely washes away and dive down towards him, flying in circles overjoyed, then come to a landing on a nearby boulder. His large muzzle gently brushes up against you, heavy with affection and love. As he keeps nuzzling up against you, you notice another perched far away on other boulder… It’s…. another phoenix, but they don’t look like you do…. Their flames have nearly been completely extinguished. Their feathers are falling out have ugly patches and wholes in the wings..... _She look so tired…. so warn… why…. why is she still hanging on? What does she want?? What do you want from me?!_

 _“...Truth….”_ Your own voice echoes in your ears again. Muriel doesn’t seem to notice, you must be the only one who can hear her, and you do your best to pretend you don't see them. He pulls away and starts to run down the hillside. Normally, you both chase each other for a while and you start to flap your wings to spring yourself back in the air. With his back turned, you take a quick glance behind once more. But the eerie gloomy bird is out totally out of sight, and you can no longer feel their presence. With that, you take off toward your beloved leaper Muriel, you don’t want to keep him waiting.

_… Please…..Whatever you are….. I’ll deal with that later…. Just… please….. let me have tonight…_

_….Let me have tonight…._

##  _**To be continued…..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE. MORE. TO. GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! And it’s only been.... what?... Five months??? Wow... fuck... thats actually a long time. 0_0 I started this at the end of spring and it’s fall now.
> 
> Thank all you trash pandas for sticking around till the end! And thank you for the new trash pandas that are just now reading this! Seriously, from the bottom of my heart! It has been a lot of fun writing this and I feel like I have grown as an author/writer and an overall creator. =)  
> As always,  
> THANKS FOR READING MY HOT TRASH!!!! 
> 
> Chapter art —>https://madllamamomma.tumblr.com/post/630078285369458688/the-phoenix-and-the-bear-a-little-nsfw
> 
> Edit: I know this is smut and whatnot, but don’t feel shy to comment. I love me some comments❤️❤️.


	13. When the snow falls....~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night, Muriel and Rhemi realize they both have to go back home before the snow comes in full force. 
> 
> [WARNING: This work contains adult themes, that are not suitable for all viewers, 18+ only, don’t be silly.]

_**Part 13~** _

_**When the snow falls….~** _

The morning sun creeps in through the opening of the top of the tent. The rogue rooster hasn’t wandered over to wake everyone up quite yet. Eventually you open your sleepy eyes and glance down to your feet, they're still in a pillow resting on Muriel’s strong legs. Your entire body feels a little sore after last night, especially your lady bits, but damn, was it fucking worth it. As you peer up toward him to look at his handsome face, you now notice that he’s already awake. “....Hey.... Were… were you up all night?”

He takes in a groggy inhale and softly shakes his head. “No, I just woke up… I just like to watch you as you sleep sometimes—” His face twists a bit at what he said, “Well......That…. sounded…. really fuckin’ creepy…..” Apparently the smug self-confidence from last night has all but vanished and he’s back to his normal timid awkward self.

You smile at him as he begins to become flustered, unable to resist thinking how adorable he is when he’s like that. “No, it didn’t! ….Kay—Now, if you said that when we first met, then… _yeah_... maybe it’d be really creepy… But then again, I also liked to watch you… now that… I…. think about… it—I—I digress.” Your face starts to mirror his and you tighten your lips together regretting even opening your mouth now and flutter your eyes.

_“Pfffft—!”_ He sputters into a small chuckle at your silliness and he kisses your forehead. “You're cute.” As he pulls away, a thought seems to dance across his mind and his grin falls. “Did…. We—well… really I… _. uh_ … do stuff… lasting night?.....”

You stretch your arms a little and stifle a yawn and look up and down both of your naked bodies, feeling like that's a little bit of a silly question. “....D-.....Do you not remember?”

Reluctantly to say anything he sneers a little. “No…. I do…I think….. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a…—”

“A wet dream?” You ask with a smirk and slowly wiggle your eyebrows. “A particularly vivid, hot n’ heavy, sexy, wet dream?”

A deep embarrassed grumble creeps out from his throat. “...... Y-.... Yeah... Soooooo… what did I… _ahhhhh…._ do?”

The corners of your lips curl up mischievously wide as you begin to tell him everything and watch as his eyes get wider and wider and his face becomes redder and redder as you go. “Well first, you ate me out like a madman, then fucked my brains out about four times after that, then counted how many times you made me cum and kinda cutely gloated about it.~”

“Ooooohhh _—NOOO!!_ Ffffffffuck me!—” All visible flesh on Muriel’s body becomes feverish and blood red as he covers his embarrassed face with both of his large hands, groaning painfully. “—Ohhhhh….. god—Fucking—just…. shhhhhhit!! ….. IamsosorryRhemi.” He says muffing through his fingers.

“Awwww!!! Muri!!! I didn’t mind any of it! In fact, it was really hot….. You made me cum a lot. How am I gonna complain about that? I liked seeing that smug side of Muriel.” You caress his chest muscles to comfort him but he doesn’t seem completely convinced. “So….. you _were_ drunk last night?”

He huffs grumpily, but moves his hands away from his hot face and peers over to the other side of the tent thoughtfully. “... N-....not really… I've been drunk before…… And it wasn’t that… it was more like….. s-... something….. weird came over me? As if I didn’t… care as much….. I just wanted to make you….” He trails off seemingly not wanting to finish that statement. “.......I wanted to make you…. feel… really..... good…” Every word gets a little quieter and quieter as he utters them out.

Pink now takes over your face as well, and you hug his neck and softly smooch his scarred cheek repeatedly. “Well you definitely made me feel good~. And I had a lot of fun.” He grins a little and wraps his arms around the small of your back. “Did _you_ have fun last night?”

He smiles a little more. “... Maybe….. a little…” He grumbles a little in shifting awkwardly. “I-.... I like... getting you there…. all those times…. And having to keep you quiet...” He finally admits, attempting to hide his rather prideful expression. 

“I like getting you there too~ I also kinda like it when you're a bit aggressive. It’s hot…… But I also like your normal self too, I don’t want you to feel like I don’t. It's just nice changing things up.”

With a large yawn, he stretches out his arms over his head making happy groggy noises. “It was fun… Did… did you like that new position?”

“You mean the last one??” He nods shyly. You feel a pulse in between your legs as he asks that so sheepishly, but you can tell he genuinely wants to know. You can't help but bite your bottom lip and shiver a little as you remember watching his cock thrust in and out of your soaking wet entrance. “... _Yeah_ I did…. I really did. We should do that one again, for sure.”

He groans looking at your pleased face, apparently getting a little aroused himself thinking about it as he stares at your lips. “...Wanted to try it for a while… I’m really glad you liked it.”

“ _Tee-hee~_ It was a night of a couple of firsts. A very good night in my book!”

“Yeah, guess it was.” He snorts with a fond look in his green eyes, then he glances over to your ears and taps his pointer behind your earlobe. “By the way—Your earrings are still in. And Your head dress. I was afraid of taking them off. Didn’t want to wake you.”

“ _Oh!..._ Thank you! I don’t want to ruin theses.” You carefully take the accessories off of your head and ears, roll over, about to place them carefully on Muirel’s parka. You then realize it’s still next to the bedding all sprawled about from the heat of the moment last night. You take a moment and quickly fold them neatly while still laying down, then place your parka, headdress and earrings next to his. You can’t help but admire the craftsmanship of Shona and her mother’s work. It is still so beautiful just to look at, and the fur is so soft and warm. The detailing of the embroidery is just marvelous.You feel Muriel scoot closer behind you, admiring your bare back with his eyes and then his right hand. You let out a soft moan loving the feeling of his touch as he spoons your back and starts to kiss your left shoulder, wrapping his right arm over your chest and you snuggle your cheek up to his large forearm. “...You looked really nice in that parka, Love. Like a handsome Kokhurian knight.”

Muriel grins look at the clothing as well. “... Too bad it's probably too warm to wear back at home… Apparently my father had something very similar on my parent’s wedding day… that’s what Gilbert said anyways.”

“Really?? That’s neat! Una and Shona must have designed it with it in mind.” He nods and squeezes you a little tighter. “...It almost reminds me of the masquerade one you had…. _Ugh!_ It’s ridiculous how much I wanted to unbutton your shirt with my teeth— You’re lucky I didn’t take you then and there that night~.”

Not shockingly, he blushes, but has a silly love drunk smile. “I honestly wouldn’t have stopped you that night… I kinda… wanted to…” He admits and you feel his cheeks turn a bit more red.

_WHAT?!_ In one quick move, you whip back towards him with a little gasp. “Y-Y-YOU DID?!?!”

Muriel can’t help but smile adorably and chuckle a little at your apparent frustration. “I did say, ‘anything’—a-and you wanted to cuddle!... Figured you just weren’t ready.”

“ _WHAT???_ Noooooooo—Fuck!.... I’m such an idiot! Fucking shit!! I am so fuckin’ stupid!!! I should have known when you let me take your clothes off!...” He flusters a bit at those words, but his smile doesn’t leave his lip. “.... I mean of course it crossed my mind—But all the while, I thought you weren’t going to be up for that!”

He sputters as you pout shaking his shoulders and throws back his head. “I love you, Rem. You’re one of the smartest people I know. But you can be rather dense sometimes…”

“I knooooooow!!!! Don’t remind me!” You whine and he laughs a bit harder. “......Wait. If that was true, then why were you so reluctant to have sex for so long?”

He stiffens, thinking how to answer that for a few seconds, rubbing the back of his head. “Well……that night… there was still a lot of adrenaline from the battle… I thought we could die at any moment.... But as time went on, the more I thought about how small you are… and how… well—big I am… and the more nervous I got….”

“I would have been fine!”

“Yeah—Well I know _now!_!” You sigh very sadly, with a large huff he pulls you into his chest. “Don’t pout like that!”

“I- I do not pout!” You whiningly mumble against his skin.

“Yes... You do.”

A little time goes by and that annoying rouge rooster finally starts to make his morning calls next to your tent. “Good morning, Roger.” You mutter. Muriel pulls away and looks at you rather confused. “Oh, right—I named him _‘Roger the Rude Rouge Rooster.’_ ” His mouth gaps open, but he looks as if he’s lost for words. It is a bit of a ridiculous name, even for you. “.... It was either that or _Carl the Cock-block Cookoo._ ”

He groans painfully as you giggle to yourself. “Just…. Just stop….”

Comfortable silence takes over the tent once again for a few peaceful minutes. He starts to play with a lock of your hair and starts to speak again. “.... I could say the same for you… that night.”

_“Hmm??”_

“The night of the masquerade… you were… _stunning._ ”

You suddenly feel a little pink spread across your cheeks again, feeling shocked that he would say in such confidence. “Was I prettier in that dress than the parka?”

Thoughtfully, he shakes his head, still staring at the lock of your hair, twirling it around his finger. “No—You were just…. _different…_ you…. I dunno—you… youalwayslookreallyprettytome….” he mumbles that last part under his breath, a deeper red stains his face as he clears his throat to continue. “... But I…. _ahhh_ …. I liked seeing you in Kokhurian clothing too. Your masquerade dress was very…. elegant… I guess?.... But it was also really fancy and delicate, too much fluffy stuff… too much for me. I was afraid of ripping it—at the end of the night I did. But in the parka…. You just look…. like… your…. I dunno…. _mine_ —” After uttering that last word he suddenly is filled with panic as he attempts to explain himself adorably. “—N-Not that I own you or anything!!! You’re your own person!—I-I never want to rob you of that— that's one of the things that I respect about you—how you are able to fend for yourse—”

“—Muriel.” You laugh though your nose moving your head up to kiss his lips, cutting him off of his panicked rant. “You don’t have to explain yourself, dear.” Your fingers run through his hair and he melts into the pillow a bit, enjoying your nails against his scalp. “... I want you to feel like I am yours and no one else’s. I feel the same way.”

“You… you do?—it’s not…. weird?”

You shake your head little and smile a little wider. “...But I understand what you mean…. just because I’m yours doesn’t mean I’m not me anymore, nor am I not independent. You don’t mean it possessively either. And the same goes for you. It just means, I’m your matching puzzle piece. We fit together, even though we’re incredibly different, but it doesn’t mean we have to be joined at the hip forever either.”

You place a sweet kiss on his forehead and he smiles, and he tucks the loose piece of hair behind your ear that he was messing with. “... I like that….” He mutters as he rolls to his belly, putting you flat on your back and he peppers your neck with such sweet affectionate kisses.

You lift your chin, giving him your neck and you let out a soft moan and wriggle. “I kinda stole that from Asra…. he said that one night before we fought Vulgora.”

He stops kissing you, but doesn’t lift his head up as he utters muffly. “You mean the night I caught you cheating at parkian poker?”

With a hard jolt, you stiffen and smack the back of his arm playfully, pulling yourself away, trying to look him in the eye. “Excuuuuuse me?? I did not!!! _You_ cheated, mister!!”

“ _Hmpf—_ Sounds like what a cheater would say.” He says followed immediately with a harder laugh.

Your nostrils flare and your mouth gapes open in playful shock. _“Pfft!_ I have no idea how you put that extra Ace in my hand! But you did! I was playin’ fair all night while the three of you cheated your asses off!”

He looks at you blankly for a moment and shrugs. “... Likely story.” He says then tries to stifle a smirk knowing he's just ruffling your feathers.

You snag a spare pillow to your left hand and bat him with it playfully. “You freakin’ _winked_ at me, Muirel!!!” You grumble with a hint of amusement behind it.

“... No idea what you're talking about.” He utters burying his face in your breasts, his words muffled by your soft skin. After two playful blows, he catches the now weaponized pillow hiding his snickering behind a terribly fake frown, and his nostrils flaring holding it all in. Gently he pins your left arm down to your side and you start to pout as you both just stare at one another until you both crack up into silly laughter.

_“Pffttt!!!!!_ You—you big…… fibber, you!!!” You can’t stop yourself from laughing and he hangs down his head. He’s got such a damn good poker face, but not when you're both naked and he breaks his usually straight face so easily.

Once you both get a hold of yourselves again, he lets your left wrist go, and you reach up for his jawline with both hands and he softly closes his eyes, melting into your touch. He leans down, kisses your lips and you kiss back, feeling so light and fluttery in your chest. As he slowly pulls away, you say just above a whisper. “... I love you so much, Muri.”

“I love you too, Rem… you… you always make things better. Just being around you… always makes things better.”

“I love being around you too. I can’t wait to be around you for the rest of my life.”

“....Me either.”

You lean back into kiss him, but then out of the corner of your eye you see something gently falling out of the whole of the top of the tent. As you glance up, Muriel turns himself around to look too. A white little flake falls down and you sit yourself up to catch it. The small flake lands on your pointer. It’s a snowflake—not a flurry like the other week. It’s fully formed and icy and it quickly melts against your skin. Muriel sits up on his knees and you turn your head to meet his eyes. His emerald eyes gleaming somberly.

“It’s snow….” You mutter.

“... _Snow_ ….” He repeats sadly. “... We.... we’d best be heading home.”

You wrap your arm around his large bicep, pulling the covers a bit and lean into him. “I never did finish what I was gonna say yesterday morning, did I?”

_“Hmm?”_

“About your dream with your parents. You said you wish you could remember their faces.”

He hangs his head down a bit more, looking even sadder. “Oh….what about it?”

“Well… I was thinking. You could ask Una to show you them… Ya’ know… since she’s a leaper.”

He starts as you complete that sentence and you look back at him, apparently the thought has occurred to him as well, but saying it out loud is a bit of a shock. His eyes are wide, but he doesn’t seem to hate the idea. He looks towards the dying fire thoughtly as he rests his head on top of yours and intertwines his digits with yours. After a few minutes go by, he reluctantly reaches for his pants, belts, and underwear. “Come on… We need to start packing.” As he unravels himself from the blankets and furs he hands you your clothes that Keavy was kindly left in the tent before everyone left in a hurry.

When you finally stand to your feet, feeling all the soreness settle in. Muriel isn’t immune either as he stretches out his back and legs a bit more than usual and you notice the fresh hickies and scratch marks down his neck and back and you snicker to yourself as he covers it up with his green scarf.

After getting dressed, you and Muriel roll up the bedding and pillows, tying them all up tightly, then you douse the fire with your magic.

Leaving the tent, it’s evident that the snow fell very lightly and only a little bit of snow has stuck to the ground. It’s not enough to play in or to make it too difficult to travel in, and the clouds are coming from the South over the surrounding mountains range. Across the way, you see Tad, Ronin sitting outside their tent talking outside to Ava, Shawn, and Gilbert, apparently waiting for you two to wake up. With the bittersweet expressions on their faces, they know all too well that you, Muriel, and Inanna have to be leaving today.

“Morning, you two!” Gilbert tries to sound as cheery as he possibly can, despite being obviously disappointed.

“Good morning, Gilbert.” You reply with a faint smile.

“Morning.” Muriel adds cracking a small forced grin.

“Little cub! We’re glad you’re awake. Ava, Shawn, Gilbert and I are gonna help you two get ready for your journey. We have a few things to go over before we do.”

Muriel nods and quickly places a peck on your forehead, not seeming to care that anyone sees and you smile and blush goofily. “I’ll go take care of this—I’ll be back…. Would you mind making some tea?”

“Of course not~” You say, almost cracking your voice. Muriel trots over to his cousins and Ronin and they all start to deeper into camp but still within sight.

Tad whistles and gets your attention, he’s sitting down on the ground with a pile of furs, pillows, and thick blankets and he points over showing that he has a hot kettle on a small table with flame warmer underneath. You nod getting the idea and run back inside with your tea tins and cups and head over towards his tent.

As you approach Tad he gives you a little sassy smirk. “Good morning, Rhemi!”

“Morning, Tad! Thank you for letting me use your hot water.” You respond happily as you start to brew the loose tea leaves in the hot water then settle down across the table and he hands you a pillow and a couple of furs to keep warm. Their tent is open and you can still feel the heat of the fire, but it's still very cold.

He smacks his lips and shakes his hands in the air. “No problem, dearie! It was also a good way for me to weasel some of your wonderful tea before you head home.” The expression on his face grows more and more suspicious as the tea steeps. “... _. Sooooo…_ how are you two lovebirds doing this nice dreadfully cold morning??”

Your cheeks burn slightly, but he can’t possibly be referring to the shanagins you and Muriel were up to last night. “Oh—Fine! Fine. Thanks for asking. Oh!!—And thanks for all your help by the way. We really appreciated it.”

“Oh please!! That was all my pleasure! You should know by now that I’m a sucker for anything like that!” He hands you a nice hot cup of tea and you take it happily. “So… how did you sleep??”

“Good, actually—Although, keeping my legs off the ground while sleeping was a bit…. _tedious_.” You laugh a little to yourself.

Tad nods slowly with his lips pressed tightly together. “ _Hmmmm_ …. I’m sure it wasn’t as hard when Muriel was between them~” He mutters with a little devilish smirk, bringing his tea cup to his lips.

“Well… I mean…. yeah…” You giggle a little, taking a small sip of tea. “Wait—” Suddenly you realize what he had just said and you turn and splutter, violently ejecting the hot liquid from your mouth. “— _PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT——_ HUH —WHA—?!” You bury yourself in the fur of your traveling cloak, watching as his face starts to twist into a large grin. “Did….D-....Did we make a lot of noise??? W-we were trying to be quiet!” You whisper to him feeling terribly panicked covering your face.

Tad stifles a large bellowing laugh, putting his tea down to the small table, holding his stomach and mouth as if it pains him to keep it all in. He then leans in closer with the biggest smile. “No, sweetness! Nobody noticed a thing. If anything, Ronin and I would have been the first to hear since we’re the closest.”

Your shoulders relax and you exhale relieved. “Oh thank goodness….. Hey—wait!!! Then how the hell did _you_ know????” You growl.

Tad quickly peers over to Muriel who is still conversing to Ronin, Gilbert, Shawn and Ava far enough away to not notice what you two are talking about. Unbutton three top buttons, he then blindly reaches into his parka and pulls out a small leather pouch. “Cause….. I put this into his ale before the ceremony~”

He hands you the mysterious pouch and you open it carefully, inside is a small glass flask with a cork. You give Tad a particular look before curiosity gets the best of you. The liquid inside looks clear with a hint of a very pink color, which you don’t recognize, so decide to pop open the cork to study it further. But just one whiff was enough, the scent is unmistakable— The bottom lid of your left eye twitches slightly. “Tad…… is this a fuckin’ seduction elixir????” You murmur under your breath staring blankly into the bottle.

His eyes widen and wriggles in delight. “ _Oh-ho!_ So you have heard of it!~”

“TAD!! DID YOU GIVE MY POOR MURIEL SEDUCTION ELIXIR?!” You snarl at Tad somehow still whispering.

Tad just even smiles wider and shrugs his shoulders. “It was just a small, little itty bitty, teeny-tiny drop!.... or two!” Your jaw drops to the floor and you just are lost for words. But Tad continues to smile delightfully and wiggles his eyebrows comically. “It helps bring the beast out if you know what I’m sayin’. It also can help with confidence, which the poor cub need to get through the ceremony!” Attempting to grasp words, but all you manage is stuttering and half formed mumbles and Tad pats you on the back comfortingly realizing how flustered you are. “ _Awwww!_ I’m sorry, Rhemi! I didn’t mean to make you upset!.... Was it not a fun night?” His smile falls a little, and he actually looks a little concerned.

Your bottom lip pops out a little and you avert your eyes and take a deep breath handing him back the bottle. “I…. I never said that….” As you utter those words, your cheeks heat up and you try to fight the delighted grin thinking about all the things Muriel did and said the night before. It was a lot of fun….

“ _Pfffew!_ Good! You made me nervous for a moment!” Tad says relieved, scratching the back of his head.

“B-B-But—T-That still doesn’t mean you should just give my poor husband-to-be an elixir without his knowledge— O-o-or mine for that matter!!!” You shake your finger scoldingly at him and he curls into himself a bit out of instinct.

“I’m sorry! Una did the same on my wedding day. She gave it to my sweet Ronin— He was always a shy one too…” His cheeks faintly brightens to a pale pink and snickers to himself remembering fondly. “—that is til that night—” He murmurs to himself. Your eyes burn a hole through his face and he glances back to you snapping him out of his own lewd thoughts and he raises his hands up defensively. “—Oh, sorry! _*Ahem*_...It’s kind of an old Kokhurian thing we do for newlyweds. I mean…. I know you guys aren’t technically married yet, but that’s hardly the point—Anyways, this elixir is a unique blend made from herbs and only very lite magic—it’s nothing like others out there!—Trust me we’ve tired some!” He mumbles that last part sneering a bit.

“Oh….” Suddenly it occurred to you that this may be indeed a culture thing and your face softens. “….it’s… like a tradition??”

He nods his head and grins reassuringly. “Una even taught me how to make it about ten years ago…”

“Does your husband even know about it?”

“Well.... yeah! _Now_ he does! We still use it on special occasions, like our anniversary, birthdays, holidays…. and sometimes on particularly boring Wednesday.” Both of you just stare blankly at one another for a second. Try as you might to keep a straight face, you can’t help but just laugh at that last statement and he cracks up with you, slapping his knee.

“Well… I mean.. I guess your intentions were kinda nice….. in a way...… and it’s not like it was a bad night by any means…. You said… it was just a drop??” He nods sharply and you take another sip of your tea. “…. Well…. I’ll forgive you… But don’t do that without my permission again!!”

“Okay, my little friend! I promise.” He reaches out his hand and you take it, both you firmly shake in agreement.

For a moment you both sit there enjoying heat from the tea and the furs across your lap. As you keep yourself warm, you can’t help but think back to last night. Muriel seemed to have a really good time too—he has such a hard time asking to try new things, and he seems like he wants to try a lot more new naughty things.... You fakely cough glancing over to your adorable hermit as he still speaks to the others. It looks like they are helping with preparations for when you both leave. “So… _umm_ …. Tad....?”

He finishes a quick swig of tea before answering. “Mmmm, Yes, dearie?”

“.......Do you— _ah_ … have that elixir recipe handy…. per chance?....”

The utter glee on Tad’s face at this very moment is indescribable. Never have you seen him so giddy as he quietly squeals to himself a little. “Got something to write with??”

Without another word you smuggle him a pencil and your small notebook from your hand bag and he makes quick work jotting down the recipe. He’s right, it is very simple. The one Asra concoction was one of the most potent things you ever made and the color came out almost a dark blue color. Also, you probably consumed way more than the recommended amount, which hints at the terrible side effects. But Muriel seemed almost normal last night… just more smug and confident. _Maybe…. he wouldn’t mind me trying some next time…. I am curious how that would be— the Pumpkin bread incident wasn’t that bad… Well….. minus the not being able to walk and the mind numbing fever for how many hours that is…_

After a while, Muriel and Ronin come back to you and Tad, having a quick cup of your tea before really getting started with the preparations. The four of you all chat for a few minutes and Muriel even seems to be rather comfortable with the two.

It takes a few hours, but all the supplies and preparations are all now packed away, on your horses. Ava, Shawn and Ronin take down you and Muriel’s tent, making the sting of sadness of leaving set in even more.

Some of the Kokhurians even made the horses some blankets for the cold nights on the road. Now everyone is dressed to the bitter cold. And it’s time to say goodbye…. For now. Tad and Ronin are the first to say their goodbyes, but make it quick knowing that Gilbert, Una and their many children will be wanting to say their farewells and it may take awhile.

Shona is the first to approach with a kind, but sad smile, which is still rather weird for you and Muriel, but it's a good weird. “I heard the snow was starting to fall. I hoped it to not be true… but…” She kicks up a small pile of snow looking even more disappointed. “...Here it is.”

“We’re sad to be leaving too.” You reply with a faint forced smile.

“Oh, I know you are. But this isn’t goodbye forever is it??”

“No. Of course not.”

Despite herself, she smiles a little more at you then seems to have remembered something and glances over to your hermit. “Cousin, do you mind if I talk to Rhemi alone for a minute?”

Muriel flutters his eyes a bit shocked, but then he just shrugs. “Ahhhh…. Yeah. Sure.”

Shona pulls you aside for a moment, once out of earshot she huffs. “Before I couldn’t wait for you to leave…. and now… I wish I could redo these past two weeks.”

“Me too…. But we’ll be back, Shona. Maybe next year we can stay here longer!”

“.... Listen… I wanted to talk to you before the others got here and didn’t have a chance to speak alone….I…. I thought about what you said the other day…… and… and I think you were right…. Maye it is about time that I talked to Momma and Papa about what happened.”

Your heart feels so torn, part of you feels so glad, but the other part sinks and you take her hands in yours instinctively. “Do you need us to stay until you do?”

Surprisingly she doesn’t seem to mind the physical contact and she shakes her head with a thankful looking smile and squeezes your hands back. “No, you both need to get out of here before the snow comes full force… And….. I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it quite yet—I honestly never thought about telling anyone before now. But… you made me reevaluate that…. So… I guess that's a step. _R-right_?”

“It's a huge step, Shona. Getting started is always the hardest part, and you don’t need to force yourself. You need to do it when you’re ready….. I just hate not being there to support you.”

She places one hand on your shoulder and gives a soft smile. “I’ll be ok…. I have Ava after all. I…. I want to thank you, Rhemi.”

You tilt your head a snort. “What for?”

“For reminding me that I also have a voice... and that my feelings matter too… I kinda forgot about that after a while…. and for wanting to be my friend… I don’t feel like I deserve to have someone like you.”

“That’s not true! Everyone deserves to have friends.” You wrap your arms around her torso and she hugs you back without any hesitation or stiffness. It’s strange in this moment you feel as if her aura has changed slightly. It feels lighter somehow—the pain is still there, but it feels like it’s starting to heal. “... I taught Ava how to contact me through the water if you ever need to talk to someone.” You say above a whisper.

Shona tightens her embrace around you, resting her head on top of yours. “....Thank you again, Rem…. for everything.”

“Thank you for letting me be a part of your family, Shona.”

Una and Keavy start to make their way over to the two of you and Shona pulls away from your embrace. You notice that Keavy has what looks like a bundle of cloth in her hands. “Good morning, Keavy. Good morning, Una.”

“Madainn mhath, Rhemi.” They both say in unison, then Keavy carefully hands the bundle to you.

“What’s this??”

Keavy, Shona, and their mother quickly exchange a delighted grins before answering. “Something that we give all our new members that have become Kokhurian after _Gabhail Ris_ ceremony.”

“This… this is for me?”

“You and the Little Cub!” Una adds.

Carefully you unravel the cloth and realize it's a tapestry. It’s the same exact one in that old book and the one in the gathering tent. The one that looked like a wedding ceremony. Only except it has a phoenix being carried and held up by the bear on a shoulder. Now everything makes sense to you—that wasn’t a trial nor was it a wedding…. that was the _Gabhail Ris_ ceremony and the game afterwards. “I… I don’t know what to say!! I-I… I love it so much!! I can’t wait to hang it up!” You can’t help but hug Keavy and Una at the same time and they laugh and hug you back. “Thank you so much.”

You glance over towards Muriel, he looks like he’s wanting to speak to Una. This is the last time in a year he can ask, but he’s not making a move. Carefully, you fold the tapestry back up so you can pack it into your bag. “Una, do you mind coming with me for a moment?” You ask, grabbing her wrist and she nods, Keavy and Shona getting the idea that the three of you want to be alone.

As you bring her over, she smiles so kindly at Muriel. “Madainn mhath, Muriel.”

“M...Morning” He shyly mutters standing there a little awkwardly. You sigh, stick out your bottom lip and gently nudge him in the side. He grunts a little, giving you a wary look, but then finally he opens his mouth before everyone else comes. “Una…. I…. I wanted to ask…. If… if you…. could…… s-show me—” Una’s eyes widen and sparkle as she looks up at Muriel seeming to understand with a single glance at his somber face. But under her gaze, his face flushes and he shakes his head about to give up. “—N-nevermind… its stupid—”

“Little Cub…” Una just smiles softly and grabs his forearm before he gets away. They look at each other for a moment and she tilts her and head reaches up for his scarred cheek. He leans down for her and slightly leans into her touch. “... I would be happy to show you them, my boy.” She whispers to him.

“I—I…..” He utters trying to not tremble. He huffs and closes his eyes for a second collecting his thoughts before opening his mouth once again. “.... Are you sure?”

“You deserve to be reminded of what they looked like, little cub.” Una’s hand leaves his cheek, and she gestures for him to lean down into her.

He hesitates initially, but then he goes willing to meet her forehead with his. Gently she cups her hands on his face and the back of his head, both pairs of eyes closed shut. Una’s magic starts to fill her body and Muriel’s eyes dart back and forth.

————————————

The air is crisp and frigid this morning as I stumble to my feet. I am so small and the world was so big it's very strange. The very distinctive sweet honey-like smell drives me closer to a particular patch of herbs that remind me of someone… Someone close to me. I plop myself down and pull up the herd, roots and all with a little bit of clumps of dirt too. I pick as much as my tiny little hands can hold and even stuff my small pockets full.

“Muriel??” A familiar deep voice calls out my name. “…. Muriel!!.... Damnit where’d that boy scurry off to?—Muriel!!”

I pop up my head from the tall grass looking for whoever is calling me, but don’t see a soul in sight. A pair of feet come to a halt behind me and I turn to see them. They’re absolutely huge, one foot alone is near my height, and probably just as big. _“An sin tha thu, a rascal beag!!”_ Two very large hands gently wrap around under my arms from behind me and I am lifted up and up and up onto a pair of very strong broad and large shoulders. The man has long black hair that flows to the top of his back, but the sides shaved and he wears down with various small braids and dreadlocks. His smile is so kind and warm and his chuckle feels like a roll of thunder in my chest. “ _Oi!_ Whatcha doin’ down here, boy? I’ve been lookin’ fer ya everywhere! You really shouldn’t run off like that! Ya gave your poor Papa a fright!”

“Found _heapher_ for Momma.” I responded to his tall man showing him the bundles in my hands of the sweet smelling plant. Peering out everywhere from the top of his shoulder I huff at being so small feeling slightly irritated. “When do I get big like you, Papa?”

The man snorts his deep green eyes glancing into mine. “Knowing our band, not very long, my son. Who knows! You may become taller than your old man one day! _Ha!.._.. Or taller than Cousin Gilbert!!”

“...I wanna be tall _now._ ” I scoff irritatedly.

“Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up, Little Cub. Enjoy being young…. Now let's go find your Momma.”

“Ok…” I say with a little excitement in my voice.

It doesn’t take very long until the tall man and I are on a hillside filled with various shrubbery scatters as far as the eye can see. The woman with black silky hair with a hood starts to approach us with a basket full of various plants on her right arm as soon as she sees the two of us walking her way. Her smile is so bright and beautiful, yet calm and comforting. The tall man reaches out with one hand and lifts her jawline and he leans into her face to bring me down with. _“Bleeeh.”_ I utter in genuine disgust sticking out my tongue. “Stop kissing!”

The two can’t help but laugh at my reaction. “Muriel wanted to help his Momma today.” The man says pointing up to me with his large thumb.

“Oh, did he now?” She replies with a little amused giggle in her voice. I hand her the handfuls, then empty my pockets proudly then rest my head on top of the man’s.

“Do you remember the name of this plant, my little cub?” The man suddenly asks me.

_“Heapher._ ” I answer.

“Close…. It’s _heather or calluna_. Momma’s favorite.” She says sweetly, her voice is as silky the dream the other night... “It’s very useful in remedies.”

“Do you remember Momma’s favorite flower?” The man asks, lifting his head up so his eyes meet mine with an encouraging wide toothy grin.

I look off into the far mountains feeling a little under pressure trying to remember the word. “Passs—p-....paaaaaquaa...hmph—” Frustrated, I stop trying to say the word and grumble a little shrinking into my shoulders.

The man just laughs, shaking his shoulders a little and I try to hide under his hair a little as he reaches up and pats my head and I feel my cool cheeks heat up. “Yep! He’s your son alright, Glenna.”

She scoffs, gives him a pointed look with a smile and playfully smacks his chest then reaching up for me. “ _Oi!_ Leave our son be!” I suddenly am filled with happiness as she plucks me from the man’s large shoulders. My little limbs wrap around her neck and trunk as she carries me over to a bed of flowers. She points to a particular one and I watch with intrigued eyes. “You had it right, sweetheart. It’s _pasque_.” She shifts me onto one of her hips and freeing her hand. I can feel her magic as she conjures it to her hand, hovering over a flower bud, making it bloom right before my eyes. The magic smells like heather… That's why I picked them… “....Momma likes them because of their purple petals…. what’s your favorite, Muriel?”

I scan over to a nearby shrub and quickly point it out to one that catches my eye. “...That blue one. It’s pretty.”

“ _Aha,_ yes. Forget-me-nots. That’s a good one! Those are my close second... There is a lot here on this tundra.”

I look at her with an eyebrow raised and speak so as a matter of factly. “I wouldn’t forget you, Momma.”

The woman bats her long eyelashes then her nose crinkles as she stifles her laughter and she places a quick kiss on my forehead. _“O ar màthair mhòr.”_ She mumbles under her breath. “... I know you won’t, my sweet little cub….. I won’t forget you either.” I wiggle my way out of her arms and walk over to the flowers and I pluck a pasque flower from the shrub. As I walk back over I offer it to her and she leans down her head with a smile and I tuck it behind her ear. “Thank you, my little cub.”

The tall man comes and sits down and seems to be carving a handle of a large buck knife with a sharp chisel. “You’re such a kind child, Muriel…. You’re going to become a great man someday.”

_“Ugh._...Wanna be big now.” I pout folding my arms. The two just give each other loving glances and start to laugh. The man leans over and kisses the woman then kisses my cheek. “EWWW! Papa!!! You’re prickly!” I say pushing him away makes him chuckle even harder.

————————————

As Muriel and Una’s foreheads part, Muriel keeps his eyes gently closed as a tear rolls down his face. You aren’t sure what he had seen, but it seems bittersweet for him then shame washes over him. “But….. I…. I did forget.”

Una shakes her head and wraps her arms around his shoulders and neck before he can straighten back up. “No, no, no. You didn’t forget, little cub. That was your memory. It was there, it always has been. It just needed some help.”

“T….Thank you, Una.” He murmurs, returning her embrace and hugging her tighter than you've ever seen him before. Affection is still very new to him, but for the past two weeks, the Kokhuri seemed to have made it more comfortable somehow. They are a rather affectionate tribe, you can only go so long not becoming accustomed to it.

“You’re welcome, my boy.” The two finally pull away, but Una keeps one hand on his forearm then lifts her other one, welcoming you over. Hastily you go happily, returning a large, tight, hug as well and she rests her head on top of yours. “ _Awwwwww…_. Please do come back and see us again.” She says, looking between you and Muriel.

“We will.” You answer stifling a few rogue tears.

“...We promise.” Muriel adds.

“Good.” She says patting his arm and switches to Rune. _“Oh our great father and great mother. Please guide these two children safely. May their journey be swift and safe. May they be kept warm and dry. May they be far away from harm's way.”_

Keavy, Shona, Gilbert, Shawn, Ava and the younger siblings start to make their way over to you and Muriel to come and say their goodbyes. Keavy and Shona are the first and they both give him a kind hug. Then it was Shawn’s turn, he hugs you. Him and Muriel each other's forearms with one hand, embrace with the other, Shawn even patting his cousin’s back. “Safe travels, Cousin.”

“Keep practicing what I taught you.”

“Will do. Maybe never years you’ll join some more games.”

“Maybe.” Muriel shrugs with a grin as they both let go.

Gilbert walks over to you, leans down and gives you a kind fatherly hug and you hug him back. Hugging him really does feel like hugging a father bear, not that you mind one bit. “We can’t wait for next year, Rhemi.” He says kindly patting your shoulder. As you both part, his attention then goes straight to Muriel.

Muriel’s cheeks are faintly stained pink and he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. “Gilbert… I— _OOOOFF!!”_ The jolly man dashes over and hugs him the same way he did when he first saw him back in the graveyard; picking him up, squeezing him tightly, making his feet slightly dangle. Muriel seems more prepared this time, yet still gets the wind knocked out of him.

Gilbert sets him back down and holds his shoulders. “I’m so happy we have you again, little cub. Artturi is so proud of you…. he still visits me in my dreams ya’know—From time to time...”

Muriel’s eyes widen a little, but he doesn’t seem totally surprised. He exhales through his nose and murmurs. “Thanks, Gilbert…. I’m… I’m happy I got to meet you… and got to know you all. It makes me feel like I haven’t missed as much.”

“We are happy to get to know you again too, Little Cub.” Gilbert then gently places his hand on top of Muriel’s head with his left hand, switching to Rune. _“Oh our great father and great mother. Please guide these two children safely. May their journey be swift and safe. May they be kept warm and dry. May they be far away from harm's way.”_

Once done, Gilbert lets go and takes a step back but pointedly nods his head down, gesturing to where Ida is hiding behind her father's leg. Shielding her tears under her little hood. Muriel exhales sadly and Gilbert steps out of the way and kneels down slowly pulling her hood off her head. She stares straight down to the cold icy ground and he tenderly lifts her chin with his knuckle and she looks up with her big green eyes. Kindly, he wipes her tears away with the side of his finger. “We’ll be back, Ida.”

“You—…. You p-promise, Cousin?” She whimpers, struggling to get the words out.

“... Promise.”

“ _Pinkie_ p-promise??” She sticks out her little pinkie finger on her right hand and furrows her brow.

Muriel can’t help but smile a little at her as he extends his large pinkie and she wraps her tiny digit around his. “....Pinkie promise, Ida.”

Inanna whines lifts Ida’s other arm with her head, so she'd pet her. The poor child starts to cry all over again wrapping her little arms around her furry neck as she softly awoos and grunts sadly. She then peppers Ida’s cheek with sloppy wet kisses, lapping up her salty tears. This is hard for her too. She became so close to Ida and her brothers these past two weeks.

Muriel pats Ida’s back comfortingly, then she spins around and clutches to his cloak and gently hugs her back. “I’ll miss you!—You and….*sniffle*....and N-Not-Cousin, and—and-and Nana!” She mutters muffled by his cloak and the sobs.

“We’re really going to miss you too, Ida.” Muriel mumbles, making everyone’s heart stings tear apart with how precious this is.

Ida gives you a quick hug around the neck and a sweet peck on the cheek. Then half of the younger brother swarm all at once and hug and half climb on you. “I’ll miss you, Whemi.” Says the five year-old boy with snot dripping down his nose.

It’s growing harder and harder to keep all the emotions in, but somehow you barely keep the tears in. “I’m gonna miss all of you too! You all might be taller than me by the time I see you again!”

As the boys all start to let go one by one, you see Ava hugging Muriel tightly, out of everyone, you had a feeling like this was going to be the hardest goodbye. They try to hide the tears as they embrace him, but once they let go, they turn away to wipe the tears, keeping their eyes away from anyone. Your heart is aching just seeing them like this. They are normally so stoic, but at this very moment, they are just falling apart. “....Ava, you're killing me! When you cry like that I cry!” You scurry over and wrap your arms around them and all visible flesh turns blood red, but tears still flow from their eyes. They hug you back and you just start blubbering on their chest, all the tears you tried so hard to hold in are all being released at once. They are hesitant at first, but they fully hug back. You must look like an idiot, but at this point you just don’t care. Everyone is crying like damn fools right now anyways.

Finally the two of you separate and they speak with their hands. _“Hopefully I’ll be a better Illuminator by the time I see you again. Maybe we’ll have another apprentice Speaker…. or even another Illuminator by next year.”_

“That… That would be wonderful, Ava. I’m gonna miss your silly blushing face!”

Ava snorts a muffled laugh and wipes the tears again. _“Thanks for beating me at Brùth Carachd.”_

“Thanks for being my student… and my friend Ava.”

_“—Family. You’re family now.”_

“Right—I’m sorry. _Family._ ” You can’t help but give them one last tight hug which they don’t hesitate from this time and you finally make your way over to your horse. As Ava stands there furiously wiping the tears away, Gilbert comes from behind and holds their shoulder comfortingly and they pat his hand. They seem to appreciate it and pat his hand on their left shoulder, finally cracking a little smile. Shona then comes over wrapping her arm around her sister’s waist and resting her head on their shoulder.

Muriel helps you up on horse before mounting his own. Gilbert, Una, and all of their children wave the three of you goodbye, and Inanna gives one more final goodbye lick to Ida, and she places a flower crown on her head _. “Thig air ais a dh ’aithghearr!!_ ” Ida shouts to all three of you as you kick up the rains and the horses start to trot away.

Suddenly as you all start to be on your way, Gilbert starts a beat slamming his hands on his chest, starting the _Amrán De Mo Chroí, ‘The Song of Our Hearts’_ and the Kokhurians all loudly and proudly join in. The song makes the two of you halt and watch as they all shout their hearts out. Muriel starts to mumble to words, then starts to get louder and louder, pride in his voice.

Muriel came down to the south feeling like a stranger, but left as a proud member of Kokhuri.

Seeing him shout the words he father wrote brings tears to your eyes all over again. As the chant ends they wave to you for a moment before heading back to camp to prepare for the rest of winter.

As the three of you get further and further away, the camp gets smaller and smaller. Inanna just whines and sadly glances back. “I know, Nana. I’ll miss them too…”

The three of you start to lapse into comfort silence for a little while. “..... I’m gonna miss that tent.” He says with a heartfelt sigh, breaking the hard cold silence.

You both look at each other for a second before the two of you sputter into chuckles. “That was a nice tent. Too bad we would need a wagon just to haul the damn thing.”

“Yeah. It was nice not having to duck into door frames everyday.” He has a faint smile, you can tell he already misses his family, and so do you.

“I really do mean it. We’ll be back next year, Muri. Maybe we can get her a little early. Help your cousins set up camp like your parent’s bands used to do. Maybe make it a new tradition.”

Muriel glances back towards you and snorts, “Maybe… Not a bad idea.”

The two of you ride quietly for a while through the cold tundra. The snow has thankfully stopped falling, and the sky is starting to clear up. He then pulls his horse closer to yours, looking like he has something on his mind. Patiently you wait for him to finally speak up, but he doesn’t. You just smirk at him and shake your head, thinking how cute he is and wait patiently until he’s ready.

After an hour or so, you pull up to the stream and grab your water pouch, dismount your horse and start to fill it up, and Muriel does the same. The water is cold and icy, but still is refreshing as you take a drink. Muriel then takes your hand in his and gently strokes your palm with his thumb. “So….. I… I was…. thinking….” He finally says.

You just look up at him, tilting your head cutely, grinning ear to ear. “Yeah?”

“M-.... Maybe… perhaps…. a small… and I mean, a very, very, very small… little…..” He clears his throat but somehow gets quieter. “Alittleweddingwouldn’tbesobadtohaveafterall….”

Your eyes flutter in bewilderment. “You—You mean it?” You can’t believe what your ears are hearing at this very moment. But ever since yesterday you can’t help but feel like having a wedding would be half bad either. “I mean--I….. I don’t want one if you don’t….”

“I.. I think I _do_ want one.… But, just a few people…… Our friends…. maybe a handful of others….” He just shrugs sharply and his cheeks darken to a deep red.

You leap up and hug his neck tightly. “I think that sounds perfect~” He releases the tension in his shoulders and hugs you back, and you both stay there for a while. Before he lets you go, he places a sweet kiss onto your cheek and then your lips.

You both stand to your feet, walking back towards the horses and Inanna. “.... I… I kinda am curious to see what you’d look like in a wedding dress…..” He says trying to hide a shy flirty little expression on his face.

“Oh really?—Why?? Are ya’ interested undress me out of one??” You tease.

“T-T-That’s none of your business—” He scoffs, then stops dead in his tracks and snorts a little with an unmistakably lovestucken grin. “But maybe….” He quickly mutters.

“Wait—what was that, Love??”

“...Nothing.” He snaps walking a little faster so you can’t see his face but you start to match his pace.

_“OHH!_ It was too something!!!”

“Nope! You’re hearing things. Might need to get your ears checked when we get back home.” He fibingly snorts stifling his chuckles still trying to walk faster than you.

“You big ol’ cute liar, you!! Get back here and tell me you wanna undress me!!!”

Suddenly his face flushes a deep red. “ _WHAT—_?! —N-NO!!! NEVER!!!”

“MURIIIIII !!!!!!!”

“I am not saying that!!”

“TELL ME YOU WANNA UNDRESS ME!!!!!”

“Why are you yelling that?!?!!”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!! BESIDES NO ONE IS AROUND!”

“That doesn’t mean you should yell that!!!” Your eyes lock for a moment and your smile grows even more wider and mischievous and he slowly shakes his head, fully knowing what you’re about to do. “Don’t you dare!”

You take in a deep breath, placing both hands by your mouth to make yourself even louder and start to fully shout. “HEY WORLD!!!! MURIEL IS THE CUTEST GRUMPIEST MAN I HAVE EVER MET AND I LOVE HIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!!!”

“NO!! SHUSH!!!!! STOP THAT!” Despite that he is clearly embarrassed, even though there isn’t a soul around for miles, he starts to laugh as he charges towards you. Inanna starts to wag her tails springing into a sprint with him.

You start to run away backwards still shouting on the top of your lungs. “MURIEL IS THE MOST HANDSOMEST, KINDEST, LOVING MAN!!!!!!”

“Stooooop!!—No I’m not!!!” His face is ever growing more red by each word.

You blow a loud raspberry tauntingly. “MAKE ME!!—MURIEL MAKE YOU THINK HE HATES COMPLIMENTS—BUT HE LOVES IT!!”

“You are really embarrassing, you know that?!!”

“—BUT REALLY, HE LIKES IT WHEN I SAY THAT I CONSTANTLY WANNA SUCK HIM OFF LIKE A PIECE OF HARD— _WOOOH!!!!!”_ Finally he catches you, sweeping you off your feet.

_“SHHHHHHHH!!!!_ Please, don’t finish that!!!” He begs as he holds your waist and your hands rest on his chest.

“...... Candy.” You say at regular volume, immediately followed but a belly laugh.

Muriel just shakes his head, face and ears still blood red, yet can’t help but just laugh with you. “You’re a goddamn mess.”

“Yep~ But you love this mess.”

He just stares at you still shaking his head, then lets out a soft scoff. “Yes. I do…— _—OOF!!”_ Without any warning Inanna just jumps on both of you licking both of your faces happily. “Nana. We. Talked. About. THIS!” He grumbles and gripes, but she just licks him right on the mouth and he spits and sputters the slobber as she continues wagging her tail crazily, unperturbed and you just start laughing until your stomach muscles hurt.

A few weeks fly by as you, Muriel, and Inanna try to outrun the winter snow slowly approaching from the deep icy south finding yourself in the middle of Tarske forest once again. Half of the trees have shed their leaves, except the firs and pines are covered powder. The snow and the fir trees really set the mood for Yule. Asra always liked spending time with you during that day. It will be about three weeks after Yule by the time the three of you get home, it’s a shame you won’t get to spend time with him. You could tell during the time he contacted through the water, he really does miss you. But you also know that he doesn’t mind giving that up for Muriel’s sake. Afterall, things change, life goes on, new things become the norm, new traditions are formed, and that’s ok. There are plenty of other holidays that you both enjoy having together as well.

Tonight the three of you take time and make camp early for the night. Muriel found a Yule log to burn and some fish from the icy stream before it froze over. All three of you stay huddled up together as the fire roars. Quietly you start to sing your favorite Yule song and Muriel hums along while Inanna rests her head on your lap. You can’t help but feel a little guilty for not having a gift for Muriel. But it’s hard when you're traveling. I’ll get him something when we get home. Something nice.

Before you know it, it’s time for bed, and all three of you cram into the small tent and fall fast asleep.

———————————

It’s hazy tonight in the dream realm. Hard to see. _I swear I saw her flying this way…_ A lone figure is standing with their back turn in the fog. But I know that silhouette all too well. _Rhemi. There she is._

I growl a little to catch her attention. I see her head turn a little seemingly surprised at the noise, but she knows how I sound now. She knows it's me…. Why doesn’t she seem to recognize me?? As the fog dissipates the closer I get, I notice something strange… Her hair is shorter. And her scent…. She smells like burning flesh and fire lit by hot ashy coal. Her aura is that of a dying flame struggling to keep alive. _Rhemi??_ I nudge her gently feeling a hard pit in my stomach.

Slowly, she turns around to face me. I can’t help but jump backwards and my heart sinks as I gaze at her face. The whites of her eyes are crimson red, small broken blood vessels are visible down her normally rosy cheeks, lips and neck. Her skin looks sickly pale and touched with a hit of jaundice. She looks so tired. So warn.

She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow a little perplexed at me. Soon, she seems to recognize me and an eerie smile washes over her face. “Hello there, _Blanket-boy_ …. Been awhile, huh?”

_Y—You’re not my Rhemi…_

She shakes her head sluggishly…

_... Can… can you hear me??_

A single firm nod rocks off her shoulders. Seeing the woman I love this close to death is just….. it's just too much….

_Take me back… I don’t want to see her like this anymore…. T-...Take me back…. Please… Take me back….. TAKE ME BACK!!!!!_ Relief hits my chest as I start to feel myself fade away.

But then she mutters, “....She needs to see the truth, Blanket-boy… And when she does… she’s gonna need you more than ever...”

_Wait—What? What truth? What are you talking about??_

Far away in the midst of the fog I can see some kind of building on fire and she turns her head toward it. “.... Guess you’ll soon see… I can’t hold it back much longer.”

_What do you mean?? Wha-... What’s gonna happen??..... WHAT DO YOU KNOW??_

Suddenly she bursts into weak flames, turning into a sickly anemic looking bird with tattered feathers and takes off into the surrounding fog muttering one last statement.

“... I know the truth… About the _monster_ …”

The world fades away, her last words starts to echo in my ears, making them ring louder and louder until——

————————————

_“——GAAAH!!!”_ Muriel wakes up with a violent jolt waking you and Inanna up.

_“Hmmmm???...._ W-what?... What’s wrong, Mur?” You utter, still half asleep. He sits up taking in a few deep breaths, then rubs his tired face staying silent. Inanna curls up on the other side and gently starts to lick his right hand. You sit yourself up with him placing your hand on his left shoulder blade. “Was it a bad dream?”

He huffs sharply wrapping his left arm around you then starts to pet Inanna’s head with the other, still clearly shaken. “Yeah…. I… I guess it was…”

“Are you ok?” He nods quietly seemingly lost in thought. “.....D-...Do you wanna talk about it?”

He opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally answering, “.... Not-... Not really….” He stays quiet for a moment longer, then begrudgingly mumbles. “It…. it was about…. you…”

“....Me?”

“Well....I think it was…. kinda you….” He glances down, apparently seeing your concerned perplexed face. He squeezes you tighter and kisses the top of your head. “It was just a dream—My own dream.—It had to be… Don’t worry about it.”

You start to get yourself up to fetch the kettle. “I’ll make you some tea—” But before you can stand Muriel grabs your closest wrist and slightly tugs you back. “Muriel?”

He’s still staring down at his lap. “.... N-…No. It’s ok… I…. I don’t really want any….”

“Oh… Alright then…..” You sit your rear back down and gaze at him empathetically. “What _do_ you want then?”

He just fixes his eyes down on the blankets moving his fingers to intertwine them with yours. “I… I want you to stay... next to me… stay close… _Please..._ ” He doesn’t even blush as he asks that. Like he is more afraid of you leaving his side.

You give him a comforting smile and wrap your arms around his broad shoulders. “Then I’ll stay next to you.” Gently, you pull his head down to your lap softly whispering. “Come here.” As he gets his head comfortable on your lap, you start to run your fingers through his dark hair and you feel him start to relax. Inanna stays curled up close to him on his right side, her head on his thigh.

You even start to rub his face with both hands, massaging his temples down to his jawbone and neck, making him melt a little more.

You pause for a moment and keep your hands on his cheeks, rubbing your thumbs against his cheekbones. He exhales deeply, placing his right hand on top of yours with his eyes closed, leaning into your touch. “I love you, Rhemi.” He says quietly and sweetly.

A little smile sprouts on your face, then placing an upside-down kiss to his chapped lips. “I love you too, Muriel… with all my heart and soul.” You say starting to pull back from him.

Almost reluctantly, he grins back, reaching up and pushes your hair out of your face. “No matter what happens…. I’m not leaving your side…. I’m here for you.”

You can’t help but just tilt your head, you feel so touched by what he’s saying, but why is he saying it now?? _What happened in his dream?_ “Wh-… where is this coming from, love—?”

He suddenly sits back up, turns to face you, and sits on his knees. “—You know that right?” He mutters, cupping your face with his hands. “No matter how hard things get… or how bad…. I’m not running away.”

Confused and a little concerned you mumble, “Are you ok, Muri?” What was that dream about?

“I… I just want you to know that I’m here for you… No matter what.”

Your thoughts suddenly go back to the dark, decrepit looking phoenix in your dream after the ceremony a few weeks ago… the one who had the same voice as you and your heart suddenly sinks inside your chest. You have such a bad feeling that whatever that thing is, is trying to tell you something. _I don’t think it was the first time I’ve seen it either…. I never told him about that._ You quickly shake off those feelings and thoughts and look back into his beautiful mossy green eyes. “I know you are, Muriel. You’ve told me countless times. And I’m here for you too.” 

_Tonight just isn’t the night... he’s already shaken…. I’ll tell him about that thing I saw later… Just .....later…._

“Good….” He sighs, appearing more relieved. Sluggishly, he leans in and kisses you so sweet and passionately, it makes you feel lighter than a feather. As he pulls his lips from yours he whispers with his eyes still closed. “...Please …..just ….. don’t forget that, _Beautiful._ ”

Beautiful. He’s never been one for pet names. But he’s been calling me that here and there ever since that night of the ceremony. I actually like it a lot. “...I won’t….” You whisper back keeping your eyes close as well and feel as his nose brushes against yours. “...I promise.”

_I promise……I’ll tell you later....._

_\----------_

It’s mid day, after many weeks of traveling, and you feel absolutely tired of being on the road during the start of winter. But you finally have Vesuvia in your sight. Excited you tug up the rains of your horse and stop for a moment until Muriel caches up to you and you can’t help but point happily towards the city. “Muri!! Muri!!! Look! It’s home! We finally made it back!”

Exhausted he sighs a relieved huff. _“Home.”_

As you both enter the city gates, you both feel so relieved and happy to be at last home. Inanna runs off towards the forest and you decide that it is better to take the horses back now to Nadia. To your surprise she is waiting outside the palace when you arrive. “Nadia!!!” Quickly, you dismount your horse about to hug her then back away realizing that you may not smell all that great. “ _Oooh_ —I may smell like shi- I mean… we’ve been traveling for a while and—” With a firm tug of your traveling cloak she pulls you in her arms for a friendly hug anyways and you hug back.

Once the two of you pull away, she rests her hands on top of your shoulders. “I am so happy you both are back safely. We have all missed you this time.” Just as Muriel shyly trots over, Nadia gives him a quick hug and he sheepishly accepts it.

A couple of servants start to unpack your horses and he flounders for a moment. “T-....They don’t need to do that! We can do it!”

“Please, let me and my servants lend you two a helping hand. I am sure you both are quite warned from your long journey to the south and I want the both to relax. You can think of it as an engagement present.” She says with her silky regal sounding voice.

Muriel turns to you with pink staining his face, and shrugs, not sure what to do and you just smile and are thankful for the help. “We appreciate it, Nadia.”

“I also have a nice bath being drawn up for you two if you’d like to rest here for a while. I will even have the guest chambers made up.” Almost drooling, you glance back over to Muriel, practically begging with your eyes. The last proper full body bath was back Una and Gilbert’s tent for the ceremony the day before you both left.

Unsure how to accept this kind offer, he shyly scratches the back of his head. “I mean…. be a shame to waste that hot water.”

Unable to contain your joy at this moment you wiggle your hips in delight and Nadia just smiles with an eyebrow raised looking knowingly at Muriel when he isn’t looking. “Would you two mind if I invite Julian, Asra, and Portia to tea later this afternoon so we can all catch up? We have all been looking forward to hearing all about your family from the Shining Steppe, Muriel.”

You grab Muriel’s left arm and wrap yourself around it. “That sounds amazing, Nadia! After a bath and a nap of course!”

“Of course~” She chuckles, amused at your excitement and you tug Muriel along inside the palace.

After slipping into some robes, another servant takes your and Muriel’s dirty clothes to kindly wash them. “You can bring them back even if they’re wet.” The servant looks at you funny, but they go obediently and you thank them, then close the doors to the bath shut and lock them with your magic.

Slipping into the bath is almost nostalgic, but this time, you take off your robe and drive right in. Muriel just stares at your naked body with red painted on his face, but for a different reason as he sits there on the edge dipping his feet, still having his robe on. After getting your hair nice and wet, loving the warmth of the water, you make your way over to your hermit and rest your head on his left thigh. “Whatcha lookin’ at??”

“...You…” He scoffs with a cute grin.

You push yourself out of the water in between his legs and he leans his head down to meet your lips with a long loving kiss, loosely wrapping his arms around the small of your back. As he’s distracted, you sneakily unwrap his robes and he shudders a little, being taken by surprise as the front is now completely open and he pulls away with a snort. “Come on in, Love—the water is fine….. but it’d be better with you in it~” You sink back in the bath, grabbing his right wrist, coaxing him in.

Muriel rolls his eyes and shakes his head and he rolls the robe off his arms, and slips in melting into the bath water. Your eyes catch the bright colored soap bottles that he liked last time and you turn around for them. As you reach out and grab the bottle, you feel Muriel hug you tightly from behind, making you giggle cutely and snuggle your face into his arms as he pulls you close. You set the bottle aside, and puts his back against the corner of the tub and rest his head on the edge and you rest the back of your head on his chest. A few minutes go by as you both float there, very still, feeling incredibly relaxed, you even feel yourself drifting off to sleep.

“....What do you think they're doing right now?” Muriel whispers breaking the silence making you flutter your tired eyes. _He’s talking about his family…. I miss them too…_

You stretch your arms a little in front of you and think hard about that. “Well—it's past noon, so Ava will be taking a nap before dinner…. Una is probably helping to make dinner… or is in the fields collecting some of the plants that aren't in permafrost _….Hmmmmm…_...Shawn is probably talking to that cute girl he met on the winter solstice or sparing someone....”

Muriel softly chuckles. “... Ronin is probably with Gilbert and a few others hunting or fishing by the frozen river…. Shona might be getting the rest of the younger kids ready for supper—Or is making a new parka for someone to wear….. The old lady that passed out the ale every night is probably cooking up a batch in the gathering tent….. Keavy is most likely taking care of the livestock… making sure they’re fed and warm…… Tad could be teaching Ida and a few other kids how to weave tall baskets—or is begging someone to do their hair.” He laughs a little harder at that last thought and you join him, snuggling the back of your head into his chest, making the water stir a little.

As the room goes quiet again you turn in his arms to look in his emerald eyes, placing your head on your folded arms. “It’s ok to miss them, Mur.”

Muriel huffs and peers over towards the other side of the room. “I know…. it’s just a new feeling… missing so many people… I thought just knowing people in _this_ city was enough. But now…. I… I don’t know… Do you…. think that…. that they miss us?”

“I have no doubt in the world. They have been hoping and praying to see you again. It’s like Gilbert said—when they saw you in the graveyard, you were like a piece of them that was missing. They love you, Muriel. They always have.”

A small heartfelt smile curls up the corners of his mouth and he cups your left cheek with his hand and leans his lips to meet yours. “Thanks, Rem.” He mumbles as rests his forehead against yours.

After you both actually get to washing yourselves… and each other. You both reluctantly get out of the wonderfully hot bath, dry off, don your robes on, and head to the chamber that Nadia was kind enough to offer you both. Seeing the bed, you plop down and bundle you and Muriel into the blankets. You both take an hour or so long nap in the large warm bed, happy to be sleeping off of the level ground.

Before you know it, it’s almost time for tea. Luckily, the servant arrived to deliver your clothes, they are still wet, but they are nice and clean, free of the smell of dirt, sweat, and hint of horse manure and are replaced with a sweet fragrance of lavender. Using your magic to dry them off instantly, you and Muriel get dressed and head down to the parlor where everyone is waiting. Asra is of course the first one to hug you both, nearly tackling the two of you as you enter the room, then Portia, then Julian. It’s so good to see all their faces and hear their voices. Muriel even lets Julian hug him this time—he’s sneering in disgust—but still. Nadia does her best to stifle a giggle at his expression.

You all take a seat on the comfy next to the warm fire and you pour you and Muriel a cup of tea, and you slightly lean into him.

“So—My… _. ah…._ tall friend! Please! Tell us all about this long last family you’ve met!!” Julian starts as he casually drapes his free arm around Asra’s shoulders.

“Yeah!! I have heard so much about it since these three contacted you with magical water— _Without_ me I might add!” Portia says teasingly.

“You were off on a hot date with Agrippa!!!” Asra adds with a snicker making her blush and she goes back to her tea. 

Not much to your surprise, Muriel smiles at the thought of his family and he begins to talk about them. About the gathering, the winter solstice, the midnight celebration, about how you both helped his cousin Ava become an Illuminator—even the _Gabhail Ris_ ceremony. By the end of it all, the four of them are on the end of their seats.

“So… you both helped your cousin become a storyteller? Even though they can’t speak??—That’s…. so poetic and beautiful.” Nadia says with her hand on her heart, being so emotionally moved right now.

“So…… You can make a magical _bear_ come out of your chest?” Julian's face is rather concerned looking and Muriel just shrugs.

_“Wow!_ I would have loved to have seen that!” Asra adds, stirring his tea with a spoon. “I would have loved to have seen all of it, honestly! I really would like to meet them one day. Especially Ava and Tad, they seem like a lot of fun!”

“Oh they are!” You laugh fondly thinking about all of them.

Portia reaches over and places her hand on top of yours. “That's so sweet how the Kokhurians basically adopted you, Rhemi—”

“—HOLD ON A MINUTE!!!!” Julian suddenly interjects completely bewildered by that story still. He almost looks like a madman as he scoots to the edge of his chair with his elbow resting on his knees and his hands cupping his face, squinting at your hermit. “You, Muriel….. Can make an eight foot goddamn _CREATURE..._ made of pure light and energy out of your chest, Muriel?! AM I UNDERSTANDING THAT CORRECTLY?!”. You can’t help sputter into your napkin as everyone just looks at Julian blankly. As if that’s the weirdest thing he has seen in the past year.

Muriel just points to you sounding half irritated, half entertained. “Rhemi casts a phoenix… A huge bird made of fire..”

_“WHAT?!?!?!”_ The poor doctor jumps to his feet dramatically, his mind completely blown away. “AM I THE ONLY ONE HAVING A HARD TIME WITH THIS????”

Asra rubs his temples while the girls snicker to themselves, but he still sports a smirk. With a sigh, Asra just grabs him by the back of his belt and yanks his ass back down to the couch. “Rhemi will probably explain it to you better later, Ilya.” _Gee thanks, Asra…. Oh wait I almost forgot!_

“Ooohhh!!!! Asra… I have something kinda important to ask you.”

He tilts his head patting his poor distressed partner’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. “Oh, and what’s that??”

“Would you… do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?” Asra’s eyes fly wide open and he nearly drops his tea cup out of his hands as he stares in disbelief. Everyone else’s attention hangs on to every word you say and your face starts to burn slightly. Sheepishly rubbing the back of your head you continue. “I …. If you don’t mind that is… you’re the closest person to family that I have—well… other than the Kokhuri now.”

“Y-...I—… me—????” He shakes his head and water creeps in the corner of his eyes and a smile spreads across his lips as he sets down his cup on the short table. “—Yes! Of course I will, Rhemi! It would be my honor.”

“Wait… YOU TWO ARE GONNA HAVE A CEREMONY?!!? WITH A DRESS AND VOWS AND…... EVERYTHING???” Julian tries his best to contain his excitement, but is literally buzzing with joy next to Asra.

Muriel just sinks into his side of the couch a little further, grumbling, and you give them both a nod with a smile holding his hand. “Muriel and I think we want… something… ya’ know… _. small_.”

“—Emphasis on the _‘small’_ part.” He adds grouchily.

“Something in early Spring. After all the snow melts and the flowers bloom.”

“That's only in a few months!! THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR????” Portia shouts jumping up from her chair. The two Devoraks grab one arm and lift you from the couch. “Let’s go dress shopping!!”

You feel the color in your face starting to drain. “D-d-d-d—dress shopping????” Shooting Asra a quick pitiful pleading glance as your feet drag on the floor and mouth to him, “Asra, Help me!! PLEASE!”

“Let’s go, Pasha!!” Julian says very cherrily and the two start to drag you out of the door.

“Not so fast you two!” Nadia laughs pointing at them and they freeze before Asra can think of something to stop them. “Have you forgotten about my tailor, Pierre?”

_A tailor??... That's not so bad!... They can make it how I want it... and it should look good._ “... You’d lend me your personal tailor, Nadia??”

“For my friend and champion? Of course! That goes for you too Muriel.” Nadia replies and Asra switches over to where you were sitting, next to him.

“I… _umm…_. I actually have something… My family made it for me back in the Steppe... it’s a man’s traditional Kokhurian wedding parka… and I want to honor that.”

A warm smile takes over everyone's lips as Muriel says that, something about that statement is so heartwarming. Before the trip, he didn’t know how to be a proud Kokhurian, and now he seems like he’s more confident. “I understand, Muriel.” Nadia replies, kindly patting his shoulder.

_“Ahh!_ This will be a beautiful Spring wedding! I can’t wait!” Asra says with excitement with his hands clapped.

Nadia smirks at you, Portia, and Julian and your smile slightly falls. “Now you two can whisk her to the tailor.”

“Yes ma’am!!” The two Devoraks half shout in unison giddily picking you back off your feet again and hailing you off and you roll your eyes and scoff.

“Guess I’ll see you later?” You say with a giggle and wave everyone goodbye. “Thank you for everything Nadia.”

“My pleasure, Rhemi.”

Muriel turns his head to get a better view of the siblings. “Bring her back in one piece!. _... Please!_ ” He grumbles irritatedly.

“We will, short-stuff! We promise!” Portia replies with a wink.

“I know _you_ will, I was mostly talking to Ilya.” He sneers, eyeing the doctor.

Julian pauses forcing his sister to stop as well and she rolls her eyes as he opens his mouth looking a little offended. But then ponders on that thought for a moment then shrugs and nods his head left and right. “ _Ahhhhhh.... Yeaaaaaaah—_ I’d say that’s fair.”

Asra just snickers to himself and rests his head on Muriel’s arm making him jolt. “Ooo, how I’ve missed you, Mur!!!”

Muriel flushes hard and stiffens averting his eyes from his. “Asra… cut that out!”

“What? I can’t hug my best friend??” Asra teases.

“I…. I didn’t say that…” Muriel murmurs under his breath and Nadia just quietly smiles at the two.

Soon, Nadia, Asra, and Muriel become out of view and all you can see now is the busy hallways of the palace filled with servants and workers and a few stops and stares and snickers as you are still being carried off. You kick your feet a little. “Hey—Guys… I can walk ya’ know!”

“Oh...errr...right!!!” Julian mutters with a little pink of his cheek bones. “Sorry, Rhemi-Dear——-I MEAN RHEMI!”

Instead of being irritated like you usually feel, you just loop your arms through Portia's and Julain’s and smile stupidly with a giggle. “Ya’ know—I really missed you two rascals.”

Portia and Julian smile back proudly taking your arms as you all continue to almost skip down the hallway. “We did too, Rem.” Julian replies. “A Spring wedding. Oh how I love it!! So romantic, so sweet!”

“And what a beautiful little wedding it will be!!” Portia says with such excitement in her voice and it resonates and echoes throughout the long corridor. “Everything is going to be perfect!!”

##  _**The end~** _

_….........???_

———————————————

_**BONUS CHAPTER:  
Le Maître~** _

Across the Salty Seas, far far away from Vesuvia, lies a kingdom landlocked and surrounded by the tall icy Clouden mountain peaks; snow starts to fall onto the large city.

A beautiful ornate château decorated with marble pillars and gothic stained glass windows is seen a few miles away next to the palace grounds. Like what one would expect, it is overfilled with riches while the poor and beggars sit outside the gates, struggling to even survive the approaching deadly cold weather—it could even be they’re alive and they can’t help but stare at the beautiful house shivering head to toe wishing they were inside.

Wonderfully gardens and sophisticated statues fill up the lawns on the outside this mansion making it appear so inviting and warm even though most of the plants are covered for the winter. Yet, once inside, this very large home does not shed the same welcoming feeling on the outside—No. Inside feels cold, gloomy, sad, and almost lonely. Nothing really covers the walls like it once did in its prime. Minimal artwork at its best, only a few pieces of furniture or other tasteful decor—not much of anything but hallways and half empty rooms. Just heavy dark curtains that shield the widows from the outside world. Still, the bleak, bare, dark hallways are filled with hard working individuals to keep this place going. Suddenly a middle aged male servant is dodging left and right to ensure he doesn’t run into anyone while he is nearly sprinting toward his master chamber in the west wing with a single letter in his gloved hand.

Usually he delivers all the mail in the morning along with tea the master’s favorite tea cakes, presenting it all prettily on a fancy silver chafer—But this letter is different, there isn’t any time for tea or cakes…

As the servant approaches the master’s wing, he starts to slow down his pace, wiping the beats of sweat off of his brow with his sleeve. He then quickly stops by a mirror, slicks back his hair, smooths out the wrinkles in his jacket and shirt and tries to slow down his huffing in order to appear presentable. As he heads towards the master’s chamber, some of the other servants tail behind him try to hide close around the corner or attempt to look busy, being the gossiping, nosy lot that they are. They are all too aware this has to be news that the master has been waiting to hear for a long time. A very, very long time.

Standing in front of the French doors, the tall servant takes one final deep breath in and out he brings his fist up toward the wooden door.

_—KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK….. Creaaaaaaaaaaaak… —Clank._

The servant does his best to quietly enter the room and shuts the door tightly.

Inside the chamber is a small table console with a large book on top, next to a single large purple cushioned armchair. They both face away from the door towards a rather, large, ornate roaring fireplace. Only the front half of the room is lit, the fire being the sole flickery source of light in this otherwise pitch black space. A single man resides in the lone purple armchair, gazing at the fire lost in thought, slowly petting a large dark wad of fur curled up on his lap. It’s so terribly quiet in this room, only the cracking of the fire can be heard. The tension is always so palpable in here, it can make one sick with anticipation. The poor servant always hates being in the master’s chambers, especially when his master is in a terrible mood again. He attempts to shake off his nerves, standing up straight and tall and he quietly clears his throat before he speaks. “Excuse me…... y-your _Excellency_?”

A faint exaggerated exhale followed by an almost gruff cold voice, icyer than the house itself, creeps out of the master’s mouth from the chair. “....What is it?”.... What do you want?”

The servant swallows hard and lifts the letter in his hand to eye level. “An urgent letter has arrived.”

A very irritable scoff emerges from his master’s lungs. “..... Not now, Bartholomew.” He says rather unamused as he rubs his right temple and forehead area, sharply waving to dismiss the servant with the other. “...Go away.”

“But, _Mon Seigneur_ —“

_THWAAACK——_

The master slaps his fist into the arm of the chair startling the servant and he takes a step back out of instinct. “—I thought I told you that I wanted to be alone for the rest of this afternoon…. No interruptions… _No exceptions_ …. Did I not make myself clear?”

The servant feels the sweat returning on his brow again and he takes in a deep breath doing his best to hide his nervousness in his voice. “....O-oui Monsieur. Y-you made yourself _perfectly_ clear earlier. However—”

“—Then why in the name of the gods do you dare even think to come in here and bother me, Bartholomew?!” The master snarls back viciously gripping the cushioned arm of the chair. 

Poor Bartholomew blots the sweat away with a handkerchief, then quickly tucks it back into his pocket. It’s actually rather cold in this wing, the master likes it that way—but he feels like he’s running a marathon in the middle of the blistering summer. “M-..... My apologies, Lord Chamberlain. But the letter……. It’s from the young Madam, your Grace.”

The master stiffens for a moment completely breathless for a couple of seconds, all the irritation and anger replaced with utter bewilderment and disbelief. Then he sharply asks with almost urgency in his voice as he moves his sits at the edge of the chair. “Bring it here!” The servant hasilty trots over to the chair where the man is sitting, handing his master the old tattered and horribly weathered looking letter, yet it is still tightly sealed in an envelope clearly addressed, _‘To: Monsieur De Alarie, Chamberlain and Archmagister to his Royal Highness of Chalès; From: The Young Madam Alaire’_. No return address. And it appears that it was lost somehow during its apparent long journey.

Bartholomew can’t help himself as he stares at the master’s strange features. He has dark plum that fades into light gray colored hair, he’s well built, but not very muscular—yet at the same time, not considered ‘skinny’. Standing, the man is an average six or so feet. His eyes are a bone chilling ocean teal blue like the sea in the midst of a brutal winter storm. “....Where ...where did it come from?” The master asks almost reluctantly as he glares at the old letter in his hands.

“A small coastal city-state called, ‘Vesuvia’, Monsieur Alaire.” Bartholomew quickly answers.

“... _Vesuvia_ , you say?....” Bartholomew nods to confirm and his master suddenly chuckles through his nose, and shaking his head in bewilderment gives a small grin as the envelope starts to hover and open by itself with his magic.

_“...Interesting….”_

##  _**La Fin….. Pour l'instant~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. I FUCKING DID IT. I WROTE A GODDAMN NOVEL.... Foooooor free... *cries in corner* 
> 
> EVERYONE! Thank you so much for supporting me theses past few months! It has been a fucking journey (no pun intended). I really had a lot of fun writing this crazy thing and i feel like I grew as a story-teller, creator, and artist. 
> 
> I LOVE ALL YOU TRASH PANDAS, THANKS FOR EATING MY HOT TRASH!!! *BLOW KISSES* I can’t thank you all enough for everything guys! 
> 
> *Sorry no cover art this time.... ;;_;;
> 
> *Remember: Mother Llama love herself some comments!! Pwease!


End file.
